Blind Date? (Kyumin)
by Jung Hasu
Summary: Setelah hubungannya dengan Jungmo berakhir, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Blind Date atas desakan Eunhyuk. Bukan blind date biasa, tapi khusus untuk kaum 'gay'. Remake from Blind Date Novel by AliaZalea. Warn: Yaoi, DLDR (HAPPY 10th KYUMIN's DAY)
1. Prolog

**BLIND DATE?**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Blind Date Novel**_ _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Hal pertama yang aku sadari adalah... aku sedang dalam keadaan di antara alam sadar dan tidak sadar.

Aku dapat mendengar bunyi _bip... bip... bip..._ yang konstan dan terus-menerus, seperti bunyi air menetes dari keran yang tidak ditutup rapat.

Bunyi itulah yang membangunkanku.

Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan meminta seseorang agar menutup keran itu, tetapi lidahku terasa berat dan kelu. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, usaha yang juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kutenangkan diriku dan berusaha membuka mataku sekali lagi. Kali ini aku berhasil membukanya sedikit, tetapi aku harus segera menutupnya kembali karena ada sinar terang yang tiba-tiba membutakan penglihatanku.

Ketika mataku tertutup lagi, aku baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada hidungku dan membuatku sulit bernapas.

Sekali lagi kubuka mataku, tetapi kini lebih perlahan.

Awalnya semuanya terlihat buram, namun akhirnya aku dapat menangkap warna dinding di hadapanku.

Putih keabu-abuan.

Bunyi _bip... bip... bip..._ yang tadi ku dengar menjadi semakin keras.

Bunyi itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah mesin di sebelah kiriku. Garis hijau pada layarnya melonjak-lonjak setiap detik, menunjukkan aku masih hidup.

Di mana ini? Jelas ini bukan di apartemenku.

Aku sadar, aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang biasanya ada di rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit? Aku di rumah sakit?!

Otakku berteriak, tetapi aku tidak mendengar ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Aku mendengar suara air dituang ke gelas. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa sangat haus.

Aku mencoba menelan ludah dan membasahi kerongkonganku, tetapi mulutku terasa bagai ada pasirnya sehingga aku harus bersusah payah untuk menghasilkan air liur. Ketika mulutku sudah terasa sedikit basah, kugerakkan lidahku untuk membasahi bibirku.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang berbicara, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara dan apa yang dibicarakan.

Kualihkan perhatianku untuk mengenali sekelilingku.

Ada jendela besar di sebelah kananku, dan rangkaian mawar merah muda, bunga favoritku, di atas satu-satunya meja yang bisa aku lihat.

Aku tidak bisa memastikan waktu yang tepat pada saat ini.

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai vertikal berwarna putih menunjukkan antara waktu siang atau sore, yang jelas bukan malam.

Perlahan kuangkat tangan kiriku dan terasa ada jarum menusuk pergelangan tanganku. Jarum infus.

Ada selang yang menghubungkan pergelangan tanganku itu dengan sebuah kantong cairan infus yang digantung pada tiang besi di samping tempat tidurku.

Ketika aku sedang menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk mencabut jarum itu dari pergelangan tangan kiriku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang berbisik, " _He's awake._ "

Kualihkan tatapanku dari lenganku ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang, yang dari pakaiannya menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai seorang perawat.

Tiba-tiba kulihat wajah Hyukkie, adikku, yang terlihat cemas. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar karena melihatku sudah sadar dan buru-buru berjalan menghampiriku.

Perawat itu kemudian berdiri di sebelah kiriku dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

" _How are you feeling_?" tanyanya kepadaku, masih dengan suara berbisik.

Aku sebetulnya ingin berteriak kepadanya agar mencabut jarum infus yang terasa menusuk-nusuk lenganku, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku justru, "Wah... teh."

Kata yang ingin aku ucapkan adalah _water_ , tetapi lidahku tidak bisa bekerja sama.

Untungnya perawat itu langsung memahami apa yang aku inginkan. Dia segera menyodorkan satu gelas plastik air putih dengan sedotan di dalamnya.

Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku sedikit agar bisa minum melalui sedotan yang bisa dibengkokkan. Eunhyukkie yang melihat apa yang sedang coba kulakukan membantuku dengan menopang kepala dan bahuku. Perawat itu tetap memegang gelas di hadapanku. Pelan-pelan cairan dingin mulai membasahi kerongkonganku. Aku baru berhenti minum ketika gelas itu sudah kosong.

" _Do you want more?_ " bisik perawat itu, setelah menyingkirkan gelas kosong dari hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng kaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali ke bantal.

" _I will telling to Doctor Smith that you are awake_." Perawat itu lalu menghilang dari pandanganku setelah mengangguk kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelah kananku. Dia tersenyum sendu. Sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya, 'Aku ada di mana?'

Ketika aku mencoba berkata-kata, yang keluar dari mulutku hanya, "Gu...," dan aku kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Eunhyuk buru-buru menuangkan air ke gelas plastik yang tadi, dan memintaku minum lagi hingga habis. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Minnie hyung. Lebih baik Hyung kembali beristirahat. Kita bisa bicarakan nanti," katanya dengan suara agak bergetar dan menyingkirkan gelas kosong itu dari hadapanku.

Aku perhatikan Eunhyuk yang terlihat cukup tenang, tetapi aku tahu sebetulnya dia panik.

Aku bisa melihat kepanikan itu di matanya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum agar bisa menenangkannya.

Kusentuh benda yang menempel pada hidungku, yang ternyata adalah selang pernafasan. Jadi ini yang membantuku agar bisa bernafas dengan mudah.

Eunhyuk menggenggam tanganku dan menjauhkannya dari selang itu.

"Kita tunggu Uisanim datang. Jika beliau mengatakan Hyung sudah membaik, kita bisa melepasnya," jelasnya.

Setelah yakin aku tidak akan menarik selang tiu dari hidungku, Eunhyuk melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Dia kemudian mengelilingi tempat tidur dan menyingkap tirai kain putih di sebelah kiriku.

Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat kami tidak sendirian.

Ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di atas sofa. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi yang jelas sofa itu tidak bisa menampung tubuhnya yang tinggi besar sehingga kedua kakinya menjulur keluar dari salah satu sisi sofa.

Melihatku memusatkan perhatian kepada orang yang tertidur di sofa itu, Eunhyuk berbisik, "Dia tidak ingin pulang, padahal sudah aku katakan aku bisa menjaga Minnie Hyung sampai dia kembali lagi kesini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Suaranya terdengar lebih pasti, dan dari balik matanya aku bisa melihat ada kehangatan di situ.

Siapa orang itu?

Aku menarik napas panjang ketika tiba-tiba beberapa hal mulai melintas kembali dalam memoriku.

.

 **(Flashback)**

.

Aku sedang mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi dari kantorku menuju Raleigh. Hal ini tentu saja sangat berbahaya mengingat kondisi jalan yang licin akibat hujan rintik-rintik yang jatuh selepas salju tadi malam. Aku tahu, ada kemungkinan aku akan terlambat dan dia sudah pergi.

Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku kalau itu terjadi.

Kupaksa Mobilku menembus angka 145 km per jam. Mesin mobil yang berusia hampir sepuluh tahun itu langsung protes atas perlakuan kejamku, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak peduli.

Kulihat masih ada beberapa bongkahan es yang tersisa di pinggir jalan.

Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar parah di _North Carolina_. Salju yang turun bahkan mencapai enam puluh senti. Belum lagi hujan es yang turun berkali-kali selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini membuat angin terasa menggigit jika bertiup dan mengenai bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutup baju dingin.

Kuikuti tanda lalu lintas, yang menyatakan Airport Raleigh-Durham masih 1,6 km lagi. Aku segera mengambil jalur kanan, keluar dari jalan _interstate_ itu dengan tidak mempedulikan bunyi klakson mobil yang jalurnya aku potong dengan paksa. Roda mobil agak tergelincir sedikit ketika kubanting setir, tetapi aku tidak mengurangi kecepatan pada saat melewati tikungan.

Andai saja aku tidak lupa membawa ponselku!

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, benda itu tertinggal di kantor. Tapi seandainya pun aku membawa ponselku, rasanya tidak akan bisa membantuku.

Apa yang akan aku katakan?

 _I'm sorry for_ _being so stupid, for thinking that you would leave me?_

Atau,

 _I love you, please tell me that_ _you love me too?_

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas jika dia tidak ada.

Jika aku mencoba melihat masa depanku tanpanya, semuanya terlihat suram. Diriku tanpanya bagaikan satelit, yang planetnya telah hancur karena bencana alam besar, meninggalkanku melayang-layang tanpa arah.

Mengapa aku terlalu bersikeras bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku hanya karena terpengaruh kata-kata orang yang telah membuat hatiku remuk? Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang aku takutkan selama ini.

Seharusnya aku mempercayainya!

Bunyi klakson membangunkanku dari lamunan, ternyata aku sudah memasuki area airport. Aku harus mengangkat kakiku dari pedal gas karena batas kecepatan di area ini hanya 48 km per jam. Aku tidak punya waktu jika harus ditilang hari ini.

Setelah memarkir mobil, aku langsung berlari menuju bangunan terminal. Aku harus sedikit menunduk dan memeluk tubuhku ketika berlari karena angin kencang sedang bertiup, dan aku hanya mengenakan celana bahan dan _sweater turleneck_ warna _pink_ , yang terbuat dari _cashmere_.

Aku tidak sempat mengenakan jaket, topi ataupun sarung tangan.

Aku baru bisa bernapas lagi setelah tubuhku terasa hangat di dalam bangunan terminal.

Aku mengamati lokasi keberangkatan mencari _counter check-in_ penerbangan Delta Airlines.

Kusempatkan melirik ke layar informasi keberangkatan pesawat. Pada layar terlihat status pesawat yang aku cari adalah _LAST CALL_. Panik karena tahu aku sudah terlambat, aku berlari menuju _counter check-in_ Delta terdekat dan berbicara dengan _ground crew_ -nya. Aku memotong beberapa orang yang sedang antre.

" _Can you... contact your passenger... who is on the flight to JFK?_ " tanyaku terputus-putus di antara napasku yang masih terengah-engah.

Entah karena melihat wajahku yang panik atau karena tatapanku yang seperti orang gila, seorang penumpang yang sudah siap _check-in_ mundur satu langkah dan memberikan aku ruang untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan _ground crew_ bernama Kate, yang menerima berondonganku dengan wajah pasrah.

" _Thank you, Sir_ ," ucapku, berterima kasih kepada seorang pria dewasa yang rela mundur dan memberikan aku ruang untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengan meja _check-in_.

Melihat bahwa penumpang yang sedang dilayaninya tidak marah walaupun antreannya aku potong, Kate pun segera menolongku.

Dia menanyakan nomor penerbangan dan nama penumpang yang aku cari. Aku menjawabnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Kudengar Kate berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan _walkie-talkie_.

Dalam kepanikanku, aku hanya bisa menangkap kata-kata ' _departure_ ' dan ' _gate_ ' yang diulang-ulang.

Kate kemudian menatapku dan menggeleng. " _I'm sorry, Madam, but_ _the gate's closed. The plane is heading for the runway as we speak._ "

Daerah di sekujur tubuhku membeku.

Melihat wajahku memucat, Kate langsung berkata, "Mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi orang yang Anda cari setelah pesawatnya mendarat di JFK dalam beberapa jam."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak bisa. Dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Charles de Gaulle," gumamku. Tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Korea yang membuat Kate menatapku bingung.

Tanpa kata kutinggalkan _counter_ itu dengan orang-orang yang menatapku bingung dan penasaran.

Jika saja penerbangannya hanya akan berhenti di JFK?!

Akan tetapi, aku tahu dia akan menyambung perjalanannya dengan Air France menuju Paris, lalu Nice.

Asistennya memang mengatakan dia akan kembali dua bulan lagi, tetapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Aku harus berbicara dengannya sekarang.

Aku dapat merasakan hatiku yang sudah retak selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini kini hancur berkeping-keping. Mataku mulai terasa agak kabur, dan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku mencoba mengusapnya dengan lengan _sweater_ , tetapi air mata itu tidak mau berhenti.

" _Why is that lady crying, Mommy?_ " Kudengar seorang anak kecil, yang sedang menatapku, bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Jessica, tidak sopan menatap orang seperti itu. _Look away_ ," komentar ibunya, kemudian memalingkan wajah anak itu dengan paksa agar tidak lagi menatapku.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku menatapku dengan bingung atau khawatir. Ada pula yang menatapku dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka melalui tatapan itu.

' _Oh look at that, she must be crying because she just say goodbye to her boyfriend_.' pikir seorang ibu. Seakan-akan dia siap memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku sambil berkata, 'Sudah... sudah... jangan menangis. Dia akan kembali kok, _sweetheart,_ ' untuk menenangkanku.

' _Sayang, dia terlalu cantik untuk menangis seorang diri. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membantu menenangkannya_ ,' pikir seorang pria Amerika yang sebenarnya cukup tampan dan wajib didekati jika saja aku tidak sedang merasa sedih saat ini.

' _! #$%^ &*()?/_,' pikir dua orang mahasiswa, yang aku yakin berasal dari Perancis. Karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis, maka aku juga tidak akan bisa memahami apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Kupercepat langkah untuk menghindari mereka semua. Aku baru memperlambat langkah setelah berada di luar bangunan terminal, dan perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju pelataran parkir.

Aku merasa terlalu limbung untuk merasakan dinginnya angin yang sedang bertiup kencang di sekelilingku.

Ketika aku sedang menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

Suara itu?!

Suara yang aku kenal di mana pun aku berada dan seberapa jauh pun.

Semula aku mengacuhkan suara itu karena aku pikir itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

Kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk menutupi telinga.

Kemudian kudengar suara yang sama meneriakkan namaku dengan volume lebih keras dan berkali-kali.

Suara itu berasal dari belakangku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh dan harus memutar seluruh tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya.

Aku langsung tersedak ketika melihatnya sedang berdiri di trotoar. Wajah tampannya dengan hidung, kening, mata, dan garis-garis rahang yang sempurna terlihat bingung dan tidak pasti. Perlahan-lahan kemudian wajahnya mulai dihiasi senyuman hangat.

Senyum itu semakin melebar sehingga aku bisa melihat gigi-giginya yang putih dan tertata rapi.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai pria ini!

Aku mencoba mengontrol tangisku, akan tetapi bukannya berhenti, air mata malah semakin membanjiri wajahku. Kali ini air mataku adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Aku mencoba tertawa di antara tangisku.

Detak jantungku sudah tidak keruan. Aku harus meletakkan tanganku di dada untuk mencegah agar jantungku tidak loncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku langsung melangkahkan kaki dan berlari menuju ke pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar dia berteriak, " _Sungminnie, watch out!_ " sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kananku, dan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya mencoba menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

Awalnya aku hanya menatapnya bingung, tetapi ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang ditunjuknya semua oksigen yang ada di sekitarku tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku langsung panik.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Semuanya bagaikan bergerak lambat.

Pandanganku beralih dari mobil itu ke wajah orang yang aku cintai, yang sedang menatapku dengan mata terbelalak karena panik.

Aku tidak bisa mati hari ini, apalagi karena ditabrak mobil.

Tidak peduli mobil itu sebuah mobil mewah sekalipun. Baru tiga puluh detik yang lalu aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku lagi.

Kuperintahkan kakiku agar berlari secepat mungkin menghindari mobil itu, tetapi tubuhku menolak mendengarkan perintah dari otakku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menutup mata, menunggu hingga sedan hitam itu menghantamku.

Ya Tuhan, jangan sekarang!

Tolong... jangan sekarang! pintaku dalam hati.

Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, aku akan bertobat. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk membantu orang lain, meskipun aku sedang sibuk sekalipun.

Ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan, aku pun berhenti berlari.

Akhirnya, aku hanya menggumam.

"Berikanlah aku satu kesempatan lagi, Tuhan! Aku berjanji akan lebih berterima kasih atas segala sesuatu yang sudah aku terima dalam hidupku."

Kemudian kudengar bunyi rem mobil yang sedang bersusah payah untuk berhenti.

 _Ciiiiiittttttttttt..._

 _BRAK...!_

Lalu, semuanya gelap.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Just Prolog.

Next Project untuk mendampingi Too Far Series.

Fyi, di FFn sebenarnya udah ada yg me-remake novel dari AliaZalea ini dengan cast Yunjae _bumonim_ , tapi entah kenapa discontinue T.T

Jadi, tangan Hasu gatel mo nge-remake novel ini dengan cast kesayangan yaitu KYUMIN...

Di search di mbah sih belom ada yg nge-remake dengan cast ini (kayaknya)

Jadi, ini bukan plagiat ya, tapi remake.

Cuma... kalo ada yg ga suka merasa Hasu ga pantes nge remake ini, ya... ga jadi (?)

So,

Wanna next chap?

.

.

Lestarikan ff Kyumin ^.^

Gomawo

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	2. Gay's Blind Date Agency

**BLIND DATE?**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

 **Cameo :**

Kim Kibum (27 y.o) aka Brian Trevor Kim as Sungmin's 1st dating partner.

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Blind Date Novel**_ _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

 **a.n :**

Setting ff ini di USA alias Amerika Serikat. Sengaja sih, mau bikin ya beda aja ^.^

Jeongmal mianhae untuk typo di chap prolog kemaren. Tadinya mau dibuat GS, tapi di detik terakhir mau posting, Hasu berubah pikiran, jadi diubah jadi yaoi. Kemaren salah posting file, begitu dicek ternyata salah. Tapi udah diganti kok ama yg udah di edit.

Ini YAOI, ok?

So,

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

 _TIK... TOK... TIK... TOK..._.

Bunyi jam dinding itu semakin membuatku tidak nyaman.

Meskipun aku dapat mendengar alunan musik klasik yang menggema di antara bunyi jam dinding itu, namun semuanya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan suara detak jantungku sendiri.

Dengan perlahan aku menghampiri meja yang berada tepat di hadapan pintu masuk.

Disana, seorang pria manis yang mendekati cantik duduk di belakang meja kaca berbentuk seperti angka delapan. Di meja itu terdapat papan bertuliskan _RECEPTION._

Pria muda itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dengan canggung. Di dadanya tersemat name tag, Nick, ah jadi namanya Nick.

Sesungguhnya aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku mendatangi tempat ini, sebuah kantor Agensi Blind Date, catat Blind Date.

Dan ini bukan Agensi Blind Date biasa, ini adalah Agensi Blind Date khusus BoysLove alias Gay.

Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa seseorang, baik pria maupun wanita, yang mengikuti _blind date_ adalah tipe orang yang:

1\. Berwajah jelek, atau tidak percaya diri dengan penampilan fisiknya.

2\. Berpenampilan buruk, termasuk tidak tahu cara memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan bentuk tubuh sehingga terlihat seperti badut.

3\. Tidak memiliki tata krama, misalnya suka berbicara kasar atau makan dengan tidak sopan.

4\. Terlalu tua sehingga pilihannya menjadi sangat terbatas.

5\. Dipaksa orangtua untuk menikah secepatnya.

6\. Senang menggoda, dan hanya menginginkan pasangan untuk hiburan mereka.

Aku tidak memiliki satu pun karakteristik itu.

Pertama, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak cantik seperti wanita, tentu saja karena aku pria. Tapi wajahku cukup manis untuk kategori pria pada umumnya, bahkan banyak yang mengatakan wajahku terlihat sangat muda dibandingkan usiaku yang terbilang matang. Tubuhku cukup proporsional dengan tinggi 175 sentimeter dan berat badan 55 kilogram. Kulitku juga putih bersih layaknya pria Korea pada umumnya. Secara fisik, aku tidak merasa minder dan sangat mensyukuri apa yang ku miliki.

Kedua, banyak yang mengatakan aku seorang yang fashionable. Dan aku cukup percaya diri dengan selera berpakaianku.

Ketiga, sebagai orang Asia yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama dan sopan santun, aku berusaha untuk menjaga sikap dan perilakuku.

Keempat, umurku masih 27 tahun, masih cukup muda. Karirku di Amerika juga masih panjang dan semakin menanjak.

Kelima, orangtuaku tidak pernah memaksaku untuk menikah secepatnya, mereka bahkan terkesan tidak peduli apakah aku akan menikah atau tidak.

Terakhir, meskipun aku tidak pernah mengalami masalah untuk mendapatkan teman kencan, baik pria maupun wanita, namun aku bukanlah pencinta One Night Stand. Aku menyukai hubungan yang serius dan setia. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah orientasi seksualku adalah garis lurus alias gay karena aku pernah beberapa kali dekat dengan wanita-wanita muda yang cantik dan pintar. Ya, meskipun pacar terakhirku adalah seorang pria.

Jadi, mengapa aku ada di sini?

Aku ada di sini karena taruhan dengan Eunhyukkie, adikku, saat bermain game dua hari yang lalu. Taruhannya adalah... siapapun yang kalah harus mau mengikuti kencan dari agensi blind date selama satu tahun. Dan karena aku kalah, terpaksalah aku datang ke tempat ini.

Aku mengetahui Agensi _**Gay's Blind Date**_ inidari Eunhyukkie, adikku yang sedang keranjingan situs-situs blind date dan sering flirting dengan teman kencan onlinenya disela-sela kesibukan mengerjakan desertasinya. Dan Agensi Gay's Blind Date atau sering disingkat GBD ini menurut Eunhyuk, tengah populer di kalangan teman-teman chattingnya.

Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, ternyata GBD juga memiliki cabang di Greensboro, North Carolina, kota terdekat dengan tempat tinggalku, Winston-Salem.

Setelah memberanikan diri mendaftar ke situs resmi GBD dan lolos kualifikasi sebagai calon klien serta mendapatkan janji pertemuan, yaitu hari ini, aku pun merelakan diriku berkendara sendirian dan menempuh jarak sekitar 45 menit dari rumahku.

Berdasarkan informasi yang telah aku dapatkan dari situs internet GBD, agensi ini didirikan sejak tahun 1985 atas dasar pengalaman seorang pria bernama Raynold Einshower dari Chicago, yang merupakan penyuka sesama jenis alias gay dan kesulitan untuk mencari pasangannya.

Sejak didirikan hingga kini jumlah klien mereka sudah mencapai ratusan ribu orang. Dalam proses penerimaan pun mereka memberikan seleksi yang ketat untuk menjamin klien mereka merupakan orang-orang yang berkualitas dan dapat dipercaya.

Dalam situsnya, GBD juga memberikan pernyataan bahwa hampir setiap hari mereka menerima berita pertunangan ataupun pernikahan dari klien-klien mereka. GBD bahkan membantu proses perijinan pernikahan bagi pasangan yang kesulitan untuk mengurus perijinan tersebut. Pernikahan garis lurus memang belum mendapat tempat luas dalam hukum dan masyarakat di Amerika. Jika tidak memiliki orang-orang yang berpengaruh akan sulit untuk mengurus ijinnya.

Overall, cukup meyakinkan. Berarti GBD adalah agensi yang berkualitas dan tidak mengecewakan.

Setidaknya, mungkin ada manfaatnya aku mendaftar ke agensi ini.

Setibanya aku di hadapan meja resepsionis itu, sang pria manis bernama Nick itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebih ramah.

" _Hi, welcome to GBD. I'm Nick Jonas. Please call me Nick_."

"Hello. I'm Lee Sungmin." Aku membalas senyumannya sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Mr. Lee. _Please this way."_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Nick langsung membimbingku menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Amerika memang tidak terbiasa berbasa-basi, aku suka ini, langsung to the point.

Nick mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut beberapa kali. Begitu mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Nick pun membuka pintu ruangan itu kemudian mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Di dalam ruangan itu, telah ada seorang pria yang sepertinya berasal dari Korea sama sepertiku, yang terduduk di belakang mejanya dan tengah membaca beberapa data dalam genggamannya.

Begitu mendengar langkah kakiku yang memasuki ruangan, pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menyunggingkan senyuman ramah kepadaku.

"Welcome to GBD, Sir." Sapanya padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil mengangguk.

Dia beralih pada Nick yang berdiri di belakangku, "thank you Nicky."

Nick pun berpamitan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan meninggalkanku bersama dengan pria ini.

"Please take a seat, Sir." Pintanya sambil menunjuk kursi empuk di seberang mejanya.

Dengan patuh aku pun duduk di tempat yang di tunjuknya itu. Kami hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerjanya.

"Well, karena kita berdua sama-sama berasal dari Korea, apakah Anda tidak keberatan jika kita berbicara dengan bahasa Korea saja?" tawarnya.

"Sure. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Sambutku langsung dengan bahasa Korea. Tentu ini lebih baik, aku juga merasa lebih nyaman dan leluasa.

"Baguslah. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, Park Jungsoo imnida. Tapi Anda bisa memanggil saya Leeteuk. Hmm, Mr. Lee Sungmin?" ujarnya sambil melihat pada kertas yang ada di genggamannya kemudian kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Senyumannya terlihat sangat damai layaknya senyuman malaikat, meskipun aku tentu saja belum pernah melihat malaikat.

"Nde. Lee Sungmin imnida. Anda bisa memanggil saya Sungmin." Jawabku sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, jika Anda tidak keberatan saya akan membacakan kembali apa yang telah Anda tuliskan mengenai persyaratan yang Anda inginkan dari pasangan _date_ Anda. Kami hanya ingin memastikan agar tidak terjadi salah paham." Leeteuk-ssi terdengar serius, meskipun wajahnya masih tersenyum ramah.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Anda menulis bahwa Anda menginginkan pasangan _date_ dengan tinggi antara 175 hingga 180 sentimeter?"

"Ya, apakah itu akan bermasalah?" tanyaku ragu.

Aku memang tidak suka pria yang terlalu tinggi karena mereka akan membuatku merasa seperti kurcaci. Meski ku akui tubuhku memang sedikit lebih mungil dari pria Korea kebanyakan.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Menurut data kesehatan Anda, Anda memiliki tinggi 175cm." Leeteuk-ssi membacakan kembali data pribadiku yang dimilikinya.

"Ya, itu tinggi saya."

"Kemudian untuk kategori umur, Anda memilih antara 26 tahun hingga 40 tahun, benar?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baik, tidak ada masalah. Kami memiliki banyak klien berkualitas dalam kategori umur tersebut."

Leeteuk-ssi kembali membacakan daftar persyaratan yang sebelumnya telah ku isi melalui website GBD saat mendaftar waktu itu.

"Anda juga terbuka dipasangkan dengan pria dari berbagai ras. Tapi Anda melingkari pria Asia sebagai prioritas untuk date Anda. Ya, saya rasa saya bisa mengerti alasan Anda. Itulah mengapa saya yang ditunjuk sebagai agent Anda." Leeteuk-ssi mengedipkan matanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

Ya benar.

Sebenarnya aku lebih berharap jika pasangan date-ku berasal dari Asia, lebih bagus lagi jika sama-sama dari Korea. Well, menurut cerita Eunhyukie, yang teman kencan onlinenya mayoritas adalah pria Amerika, para pria 'gay' Amerika umumnya memiliki pikiran yang hanya berorientasi pada hubungan seksual semata. Belum lagi dengan kegemaran mereka yang menyukai hardcore sebagai aliran aktivas seksual mereka.

Itu sangat menyeramkan bagiku. Aku belum siap memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Well, aku bersyukur agenku adalah Leeteuk-ssi yang sama-sama orang Korea dan memahami pikiranku tanpa perlu ku jelaskan.

Mungkin Leeteuk-ssi ini agen yang khusus menangani klien-klien yang berasal dari Asia.

"Lalu untuk status, Anda menginginkan pasangan date Anda berposisi sebagai 'TOP', benar?"

Leeteuk-ssi melirik kearahku sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk malu. Well, mengakui sebagai 'bottom' dalam hubungan seperti ini memang sedikit memalukan karena disamakan dengan posisi yang di miliki oleh wanita dan dianggap feminin. Aku mungkin lemah lembut tapi aku tidak feminin. Aku cukup 'tomboy' sebenarnya.

Leeteuk-ssi tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku.

"Anda tidak perlu malu, saya juga sama seperti Anda. Fyi, saya sudah menikah." Ujar Leeteuk-ssi sambil menunjukkan jari manis tangan kirinya.

Ya, memang ada cincin disana.

"Wah, selamat Leeteuk-ssi." Ucapku tulus.

"Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi." Jawab Leeteuk-ssi sambil tersenyum." Baiklah, saya lanjutkan. Anda juga mengharuskan pasangan _date_ Anda _single_ dan _unattached_. Apakah Anda bersedia _dating_ dengan pria yang statusnya dalam proses perceraian, baik dengan istri wanita maupun 'istri' pria?" tanya Leeteuk-ssi. Pada dua kata terakhir Leeteuk menggerakkan dua jari membentuk tanda kutip.

Tanpa berpikir aku langsung menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak. Saya ingin mereka benar-benar single. Tidak duda cerai manapun, dan terutama tidak untuk pria yang secara hukum masih terikat pernikahan, meskipun mereka mengatakan sudah berpisah dengan 'istri' mereka. Kecuali, jika istri mereka, istri yang manapun, meninggal secara wajar dan mereka juga tidak memiliki anak. Well, sebenarnya saya juga agar ragu dengan golongan ini, mereka masih meragukan karena mereka pernah menikah dan perpisahannya pun karena kematian. Takutnya, mereka hanya mencari pelarian saja."

Ini adalah salah satu persyaratan yang sempat kubahas panjang-lebar dengan Eunhyukkie.

Aku dan Eunhyuk setuju, aku sebaiknya tidak melayani pria beristri karena memiliki resiko yang tinggi. Mereka belum tentu juga benar-benar 'gay'. Begitupun dengan pria yang ber'istri' pria. Itu lebih berbahaya.

Pendapat kami agak berbeda mengenai duda cerai.

Menurut Eunhyuk, pria yang sudah pernah bercerai bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Ada begitu banyak faktor yang bisa menjadi penyebab perceraian.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak mau mengambil risiko.

Kami juga membahas mengenai duda yang ditinggal mati 'istri'nya, baik istri wanita maupun istri pria.

Akhirnya, kami setuju bahwa lebih baik tidak duda manapun jika bisa.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengusahakan yang benar-benar 'single' untuk Anda." Ujar Leeetuk-ssi sambil kembali menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya.

Leeteuk-ssi memang agen yang terbaik dan profesional. Sangat perhatian dan pengertian.

"Anda mencentang pilihan untuk area _North Carolina_ saja," lanjut Leeteuk-ssi.

"Saya rasa akan lebih baik bagi saya memulai dengan pria yang tinggal cukup dekat dengan saya. Tetapi apakah saya bisa mengubahnya nanti apabila saya tidak bisa menemukan pasangan yang cocok setelah enam bulan?" Aku mencoba menjelaskan alasanku mencentang pilihan itu.

"Oh, Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Saya cukup yakin Anda akan menemukan pasangan yang cocok dalam waktu enam bulan." Leeteuk-ssi terdengar sangat yakin.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku bingung dan kaget.

Leeteuk-ssi mengangguk. "North Carolina adalah kota yang dipilih oleh mayoritas pendatang dari Asia, terutama Korea. Klien kami pun banyak yang berasal dari kota ini dan statusnya pun 'single'. Sebagai tambahan, Anda memenuhi kriteria sebagai tipe yang paling banyak di inginkan oleh mereka." Pada kalimat terakhir Leeteuk-ssi mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Oh, baiklah." Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak menyangka akan semudah itu untuk menemukan yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang ku tulis. Dan lagi, harus kah aku senang dengan kenyataan tipe sepertiku menjadi favorit bagi 'mereka'?

Leeteuk-ssi tertawa melihat reaksiku.

"Anda tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan berikut ini. Tetapi jika Anda berkenan menjawab, itu akan sangat membantu kami lebih memahami Anda dan menemukan pasangan yang paling cocok untuk Anda."

"Silahkan, Leeteuk-ssi," ucapku, mengizinkan Leeteuk-ssi menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah yang membuat Anda datang ke GBD?"

Ah, apa yang harus ku jawab?

Tidak mungkin kan aku menjawab, 'karena kalah taruhan dari adikku saat bermain game, dia memaksaku mendaftar kemari'. Itu terdengar sangat kasar dan tidak sopan.

Aku tertawa malu-malu sebelum menjawab. "Saya baru putus dari hubungan yang cukup serius beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah berusaha move on serta melakukan _makeover_ , termasuk memotong pendek rambut saya, saya memutuskan melanjutkan hidup dan datang ke GBD."

"Oh, Sungmin-ssi," balas Leeteuk-ssi penuh pengertian. "Pasti sangat berat saat itu. Untunglah Anda bisa segera move on dan memulai hidup baru."

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar komentarnya.

Kini aku memang bisa menertawakan keadaanku, tetapi tidak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Aku tidak menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya bahwa aku melihat Jungmo, pria yang telah menjalin hubungan denganku selama tiga tahun, selingkuh dengan asistennya di kantornya sendiri.

Aku masih ingat kejadian pada akhir bulan Mei lalu itu. Kejadian yang takkan pernah ku lupakan selamanya.

 **.**

(Flash back)

Kim Jungmo, kekasihku itu, selama satu tahun ini telah tinggal di New York. Dia bekerja disana sebagai pengacara di sebuah firma hukum terkemuka. Dan kami menjalani LDR alias Long Distance Relationship selama setahun terakhir dengan berbekal kepercayaan.

Seperti biasa setiap 3 bulan sekali, aku mengunjungi Jungmo di New York kemudian menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama satu minggu sebelum kemudian aku kembali lagi ke Winston-Salem.

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku datang mengunjunginya. Dan saat aku baru saja sampai di apartemennya, tiba-tiba dia menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menunda kencan kami karena dia harus lembur. Dia berjanji akan menhubungiku kembali setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Aku tentunya tidak berkeberatan. Aku justru senang karena kekasihku itu begitu rajin dengan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa minggu ini Jungmo memang sering bercerita di telepon bahwa dia sering pulang malam karena salah satu klien terbesarnya sedang terkena kasus.

Sebagai salah satu pengacara termuda dikantornya, aku justru merasa bangga karena para partner di kantornya melibatkan dia untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu sehingga aku sama sekali tidak curiga akan jam kerjanya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Aku pun menyempatkan diri untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya karena aku berfikir dia pasti akan datang dengan wajah kelaparan, seperti biasanya.

Akan tetapi, setelah menunggu hingga pukul tujuh malam dan Jungmo masih belum menghubungiku juga, akhirnya aku pun menghubungi kantornya.

Anehnya tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Aku lalu menghubungi ponselnya, tetapi panggilanku langsung masuk ke _voicemail_.

Dengan pemikiran bahwa aku akan memberikannya kejutan jika muncul di kantornya dengan membawa makan malam untuknya, aku pun menempuh jarak 30 menit untuk tiba di bangunan kantornya yang terlihat sepi kecuali di bagian lobi kantor.

" _Hello, Mr. Lee, coming to see ?_ " tanya Arnold, petugas keamanan kantor Jungmo.

Ia tersenyum ramah dan aku bisa melihat deretan giginya yang putih, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang berwarna coklat gelap, dia seorang Afro-Amerika.

" _Yes, is he still here?_ Saya membawakannya makan malam," balasku tidak kalah ramahnya. "Apakah kamu sudah makan malam?"

" _You are so kind, Mr. Lee._ Ya, saya sudah makan sekitar satu jam yang lalu, _thanks for asking_."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Arnold. Aku menyukainya karena dia sangat ramah. Setiap aku mengunjungi Jungmo di kantornya, aku akan menyempatkan diri berbicara santai dengannya jika dia tengah bertugas, dia sangat menyenangkan untuk menjadi teman diskusi.

"Mr. Kim masih ada di ruangannya dengan Miss Bella. Wait a minute, saya akan menghubungi beliau untuk memberitahu bahwa Anda ada di sini," ujar Arnold lagi.

Dia lalu mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi Jungmo.

Aku mengangguk.

Sepertinya kasus yang Jungmo hadapi memang cukup serius karena bahkan Bella, asistennya, juga harus ikut lembur.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab." Arnold terlihat sedikit bingung. "Mungkin sebaiknya, saya antar Anda ke ruangannya, Mr. Lee. Sepertinya Mr. Kim sangat sibuk," ucap Arnold.

Arnold membimbingku ke lift kemudian mengantarku ke ruangan Jungmo di lantai delapan.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, lantai itu terlihat sepi dan redup.

Kami kemudian berjalan menyeberangi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan meja-meja yang dipisahkan oleh beberapa sekat, tempat para asisten pengacara bekerja.

Aku tidak melihat Bella di mana pun juga. Apa dia ada di ruangan Jungmo?

"Sepi sekali," gumamku.

Arnold hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kami terus berjalan menuju ruangan yang berseberangan dengan lift.

Kami berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang tertutup. Ruang kerja Jungmo.

Jendela sepanjang dua meter, yang terletak di sebelah pintu, juga tertutup oleh tirai kayu horizontal. Ada sinar terang yang menembus ke luar, menandakan masih ada orang di dalamnya.

Arnold bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu itu, tetapi aku mengentikannya.

"Biar saya yang melakukan. Saya ingin membuat kejutan untuknya."

Arnold menyeringai, dan berjalan kembali menuju lift, meninggalkanku di depan ruangan Jungmo.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Leonard. Dia pasti berfikiran macam-macam.

Setelah menarik napas aku pun membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan, sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Jungmo apabila dia sedang bekerja.

Akan tetapi, apa yang kulihat cukup membuatku ternganga.

Dihadapanku, Jungmo dan Bella dalam posisi ' _doggy style_ '. Pakaian mereka masih cukup lengkap di bagian atas, tetapi tidak ada sehelai pakaian pun dari pinggang ke bawah.

Aku mendengar suara orang berteriak kaget, dan aku baru sadar bahwa suara itu adalah suaraku sendiri. Tempat makan yang ku bawa terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai depan pintu ruangannya.

Otomatis dua pasang mata langsung mengarah kepadaku.

Mata Jungmo langsung melebar ketika melihatku.

" _Excuse me_ ," tergesa-gesa aku langsung berlari menuju lift. Aku tidak berhenti berlari hingga sampai di dalam mobilku.

Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan Arnold, yang menanyakan apakah ada masalah ketika melihatku berlari melewati lobi bagaikan dikejar setan.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan tidak mampu menangis.

Aku masih _shock_.

Hari itu juga aku langsung mengarahkan mobilku kembali ke Weston-Salem.

Aku tak ingin berada lebih lama di kota yang kini akan memberikan kenangan buruk untukku.

.

(Flashback END)

.

Pertanyaan Leeteuk-ssi menarikku kembali ke masa kini. "Jadi, Anda memilih ' _Looking for a serious relationship_ ' sebagai pilihan Anda, benar?"

"Ya. Saya merasa sekarang tampaknya waktu yang tepat untuk memulai suatu hubungan yang super serius," jelasku.

Ada beberapa alasan lain tentunya, tetapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada Leeteuk-ssi. Dia adalah agenku, bukan seorang psikolog.

Leeteuk-ssi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasanku. "Saya mengerti maksud Anda. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Banyak klien kami yang menginginkan hal yang sama."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu berharap akan mendapatkan pasangan disini. Ini hanya terpaksa, oke?

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi, ini pertanyaan terakhir. Untuk _body type_ , Anda menulis ' _Athletic, I don't mind chubby but not obese'_. Itu benar?"

Aku tertawa mendengar Leeteuk membacakan kriteria yang ku tulis (ketik) itu.

" _Oh... man, I sound so shallow now that you are reading it back to me_."

Leeteuk-ssi pun ikut tertawa.

"Tidak, Sungmin-ssi... jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Jika itu memang pilihan Anda, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk Anda."

Yah, jika memang GBD bisa menemukan pria yang benar-benar sesuai dengan semua kriteriaku itu, setidaknya tidak percuma aku mempermalukan diriku dengan mengikuti blind date, aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih idealku.

Dan mungkin aku juga akan segera menikah?

Setelah sesi _interview_ ini selesai, Leeteuk-ssi lalu menjelaskan perjanjian yang harus aku tanda tangani.

Garis besar perjanjian itu berisikan tentang hak-hak yang aku miliki sebagai klien, serta beberapa peraturan yang sebaiknya dipatuhi oleh setiap klien. Beberapa peraturan itu adalah:

1\. Untuk setiap kencan pertama, GBD yang akan mengatur jadwalnya. Jika masing-masing klien menemukan kecocokan, maka GBD memberi kebebasan pada mereka untuk mengatur kencan berikutnya.

2\. Pada kencan pertama, calon pasangan 'date' akan bertemu di restoran yang telah ditentukan oleh GBD, ini salah satu cara MBD menjaga keselamatan klien.

3\. Klien diwajibkan menghubungi GBD sebelumnya, jika akan datang terlambat lebih dari 15 menit dari waktu kencan agar pasangan blind _date_ tidak harus menunggu lama, atau apabila pertemuan harus dijadwal ulang karena mendadak berhalangan datang.

4\. Setiap klien wajib membayar makanan mereka masing-masing.

5\. Sebaiknya klien tidak menerima barang mewah pemberian pasangan blind date di pertemuan pertama, karena dikhawatirkan akan menimbulkan masalah dikemudian hari.

Setelah membacanya, aku pun menandatangani perjanjian itu. Tak lupa aku menyetujui pembayaran dengan menggunakan kartu kredit. Itulah gunanya kartu kredit kan?

Lebih praktis dibandingkan uang tunai, karena sejujurnya aku sayang jika harus membayar menggunakan uang tunai. Masih banyak kebutuhan yang harus ku penuhi daripada membayar blind date yang belum tentu akan memberikanku hasil baik.

Perjanjian ini akan mengikatku dengan GBD selama satu tahun ke depan.

Setelah memastikan semuanya telah disepakati dengan baik, kemudian Leeteuk-ssi membimbingku ke luar ruangannya dan mengantarku hingga ke mobil.

Dia berjanji akan menghubungiku lagi secepatnya untuk mengatur jadwal kencanku.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.ooO

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin meninggalkan kantornya tepat pukul enam sore untuk _blind date_ pertamanya di _Village Tavern_ , sebuah restoran yang cukup bergengsi di Winston-Salem.

Sebelumnya, Sungmin telah berkonsultasi dengan Eunhyuk mengenai pakaian yang harus dia kenakan untuk kencan pertamanya ini. Dan Eunhyuk menyarankan agar Sungmin sebaiknya tampil apa adanya.

Setelah sebelumnya meluangkan waktu untuk mencuci muka dan merapikan penampilannya, Sungmin langsung berangkat menuju restoran itu.

Teman kencannyamalam ini bernama Brian Trevor Kim, seorang pria Korea, tingginya 180 cm, berumur 27 tahun dan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran.

Sungmin tiba di sana tepat pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri _hostess_ restoran dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Please come with me, your date is already here_ ," ucap _hostess_ itu, sambil tersenyumdan mengantarkan Sungmin menuju sebuah meja di sudut restoran.

Beberapa menitkemudian Sungmin telah berhadapan dengan Brian Trevor Kim, teman kencannya, yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam gelap dengan kacamata minus bertengger di atas batang hidungnya yang runcing.

Segalasesuatu yang ada pada pria itu mencerminkan statusnya sebagai mahasiswakedokteran.

Pria itu terlihat cukup ramah, tubuhnya tampak atletis dengan bahu yang cukup lebar dan dada yang terlihat bidang.

Tepat mendekati ciri-ciri fisik yang diinginkan Sungmin sebagai partner datingnya yang di tulisnya di lembar aplikasi.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Sungmin, pria itu langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya, yang dalam hati Sungmin mendapat penilaian sebagai 'the best killer smile'.

Dengan canggung bercampur malu-malu Sungmin membalas senyumannya dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku saja yang terlalu antusias sehingga datang lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian kita. Oh, ya. Kim Kibum imnida. Brian Trevor adalah nama Amerika-ku. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Kim Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan sigap Sungmin langsung mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Kibum, "Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kim Kibum-ssi."

"Kibum saja, please." Pinta Kibum sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya pria ini memiliki hobi mengumbar senyum kepada siapapun.

"Baiklah, aku juga, Sungmin saja." Balas Sungmin gugup. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sungmin terpesona dengan senyum Kibum yang seolah mampu melumpuhkannya dalam sekejap saja. Ini bahkan belum ada satu jam dari pertemuan mereka.

"Oke, Sungmin-ssi. Jadi, apakah kau sudah siap memesan makanan? _Let's see what's good in_ _here._ " Ujar Kibum sambil membuka buku menu.

Seketika Sungmin tersadar dari keterpanaannya.

Dengan gugup dibukanya buku menu dan beralih memusatkan perhatiannya pada deretan menu makanan yang ada disana.

"Mmm, _Shrimp ravioli_ dengan _white sauce_ kelihatannya enak." Meskipun suaranya terdengar agak bergetar, tapi masih terdengar cukup keras dan meyakinkan.

"Kau ingin memesan itu?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Kibum yang memikat.

"Ehm. Ya, _Shrimp ravioli_ with _white sauce_ ," jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Kedengarannya enak. Baiklah aku juga ingin pesan itu." Kibum memberi tanda pada waiter.

Seorang waiter pun mendatangi meja mereka.

"Kami berdua ingin memesan Shrimp ravioli with white sauce." Ujar Kibum pada waiter.

Pandangannya kembali pada Sungmin. "Kau ingin yang lain, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "tidak, itu saja. Terima kasih."

"Cukup itu saja untuk saat ini." Ujar Kibum kembali pada waiter.

Waiter itu pun memohon diri untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka ke dapur.

Setelah waiter itu berlalu, Kibum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin, ditatapnya Sungmin dengan pandangan hangat.

"Apakah kau selalu terlihat seperti ini?" tanya Kibum sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Sungmin menatap Kibum bingung.

'Apa maksudnya dengan pertanyaan itu?'

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kau terlihat ehm... manis, dan aegyo. Apalagi saat aku tersenyum padamu, wajahmu langsung terlihat bersemu dan imut sekali." Puji Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Dan memang, wajah Sungmin seketika bersemu dan dia refleks langsung tertunduk malu.

'Tentu saja karena aku malu! Senyummu begitu indah hingga ingin membunuh hatiku Kim Kibum!' batin Sungmin berseru.

"Benarkah? Tidak, ah! Aku normal-normal saja. Jangan menyebutku seperti itu, Kibum-ssi! Aku pria bukan wanita." Elak Sungmin sambil tetap menunduk.

Setelah merasa wajahnya tidak lagi merona, Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah sok tenang.

'Jaga image, Lee Sungmin! Jangan centil!' seru batin Sungmin.

"Mungkin kau bukan wanita, tapi kau memang aegyo Sugmin-ssi. Akuilah, itu pujian dariku loh!" ujar Kibum sambil tak lelah tersenyum.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengalah. Aku memang aegyo, kau bukan orang pertama yang memujiku seperti itu. Hanya saja, kau terlalu blak-blakan padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Kau tidak bermaksud merayuku kan?" tuduh Sungmin sambil menatap Kibum dengan tatapan menuduh.

Kibum tertawa mendengar tuduhan Sungmin.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku bukan pria perayu. Aku mengatakan kenyataan, itu saja." Balas Kibum santai.

"Kau juga tampan, Kibum-ssi. Kau satu-satunya pria Korea dengan killer smile yang baru pertama kali pernah ku lihat di Amerika selama aku berada disini, ups..." Sungmin refleks menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan memuji Kibum.

Kibum kembali tertawa melihat Sungmin yang salah tingkah.

"Yah, kau juga bukan orang pertama yang memuji senyumanku, Sungmin-ssi." Balas Kibum sambil mengedipkan mata.

Untunglah makanan mereka tiba sehingga Sungmin memiliki waktu beberapa menit untuk mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali ke normal.

"Jadi, kau kerja sebagai _financial analyst_?" tanya Kibum, setelah _waiter_ berlalu.

Sungmin sangat bersyukur Kibum tidak mengangkat kembali topik pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terputus.

Dengan segera Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Ya... di sebuah bank di Winston-Salem."

"Wah, aku selalu merasa kagum dengan para _Financial Analyst_. Kalian begitu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan ekonomi, tidak hanya dalam negeri tapi juga internasional. Kalian sepeti pahlawan bagi penduduk dunia yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi ekonomi mereka dan berusaha untuk menjaga agar kondisi finansial mereka stabil dan jika bisa mengalami peningkatan status. Teman-temanku dari fakultas ekonomi selalu bercerita jika kelak mereka ingin menjadi financial Analyst yang handal dan bisa membantu negara masing-masing agar bebas dari krisis ekonomi yang mungkin akan mengancam negara mereka. Aku sendiri juga sering memiliki keinginan untuk memakai jasa financial analyst untuk memastikan apakah keuanganku telah terkelola dengan baik." Jelas Kibum.

Dan akhirnya, sembari memakan makanan mereka, Kibum dan Sungmin mulai membahas tentang informasi kehidupan mereka masing-masing termasuk kondisi keuangan mereka secara lebih mendetail.

Sungmin menceritakan mengenai awal kedatangannya ke Amerika secara singkat dan juga pengalaman kerjanya sebagai _Financial Analyst_. Sungmin sedikit memberitahu Kibum mengenai keluarganya yang tinggal di Ilsan, Korea. Lalu mengenai adiknya, Eunhyuk, yang juga tinggal bersamanya di Amerika, meski tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda, adiknya yang tengah menempuh pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa S3 di bidang psikologi di Washington University. Juga tak lupa mengenai dirinya yang menempati apartemen sewa di Weston-Salem. Sungmin melewatkan mengenai pengalaman percintaannya, karena dirasa terlalu privasi. Sungmin menjelaskan mengenai penghasilannya secara garis besar dan rencana masa depannya secara umum mengenai pernikahan dan pembagian masalah ekonomi dalam pernikahannya nanti. Dia tidak ingin menjadi 'benalu' bagi pasangannya dan akan membiayai sendiri kebutuhannya, kecuali jika pasangannya ingin memberinya nafkah, Sungmin tidak akan menolaknya.

Kemudian, bergantian Kibum menceritakan bahwa dirinya berkuliah di Los Angeles University dan telah berada di tahun terakhirnya. Dia akan mengambil Spesialisasi _pediatrics_ atau spesialis anak karena dia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Sebenarnya Kibum tinggal di Park Lea Sea, California ( kota kecil di bagian barat Los Angeles). Di Weston dia memiliki apartemen yang ditempatinya belum lama ini sebagai tempat 'menyepi'-nya. Kibum juga mengatakan jika keluarganya tinggal di Seoul, tidak terlalu jauh dengan Ilsan, tempat asal Sungmin dan tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya tinggal.

Kibum sendiri menyatakan jika dia menikah (tentu dengan pria karena dia dengan tegas menyatakan dia benar-benar gay), dia berencana untuk menetap di Amerika untuk sementara waktu agar bisa menyesuaikan diri serta mempersiapkan mental dia dan pasangannya kelak ketika mereka pindah ke Korea tidak merasa minder dan takut bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat Korea yang masih mendiskriminasikan golongan mereka (baca: kaum gay).

Kibum memiliki penghasilan sendiri yang berasal dari hasil kerja part time-nya sejak tingkat senior high school yang dikumpulkannya, kemudian diinvestasikan di beberapa bursa saham di Los Angeles dan berhasil memberikannya pemasukan rutin setiap tahunnya. Dia juga memiliki beberapa deposito dan rekening tabungan, diluar tabungan khusus pendidikannya.

Secara tidak langsung Kibum memberitahu Sungmin bahwa dia sudah sangat mapan dan siap melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya, yaitu pernikahan.

"Apakah kau yakin siap untuk suatu komitmen yang serius? Kau masih muda. Kau juga masih menempuh pendidikan di unversity. Apa kau tidak ingin 'berkencan' dahulu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Keingintahuannya telah mengalahkan tata kramanya, tetapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia begitu penasaran dengan kepribadian dan tekad Kibum itu.

Kibum tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

" _Well,_ ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa usia 27 masih terlalu muda untuk suatu hubungan yang serius. Bagaimana denganmu Sungmin-ssi? Kau juga 27 tahun, tapi kau memiliki karir yang mapan dan menjanjikan. Apakah kau tipe yang 'ingin segera menikah' atau 'ingin berkencan dahulu'?" tanya Kibum balik.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin ikut tertawa melihat logika pernyataan Kibum itu.

"Oke, aku mengaku. Mungkin keduanya?" ujar Sungmin santai.

Kibum tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jari, salut dengan jawaban Sungmin yang diplomatis dan cenderung main aman.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Sangat diplomatis." Puji Kibum.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kibum dengan lebih teliti.

Cara Kibum berbicara tidak seperti pria berumur 27 tahun pada umumnya. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti telah dipikirkannya terlebih dulu sebelum dikatakan.

Pembawaan Kibum yang sedikit terlalu tenang dan santai serta hobinya yang selalu meengumbar senyum, membuat Sungmin agak sedikit minder duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum.

Kibum bahkan berdiri dari duduknya ketika Sungmin permisi ingin pergi ke toilet, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan pria mana pun kepada Sungmin sebelumnya.

Sungmin jadi merasa seperti wanita yang berhadapan dengan seorang gentlemen Korea yang sangat mempesona dan sulit ditolak.

Dan akhirnya, pertemuan malam itu mereka akhiri dengan saling bertukar nomor kontak.

Dalam hati Sungmin menaruh Kibum dalam daftar 'most favorite man'-nya.

.

.

.ooO

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, Leeteuk menghubungi Sungmin untuk memberitahukan jadwal kencan Sungmin selanjutnya di minggu ini.

Sungmin akan memiliki dua janji kencansekaligus akhir minggu ini.

Hari Jumat malam Sungmin akan bertemu dengan Lee Jinki, berasal dari Korea, memiliki tinggi 176 cm, berumur 26 tahun, dan seorang calon psikolog.

Mereka akan bertemu di kota Concord. Sungmin membutuhkan waktu berkendara sekitar 45 menit dari rumahnya di Weston-Salem. Sedangkan teman kencannya, Lee Jinki, akan datang dari Charlotte, yang jaraknya sekitar 75 menit dariConcord.

Kemudian pada hari Sabtu siangnya, Sungmin akan bertemu dengan Choi Siwon, seorang pengusaha Korea yang tengah melebarkan sayapnya di Amerika. Tingginya dan berumur 35 tahun.

Mereka akan bertemu di Burlington, sekitar satu jam dari Winston-Salem.

.

.

.

Sore itu sepulang dari kantornya, Sungmin langsung menuju _Fresh Market_ untuk berbelanja.

Persediaan bahan makanan di apartemennya sudah sangat minim.

Selain itu, Sungmin berencana mencoba resep yang di lihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di _Cooking Channel._

Sewaktu Sungmin masih tinggal bersama Eunhyuk, adiknya itulah yang dijadikannya korban untuk mencoba resep terbarunya. Dan ketika Sungmin masih menjalin hubungan dengan Jungmo, pria itu yang harus rela menjadi korban menggantikan Eunhyuk.

Tapi kini, mungkin tetangga apartemennya akan sudi untuk menjadi korbannya, karena kemampuan memasak Sungmin sudah lumayan baik dibandingkan saat awal-awal kehidupannya di Amerika.

Setelah berada di dalam _Fresh Market_ , dan Sungmin langsung memulai perburuannya. Dengan pensil Sungmin mencoret list dari barang-barang yang sudah ada di dalam _trolley_ satu per satu.

"Susu putih _full cream_ , satu blok keju _cheddar_ , satu kotak Frosted Flakes, hmm..." Sungmin memperhatikan lagi list barang yang ingin di belinya.

"Daging ayam fillet, cream cheese, hmm... Ah, parsley!"

Sungmin langsung mendorong trolley ke bagian sayuran.

Ketika dia sedang memilih parsley yang paling segar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang berbicara disampingnya.

" _Excuse me, Ma'am, but do you know which lettuce that I supposed to get if I want to_ _make a caesar salad?"_ orang itu menepuk bahunya, meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud orang itu.

Sungmin pun menoleh, dan dia langsung mundur selangkah.

Sungmin menatap pria yang memanggilnya itu dengan pandangan aneh campur bingung. Seorang pria berwajah Asia, yang kalau Sungmin tidak salah duga adalah orang Korea sama sepertinya.

Pria itu menatap Sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya. " _Ma‟am_?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar panggilan pria itu padanya.

"Sorry, kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Tanpa sadar Sungmin berbicara dengan bahasa Korea dan banmal pula.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Sungmin aneh, "tentu saja, memang ada orang lain lagi selain kita?" tanya pria itu balik, kali ini berbicara dengan bahasa Korea banmal.

Sungmin menatap pria itu dengan kesal.

"Maaf, tapi kau menggunakan panggilan yang salah padaku. Aku ini seorang pria."

Pria itu memperhatikan Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sungmin sedikit risih dengan kelakuan pria asing dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau memiliki jakun dan..." pria itu menatap dada Sungmin, "dadamu rata." Sambungnya acuh.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar komentar tidak sopan dari pria di depannya ini.

"Tidak sopan!" seru Sungmin kesal sambil membalikkan badannya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan pria aneh yang sudah menghina dirinya ini. Sudah mengatainya wanita, pria itu juga menatap tubuhnya dengan tidak sopan dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Namun pria itu tak melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja. Pria itu langsung menghadang Sungmin dengan berdiri satu langkah di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu sweety." Sungmin mendelik mendengar sapaan pria itu padanya.

Tapi pria itu tak memperdulikan delikan mata Sungmin yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, justru terlihat manis.

"Aku ingin bertanya apa kau tahu selada apa yang cocok untuk membuat Caesar Salad?"

Sungmin memicingkan matanya memandang pria yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini.

'Wajahnya sih tampan. Tubuhnya juga atletis dan sangat proporsional. Meski kulitnya agak sedikit pucat, seperti Robert Pattinson Korea. Tapi mulutnya itu, menyebalkan!' batin Sungmin menilai pria di depannya ini.

"Jadi? Apa aku tahu Bunny?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Bunny? Memangnya aku kelinci!" sergah Sungmin sewot.

"Tapi kau memang seperti kelici, kelinci yang manis."

Jika saja pria ini tidak membuatnya kesal di awal, mungkin Sungmin akan merelakan dirinya merona mendengar perkataan pria ini yang seperti tengah merayunya.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan amarahnya. Mereka ini hanyalah orang asing yang tak sengaja bertemu, dan mereka juga tengah berada tempat umum, tidak baik jika meneruskan perdebatan konyol mereka tadi.

Sungmin ppun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu pria ini agar bisa lekas terbebas dari pria uhuk mengagumkan uhuk tapi menyebalkan ini.

" _Romaine._ Kau membutuhkan _Romaine Lettuce_ atau selada Romaine untuk membuat _caesar_ _salad_." Ujar Sungmin acuh.

Pria itu memandang Sungmin dengan bingung seolah Sungmin tengah membicarakan alien yang datang dari mars.

"Ah, kau pasti juga tidak tahu bentuk selada _romaine_ seperti apa." Sungmin berdecak.

Sungmin kemudian menuju ke rak selada dan mengambil satu buah selada _romaine_ , setelah memasukkannya ke dalam plastik, Sungmin memberikannya kepada pria itu.

"Apakha ini cukup untuk enam orang?" tanya pria itu polos sambil menggenggam plastik berisi selada itu.

"Enam orang?" tanya Sungmin untuk memastikan.

Dilihatnya pria itu mengangguk polos.

" _Namja atau yeoja_?"

" _Namja, semuanya namja_ ," pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menghindari senyuman pria itu yang menurutnya terlihat keren.

Sungmin kembali mengambil satu buah selada _romaine_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik yang di pegang pria itu.

Kemudian pria itu memasukkan plastik selada itu ke dalam trolley-nya.

Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang pada trolley pria itu.

Ada 2 lusin kaleng bir, 5 botol soda berukuran 1.5 liter, serta beberapa bungkus besar snack beraneka jenis dan rasa.

"Ada acara nonton bersama dengan teman?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk _Trolley_ pria itu.

"Begitulah _._ Ada pertandingan MLS (Liga Sepak bola Amerika) malam ini. Apa kau juga suka sepak bola?" tanya pria itu balik sambil tersenyum, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Lumayan, tapi tidak terlalu mengkuti MLS. Aku lebih suka Liga Europe. Kalau tidak salah malam ini _LA Galaxy_ akan berhadapan dengan , kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk lagi, senyumnya semakin melebar.

"By the way, aku Cho Kyuhyun," ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dapat dirasakannya jabatan pria itu yang terasa hangat. "Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Nice to meet you, Sungmin-ssi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Nice to meet you, too, " balas Sungmin sambil balas tersenyum.

"Senyummu sangat imut, Sungmin-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin meneguk ludah mendapati tatapan Kyuhyun yang cukup mengintimidasinya.

" _I better go then. Have fun watching the game_ ," ucap Sungmin bersiap-siap mendorong _trolley_ ke kasir untuk menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menarik semua oksigen dari saluran pernapasannya.

"Apakah... kau tahu apa lagi yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat _caesar salad_?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kau membutuhkan _parmigiano cheese_ , _black pepper_ , dan tentunya _mayonaise_ untuk _caesar salad_. Kau juga bisa menambahkan _croutons_ di atasnya jika mau."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun yang kau sebutkan tadi. Yang ku tahu hanya black pepper alias lada hitam," ucapnya sambil berbisik.

Tanpa bisa ditahan Sungmin tertawa ketika mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun serta melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu.

Dalam hatinya, Sungmin bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana mungkin pria cool seperti Kyuhyun yang tadi begitu menyebalkan bisa terlihat menggemaskan.

Sungmin menjadi tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas memerlukan bantuannya.

Sungmin pun mendorong _trolley_ belanjaannya ke salah satu sudut yang aman agar tidak mengganggu jalan customer lain.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku akan membantumu mencari semua bahan yang kau perlukan. Ini ku lakukan atas dasar solidaritas sesama orang Korea, arraseo?" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tegas agar Kyuhyun tidak salah paham dengan keputusan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut dengan tawaran Sungmin, tetapi kemudian dia langsung menerimanya dengan senang.

Sambil berjalan menuju ke bagian keju Sungmin pun bertanya karena penasaran.

"Mengapa kau ingin membuat _caesar salad_ jika kau tidak tahu apa saja bahan-bahan yang diperlukan?"

"Ini... karena taruhan. Teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Jadi aku ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka salah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan memakan salad ini karena aku tidak menyukai sayuran. Aku hanya membuatnya untuk membuktikan diri pada mereka. Aku rasa membuat salad tidak terlalu sulit, karena itulah aku memilih membuat ini."

Sungmin menahan tawa ketika mendengar alasannya.

'Jadi hanya karena taruhan!? Dia bahkan tak menyukai salad sayur.'

"Kau ingin menertawakanku?" tuduh Kyuhyun curiga.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin sambil membuang muka agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat tawanya yang Sungmin yakin akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Dalam hati Sungmin meyakini bahwa sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika membuat salad tidak bisa digolongkan dalam kategori memasak karena tidak ada bahan-bahan yang perlu dimasak.

Dari sudut matanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Kau memang menertawakanku," katanya putus asa.

Sungmin pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Untungnya mereka sudah tiba di rak keju, Sungmin segera mengambil satu pack _parmigiano cheese_ dan meletakkannya di dalam _trolley_ yang didorong Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kita ke bagian mayonaise. Ada mayonaise instan untuk _caesar salad_ , jadi kau tidak perlu membuatnya secara manual. Aku yakin kau juga tidak tahu kan seperti apa bentuknya," ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun menuju rak mayonaise.

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku benar-benar buta dengan dunia memasak," protes Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar nada kesal Kyuhyun.

Mereka tiba di depan rak panjang berisi berbagai jenis _caesar dressing_. Sungmin mengambil _brand_ kesukaannya kemudian meletakkannya ke dalam _trolley_ Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau pernah memasak apa saja?" tanya Sungmin menantang sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, ramyun?" jawab Kyuhyun polos. "Menurut Eommaku, ramyun buatanku lezat seperti Han Gang."

Sungmin sontak tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya. Pengalaman yang lumayan." Sungmin memutuskan untuk sedikit memuji Kyuhyun agar tidak merasa terhina. Sejujurnya Sungmin mengerti benar apa maksud Eomma Kyuhyun dengan 'lezat seperti Han Gang?' itu berarti kemungkinannya dua, rasa kuahnya seperti air sungai (asin atau hambar) atau... airnya kebanyakan seperti air sungai yang meluap.

"Kau menertawakanku lagi?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin sambil membuang muka agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat tawanya yang Sungmin yakin akan meledak lagi.

"Ehm," Sungmin berdeham untuk meredakan rasa geli yang melandanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar lucu menurut Sungmin. Rasa kesal yang sempat dirasakannya pada Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja. Sungmin begitu menikmati berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau punya lada hitam di rumah atau kau ingin membelinya juga?" sungmin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin ada, tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin. Lebih baik kita beli saja, untuk berjaga-jaga," balas Kyuhyun sambil nyengir kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menggunakan kata 'kita' dan bukan 'aku' seolah mereka berdua yang akan membuatnya bersama.

Sungmin mendahului Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke ujung rak panjang untuk mengambil satu botol lada hitam dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau ingin _croutons_ untuk saladmu? Atau mungkin, kau bisa menggantinya dengan membuat grilled chicken breast fillet (fillet dada ayam panggang)." Sungmin berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk-nya sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menggoda.

Merasa canggung dengan tatapannya, Sungmin pun menurunkan tangan dari pinggangnya.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Sungmin sok kesal.

"Tidak, sepertinya kita tidak memerlukan _croutons_ maupun ayam," ucap Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi dia menggunakan kata 'kita' seakan-akan mereka akan membuat salad itu berdua.

" _Okay, then you are set_ ," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mulai melangkah kembali menuju _trolley_ belanjaannya.

Dari sudut matanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mendorong _trolley_ belanjaannya mengikuti Sungmin.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kyuhyun terdengar ragu ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Sungmin hentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu cara membuat salad, kan?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Aku pernah melihat cara membuatnya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Di mana?" Sungmin semakin curiga.

"Di TV." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Meledaklah tawa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Suara tawa Kyuhyun terdengar berat namun merdu. Dan Sungmin tidak akan mengelak jika Kyuhyun terlihat berkali lipat lebih cool saat tertawa dibandingkan saat dia menyunggingkan smirk-nya.

"Oh _Man... you're hopeless_ ," canda Sungmin.

"Kau bisa bertanya apapun tentang elektronik atau yang berhubungan dengan dunia game kepadaku. Tetapi jika untuk urusan makanan dan _fashion_... give up," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu dan masih tertawa.

Mereka pun bersama-sama berjalan menuju _trolley_ belanjaan Sungmin.

"Sangat mudah untuk membuat _caesar salad_. Kau hanya perlu memotong romaine lettuce-nya dengan ukuran sedang, jangan terlalu kecil, kemudian taruh dalam mangkuk besar. Bumbui dengan black pepper secukupnya, jika kau punya olive oil bisa tambahkan itu sedikit. Lalu masukkan mayonaise dan aduk rata. Terakhir, sajikan dalam piring dan taburi dengan _parmigiano cheese_ yang telah di parut _. Finish!_ " Sungmin mencoba menggambarkan sedetail mungkin cara membuat _caesar salad._

Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengulangi instruksi Sungmin tadi dengan sedetail-detailnya.

" _Good_. Kau ingat semua langkah-langkahnya persis seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan tadi," puji Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ingatanku cukup kuat," balas Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Arraseo,_ Mr Eiinstein. Sebaiknya kau segera bergegas. Kau akanketinggalan pertandingannya nanti," kata Sungmin sambil mendorong _trolley_ belanjaannya menuju kasir.

" _Thanks for your help_!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Ketika sampai di rumah dan membongkar belanjaanku, aku baru menyadari ternyata aku lupa membeli parsley.

Aku pun tertawa keras.

Ternyata Kyuhyun telah memenuhi pikiranku lebih daripada yang telah aku perkirakan.

Pria seperti Kyuhyun memanglah tipe yang sulit untuk diacuhkan siapapun.

Sebenarnya, jika dibandingkan dengan Kim Kibum... Kyuhyun terlihat lebih menyenangkan.

Tapi...

Ah sudahlah. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang tak sengaja ku temui.

Jangan sampai aku terlalu larut dalam khalayan semu tentangnya.

Belum tentu juga kami akan bertemu kembali.

Well, karena malas kembali lagi ke fresh market, aku memutuskan membuat menu makanan lain dan menunda mencoba resep dari _Cooking Channel_ ituuntuk lain waktu.

Setelah makan malamku siap, aku menyalakan TV dan mencari _channel_ CNN untuk menonton _world_ _news_.

Aku ingin mengikuti setiap perkembangan yang terjadi di dunia internasional. Aku takut apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di Korea, misalnya gempa bumi plus tsunami seperti yang pernah menimpa Jepang. Atau mungkin tiba-tiba saja Korea Utara memutuskan untuk memulai perang saudara tahap kedua dan menyerang perbatasan. Meski tidak terlalu dekat, namun tempat kedua orang tuaku tinggal, Ilsan, Gyeonggi, tidak terlalu jauh juga dari perbatasan. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dan aku melewatkannya, tentu aku akan sangat menyesal seumur hidupku.

Mungkin saat libur natal nanti, sebaiknya aku mengambil cuti panjang dan mengajak Eunhyuk pulang ke Korea. Kedua orangtuaku pasti sangat merindukan kami karena sudah hampir satu tahun aku tidak pulang.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Aloha! Hasu is back!

Sambutan yang lumayan... ^.^

Ah, mianhae ne karena Kyumin momentnya sedikit, namanya juga first meet.

Gomawo buat reviewnya. #bow

Buat yg bertanya2 soal prolog nya, itu... sebenarnya bocoran chap2 terakhir, hehe...

Jadi, yg pada penasaran... keep reading ne, hehe

Dan juga, jeongmal mianhe karena Too Far belum bisa update. Chap terakhir kehapus T.T

DAN DODOLNYA, Hasu LUPA bikin back upnya T.T

Jadi di edit lagi deh.

Huh... Padahal tinggal di update aja. ,

Hasu ga janji, tapi... silahkan coba cek besok malam, mungkin Hasu dah bisa update chap 17 nya sekaligus pengumuman jadwal update untuk chapter book 3.

Jadwalnya nanti sesuai permintaan terbanyak dari reviewers.

Dan... sejauh yang Hasu baca, rata-rata pada minta no.3 tapi ga diskip :P

Yah, nanti lihat aja deh besok.

Keep patient, ok?

Buat ff ini, karena ga perlu di translate, cuma ngetik ulang dari bukunya ama dirombak jadi cerita yaoi, mungkin bisa update seminggu 2-3 kali #ga janji juga, tapi diusahain.

At least,

Keep reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	3. with my pleasure

**BLIND DATE?**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

 **Cameo :**

Lee Jinki (26 y.o) as Sungmin's dating partner.

Choi Siwon (35 y.o) as Sungmin's dating partner.

Kim Jonghoon aka Yesung (30 y.o) as Sungmin's dating partner.

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Blind Date Novel_** _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

.

.

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Bernama lengkap Lee Jinki, memiliki nama panggilan Onew, usia 26 tahun dan seorang mahasiswa seni dengan konsentrasi modern Art.

Yah...

Dia terlihat cukup ramah, tubuhnya tampak sehat dan proporsional dengan senyuman angelic yang manis. Aku suka penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

Merasa lebih positif, aku memberikan senyum terbaikku kepadanya dan siap mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Namun 45 menit kemudian aku siap bunuh diri karena bosan.

Awalnya dia terlihat malu-malu.

Melihat hal itu, aku pun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang netral agar kami bisa saling mengenal.

Aku mulai dengan menanyakan di mana dia kuliah, yang dijawab dengan Wake Forest University. Lalu berada ditahun berapa, Jinki menjawab di tahun terakhir. Jurusan apa yang dia ambil, Jinki menjawab seni. Konsentrasi apa, dia menjawab modern art. Apakah dia bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, dia menjawab dengan satu anggukan kaku. Apa dia ingin menjadi penyanyi atau pencipta lagu atau produser, dijawab ketiganya.

Tidak lebih dari 3-5 kata.

Maka berlanjutlah makan malam kami dengan suasana membosankan, di mana aku akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan dan Jinki akan menjawabnya dengan tidak lebih dari lima kata.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Jinki masih juga tidak berkata-kata apapun sekedar bertanya balik tentang diriku seolah dia sungguh-sungguh tidak tertarik denganku.

Akhirnya, aku pun berkata, " _Are you feeling okay?_ "

Jinki terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Ya. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Selama satu jam makan malam kita, kau belum pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang dari lima kata," balasku sambil meminum minumanku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku padanya.

Jinki terlihat malu mendengar penjelasanku. Wajahnya memerah.

Apa dia sungguh seorang 'top'? Dibandingkan denganku, dia terlihat lebih pasif dan mungkin justru akan menjadi 'bottom' ku nantinya.

Hah... sangat mengecewakan.

" _Shall we go, then?_ " tanyaku.

"Aku... maafkan aku karena tidak bisa jadi teman bicara yang baik malam ini," ucap Jinki pelan.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya karena inilah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkannya sepanjang malam.

" _That‟s okay_ ," balasku, mencoba tetap ramah.

Jika saja bukan karena tampang menggemaskannya, mungkin aku akan mengamuk didepannya. Dia telah membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga!

"Sebenarnya aku ada ujian besok, yang sedikit membuatku khawatir. Meskipun kurasa aku telah mempelajari semuanya, tetapi sepertinya otakku terlalu penuh hingga tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang telah ku pelajari sebelumnya." Lee Jinki mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya, namun kemudian aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lee Jinki menatapku bingung.

"Oh, jadi karena itu. Ku fikir kau diam saja karena tidak menyukai pertemuan ini. Baguslah jika bukan itu alasannya," jelasku, di antara tawaku.

Jinki terlihat terkejut dengan penjelasanku, lalu dia pun tertawa.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat Jinki yang begitu _cute_ dengan gigi yang rapi dan suara tawa yang penuh kehangatan.

Aku yakin dia akan menjadi penyanyi, pencipta lagu sekaligus produser yang sukses suatu hari nanti.

Tiba-tiba Jinki berkata, " _Awww..._ kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, Sungmin-ssi. Kau terlalu menarik untuk diacuhkan. _I would love to go out with you_ _again next time_."

"Apakah kalimatmu akan lebih panjang dari lima kata?" candaku.

Jinki tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku janji, kalimat-kalimatku akan lebih panjang dari lima kata," balasnya.

" _Then we have a deal_." Aku mengulurkan tangan tanda sepakat.

Jinki tertawa dan menjabat tanganku.

Kami lalu membayar makan malam kami masing-masing, dan berpisah di depan pintu masuk restoran setelah bertukar nomor telepon.

Ini sungguh kencan yang sangat membosankan bagiku. Tapi, ya... mungkin kami bisa berteman saja. Dia cukup lucu menurutku. Dia seperti Eunhyukkie tapi versi lugu.

.

.

 **BLIND DATE?**

.

.

Hari Sabtu siang.

Hari ini adalah jadwal pertemuanku dengan Choi Siwon.

Ketika aku sedang melangkah memasuki restoran tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

Ternyata dari Leeteuk-ssi yang ingin memberitahukan bahwa Choi Siwon akan terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Ini membuatku sedikit jengkel karena berarti aku harus menunggunya.

Aku benci orang yang tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.

Kim Kibum dan Lee Jinki saja bisa datang tepat waktu, mengapa Mr. Choi Siwon itu tidak bisa?

Awalnya aku menolak duduk di meja yang telah dipesan. Aku lebih memilih menunggu pria sok sibuk itu di bangku panjang dekat pintu masuk. Akan tetapi, setelah dua puluh menit dan tempat itu mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu meja, aku pun meminta _hostess_ restoran mengantarku ke meja yang telah dipesan GBD.

Aku memilih hanya memesan segelas _pink lemonade_ , sambil menunggu Choi Siwon yang sok sibuk itu.

Namun hingga sepuluh menit kemudian aku masih belum juga melihat batang hidungnya.

Dasar pria tidak bertanggung jawab.

Aku semakin kesal karena sepertinya restoran ini adalah salah satu restoran terfavorit di Burlington. Antrean orang yang menunggu meja terlihat cukup panjang. Beberapa orang di sekitarku mulai menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Aku bahkan hampir bisa mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala mereka.

 _Mengapa dia sendirian saja? Apakah mungkin kekasihnya sengaja tidak datang?_

 _Mengapa dia tidak memesan makanan apapun? Dia sudah duduk di situ selama sepuluh menit._

 _Dia cukup manis, mengapa ada orang yang tega membiarkannya menunggu?_

Aku sudah siap menelepon GBD agar membatalkan kencanku ketika kulihat _hostess_ restoran yang tadi mempersilakanku duduk berjalan ke arahku diikuti oleh seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan atletis pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku.

Wajah pria itu seperti aktor-aktor tampan yang sering berada di karpet merah pada acara _Awards,_ pria itu sekelas dengan Tom Cruise atau Brad Pitt.

Apakah dia _date_ -ku? Tidak mungkin.

Mana mungkin pria setampan dirinya itu memerlukan jasa _blind date_ untuk menemukan pasangan? Terlebih Gays Blind Date.

Aku yakin wanita cantik diluaran sana atau bahkan pria berstatus uke manapun akan rela mendampinginya tanpa ada insentif apa pun juga.

Kulihat mata beberapa wanita yang duduk di meja-meja di hadapanku mengikuti setiap langkah pria itu.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mulai menelanjangi pria itu dengan matanya.

Mau tidak mau aku terpaksa tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada ponselku lagi.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari ponsel ketika kurasakan ada angin yang berembus di hadapanku, efek ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapanku.

Tatapanku kemudian tertuju pada sepasang sepatu pria di hadapanku diikuti suara seseorang berkata, " _This is your table. Have a nice lunch_."

Saat itu juga kuangkat kepalaku dan bertatapan langsung dengan Pria tampan tadi.

"Maafkan saya karena membuat Anda harus menunggu saya. Penerbangan saya dari Boston mengalami penundaan. Tapi saya telah berkendara sebaik mungkin agar sampai tepat waktu disini. Apakah GBD telah menghubungi Anda untuk memberitahu mengenai keterlambatan saya?"

Pria itu mengatakan semua itu sambil menarik kursi yang ada di hadapanku dan duduk. Kemudian dia mulai membuka-buka buku menu.

Aku hanya mengikuti gerakannya dengan mataku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ternyata pria tampan ini memang Choi Siwon. _Date_ -ku siang ini.

Semua perasaan kesalku hilang begitu saja tak berbekas. Aku justru beralih merasa malu karena telah merasa kesal terhadap pria setampan ini.

Beberapa orang yang tadi menatapku penuh tanda tanya sekarang mengerlingkan mata mereka penuh kekaguman.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Di mana sopan santun saya. Saya Choi Siwon," ucapnya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku, yang jelas tiba-tiba tanganku telah menjabat tangan Choi Siwon. Pria ini menjabat tanganku dengan tegas dan mantap ala bisnisman.

"Sungmin imnida. Tidak apa Choi Siwon-ssi. Saya memakluminya. Penerbangan di saat weekend memang sering bermasalah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya. Anda memang pria yang manis dan baik, Sungmin-ssi. By the way, apakah Anda sudah siap memesan makanan? _I'm really starving. Let's see what's good in here._ "

Seketika aku tersadar dari keterpanaanku, dan berkata, " _Spaghetti Bolognaise_ sepertinya enak." Meskipun suaraku agak bergetar namun masih terdengar cukup keras dan meyakinkan.

"Anda ingin memesan itu?" Choi Siwon menatapku heran.

"Ya, saya sedang ingin makan pasta hari ini," jawabku.

Otakku telah bekerja kembali dan bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dengan jenaka.

Choi Siwon tertawa mendengarku. "Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, tapi saya lebih suka _carbonara_ dibandingkan _bolognaise. Bolognaise_ terlalu berlemak," balasnya, juga dengan jenaka.

"Baiklah, itu terserah Anda. Tapi saya lebih suka bolognaise."ujarku keras kepala.

"Tapi saya ingin pesan carbonara." Balasnya tak kalah keras kepala.

Kami lalu terdiam sesaat sambil saling menatap. Aku mencoba menyimpulkan, apakah pria ini sedang meledekku dengan kata-katanya atau dia serius.

Aku yakin dia hanya bercanda.

"Saya hanya bercanda," lanjutnya, sambil tertawa dengan keras. "Coba lihat ekspresi Anda tadi. How cute."

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresiku tadi yang dianggapnya 'cute', namun mendengar pujiannya membuatku merasa malu.

Aku lalu menarik napas berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah, kemudian berkata dengan nada sesarkasme mungkin, "Hahaha. Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"You're welcome." Balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan kedua dimplenya.

Oh my God! Pria ini memiliki dimple smile termanis yang pernah ku lihat.

Tawa Choi Siwon tadi membuat beberapa mata menatap kami. Kebanyakan mata itu adalah milik wanita. Dalam tatapan mereka seolah-olah terlintas beberapa pertanyaan dan komentar.

 _Aku tidak percaya ini, pria mungil itu bisa membuat pria tampan itu tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak?_

 _Apakah kau pikir dia adik pria itu? Dia tidak mungkin pacarnya, pria setampan itu tidak mungkin gay._

Seorang _waiter_ kemudian menghampiri meja kami untuk mencatat pesanan.

Seperti perkataanku tadi, aku tetap memesan Spaghetti Bolognaise, sedangkan Choi Siwon itu memesan Spaghetti Carbonara.

Waiter itu kemudian pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian waiter itu kembali membawa segelas soda pesanan Choi Siwon serta _pink lemonade_ milikku.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sedikit santai? Suasana formal sedikit tidak cocok untuk sebuah kencan menurutku." Saran Choi Siwon sambil tak lelah mengumbar senyum.

Apa dia tak lelah terus menerus tersenyum?

"Sure. Tak masalah. Aku juga sedikit sungkan dengan pembicaraan yang terlalu formal." Balasku.

"Baguslah, Sungmin-ssi. Aku suka dengan gayamu." Komentarnya santai, terlalu santai.

"Aku memang seperti ini. Ini aku apa adanya." Ujarku dengan santai menyesuaikan gayanya. Pertemuan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan pertemuanku kemarin dengan Lee Jinki yang imut namun kikuk itu.

"Tapi, sejujurnya aku sempat mengira kau itu pribadi yang selalu serius saat melihatmu pertama kali tadi. Apakah sebenarnya kau itu selalu serius atau santai?" tanya Choi Siwon dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan pertanyaan itu?

"Serius? Kapan aku terlihat serius?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau terlihat seperti... marah, ya marah. Saat aku datang menghampirimu tadi," jelasnya.

"Marah? Aku marah? Why?" ucapku terkejut.

Apakah memang wajahku terlihat marah ketika memandangnya tadi?

"Mungkin bukan marah, tetapi... kesal, ya mungkin kau kesal," tambahnya.

"Oh... Sebenarnya ya, aku memang sedikit 'kesal' karena kau telah membuatku menunggu lebih dari setengah jam. Aku sudah siap menelepon GBD untuk membatalkan kencan hari ini," balasku sengaja menekankan kata 'kesal' dalam penjelasanku.

"Oh, ya? Kau berniat membatalkan _date_ kita ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu? Mengapa tidak jadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena kau tampan dan secara fisik memuaskan, aku memaafkanmu." Jelasku sok acuh. "Aku baik kan?"

Choi Siwon tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

Untung saja kemudian waiter datang mengantarkan makanan kami sehingga pembicaraan absurd ini berakhir.

"Jadi, kau kerja sebagai _financial analyst,_ Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Choi Siwon, setelah _waiter_ berlalu.

Sambil mengaduk spaghettiku agar rata aku menjawabnya.

"Ya... di sebuah bank di Winston-Salem."

"That's sound good! Apakah kau keberatan jika aku bertanya-tanya mengenai beberapa investasi yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah aku sudah cukup berhati-hati dengan investasi itu."

Kami lalu membahas tentang keadaan keuangannya secara lebih mendetail sambil menyantap pesanan kami.

Secara tidak langsung Choi Siwon ini memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah sangat mapan dan siap melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya, yaitu pernikahan.

Aku mencoba membandingkan pria ini dengan Kim Kibum dan Lee Jinki. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 35 tahun, sangat wajar jika hidup pria ini sudah mapan, bahkan bisa dibilang cukup sukses.

Akan tetapi, fakta itu bukannya menenangkanku, malah justru membuatku sulit bernapas.

Jika Kim Kibum dan Lee Jinki, dengan usia mereka yang masih muda, aku bisa melihat potensi mereka dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Sementara pada Choi Siwon, pria ini adalah pria yang sangat mapan yang tidak lagi memerlukan dorongan seseorang untuk meraih kesuksesannya.

Entah mengapa, aku merasakan ada sedikit kekecewaan ketika menyadari hal ini.

Well, harus kuakui, secara fisik aku tidak bisa menolak rasa ketertarikanku kepadanya. Aku pun cukup yakin, setelah satu jam pertemuan kami ini, dia juga akan tertarik kepadaku.

Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengenali pria ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau jadi anggota GBD, Siwon-ssi?" tanyaku, sambil menikmati dessertku, puding labu dengan ekstra madu.

"Hmm, hampir satu tahun," jawab Siwon sambil meminum kopinya.

Mau tidak mau keningku mengernyit.

Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah menjadi klien GBD selama hampir setahun dan belum juga menemukan pasangan yang cocok.

"Kau sudah hampir setahun tapi masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat?" pancingku.

"Ya... ada beberapa yang cocok."

"Lalu?" Aku mencoba menyembunyikan nada penasaran pada suaraku, tetapi gagal total.

Choi Siwon menatapku sambil memicingkan matanya. Aku merasa dia sedang mencoba menilaiku. Setelah puas dengan pengamatannya, pria ini menjawab, "Donghae."

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Itu jawaban yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagiku.

Seingatku memang ada daerah Donghae yang terletak di pesisir pantai di provinsi Gangwondo, Korea Selatan.

By the way, pria yang belum lama ini dekat dengan Eunhyukkie juga bernama Donghae. Tentu saja mungkin tidak hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon ini.

Tapi, memang ada urusan apa pria ini di Donghae?

"Maksudmu?"

"Anak laki-lakiku. Choi Donghae."

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu di luar kontrol otakku. Tiba-tiba saja mulutku menyemburkan _lemonade_ yang baru saja kutelan ke wajah, tangan, dan sebagian kemeja Siwon.

Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingku langsung menoleh ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di meja kami.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba tidak menginterpretasikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku.

Aku memerintahkan imajinasiku untuk diam seribu bahasa. Aku sangat menghargai Choi Siwon yang tidak marah, dia bahkan tidak terlihat tersinggung dengan tindakanku ini.

Siwon hanya mengambil serbet yang ada di pangkuannya untuk mengusap tetesan-tetesan _lemonade_ dari wajahnya.

" _Are you okay?_ " tanyanya khawatir. Dia yang menjadi korban mengapa dia justru yang bertanya keadaanku?

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya aku meluncurkan pertanyaanku sendiri, "Kau telah memiliki anak?" ucapku dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba _waiter_ yang tadi melayani kami muncul dan menanyakan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja sambil menatapku khawatir.

Aku dan Siwon mengangguk bersamaan. _Waiter_ itu pun berlalu.

Aku lalu mengulang pertanyaanku lagi, tetapi kini dengan berbisik. Pria dihadapanku ini mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Umurnya delapan belas tahun," ucapnya, sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil kepadaku. Ternyata foto seorang remaja laki-laki yang tampan, berambut hitam dan tersenyum polos.

"Wajahnya mirip denganmu." Aku mencoba terdengar seramah mungkin sambil membandingkan wajah anak itu dengannya.

Siwon tertawa. "Sebenarnya dia lebih mirip Eommanya kecuali bentuk wajahnya yang sepertiku."

Saat ini aku sedang memaki GBD di dalam hatiku. Bagaimana mungkin mereka memasangkanku dengan pria yang sudah memiliki anak? Bukankah Leeteuk-ssi telah berjanji akan mengusahakan pria 'single' untukku?

Pria ini, Choi Siwon, jelas-jelas pernah menikah, jika tidak bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memiliki anak?

Well, kecuali dia penganut budaya free sex, itu mungkin baginya memiliki anak tanpa pernikahan.

Dan lagi, delapan belas tahun?! Anaknya telah berusia 18 tahun sementara pria ini baru berusia 35 tahun.

Itu berarti dia memiliki anak diusia... 17 tahun?!

What the heck?!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang mendadak menghilangkan semua minatku pada pria ini.

"I'm so sorry. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sebelumnya." Suara Siwon terdengar agak kecewa melihat reaksiku.

"No, no. Ini... ini bukan salahmu, Siwon-ssi. Ini salah GBD. Aku telah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku hanya akan _dating_ dengan pria _single_ yang belum pernah menikah. Kelihatannya ada kesalahpahaman disini." Aku mengatakan semua kata-kata itu secepat mungkin agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Aku juga masuk ke dalam kategori itu. I'm single," balas Choi Siwon dengan suara tenang.

" _What?_ " aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

Jadi?

"Stella Kim, Eomma Donghae dan aku tidak pernah menikah. Kami hidup secara terpisah. Kami berteman sejak junior high dan Stella melahirkan Donghae saat kami ditingkat 2 Senior High. Selama ini Donghae tinggal dengan Stella. Namun Stella meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat enam bulan yang lalu. Jadi, sekarang Donghae tinggal denganku."

Aku hanya ternganga mendengar penjelasannya.

Aku merasa seperti sedang menonton drama tv.

Bagaimana mungkin kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata?

"I'm sorry about... Stella Kim," ucapku akhirnya.

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Saat itu kami sama-sama mabuk setelah pulang dari pesta ulang tahun teman sekolah kami. Banyak hal terjadi saat itu. Dan ketika kami terbangun esok paginya, kami berdua ada di satu tempat tidur dan sama-sama tidak mengenakan apa pun. Lalu sebulan kemudian Stella mengatakan dia mengandung anakku."

Siwon menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku dibesarkan sebagai pria yang baik dan tahu sopan santun. Jadi aku pun berniat bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, tetapi Stella menolak. Dia tahu jika aku ini gay dan dia tidak ingin pertemanan kami menjadi rusak hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab. Meskipun kedua orang tua kami memaksa kami agar menikah, namun Stella bersikeras menolak. Dan akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk merawat Donghae bersama dan aku bersedia memberikan nama belakangku untuk Donghae sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku."

"Lalu, sekarang Donghae ada di mana?" bisikku.

"Dia bersekolah di Washington. Aku ingin memastikan dia berada dalam pergaulan yang baik. Aku tidak ingin dia membuat kesalahan yang sama sepertiku dan Stella."

"Apa kau sering bertemu dengan anakmu?" tanyaku penasaran apakah pria ini merupakan sosok ayah yang baik.

"Sesering mungkin, sebisa mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti saat liburan musim panas dan musim dingin lalu bersenang-senang bersamanya."

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui keputusannya. Aku mendengarkan cerita Siwon dengan seksama.

Di satu sisi aku kagum karena dia telah memikul tanggung jawab sebesar itu pada usia yang sangat muda dan tetap bisa meraih sukses. Tapi di sisi lain sisi aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Donghae-lah penyebab mengapa aku, seperti juga beberapa klien GBD lainnya yang berkencan dengan Siwon, memutuskan mundur teratur.

Aku masih terlalu muda untuk jadi seorang 'ibu' dari Donghae yang hanya 9 tahun lebih muda dariku. Kami lebih cocok menjadi teman dibandingkan 'ibu' dan anak.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Menurutmu?

"Ya. Jika boleh jujur, kau sudah membuatku takut setengah mati," ucapku blak-blakan.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka Siwon justru tertawa. "Setidaknya kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku soal ini. Tidak seperti mereka yang mengatakan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini saat pertemuan, tetapi kemudian tidak mau menjawab teleponku sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku terkejut. Menurutku tindakan itu sangat tidak sopan.

Siwon mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Kami pun membayar pesanan kami masing-masing dan berpisah setelah bertukar nomor.

Well, mungkin kami hanya akan berteman saja. Bagaimana pun, aku masih belum siap menjadi seorang 'ibu'.

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku menghubungi Leeteuk-ssi dan memberitahunya agar menambahkan satu lagi persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi oleh _date_ -ku, yaitu mereka tidak boleh punya anak di luar pernikahan.

.

.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah menjadi klien GBD selama enam minggu. Niatku yang awalnya hanya iseng dan terpaksa, namun perlahan aku cukup menikmati kencanku dengan para pria dari GBD.

Kim Kibum sempat menghubungiku untuk mengajakku kencan seminggu setelah pertemuan kami, tetapi aku dengan tegas menolaknya.

Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan romantis dengannya, meskipun aku terbuka apabila dia masih mau berteman denganku.

Untunglah Kibum memahami penjelasanku dan kami sempat makan siang bersama ketika dia datang ke Winston-Salem untuk mengikuti seminar yang diadakan Wake Forest University.

Hingga kini Lee Jinki tidak pernah menghubungiku, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena hal itu.

Setelah Siwon, aku sudah pergi berkencan dengan 4 pria lainnya. Tiga dari mereka bahkan tidak aku pertimbangkan sama sekali.

Yang pertama, Lee Hongki sangat mengingatkanku akan Jungmo yang brengsek. Lalu, Jung Hoseok yang tidak berhenti membicarakan gaya dance baru yang diciptakannya. Lalu Jung Yunho, yang meskipun usianya sudah 35 tahun, masih memulai setiap kalimatnya dengan, " _kata ibuku..._ ".

Dasar anak mama.

Hanya satu dari mereka yang cukup menarik perhatianku.

Dia bernama Kim Jonghoon alias Yesung, dia berusia 30 tahun dan seorang komposer.

Meskipun wajah dan penampilan keseluruhannya bisa digolongkan biasa saja, tidak setampan dan semenawan Kibum dan Siwon, namun sepanjang kencan pertama kami aku selalu merasa nyaman dengannya. Beberapa kali dia menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya untuk para penyanyi Korea yang akan melebarkan karier mereka di USA.

Suaranya sangat merdu. Sesuai dengan nama yang dipilihnya sebagai nama samarannya di dunia musik, Yesung, _art of voice_.

Aku sempat bertanya padanya mengapa dia lebih memilih menjadi composer dibandingkan sebagai penyanyi, dia menjawab bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk tampil di depan umum.

Cukup aneh menurutku karena wajahnya sebenarnya tidak kalah dengan para penyanyi terkenal dari Korea yang menjadi kliennya itu.

Yah, mungkin dia hanya merendah. Jika dipikir-pikir, menjadi composer membuatnya tidak perlu sibuk mempromosikan lagu-lagunya itu, karena itu tugas penyanyi. Dia hanya perlu bekerja dibelakang layar dan mencari inspirasi untuk membuat lagu.

Pilihan yang sempurna.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang menjatuhkan 'bom atomnya' kepadaku dua jam setelah aku bertemu dengannya, Yesung kelihatannya tidak memiliki rahasia yang harus disembunyikan. Dia menceritakan hampir semua hal mengenai dirinya yang layak untuk aku ketahui sebagai teman kencannya.

GBD mungkin sudah siap mencekikku karena setiap kali mereka menanyakan apakah mereka sudah mempertemukanku dengan pria yang berpotensi sebagai pasangan, aku akan menjawab ' _COLD_ ', yang berarti 'meleset jauh dari sasaran'. Atau ' _WARM_ ', artinya 'cukup mendekati sasaran'.

Khusus kencanku dengan Siwon, awalnya aku akan menjawab ' _HOT'_ yaitu 'tepat sasaran' jika saja dia tidak memiliki anak yang umurnya lebih cocok menjadi adikku daripada anakku.

Sejujurnya, menurutku GBD telah melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan semua pria yang telah dipasangkan denganku oleh GBD jika aku mencari mereka sendiri.

Oleh karena itu, aku berencana menemui Yesung lagi malam ini untuk memastikan apakah aku bisa mengubah pendapatku tentangnya, dari 'WARM' menjadi 'HOT'.

Untuk kencan pertama kami Yesung datang dari Durham, tempat dia tinggal, untuk menemuiku di Winston. Untuk kencan kedua ini aku mengambil jalan tengah dan memintanya menemuiku di Burlington karena aku tidak ingin membebaninya datang jauh-jauh ke Winston lagi.

Aku berjanji bertemu dengannya di salah satu restoran Korea yang telah direkomendasikan temanku.

.

.

Aku sedang mengendarai mobilku di jalan raya yang menghubungkan Winston dengan kota-kota lainnya, ketika tiba-tiba kurasakan setir mobil terasa agak berat dan lari ke kiri.

Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti urusan otomotif, tetapi aku tahu jika mobil yang biasa dikendarai terasa agak lain, maka pastilah ada komponen mobil itu yang tidak bekerja dengan sempurna.

Perlahan-lahan kutepikan mobil ke bahu jalan dan berhenti. Kubiarkan mesin tetap hidup dan hanya menarik rem tangan, kemudian keluar dari mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Ternyata ban depan sebelah kiri memang agak sedikit kempes.

Aku mempertimbangkan, apakah dengan kondisi ban seperti itu aku bisa sampai ke Burlington, yang masih membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit lagi.

Kulirik jam tanganku, masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum waktu pertemuanku dengan Jacob. Melihat kondisi ban mobilku, sepertinya ban itu tidak akan bertahan sampai di Burlington.

Aku pun segera mengambil keputusan. Aku akan mengganti ban disini.

Kumatikan mesin mobil, kemudian membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan dongkrak serta kunci ban.

Ketika aku sedang memompa dongkrak itu dengan kakiku, tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah mobil SUV berhenti persis di belakang mobilku. Aku memperhatikan pemilik mobil itu, yang mengenakan kacamata hitam, keluar dari kendaraannya dengan langkah yang cukup tegas.

Apakah dia juga mengalami masalah dengan mobilnya sepertiku?

Tiba-tiba dia meneriakkan namaku. "Lee Sungmin-ssi!"

Aku menatapnya bingung.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Jelas-jelas aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi tata krama tetap harus didahulukan.

" _Yes?_ " Jawabanku lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Bocor?" tanyanya lagi.

Tunggu, dia orang Korea? Apa dia kenalanku?

"Begitulah," jawabku lagi. Aku masih bingung. Siapa orang ini?

Kemudian seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, dia berkata, "Kau tidak mengingatku, ya?"

Aku tersenyum sopan kepadanya, tetapi aku yakin wajahku menggambarkan kebingunganku.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membantuku memilih _lettuce_ di _Fresh Market_. Masih ingat?"

Pria itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, dan mata tajamnya langsung menatapku dengan jenaka. Saat itu juga aku bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang menyerang tubuhku.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Cho Kyuhyun, pria tampan, seksi dan... lucu yang membuatku gemetaran di _fresh market_ itu. Dia ada dihadapanku!

Aku berhenti memompa dongkrak dengan kakiku, lalu tertawa cemas. "Ah, sorry. Kau terlihat sedikit... berbeda?" Suaraku agak bergetar.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang menarik lengan _sweater_ cokelatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ban serepnya di mana?" tanyanya, dan melangkah mendekatiku.

Tiba-tiba ada angin yang cukup kuat berembus melewati tubuh Kyuhyun yang kekar itu ke arahku, dan aku bisa mencium aroma _cologne_ -nya.

Untuk mencegah imajinasiku agar tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku buru-buru menjawabnya, "di bagasi," sambil menunjuk ke bagasi mobil yang terbuka.

Aku lalu berlutut di samping mobil dan mulai melepaskan semua baut ban satu per satu.

Kudengar ada suara gedebuk yang sangat halus, dan ban serep sudah berada di sampingku.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kunci ban dari genggamanku.

Aku sebenarnya ingin protes karena aku pria yang kuat dan aku yang biasa mengganti ban sendiri, aku tidak memerlukan bantuannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi wajahku langsung menambahkan, "waktu itu kau telah membantuku, jadi kini giliranku membantumu."

Aku akhirnya mengangguk dan mempersilakannya mengganti ban mobilku. Dalam waktu lima menit dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, lalu meletakkan ban yang kempes, dongkrak, dan kunci ban di bagasi mobil.

"Terima kasih," ucapku ketika Kyuhyun menutup bagasi mobilku. Kuserahkan selembar tisu basah kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mengusap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Burlington," jawabku. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dan aku harus memeluk tubuhku untuk mengusir udara yang tiba-tiba terasa agak dingin.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun menarikku ke pelukannya dan mengusap punggungku. Sekali lagi aku merasakan sengatan listrik yang tadi menyengatku.

Aroma _cologne_ -nya yang tadi hanya samar-samar kini menyengat indra penciumanku dengan kekuatan penuh. Aroma _cologne_ itu semakin mengingatkanku betapa tampan dan kerennya pria ini dan aku tahu aku harus menjauh darinya sebelum terlena dalam pelukannya. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya memang hangat sehingga aku tidak mencoba melepaskan diri.

Setelah beberapa detik, dia berkata, "merasa lebih baik?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan beralih merangkulku.

Kyuhyun kemudian menuntunku menuju mobil, membuka pintu kemudi dan membiarkanku masuk. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu mobil dan menunggu hingga aku menghidupkan mesin.

Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah untuk memeriksa banku sekali lagi, kemudian dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebagai tanda oke.

Aku pun menurunkan kaca mobilku dan berkata, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi," ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

" _It was my pleasure_ ," balasnya sambil tersenyum tampan.

Seketika seperti ada sesuatu dalam otakku yang berbunyi _klik... klik... klik..._. saat mendengar perkataannya itu.

Aku merasa kata-kata itu penting dalam konteks yang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat di mana aku pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sama diucapkannya itu.

Aku melihat melalui spion mobil dimana Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kuperhatikan lalu lintas yang ada di sebelah kiriku melalui kaca spion, kemudian meluncurkan mobil kembali ke jalan raya setelah membunyikan klakson sekali untuk memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Burlington, aku merasa tidak tenang karena seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Seperti ada suatu teka-teki yang tidak terselesaikan atau ditinggalkan dan tidak terjawab.

Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa menghapuskan aroma _cologne_ Kyuhyun dan kehangatan tubuhnya dari kepalaku, terutama karena aroma _cologne_ -nya itu sekarang menempel pada _sweater_ -ku.

Pada akhirnya, kencanku dengan Yesung tidak berjalan sebaik yang aku harapkan.

Dan sepertinya Yesung sadar bahwa aku tidak menumpukan perhatianku kepadanya sepanjang kencan kami. Ia terlihat kecewa dan mengakhiri kencan kami lebih cepat dengan alasan dia harus mengunjungi salah satu penyanyi yang akan menjadi kliennya.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa bersalah terhadap Yesung. Akan tetapi, kepalaku terlalu penuh dengan pria bermata tajam pemilik smirk mematikan yang bisa menenggelamkanku hanya dengan tatapannya itu.

.

.

 **Blind Date**

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Eunhyukkie akan meneleponku setelah kencanku untuk mengetahui hasilnya.

Dia bahkan lebih tertarik terhadap kencan-kencanku dibandingkan aku sendiri.

"Bagaimana _date_ -nya, hyung?" tanya Eunhyukkie penuh semangat.

"Biasa saja," jawabku.

Aku baru saja membuka pintu depan apartemen ketika menerima telepon dari Eunhyukkie tadi.

"Lho? Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?" suara Eunhyukkie terdengar curiga.

Tentu saja ada yang salah.

Bukannya memikirkan Yesung, selama perjalanan pulang dari Burlington aku justru memikirkan Kyuhyun dan aromanya yang memabukkan itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah," jawabku, sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Jadi? Kemarin hyung bilang dia sudah masuk zona ' _HOT'_ , kenapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi ' _COLD'_?"

Aku memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepada adikku ini. Dia terlalu pintar membaca pikiranku. Yah sesuai sih karena dia memang mengambil jurusan psikolog di universitasnya.

"Sepertinya... aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan Yesung." Kulepaskan sepatu dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur.

" _Oh, man..._ padahal ku pikir akhirnya Minnie hyung akan memiliki kekasih lagi!" teriak Eunhyukkie kecewa.

Aku terpaksa tertawa mendengar suaranya yang penuh kekecewaan itu.

" _So_ , kapan _date_ selanjutnya?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Leeteuk-ssi belum menghubungiku lagi," jawabku acuh.

"Sudahlah. Aku kan belum terburu-buru ingin menikah. Santai saja." Lanjutku.

Eunhyuk mengembuskan napasnya, "terserah hyung saja."

" _By the way_ , tadi aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun _,"_ ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

Daripada menyimpan rahasia ini dan berisiko mendengar kecerewetan Eunhyukkie karena aku tidak bercerita padanya, aku memutuskan mengambil jalan aman dan berkata jujur.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Pria yang di _Fresh Market_ itu?!" Suara Eunhyukkie langsung terdengar ceria.

Aku memang sempat menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kepada Eunhyuk. Pada saat itu aku belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Kyuhyun selain fakta bahwa dia sangat tampan dan keren.

" _Neee_ ," jawabku, sambil mengatur ponselku pada mode _loudspeaker_.

Aku kemudian menanggalkan _sweater_ dan celana _jeans_ yang aku kenakan dan menggantinya dengan kaus longgar dan celana piyama.

"Di mana kau bertemu dengannya, hyung?" Kini suara Eunhyukkie semakin meninggi, yang menandakan dia sudah sangat tertarik terhadap topik pembicaraan mengenai Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan.

Aku lalu menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun, termasuk adegan dimana Kyuhyun memelukku.

Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali menarik napas karena kaget.

" _Oh, my God! He is so sweet_ ," ucap Eunhyukkie dengan nada memuja.

"Menurutmu begitu, Hyukkie?" tanyaku ragu. Aku tidak tahu apakah normal menyukai seseorang yang baru aku temui dua kali. Dan belum tentu juga dia itu gay.

"Tentu saja, Hyung! Aku jadi penasaran ingin lihat tampangnya. Wajahnya setampan dan sekeren apa ya?"

"Pokoknya perfect! Seperti member boygroup Korea itu loh! Cho Kyuhyun dari Super Junior. See? Bahkan namanya sama! Mungkin yang namanya Kyuhyun memang semuanya tampan." ucapku bersemangat.

Entah apakah aku terdengar seperti 'fanboy', tapi yang jelas, menurutku Kyuhyun memang cukup mirip dengan member boygroup yang melegenda itu.

Eunhyukkie tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Sepertinya hyung benar-benar menyukai Cho Kyuhyun itu, ya?"

Kata-kata Eunhyukkie menyadarkanku akan perasaanku sendiri, tetapi aku tetap belum berani menerimanya sebagai suatu kenyataan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa dia itu baik dan tampan, itu saja!" balasku salah tingkah.

"Menurutku pria itu terlalu baik. Mana ada di zaman sekarang yang mau berhenti di pinggir tol hanya untuk membantu orang asing?"

"Kalau di Washington D.C. sih tidak mungkin, tetapi di sini masih ada banyak orang yang mau membantu orang lain. "Aku memberi penjelasan bahwa memang budaya di kota besar akan sedikit berbeda dengan di kota kecil.

"Tetap saja aneh, hyung. Dari cara pria itu berbicara ketika bertemu Minnie hyung... sepertinya dia berhenti bukan karena memang berniat membantu siapa saja, tetapi karena orang yang akan dia bantu itu adalah hyung."

"Yah! Jangan menggodaku!" omelku.

Eunhyukkie tergelak. "Sayang ya, Hyung tidak sempat minta nomor kontaknya. Mungkin saja kan kalian itu jodoh?"

"Kalau begitu doakan saja supaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mudah-mudahan kali itu aku tidak lupa minta nomornya. Eh, tapi... bagaimana caraku menanyakan nomornya ya?"

Meskipun aku cukup berpengalaman dengan pria sebelum aku bertemu dengan Jungmo, tetapi mereka lah yang meminta nomor kontakku terlebih dahulu sehingga aku tidak memiliki pengalaman melakukan sebaliknya.

"Ya, bilang saja Hyung ingin meminta nomornya, mudah kan?" Eunhyukkie terdengar geregetan.

"Aku malu Lee Hyuk Jae!"

"Kalau malu Hyung sendiri yang rugi!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan dari seberang telepn, kemudian kudengar suara Eunhyuk berteriak, " _Be there in a sec_."

Lalu Eunhyukkie berkata padaku, "Hyung, sudah dulu ya? Aku sudah ada janji."

"Kau mau ke mana, Hyuk?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Biasa... hang out." Jawabnya santai.

" _Well, have fun_ ," ucapku memberinya semangat.

"Tentu hyung! Oh... ya, jangan lupa hyung! Jangan malu untuk meminta nomornya jika bertemu lagi. Sayang loh jika pria seperti dia hyung lepas begitu saja."

Sebelum aku menjawab, Eunhyukkie sudah menutup teleponnya. "Semoga saja aku berani Hyukkie," ucapku pelan.

.

.

 **Blind Date**

.

.

 _"_ _Mari kita akhiri semuanya hari ini," ucapku tegas sambil duduk di hadapan Jungmo._

 _Jungmo terlihat terkejut mendengar nada bicaraku. Tetapi ketika dia melihatku duduk, dia pun menatapku dengan penuh harap sambil tersenyum._

 _Kemudian ketika pandangannya tertuju pada dua paper bag besar yang ada di genggamanku, senyumnya langsung hilang._

 _"_ _Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu, Minnie?" tanyanya tenang._

 _Aku heran dia masih bisa berbicara dengan setenang itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya, seolah tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu agar berhenti menggangguku. Aku tidak ingin ada hubungan apapun lagi denganmu sampai kapanpun juga." Jawabku tegas. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempermalukan diriku dengan menamparnya meskipun tanganku begitu gatal ingin bersarang dipipinya itu._

 _Aku lalu berdiri sambil menyerahkan dua paper bag yang tadi aku bawa kepadanya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangmu yang masih tertinggal di apartemenku. Semuanya ada di dalam sini. Mengenai barang-barangku yang tertinggal di apartemenmu... kau bisa membuang semuanya. Have a nice life," ucapku lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Jungmo menatapku dengan mulut terbuka._

 _Kemudian tanpa ku duga, Jungmo berdiri dan langsung menarik lenganku, menghentikan langkahku._

 _"_ _Apa kau bahkan tak ingin tahu alasanku melakukan semua itu?" tanyanya kesal._

 _"_ _Oh aku tahu alasannya, sangat tahu." Jawabku menekankan pada kata terakhirku._

 _Aku tahu alasannya dia selingkuh, karena seks._

 _Aku memang menolak berhubungan seks dengannya karena aku belum siap._

 _Siapa sangka dia akan melampiaskan semua hasrat terpendamnya itu pada wanita._

 _Itu membuktikan jika dia tidak benar-benar gay. Dia masih straight._

 _Mungkin dia hanya mempermainkanku selama ini. Menyedihkan._

 _"_ _Untuk terakhir kalinya, tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Ujarku serius._

 _"_ _Apa ada wanita-wanita lain sebelum Bella?"_

 _Jungmo tidak menjawab, tetapi dari sorot matanya aku tahu jawabannya._

 _Dia memang masih straight. Sialan!_

 _Aku menarik napas dalam, berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak mengguyurkan minuman yang ada di hadapanku ini ke kepalanya._

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadarinya selama ini? Bagaimana bisa aku sebuta ini?_

 _Ku lepaskan cengkeraman Jungmo dari lenganku dan bergegas melangkah keluar restoran._

 _Sinar matahari yang terik langsung menyambutku._

 _Ku dengar suara pintu restorang yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dengan bantingan yang cukup keras. Aku menoleh._

 _Dapat kulihat Jungmo yang tengah menuju ke arahku._

 _Wajahnya terlihat merah menahan marah._

 _Aku tahu bahwa aku hanya akan mengundang masalah jika meladeninya, tetapi aku juga penasaran ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukannya di hadapan umum seperti saat ini._

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu rasanya tidak melakukan seks selama dua tahun? Terlebih harus berhubungan dengan pria gay yang tidak peka sepertimu!" teriaknya keadaku._

 _Ku kerutkan keningku. Dia sudah gila!_

 _Ini di tempat umum dan dia mengatakan semua itu! Dengan bahasa inggris yang tentu saja semua orang disini mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan._

 _Terlebih lagi dia mengumumkan orientasi seksualku di hadapan umum, brengsek!_

 _"_ _Aku pria normal yang membutuhkan seks tahu!? Tidak aneh sepertimu!"_

 _"_ _Oh,ya? Jadi kau tersiksa harus menjadi gay? Dan kau telah selingkuh selama setahun terakhir ini? Hanya demi seks? Dasar murahan! Munafik!"_

 _Luapan kemarahan yang sudah coba ku tahan naik ke permukaan._

 _"_ _Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Apa kau tidak sadar telah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dihadapan umum, hah?!"_

 _Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, "pria brengsek itu perlu dipukul manis!"_

 _"_ _Setuju!" seru beberapa orang lainnya._

 _Seakan baru sadar jika banyak orang yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kami, Jungmo langsung menoleh keseliling dan menyadari kami telah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang._

 _Jungmo terlihat semakin marah dan berjalan mendekatiku._

 _Aku bersiap-siap untuk menangkis jika dia akan memukulku. Beraninya dengan ahli martial art?! Mentang-mentang aku mungil dia meremehkanku!_

 _Namun baru saja dia berjalan dua langkah, dua orang pria berbadan tinggi kekar mencengkeram lengan Jungmo dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh dariku._

 _Salah satu dari mereka berwajah oriental, mungkin orang Korea atau China, namun tidak terlalu jelas karena mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi baseball._

 _"_ _Walk away, man," ucap pria bertopi itu sambil menyunggingkan smirknya._

 _Jungmo kemudian berjalan menjauhiku sambil berteriak, "dasar pria gay menjijikan! Lihat saja, tidak akan ada pria yang mau denganmu! Kau pikir menjadi gay itu kebanggan? Wajah manismu itu munafik!"_

 _Sepanjang hidupku aku belum pernah dihina oleh siapapun juga. Kim Jungmo sudah melewati batas!_

 _Aku sudah berniat untuk melayangkan pukulanku padanya, tetapi terlambat karena orang lain telah menggantikanku._

 _Pria bertopi dan berwajah oriental itu melayangkan tinju dari tangan kekarnya itu ke sisi kanan wajah Jungmo. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi 'crack' yang cukup keras._

 _Ku lihat Jungmo mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu._

 _Darah segar mulai menetes dari pelipisnya._

 _"_ _Watch your mouth, bastard!" geram pria itu._

 _Jungmo terlihat ingin membalas pukulan pria itu. Namun ketika pria itu bertolak pinggang sambil menyunggingkan smirk seolah menantang Jungmo, Jungmo terlihat beringsut menjauh._

 _Yah, dia kalah besar dibandingkan pria dengan otot-otot yang kekar itu._

 _Setelah memberikan tatapan tajam padaku, yang ku respon dengan tatapan galakku, Jungmo melangkah pergi diikuti teriakan 'wuuuu' dari orang-orang disekeliling kami._

 _"_ _Are you alright sweety?" tanya pria bertopi itu lagi sambil berjalan ke arahku._

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas dibalik topi dan kacamata itu. Namun dari logat Inggrisnya aku bisa menyimpulkan dia juga orang Korea sepertiku._

 _Aku mengangkat tangan menghentikan langkah pria itu sambil menjawab, "Thank you for that."_

 _"_ _It was my pleasure," balas pria itu._

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan jantungku yang berdebar keras.

Aku bermimpi tentang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat aku berpisah dengan Jungmo dan mendapat pertolongan dari kedua pria Korea yang baik dan kekar.

Pria bertopi serta mengenakan kacamata itu mengingatkanku akan sosok pria yang ku temui di jalan tol kemarin sore dan telah menolongku.

Sosoknya yang tertutup kacamata hitam dan smirknya serta... kata-kata itu.

 _'_ _It was my pleasure'_

Apa pria itu Cho Kyuhyun?!

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan Kyuhyun versi kekar lainnya! ^.^

Hasu tahu dan sadar Hasu banyak salah dan sering ingkar janji update asap.

Yah, mau gimana lagi.

Kesibukan mencari nafkah demi menyambung hidup dan membeli kuota plus PLN yang suka ngajak ribut, menjadi hambatan terbesar untuk update sesuai jadwal. #curcol

Ya, doakan saja semoga Hasu bisa mendapatkan jalan terbaik, hehe...

Hasu masih sayang ama Kyumin jadi ga bakal discontinue atau hiatus kok ^.^

Buat yg tanya fyi apa, artinya ' _for your information'_ alias sekedar informasi aja bahasa gaulnya.

Tadinya ga mau disingkat, tapi lupa ga diedit, hehe...

Hasu juga minta maaf untuk my dubu Onew, my dongsaeng Jung Hoseok aka J-Hope BTS, Siwon yang tampan, Lee Hongki yang baik serta Yunho appa yang telah ku nistakan ni ff ini, mianhe T.T

Ya sudahlah.

Thank you for reading and...

Selamat menanti lanjutannya! ^.^

Salam Kyuhyun kekar!

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	4. Zorro from Hell

**BLIND DATE?**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

 **.**

 **Cameo :**

Kim Ryeo Wook (26 y.o) as Sungmin's friend

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Blind Date Novel_** _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

.

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

.

.

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun tinggal di Amerika, Sungmin akan menghadiri pesta Halloween yang diadakan kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa agak sedikit canggung karena harus datang sendirian ke pesta itu. Sebelumnya, dia berencana untuk datang bersama Jungmo. Sayangnya, hubungan mereka kandas dengan mengenaskan sebelum terlaksananya niat Sungmin.

Dan kini Sungmin pun terpaksa datang ke pesta itu sendirian dengan mengenakan kostum kelinci berwarna _pink_ dengan ukuran pantat yang cukup besar. Sangat cocok dengan panggilannya di masa sekolah dulu, BunnyMin.

Sejujurnya, kostum ini bukan pilihannya. Sungmin terpaksa mengambilnya karena pilihan lain yang tersisa adalah kostum penguin atau menjadi mermaid alias putri duyung.

Sungmin langsung menolak kostum putri duyung karena udara diluar sudah terlalu dingin dan bila dia nekat mengenakan kostum yang hanya terdiri dari bikini dan rok panjang, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Selain itu akan sangat memalukan bagi Sungmin jika mucul di hadapan para rekan kerjanya dengan kostum yang diperuntukan bagi wanita itu.

Seorang pria tampan bernama Lee Sungmin yang manis nan elegan memakai kostum mermaid yang terbuka? Lebih baik tidak usah datang saja!

Dan kostum penguin? Sungmin akan kesulitan berjalan dan mengemudi jika memakai kostum itu.

Inilah konsekuensi yang harus Sungmin terima jika baru pergi ke toko yang menyewakan kostum pada detik-detik terakhir. Mungkin jika dia tinggal di kota besar seperti New York, hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah karena di kota-kota besar biasanya terdapat beberapa toko yang menyewakan kostum untuk Halloween.

Sedangkan Winston hanyalah sebuah kota kecil.

Hanya ada dua toko yang menyewakan kostum untuk Halloween. Satu toko dikhususkan untuk anak-anak berumur dua belas tahun ke bawah, sedangkan satu toko lagi untuk remaja dan orang dewasa.

Tidak mungkin kan Sungmin pergi ke toko khusus anak-anak meskipun tubuhnya terbilang cukup mungil dibandingkan pria kebanyakan, tapi tubuhnya cukup berisi sehingga tidak akan muat jika mengenakan pakaian anak-anak.

Sungmin kembali memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin panjang di kamarnya.

"Ternyata memang ada untungnya memakai kostum besar ini karena bentuk tubuhku tidak terlihat sedikitpun. Aku bisa makan sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa harus khawatir perutku akan terlihat buncit," gumamnya senang.

Sambil tersenyum Sungmin pun mematikan lampu kamar dan beranjak keluar dari apartemennya sambil menenteng topi kelincinya kemudian menuju mobil.

.

.

Pesta Halloween tahun ini diadakan di Embassy Suites, sebuah hotel yang terbilang cukup mewah di Winston.

Ketika Sungmin mulai memasuki lobi hotel, beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Sungmin bisa melihat Kim Ryeowook, rekan kerjanya yang memakai kostum jerapah terlihat begitu lucu dan imut. Dengan semangat Sungmin melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

Terlihat Ryeowook yang memicingkan matanya. Setelah Sungmin berada di depannya, Ryeowook langsung berteriak, "Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin tertawa melihat reaksi Ryeowook. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sungmin sambil terkekeh kecil.

Ryeowook mengamati penampilan Sungmin dengan lekat.

"Kau memang cocok dengan kostum itu! Maksudku, kau terlihat imut dan lucu."

Sungmin tertawa sambil menunjuk Ryeowook dan kostumnya.

"Kau juga... ehm... kita seperti bukan akan pesta Halloween tapi pesta kostum binatang," ujar Sungmin sambil terkekeh. Ryeowook ikut terkekeh.

"Ya, aku kehabisan kostum," kata Ryeowook setengah merajuk.

"Aku juga sama. Ini lebih baik dibandingkan kostum penguin atau mermaid," ujar Sungmin dengan nada bergurau.

"Ugh. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan itu,"ujar Ryeowook sambil bergidik.

"Apakah semua orang sudah sampai?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku belum bertemu siapapun selain dirimu,"jawab Ryeowook sambil membenarkan kostumnya yang terasa sedikit kurang nyaman.

Terdengar bunyi musik yang cukup keras dari _ballroom_ , yang pintunya terbuka. Seperti pesta halloween pada umumnya, para tamu mengenakan berbagai macam kostum. Dan khusus di kantor Sungmin, para tamu juga diwajibkan mengenakan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajah.

Untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook, mereka tidak memerlukan topeng tambahan karena kostum mereka pun sudah dilengkapi dengan topeng yang lucu. Sungmin dengan topeng kelinci separuh wajah plus telinga panjang yang menjulur ke atas. Sedangkan Ryeowook dengan topeng bercorak jerapah plus tanduk mungil yang menjulang.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai, lebih baik kita kedalam sekarang," ajak Sungmin sambil menggandeng Ryeowook.

Pasangan hewan-coret-sahabat itu lalu membuka pintu _ballroom_ dan langsung terkesima. Ruangan itu telah disulap menjadi klub malam ala tahun 70-an. Semuanya terlihat bergaya _retro_ , mulai dari lampu kristal yang memantulkan cahaya ke lantai dansa di tengah ruangan hingga kursi-kursi yang bertebaran mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Aku mau mengambil minum, kau mau apa?" teriak Ryeowook diantara hentakan musik yang mengalun keras.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng, menolak tawaran Ryeowook.

Ryeowook lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Dibawah lampu yang remang-remang pelan-pelan Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi lantai dansa yang sudah cukup penuh.

Terlihat seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti Hermione Granger sedang berdansa dengan Voldemort. Lalu seorang wanita berdandan ala Barbie berdansa dengan Harry Potter, seorang pria berkostum ala Dumbledore sedang berdansa dengan dua orang wanita yang bergaya seperti _Playboy Bunnies_.

Sungmin kemudian melihat Mr. Josh, atasannya yang mengenakan kostum Batman. Kostum yang ketat itu tidak bisa menutupi perut buncit pria itu. Sungmin berusaha keras menahan tawa melihatnya.

Di saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri atasannya itu, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan Sungmin.

" _Can I have this dance, Pinky Bunny?_ " tanya seseorang yang menarik Sungmin itu, suara yang terdengar berat, dalam dan sedikit beraksen.

Seseorang berpakaian Zorro.

Siapapun itu, yang jelas dia adalah seorang pria sama seperti Sungmin.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdansa. Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari Ryeowook yang sekiranya bisa menyelamatkannya, tetapi sayangnya Ryeowook tidak terlihat di mana pun juga.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghadapi sang Zorro sambil mempertimbangkan kemungkinan pilihan yang dimilikinya.

"Just one dance please, Sweet Bunny," ujar Zorro itu lagi.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Yang jelas, dia akan berusaha untuk tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sampai Sungmin mengetahui identitas sang Zorro misterius itu.

Sungmin lalu membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke lantai dansa oleh si Zorro. Sebuah lagu _rap_ melantun dengan keras. Sungmin mencoba mengikuti ketukan lagu itu.

Sungmin merasa agak sedikit risi dengan kostumnya karena dia jadi tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Dibandingkan berdansa di sebuah pesta, Sungmin jadi merasa seperti badut penghibur yang berjoget di pesta ulang tahun anak-anak.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, sang Zorro seakan-akan tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali untuk bergerak mengikuti tempo lagu. Dia bahkan menggunakan pedangnya ketika sedang menari.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa di sekeliling mereka sampai tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sang Zorro.

Mula-mula Sungmin hanya bergerak kaku karena mengkhawatirkan reputasinya di depan kolega dikantornya jika sampai ada yang mengenalinya. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin menyadarinya bahwa kostum serta topeng yang dipakainya hampir 100% menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin mulai bergerak dengan lebih percaya diri dan mengimbangi gerakan sang Zorro.

Setelah beberapa lagu bertempo cepat, musik mulai berganti dengan lagu-lagu bertempo lambat. Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya berdansa dengan si Zorro dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa haus.

Sungmin kemudian memberi isyarat kepada si Zorro bahwa dia akan pergi mengambil minum. Dan seperti dugaannya, si Zorro mengikuti Sungmin ke meja bartender yang terlihat agak sepi. Penerangan di tempat itu lebih minim dibandingkan di lantai dansa.

Sungmin melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

'Really?! Aku sudah berdansa selama satu jam lebih dengan laki-laki tidak dikenal! Luar biasa!' batin Sungmin kaget.

Sungmin hanya memesan segelas wine kepada bartender kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja bartender, tentu setelah sedikit menyesuaikan tingginya.

Sedangkan si Zorro mengambil tempat di sebelah Sungmin sambil menggenggam sebotol bir.

Suara musik di bar ternyata tidak sekeras di lantai dansa.

"Apa kau datang sendiri?" tanya si Zorro dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Ternyata si Zorro adalah orang Korea sama seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin memikirkan pertanyaan itu sejenak sambil memandang si Zorro dengan bantuan penerangan yang minim itu.

Dia tidak mengenal si Zorro ini. Mungkin saja pria berkostum Zorro itu salah satu dari koleganya di kantor, atau mungkin juga bukan. Yang jelas, pria ini bisa bahasa Korea dengan sangat fasih jadi kemungkinan dia orang Korea. Ada beberapa koleganya yang asli orang Korea sama seperti Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tidak mengenal pria disebelahnya ini karena topeng serta penerangan yang minim tidak membantunya.

Tapi, Sungmin tak ingin mengambil resiko, jadi dia memilih jalan aman, dan menjawab, "Tidak, saya datang bersama teman."

"Kekasih?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau karyawan disini atau tamu perusahaan?" tanya Sungmin berusaha biasa saja, meskipun sebenarnya sedikit penasaran.

"Saya hanya tamu undangan," jawab si Zoro.

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam sesaat sambil menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Kostum yang lucu," ucap si Zorro sambil menunjuk kostum Sungmin.

"Kostummu juga lucu," balas Sungmin sambil menunjuk pedang si Zorro yang terbuat dari besi.

"Mengapa menjadi pinky Bunny?" tanya Zorro, sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ini yang tersisa."

Si Zorro itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin kemudian berbisik, "tapi kau terlihat seksi dan menggemaskan."

Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan diri dari si Zorro yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan risih. Seolah ada aura intimidasi dari si Zorro itu.

"Benarkah? Aku anggap itu pujian," jawab Sungmin berusaha tenang.

"Well, itu memang pujian, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menoleh cepat pada si Zorro.

'Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?! Dan suaranya...' batin Sungmin panik.

SI Zorro beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengarahkan tubuh Sungmin hingga menghadapnya. Didekatkannya tubuhnya pada Sungmin hingga nyaris tanpa jarak.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, Sungminnie?" tanya Zorro itu dengan suara dalam, yang sebelumnya berkesan seksi, namun bagi Sungmin kini sangatlah horor untuknya.

Musik kini telah berganti menjadi lagu slow yang membuat suasana ballroom menjadi sedikit tenang sehingga Sungmin bisa mendengar suara pria bersosok Zorro itu dengan jelas.

DEG!

Sungmin seolah baru saja dipukul oleh palu besar dengan sangat keras.

'Suara ini!'

Sungmin langsung mendorong si Zorro dengan sekuat tenaga hingga si Zorro harus mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Tanpa memedulikan bartender yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, mungkin bartender itu mengira Sungmin telah diganggu oleh si Zorro itu, Sungmin beranjak turun dari kursinya.

Ditatapnya si Zorro dengan dalam dan tajam, kemudian menarik topeng hitam yang menutupi wajah pria itu dengan cepat.

Terlihatlah wujud asli sang Zorro.

Wajah Kim Jungmo, snag mantan pacar yang brengsek, yang sedang menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Hey, Sungminnie," sapa Jungmo tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan Sungmin langsung merasa mual.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sungmin langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar _ballroom_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Sungmin bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Jungmo mengikutinya atau tidak.

Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa tidak mengenalinya? Dia telah berpacaran dengan pria itu selama tiga tahun. Seharusnya Sungmin bisa langsung mengenali dari bentuk wajahnya, badannya dan terutama suaranya.

Sungmin pernah jatuh cinta kepada pria itu karena suara beratnya yang berkesan seksi dan sensual. Yang kemudian disesalinya karena pria itu sangat tak bermoral.

Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa jatuh pada perangkap yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Ternyata usaha Sungmin untuk menghapuskan kenangan akan Jungmo dari pikirannya cukup berhasil karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengenali pria itu lagi.

'Sialan... sialan... sialan, Kim Jungmo brengsek!' geram Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin langsung menuju pelataran parkir. Dia akan menghubungi Ryeowook nanti saat dia sudah di rumah.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku kostumnya.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Sungmin tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Jungmo. Sungmin masih mengingat cara dia berjalan, dengan menghantamkan kakinya kuat-kuat pada lantai seperti tentara.

"Enyahlah Kim Jungmo!" teriak Sungmin tanpa menoleh dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hey, tunggu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mendengar langkah Jungmo yang semakin cepat dibelakang Sungmin.

Mendengar kata-katanya, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jungmo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, ok? Semua sudah jelas!" seru Sungmin tegas sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Tidak, semua belum selesai baby," ujar Jungmo dengan santai sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria brengsek dihadapannya itu.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pria itu dan kembali berjalan ke mobilnya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin bertanya pada Jungmo, dari mana pria itu tahu jika Sungmin akan ada di pesta ini?

Tetapi dia malas kembali berurusan dengan mantan kekasih yang brengsek itu. Membuatnya naik darah saja!

"Kim Sungmin, tunggu! Aku belum selesai!" teriak Jungmo.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan mobilku kemudian berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarkan semua kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutmu. _I'm done with_ _you._ Dan satu lagi, aku Lee Sungmin, takkan pernah menjadi Kim. _Never!"_

Sungmin langsung melangkah ke samping pintu kemudi dan membukanya. Namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan kasar dan tubuhnya diputar menghadap Jungmo yang telah ada di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan... Kim Jungmo!" seru Sungmin tegas sambil menarik tangannya. Namun cengkreman Jungmo begitu kuat hingga terasa menyakitkan. Sungmin tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Jungmo.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengarkanku," tolak Jungmo tegas.

"KIM JUNGMO! LEPAS ATAU AKU AKAN," Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Jungmo namun...

" _Hey..._ lepaskan dia."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang berteriak dari belakang.

Terkejut oleh teriakan itu, Jungmo melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kirinya, tetapi tangan kanannya masih mencengkeram lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menoleh dan langsung mengenali pria tampan nan kekar yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Seperti terakhir kali Sungmin melihatnya, pria itu hanya mengenakan _sweater turtleneck_ di atas celana jeans dan tanpa jaket.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" teriak Sungmin.

Pria tampan nan kekar yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu memicingkan matanya sesaat untuk mengenali Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sungmin-ssi?!" dengan nada terkejut.

Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada kostum kelinci yang dikenakan Sungmin, dan Sungmin berani bersumpah dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Dan aku Kim Jungmo, kekasihnya. Sekarang enyahlah _pretty boy!_ "

Cara Jungmo mengatakan kata " _pretty boy_ " dengan penuh kebencian membuat Sungmin merinding.

Tidak akan ada pria dewasa manapun yang berusia diatas tiga puluh tahun yang akan tinggal diam bila dipanggil ' _pretty boy_ '.

Sungmin yakin sebentar lagi kepalan tinju akan mulai melayang.

Sungmin pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi Kyuhyun, meskipun dia manis tapi nada bicara Jungmo yang berkesan menghina sangatlah menyebalkan.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Jungmo ke Kyuhyun dengan perasaan waswas.

Akan tetapi, yang terlihat justru membuat Sungmin bingung.

Bukannya terlihat marah, Kyuhyun justru terlihat terhibur dengan kata-kata Jungmo itu.

"Itu aneh sebenarnya. Aku merasa aku ini tidak cantik. Tampan dan cool itu pasti. Tapi cantik? Itu jelas bukan aku. Itu lebih pantas untuk Sungmin-ssi yang memang sangat cantik dan manis," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada santai.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin merona mendengar pujian Kyuhyun itu. Itu baru terdengar seperti pujian.

Jungmo menggeretakan giginya menahan amarah.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, brengsek! Ini urusan antara diriku dengan pacarku!"

"Mantan pacar!" teriak Sungmin ganas.

Dia memanfaatkan kelengahan Jungmo dan langsung menarik lengannya dari cengkeram Jungmo.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang bidang, menunjukkan otot lengannya yang kekar.

" _Well_ , kelihatannya kau yang seharusnya pergi, _pretty boy_ ," ujar Kyuhyun balik sambil menyunggingkan smirk.

Sungmin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit kagum alias ber fanboy ria. Kyuhyun sangat keren!

Jungmo terlihat terkejut.

Beberapa detik berlalu, sesaat Sungmin mengira Jungmo akan menyerah dan pergi, seperti yang pernah terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Jungmo berhadapan dengan dua orang pria kekar yang membela Sungmin saat mereka bertengkar karena Jungmo tak terima diputuskan oleh Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba, bagaikan banteng yang mengamuk Jungmo langsung menyerang Kyuhyun. Jungmo menyeruduk Kyuhyun tepat di perut. Kyuhyun pun terjatuh dengan Jungmo diatas tubuhnya.

Selanjutnya, kedua pria itu bergumul di pelataran parkir dan saling menghujani lawannya dengan pukulan.

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara kepalan tinju yang mengenai sesuatu yang keras, yang kemudian diikuti dengan teriakan, " _Shit!_ MATAKU!"

Sungmin mengenalnya sebagai suara Jungmo. Mungkin Kyuhyun telah menonjok Jungmo tepat di mata atau pelipisnya.

"OH GOD! _Guys... guys... stop it!_ " teriak Sungmin panik.

Mereka tak menghiraukan Sungmin dan masih sibuk saling memukul.

"OH NO! Kalian seperti anak kecil yang bertengkar karena berebut mainan..." keluh Sungmin sambil menghampiri mereka.

"STOP CHO KYUHYUN! KIM JUNGMO!" teriak Sungmin di dekat mereka.

" _SHUT UP GIRL!"_ terdengar suara bentakan yang Sungmin tahu adalah suara Jungmo.

"APA?!" pekik Sungmin marah. "SHUT UP GIRL?!" ulang Sungmin.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" geram Sungmin marah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin melayangkan tendangan kaki andalannya kearah pria yang berada di atas, kebetulan posisi itu ditempati Kyuhyun yang tengah melayangkan tinjunya pada Jungmo yang terbaring dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung terlempar dari atas tubuh Jungmo yang berada dibawahnya. Tidak terlempar juga sih, lebih tepatnya hanya tersingkir dari atas tubuh Jungmo dan langsung jatuh terduduk di samping Jungmo yang masih pada posisinya.

Dia memegangi rusuknya yang terkena tendangan dari kaki Sungmin yang berbalut sepatu kostum kelinci yang bertekstur keras. Tidak sesakit jika dipukul dengan heels atau boots memang, namun tetap saja itu tendangan bertenaga yang cukup menyakitkan karena walau bagaimanapun Sungmin tetaplah seorang pria.

Setelah menyingkirkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melemparkan tinjunya pada Jungmo yang belum sempat bangkit dari posisinya. Jungmo pun tak sempat menangkis pukulan Sungmin. Pria malang itu hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelah melontarkan sekitar 4-5 pukulan, di pipi dan di rahang, Sungmin langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Jungmo dan melangkah menjauh.

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

Dia merasa puas karena akhirnya bisa memukul Jungmo untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya selama ini.

"AAWW! AWW! What the hell?! Mengapa kau memukulku Sungmin-ah!?" seru Jungmo sambil memegangi seluruh bagian wajahnya yang sakit.

Selain karena pukulan Sungmin yang menyebabkan kedua pipi Jungmo bengkak dan membiru, pelipis pria itu serta rahangnya juga bengkak dan membiru karena pukulan Kyuhyun. Sudut bibir pria itu bahkan sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Terdengar suara cekikikan yang membuat Sungmin menoleh pada asal suara.

Ternyata Kyuhyun lah yang mengeluarkan suara barusan. Dapat Sungmin lihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya. Awalnya Sungmin mengira dia sedang kesakitan, entah karena pukulan Jungmo atau tendangan Sungmin tadi, tetapi Sungmin melihat bahu pria itu yang bergerak naik-turun dengan suara tawa yang tertahan.

Kemudian akhirnya Kyuhyun meluruskan tubuhnya dan tertawa keras.

"Oh, itu sangat keren, kau hebat Sungmin-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun, di antara tawanya.

Sungmin berdecak kesal karena merasa diledek oleh Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya dia terkekeh kecil.  
"Yah, aku puas!" seru Sungmin sambil menghela napas keras.

Setelah menatap Jungmo dengan sinis, yang direspon Jungmo dengan berjengit menjauh sambil menutupi wajahnya, mungkin takut dipukul Sungmin lagi, Sungmin melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang ternyata tadi sedikit bergeser dari posisinya, menjauh dari Jungmo saat Sungmin sibuk memukul Jungmo.

"Kemari! Aku akan mengobati hidungmu, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujarnya sambil kemudian berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seakan baru sadar jika ada darah yang sedang menetes dari hidungnya dan menodai _sweater_ -nya itu. Kyuhyun langsung memaki pelan sambil meraba hidungnya, " _Awww... crap!_ "

Mau tidak mau Sungmin tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K di dalam mobilku. _Keep your head back_ , itu akan mencegah darah terus keluar dari hidung," perintah Sungmin sambil menuntun Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian membimbingnya menuju mobilnya.

Sungmin mengarahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di atas kap mesin mobil. Sungmin mengambil kotak tisu dari dalam mobil sambil menyambar kotak P3K yang ada didasbor. Dilipatnya tisu itu lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang hidung Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir keluar. Ditaruhnya kotak P3K di sebelah Kyuhyun diatas kap mesin mobil.

Sementara itu, Sungmin kembali ke pintu kemudi yang masih terbuka, dilepaskannya sepatu kostum yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan flat shoes yang memang ditaruhnya di mobil. Kemudian Sungmin membuka topeng serta kostum kelinci yang dipakainya, dilemparkannya kedua benda itu ke kursi belakang.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik karena pergantian suhu yang dirasakannya. Kini tubuh Sungmin hanya berbalut selembar kaus pink tipis berkerah V yang memperlihatkan sedikit dada mulusnya yang sebenanya sedikit bidang serta celana hitam yang melekat ketat di kakinya. Meskipun sedikit risih, tetapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya. Yang penting dia bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

Sungmin kembali ke Kyuhyun dan membuka kotak P3K untuk mencari kapas.

"Apa hidungmu patah?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan kapas serta beberapa obat yang diperlukan dan juga plester dari dalam kotak.

Kyuhyun menekan tulang hidungnya sepelan mungkin.

"Sepertinya tidak."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sengau.

"Baiklah, jauhkan tanganmu karena aku akan melihat seberapa hancur wajah tampanmu itu," ucap Sungmin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari wajahnya kemudian beralih Sungmin yang memegang rahang Kyuhyun untuk melihat luka-luka yang ada diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk dalam diam sambil memandang wajah Sungmin lekat. Dia pasrah membiarkan Sungmin merawatnya.

Sungmin mengangkat tisu dari hidung Kyuhyun, tisu yang semula putih kini berwarna merah karena darah. Darah yang tadi mengalir dari hidung kini sudah berhenti.

Sungmin menarik napas lega.

"Tahan napas, Kyuhyun-ssi!" perintah Sungmin yang langsung dituruti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera membersihkan bekas-bekas darah yang masih tersisa di atas bibir dan dagu Kyuhyun dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol.

Selama melakukan itu semua diam-diam Sungmin mencium aroma Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Aroma yang menghantui pikiran Sungmin sehingga membuatnya mencari aroma itu di setiap _date_ -nya selama tiga minggu terakhir ini.

Ketika Sungmin membersihkan bagian tepi bibir Kyuhyun, dia menyadari jika bibir itu mungkin adalah bibir terseksi yang pernah Sungmin lihat.

Sungmin sempat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh bibir indah yang terlihat lembut itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah dirinya melakukan tindakan yang ada di pikirannya tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun selama Sungmin mengobati lukanya. Dia hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lembut namun begitu dalam. Sesekali Kyuhyun meremas pinggang Sungmin pelan saat dia merasa sakit.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Kyuhyun serta sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya yang sensitif.

Posisi mereka terlihat intim. Wajah Sungmin hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin takut jatuh dan terlarut dalam tatapan itu hingga dia tak mampu lagi mengendalikan dirinya dan berakhir khilaf menyerang Kyuhyun.

Setelah proses pengobatannya selesai dan beberapa luka telah dibalut dengan plester, Sungmin menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Pegangan Kyuhyun pada pinggang Sungmin pun terlepas.

Sungmin memberikan beberapa lembar _tissue_ kepada Kyuhyun untuk digunakan bila ada darah yang keluar lagi dari hidungnya.

Sambil membereskan perlengkapan yang tadi dipakainya ke dalam kotak P3K, Sungmin mempertimbangkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun atas kejadian malam ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, bibirnya tertarik lurus seperti sedang berusaha menahan senyum, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Apakah kau menginap di hotel ini, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin ragu sambil memegang erat kotak P3K itu untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh sebenarnya. Tetapi setelah selama lima menit Sungmin mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan di dalam kepalanya dan tidak membuahkan hasil, dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan padangan aneh. Namun dia tetap menjawab, "ya," dengan datar.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kali ini lebih santai sedikit.

"Hanya kunjungan biasa. Aku akan check out besok," jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

'Ah! Jadi, Kyuhyun-ssi memang tidak tinggal di Winston rupanya. Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku jarang melihatnya. Dimana ya kira-kira dia tinggal?' pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Mereka kemudian terdiam dalam keheningan yang mulai membuat Sungmin canggung.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Mengapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena aku telah memukul kekasihmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!" segah Sungmin tegas.

"Jadi? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba diam tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia tersenyum atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak! Jungmo adalah pria brengsek jadi sudah sepantasnya dia mendapatkan pelajaran. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena kau jadi ikut terlibat. Aku bahkan menendangmu tadi," ujar Sungmin dengan nada penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran untuk bersikap sopan dan menghargai orang lain. Soal tendanganmu, well... memang cukup menyakitkan tapi untunglah kau berhasil menghindarkanku dari kemungkinan aku akan membunuh pria itu. Aku terlalu bersemangat tadi," balas Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Kemudian mengaduh karena merasakan sakit pada sudut bibirnya yang memang sobek.

Sungmin menahan tawa melihatnya.

'Salah sendiri berkelahi,' batin Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mengaduh sambil memegangi beberapa luka di wajah tampannya itu.

Padahal Kyuhyun terluka karena membela Sungmin.

"By the way, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkencan dengan pria brengsek sepertinya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sungmin lebih memilih menghindari Kyuhyun.

Sambil menggenggam kotak P3K, Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

'Apa dia tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku tadi?' batin Kyuhyun serba salah.

Dia tak menyangka pertanyaan yang sebenarnya asal dilontarkannya malah membuat Sungmin menghindarinya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengecek keadaan Jungmo, aku tak ingin di dakwa sebagai pelaku penganiayaan di negeri orang," ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kap mobil dan berdiri siaga.

"Apakah aku boleh membantumu?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, kau juga terluka. Istirahatlah sebentar disitu."

Sungmin baru akan melangkah pergi ketika tatapannya tertuju pada _sweater_ biru tua yang dipakai Kyuhyun. _Sweater_ yang semula bersih itu kini telah ternodai oleh darah.

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan beralih ke sisi kursi kemudi mobil untuk mengambil dompetnya. Setelah menemukan dompetnya, Sungmin kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dompet. Di kartu nama itu Sungmin menambahkan nomor ponselnya.

"Maaf karena aku sweatermu jadi kotor. Kau bisa mengirimkan tagihan _dry cleaning_ -nya padaku nanti," ujar Sungmin sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Kyuhyun yang menerima kartu nama itu dengan bingung.

"Biaya _laundry_? Tidak perlu! Ini bukan salahmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. Namun dia tetap mengantungi kartu nama Sungmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin akhirnya bisa melihat logo _sweater_ yang dipakai Kyuhyun itu.

" _Oh my God!"_ seru Sungmin kaget.

Kyuhyun langsung mundur selangkah karena kaget.

"Ada apa _?_ " tanyanya khawatir.

" _Sweater-m_ u _Armani_!?" jawab Sungmin masih berteriak.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun masih terlihat bingung. Ia menatap _sweater_ yang dikenakannya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin.

"itu kan sangat mahal!" teriakk Sungmin dengan nada putus asa.

"Ini cuma _sweater_." Nada Kyuhyun terdengar tidak peduli sambil menatap _sweater_ yang dikenakannya itu lagi.

"'Cuma _'?_ Itu harganya kurang lebih seperempat gajiku kan?! Oh tidak!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil menahan geli, kemudian tatapannya teralih pada sesuatu di belakang Sungmin. Wajah gelinya berubah menjadi tegang dan tatapannya tajam.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Jungmo yang sedang terduduk sambil memperhatikan mereka dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ssi, dia juga membutuhkan perawatanmu. Sebaiknya kau segera memeriksanya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Jungmo dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Tapi..." Sungmin baru ingin protes namun Kyuhyun sudah memutar tubuh Sungmin dan mendorongnya untuk berjalan menuju Jungmo.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah sambil mengangkat bahunya menyerah.

Dia pun menghampiri Jungmo yang wajahnya tak kalah parah dari Kyuhyun. Coret, lebih parah, sangat parah malah.

Pelipisnya terluka dan terus menyeluarkan darah. Kedua pipinya bengkak, setengahnya mungkin karena pukulan Sungmin juga. Sudut bibirnya sobek. Matanya membiru dan sedikit bengkak.

Intinya, wajahnya rusak parah penuh luka dan darah.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak.

"Ckck... wajahnya yang sebenarnya cukup keren berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Aku tak percaya aku juga ikut andil dalam menghancurkan wajahnya itu," gumam Sungmin.

"Dasar Zorro from hell!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongmal Mianhae karena lama ga update, terlalu fokus pada Too Far sih, hehe #BOW

Masih ada yang menantikan ff ini kah?

.

.

 **Salam Kyuhyun sixpack**

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	5. Cho Kyuhyun

**BLIND DATE?**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

 **.**

 **Cameo :**

Cho Hankyung (62 y.o) as Kyuhyun father

Kim Hee Chul (62 y.o) as Kyuhyun mother (MPREG)

Cho (Kim) Ryeo Wook (37 y.o) as Kyuhyun older brother (MPREG)

Kim Jong Woon (Hoon) (38 y.o) as Ryeowook Husband

Cho (Shim) Chang Min (36 y.o) as Kyuhyun's youngest brother

Cho (Im) Yoon Ah (36 y.o) as Changmin twins / Kyuhyun youngest sister

Lee Seung Gi as Yoona boyfriend

Kim Jongin (KAI) as Ryeowook's son

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Blind Date Novel_** _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

.

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

.

.

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Sinar matahari telah masuk melalui jendela kamar yang tirainya kubiarkan tidak tertutup semalam.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena terkejut. Terkejut karena kejadian yang terjadi dalam mimpiku tadi.

Aku bahkan harus menenangkan diri selama beberapa menit sambil terduduk di atas tempat tidurku.

Kulirik jam yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur. Sembilan lewat lima pagi.

Aku baru tidur kurang dari lima jam.

"Mimpi yang aneh," gerutuku sambil beranjak bangun.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperhatikan langkahku hingga akhirnya menabrak keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Refleks aku pun mengumpat.

Sambil menahan sakit, aku terpaksa meloncat dengan satu kaki memasuki kamar mandi. Aku duduk di atas toilet memeriksa keadaan ibu jari kakiku. Bagian yang tadi tertabrak keranjang terlihat sedikit memar, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan darah. Setelah rasa sakit agak reda aku pun berdiri menuju wastafel. Kubasuh wajahku dengan air dingin.

Ketika aku mendongak menghadap cermin dengan air yang masih menetes, aku langsung berhadapan dengan raut wajahku yang terlihat tegang dan stres. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan kulitku terlihat kusam.

Kuseka wajahku dengan handuk sambil berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku sedang malas memasak sehingga hanya mengeluarkan susu dari dalam lemari es dan menarik kotak sereal dari atas lemari es.

Kutuangkan sereal itu ke dalam mangkuk, kemudian kusiram dengan susu. Setelah meletakkan susu dan sereal pada tempatnya, aku duduk di meja makan.

Aku melipat kaki, lalu memasukkan satu sendok sereal ke dalam mulutku. Pelan-pelan kukunyah sarapanku.

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali mimpiku.

.

 _Aku sedang berlari sekuat tenaga karena ada seseorang yang sedang mengejarku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Kusadari kemudian, di hadapanku ada bukit yang cukup terjal. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang yang sedang mengejarku jika aku menaiki bukit itu, tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain._

 _Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang mengejarku sudah semakin dekat ketika tiba-tiba aku terjatuh karena telah menabrak sebuah dinding, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin karena di bukit tentu tidak ada dinding. Ketika aku melihat penyebab mengapa aku jatuh, aku baru sadar ternyata aku bukan menabrak dinding melainkan seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dan dada bidang. Ia sedang menatapku dari balik mata tajamnya._

 _Aku berkata, "Kyuhyun, kau harus membantuku. Ada yang mengejarku tapi aku tidak tahu itu siapa."_

 _Kyuhyun-ssi yang di dalam mimpiku awalnya hanya menatapku bingung, tetapi kemudian dia berkata, "jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku bingung._

 _Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun-ssi mengangkat tubuhku dan memanggulku._

 _"_ _Kyuhyun-ssi?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakku panik._

 _"_ _Aku harus membawamu melewati garis 10-yard untuk touchdown," jawabnya santai dan mulai berlari menuruni bukit._

 _Touchdown? Memangnya dia sedang bermain American football dan aku sebagai bolanya? Kami bahkan tidak sedang berada di lapangan football._

 _Tetapi suasana tiba-tiba berubah dan kami kini berada di lapangan football yang dikelilingi oleh lautan orang dengan baju berwarna biru dan oranye. Kulihat ada beberapa orang dengan kaus football dan celana ketat biru sedang mengejarku, atau lebih tepatnya mengejar Kyuhyun yang sedang memanggulku._

 _Salah seorang di antara mereka adalah Jungmo, tetapi dia masih mengenakan kostum Zorro walaupun tanpa topeng._

 _Jungmo berteriak, "mau ke mana kau, Sungminnie?! Mau lari?! Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku!"_

 _Aku berteriak kepada Kyuhyun, memintanya berlari lebih cepat dan menjauhkanku dari Jungmo._

 _Kyuhyun menjawab teriakanku, "Aku sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga, kau juga harus membantuku!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan menurunkanmu, lalu kau harus berlari bersamaku, oke?"_

 _"_ _Oke," balasku._

 _"_ _Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Begitu aku bilang tiga kau langsung berlari."_

 _"_ _Oke. Aku mengerti!"_

 _"_ _Satu... dua... tiga!" Kyuhyun menurunkanku dan aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga di sampingnya menuju garis 10-yard. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku._

 _Tapi anehnya, bukannya semakin dekat, garis itu justru terlihat semakin menjauh._

 _"_ _Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa berlari lagi." Lariku mulai berkurang kecepatannya._

 _"_ _Kau harus bisa! Kau harus mencoba!" bujuk Kyuhyun._

 _Dia tersenyum kepadaku._

 _Aku sudah siap melebarkan langkahku ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku._

 _"_ _KYUUUUUU...HYUUUUUN...!" teriakku._

 _Tanganku mencoba menggapainya, tetapi tidak mendapatkan apa pun kecuali udara kosong._

.

Kemudian aku terbangun.

Sekali lagi aku menggerutu.

"Weird dream."

Mimpi itu betul-betul tidak masuk akal. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang permainan _American football_ atau warna seragam masing-masing timnya.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, mimpi itu bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi malam.

Sangat aneh.

Lebih anehnya lagi, dalam mimpiku ada Jungmo dan juga Kyuhyun.

Mengapa aku bisa memimpikan mereka? Terlebih Kyuhyun, pria yang baru 3 kali kutemui itu.

Jangan-jangan ada gangguan dengan kewarasanku?!

Yang jelas, aku rasa sumber dari semua kegilaan ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari pria brengsek bernama Kim Jungmo, yang menolak menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tidak menginginkannya sama sekali.

Entah dia mendapat ide dari mana untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

Ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya tadi malam.

.

.

(Flashback)

 _Setelah aku beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam._

 _Lalu aku berbalik menghadapi Jungmo untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini. Aku harus membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintainya, dan aku ingin dia meninggalkanku supaya aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan damai._

 _Kuhentikan langkahku agak jauh dari Jungmo._

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan wajahmu?" tanyaku datar dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menghampiri Jungmo untuk mengurus lukanya. Meskipun aku masih peduli padanya, aku tidak mau memberinya sinyal yang salah. Dia sudah bukan lagi kekasihku, dia sudah bukan tanggung jawabku lagi._

 _"_ _Tidak terlalu parah," ucap Jungmo pelan, mungkin bibirnya terasa sakit jika berbicara terlalu keras dan cepat. Wajahnya memang terlihat lebih parah dari Kyuhyun. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau memukulku."_

 _"_ _Kau memang pantas dipukul," balasku sambil menatapnya serius._

 _Melihat reaksiku, Jungmo hanya terdiam._

 _"_ _Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?" tanyanya kesal._

 _Awalnya aku ingin berpura-pura tidak memahami siapa yang Jungmo maksud, tetapi aku sedang malas main tebak-tebakan malam ini._

 _"_ _Hanya... teman," balasku pendek._

 _Pikiranku kembali kepada pria bermata tajam itu, yang tampaknya telah menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman bagiku. Pria itu sudah seperti malaikat penyelamatku, yang akan muncul tiba-tiba tanpa aku minta ketika aku sedang membutuhkannya._

 _"_ _Well, temanmu itu harus belajar untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain," Jungmo menggerutu sambil menatapku dengan memicingkan matanya._

 _"_ _Aku rasa tidak juga," balasku datar._

 _Memang Kyuhyun sedikit terlalu ikut campur, tapi... aku tidak keberatan jika akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus berada dalam keadaan darurat lagi, aku rela._

 _Aku memaksa pikiranku kembali kepada Jungmo. Aku terdiam sesaat memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya._

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau mengerti, aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"_

 _Jungmo menggeleng sok polos._

 _Aku menarik napas putus asa. Keras kepala sekali pria ini!_

 _Aku baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tiba-tiba kata-kata meluncur dari mulut Jungmo. Aku langsung diam mendengarkannya._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf soal kejadian barusan. Percaya atau tidak, rencanaku malam ini hanyalah ingin bicara denganmu dan meminta maaf. Tetapi begitu aku melihatmu, rasa rinduku padamu selama beberapa bulan ini seolah terobati. Hidupku sangat kacau tanpamu, Sungminnie."_

 _Mendengar pengakuannya hatiku sedikit luluh._

 _Tapi sudah terlambat untuknya._

 _Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padanya, tidak lagi._

 _Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan mendekatinya, memperpendek jarak kami._

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau tahu, Kim Jungmo, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi memikirkan semua kejadian di masa lalu itu."_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari ternyata aku memang sudah memaafkan Jungmo atas perbuatannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa aku sudah bisa melanjutkan hidupku._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Kau bersedia memaafkan aku setelah aku menyakitimu seperti itu?" Jungmo terlihat sangat terkejut._

 _Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya._

 _Kuhentikan langkahku sekitar satu meter darinya, kemudian mengangguk._

 _"_ _Ya, memaafkanmu itu mudah. Hanya saja, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana seorang pria memergoki kekasih prianya sedang make out dengan wanita yang merupakan rekan kerja kekasihnya sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya masihlah 'normal' dan menyembunyikan hasrat itu dibelakangnya, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu dan sekarang? Jika kau menjadi diriku, akankah kau mudah melupakan semuanya?" tanyaku balik._

 _"_ _Memaafkanmu itu mudah, tapi perbuatanmu itu... seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menerus berputar ibarat film rusak di pikiranku. Membuatku semakin jijik dan muak dengan semua wanita serta para pria bertipe penggoda sepertimu."_

 _Suasana hening selama beberapa detik. Kami hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam._

 _"_ _Jika aku memohon, mencium kakimu dan berjanji tidak akan pernah mengulang perbuatanku lagi, apakah kau mau menerimaku kembali?" tanya Jungmo dengan wajah penuh harap._

 _"_ _Kau serius?" tanyaku tak percaya. Apa pria ini bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya itu?_

 _"_ _Sangat serius," jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan._

 _"_ _Begitukah? Tapi sayangnya tidak," jawabku tegas. "Tidak akan, Kim Jungmo."_

 _"_ _Wae?" Wajahnya terlihat kecewa._

 _Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, gemas. Pria ini tulalit atau tidak peka sih!? Aku tak percaya mantan kekasihku setulalit ini._

 _"_ _Kau pasti tahu alasannya, Kim Jungmo! Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, mudah untuk memaafkanmu, tapi tidak dengan perbuatanmu itu. Dan apa kau ingat perkataanmu saat kita berpisah beberapa bulan yang lalu di kafe itu?" aku menjeda perkataanku untuk melihat reaksinya. Dia masih terdiam seolah masih belum peka. Dasar!_

 _"_ _Kau mengatakan jika kau telah melakukannya dibelakangku selama setahun lebih sebelum akhirnya aku memergokimu hari itu. Itu telah membuktikan semuanya. Kau tidak benar-benar gay, Jungmo-ya! Kau masih membutuhkan belaian para wanita berdada seksi itu dibandingkan pria kaku berdada rata sepertiku, kau menyadari itu juga kan? Kau tidak siap dengan hubungan tanpa hasrat seksual seperti yang kita jalani selama dua tahun sebelumnya itu. Aku memang kaku, aku mungkin memang kolot, tapi aku tipe yang setia Kim Jungmo. Aku serius dengan setiap hubungan yang tengah aku jalani. Dan kau bukan tipe yang cocok denganku. Kau... kau... kau seorang petualang. Kau masih ingin coba-coba. Kau tidak cocok dengan hubungan serius yang memikirkan masa depan. Bukan juga hubungan serius dengan pria sepertiku yang tentu kau tahu belum memiliki tempat di mata masyarakat Korea pada umumnya. Hubungan sesama jenis yang ku jalani masihlah tabu. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku lebih memilih tinggal dan bekerja disini, di Amerika. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri disini, tidak harus memperdulikan pandangan orang lain. Kau... dan aku... kita tidak akan pernah bisa cocok, tidak akan pernah bisa."_

 _Kualihkan pandanganku ketika mendengar suara ramai yang menuju basement tempat parkir mobil tempat kami berada. Kulirik jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.30. Tampaknya pesta Halloween sudah selesai karena aku melihat beberapa orang berjalan menuju ke basement dan menghampiri mobil mereka yang terparkir di basement ini._

 _Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersama Jungmo oleh rekan-rekan sekantorku. Jadi aku harus segera pergi dari sini atau gosip akan segera menyebar di kantor._

 _Aku pun berkata padanya, "sebaiknya kau pulang dan mintalah seseorang untuk mengobati lukamu itu. Aku harus segera pergi."_

 _Aku lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju mobil. Sosok Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari atas kap mobilku._

 _Dalam hati aku menyumpah._

 _Meskipun memang aku tidak memintanya untuk menunggu tapi setidaknya aku berharap dia sedikit peka dan tetap menungguku._

 _Tapi dia telah pergi. Sayang sekali!_

 _"_ _Jadi? Hanya itu saja? Kau akan meninggalkan aku begitu saja?!" teriak Jungmo._

 _Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya._

 _"_ _Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu, tapi kau lah yang membuatku meninggalkanmu. Ingat itu!" teriakku, lalu memutar tubuhku lagi dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju mobil._

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa aku. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai kau mau mengakui itu!" teriak Jungmo lagi, masih tidak mau kalah._

 _Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jungmo itu telah mengubah pendapatku tentangnya, yang selama beberapa menit sebelumnya merasa kasihan kepadanya. Ternyata dia masih tetap pria brengsek yang aku campakkan lima bulan lalu._

 _Dia tidak berhak menerima simpatiku sama sekali._

 _"_ _You need to grow up, Kim Jungmo. Wake up!" balasku tetap melanjutkan langkahku sambil melambaikan tanganku tanpa menatapnya lagi._

 _Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup, terus akan hidup dan bahkan hidup lebih baik tanpanya._

(Flashback end)

.

.

Sekali lagi kutatap sarapanku, yang baru setengah termakan. Kulirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

Pukul sepuluh pagi.

Segera aku habiskan sarapanku, kemudian mencuci mangkuk dan sendok yang ku pakai.

Kusempatkan diriku untuk menelepon orangtuaku yang ada di Korea.

Aku bertanya kapan mereka akan datang berkunjung lagi ke Amerika?

Eommaku menjawab bahwa sebaiknya aku dan Eunhyukkie saja yang pulang ke Korea karena Eomma dan Appaku sudah tidak sanggup terbang berjam-jam ke Amerika hanya untuk bertemu denganku dan Eunhyukkie.

Meskipun aku telah mengiming-imingi mereka dengan tiket pesawat _Executive Class_ , tetapi Eommaku tetap bersikeras tidak akan pernah terbang ke Amerika lagi. Kecuali bila situasinya memang darurat.

Kemudian Eommaku bertanya, apakah aku sudah memiliki kekasih lagi.

Aku berusaha menghindar dan hanya mengatakan aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Walaupun begitu, aku berjanji sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktu agar bisa mencari 'calon suami' yang baru.

Ya, kedua orangtuaku memang mengetahui orientasi seksualku ini, begitupun juga dengan Eunhyukkie. Tentu saja, karena aku dan Eunhyukkie terlahir sebagai 'male pregnant". Kami adalah dua dari sebagian kecil penduduk berjenis kelamin pria yang ada di dunia yang beruntung karena mendapat anugerah sebagai 'male pregnant', kami adalah golongan pria yang langka dan masih tabu di kalangan masyarakat umum, terutama di Korea.

Itulah sebabnya kami sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih pasangan termasuk dalam hal bergaul dengan pasangan kami.

"Ingat pesan Eomma ya, Sungminnie. Kau boleh saja sibuk bekerja, tapi jangan lupa cari pasangan untuk teman hidupmu kelak. Tentu harus kau seleksi dengan baik, jangan kecolongan seperti kemarin, kau mengerti kan?" pesan Eomma padaku.

"Iya Eomma, aku mengerti," jawabku patuh.

Setelahh satu jam berbicara dengan Eomma, aku menutup telepon dengan perasaan lebih lega karena orangtuaku dalam keadaan baik.

Biasanya ketika weekend, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan pergi ke toko buku untuk berburu komik dan novel terbaru, atau ke toko aksesoris untuk menambah koleksi aksesoris berwarna pink milikku, kemudian mampir ke toko wine langgananku untuk mencoba varian wine terbaru.

Tetapi hari ini rasanya aku malas keluar.

Lagipula, cucianku yang sudah menumpuk di keranjang pakaian kotor menuntut perhatianku.

Aku pun memutuskan hari ini adalah waktunya untuk membersihkan apartemenku.

Setelah menaruh cucianku ke dalam mesin cuci dan mengatur waktu mencucinya, sembari menunggu kutata rapi tempat tidur, kemudian merapikan lemari pakaian, setelah itu membersihkan karpet ruang tamu dengan _vacuum cleaner_ sampai dua kali untuk memastikan karpet sudah super bersih.

Terdengar bunyi timer mesin cuci, segera kuangkat cucianku kemudian memindahkannya ke mesin pembilas dan pengering.

Setelah semua cucianku kering, ku pilih beberapa seragam kerja dan pakaian sehari-hariku, kemudian kusetrika semuanya dengan rapi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

Sisa pakaian yang lainnya ku lipat rapi kemudian ku masukkan ke lemari pakaian bersih, mereka akan ku setrika nanti jika tidak malas.

Setelah memastikan semua telah bersih, aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

Kulirik lagi jam, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Aku lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang.

Aku memakan makan siangku sembari menonton tv. Kuganti _channel_ beberapa kali, mencari acara yang menarik.

Aku memilih menonton salah satu acara variety show yang menurutku cukup lucu dan menghibur.

Setelah selesai makan, entah mengapa aku kembali merasa mengantuk. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamuku.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, hari sudah gelap.

Kunyalakan beberapa lampu di dalam apartemen. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Mengapa dia belum menghubungiku?!" aku mengerang frustrasi.

Sejak tadi pagi aku memang telah menunggu telepon dari Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin mengetahui berapa hutangku untuk mengganti biaya _dry cleaning sweater_ Armani-nya.

Akh! Sungmin pabboya!

Tentu saja dia tidak akan menghubungiku hari ini. Dia mungkin belum sempat membawa _sweater_ itu untuk di _laundry._

Tiba-tiba saja muncul keraguan di hatiku.

Mungkin saja dia tidak akan pernah menghubungiku meskipun _sweater_ itu sudah di- _dry clean_.

Ada dua hal yang mungkin menjadi alasannya.

Pertama, dia tidak menganggap kejadian tadi malam adalah kesalahanku. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas _sweater_ -nya. Kedua, dia tidak mau berhubungan denganku dan mantan pacarku yang gila.

Rasanya alasan yang kedua lebih masuk akal.

YAH! Mungkin kami memang tak berjodoh!

.

.

.

BLIND DATE

.

.

.

Satu bulan pun berlalu dan Natal akan tiba dua minggu lagi. Aku sudah berkencan dengan delapan pria dan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mampu menarik perhatianku.

Dan akhirnya aku menyadari alasannya, ternyata karena aku membandingkan mereka semua dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Pria yang ini terlalu pendek, yang itu terlalu tinggi. Meskipun pria yang ini memiliki tatapan yang tajam, tetapi tidak setajam tatapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu memiliki aroma yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi aku lebih menyukai aroma Kyuhyun. Pria ini memiliki warna rambut yang kecokelatan dan mirip dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi rambut Kyuhyun lebih berkilau dan cenderung sedikit memerah jika terkena cahaya. Pria itu suaranya berat seperti Kyuhyun, tetapi suara Kyuhyun jauh lebih merdu dibandingkan dia, dan semua alasan lainnya untukku menemukan kesalahan pada setiap _date_ -ku. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku selalu menahan napas setiap kali ada mobil SUV berwarna perak lewat di hadapanku, berharap itu adalah mobil Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku sungguh telah terobsesi pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

Aku salut dengan Leeteuk-ssi yang masih bisa terdengar ceria setiap kali meneleponku untuk menanyakan tentang kencanku dengan para pria yang telah dipilihkannya untukku.

Sering aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia tidak bosan mendengar komentarku yang seperti ini, 'Ya, dia memang baik, tetapi sepertinya dia bukan pria yang tepat untuk saya?' untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Kenyataannya, aku harus mengakui kekagumanku terhadap Leeteuk-ssi dan semua staff GBD yang pantang menyerah mencarikan pria yang tepat untukku.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati kecilku aku tahu, pria yang tepat untukku adalah pria berbadan tinggi, bermata tajam menghanyutkan, memiliki aroma yang memabukkan, serta memiliki mobil jenis SUV berwarna perak.

Pria yang seakan-akan menghilang dari hidupku sebulan yang lalu.

Selama dua minggu pertama sejak pertemuan itu, aku masih mengharapkan telepon darinya. Terkadang aku duduk menatap ponselku dan berharap benda itu berdering. Tanpa sadar aku sering bergumam, ' _Ring... ring... ring... came on! Just ring_!'

Dan ketika ponselku itu tidak juga berdering, aku akan memaki 'ponsel bodoh! Berdering saja tidak bisa!' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ponselku.

Untunglah kegilaanku ini dapat teratasi setelah Eunhyukkie datang mengunjungiku dengan membawa kekasih 'pria' nya yang bernama Donghae, yang terlihat lebih muda dari Eunhyukkie dan sepertinya masih seorang pelajar high school.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Donghae.

Dia masih sangat muda!

Dan setelah satu jam bersama Donghae dan Eunhyukkie, akhirnya aku tahu jika Choi Donghae ini adalah murid privat dari Eunhyukkie. Dia baru saja akan menghadapi ujian negara dan berencana untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Eunhyukkie, dan jurusan yang sama juga yaitu psikologi.

Oh Tuhanku! Choi Donghae ini 7 tahun lebih muda dari Eunhyukkie! Apa adikku sudah berubah menjadi pedofil atau apa?

Sebelumnya Eunhyukkie memang telah bercerita jika dia memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda darinya, tapi... 7 tahun dan masih pelajar?!

Apa kata Eomma dan Abeoji nanti jika tahu?!

Tapi, aku melihat jika Donghae ini seolah tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan umur mereka yang cukup jauh itu. Malah, ternyata Donghae ini bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan umurnya, dia mampu mengimbangi adikku yang agak nyentrik itu.

Well, umur memang bukan penentu kedewasaan.

Donghae hanya menginap selama seminggu di apartemenku, kemudian dia kembali ke Washington D.C sendirian sementara adikku masih menetap hingga setelah tahun baru.

Setelah Donghae pergi, aku pun mulai menginterogasi adikku.

"Hyukkie-ya, apa kau dan Donghae serius?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua.

Eunhyukkie yang sedang membantuku merapikan meja makan menjawab dengan nada ragu, "mmmhhh... belum yakin juga sih. Tapi, memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ya... kau juga tahu alasanku bertanya, Hyukkie-ya. Dia masih terlalu muda, sangat muda untukmu," ujarku sambil membalik daging yang ada di atas panggangan.

Hyukkie menatapku sedikit kesal namun kemudian dia mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Tapi dia cukup menarik dan lucu. Kau lihat sendiri kan Minnie Hyung, betapa menggemaskan Donghae itu! Dan yang penting, pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan umurnya itu. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya, hyung. Dia itu berbeda dengan pria-pria sebayaku yang ku kenal selama ini. Dia apa adanya dan mandiri."

Eunhyukkie menceritakan alasannya menyukai kekasihnya itu dengan sedikit berapi-api.

"Ya... aku akui dia memang mengesankan. Tapi, sepertinya kalian tidak akan bisa menikah dalam waktu dekat kan? Orangtuanya tidak akan setuju."

Eunhyukkie menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Aku juga belum ingin terburu-buru menikah. Lagipula, Minnie hyung yang harus menikah lebih dulu, baru aku menyusul."

Aku telah selesai memanggang daging dan beralih menatanya di piring saji kemudian membawanya ke meja makan yang telah rapi.

Aku pun mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyukkie dan mulai menyantap steak bagianku. Sementara Eunhyukkie, dia juga langsung memakan steak bagiannya.

"Mmm, by the way Hyung, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar cerita tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa hyung masih belum bertemu lagi dengan dia?" tanya Eunhyukkie tiba-tiba.

Aku hampir tersedak daging yang kutelan karena pertanyaan mendadaknya itu.

Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan pria itu sih?! Padahal sudah dua minggu ini aku cukup berhasil mengusir Kyuhyun dari pikiranku setelah dua minggu sebelumnya sedikit bersikap gila karena pria mengagumkan itu.

"Hmmm..." aku sengaja menjeda ucapanku untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, dan aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak malam itu," ucapku pelan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan pria menyebalkan itu! Makanlah dengan benar! Lihat, kau kurus sekali Eunhyukkie!" omelku, dengan maksud mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami.

Eunhyukkie tersenyum sambil mengunyah daging yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

" _Steak_ ini enak, Hyung!" serunya ceria sambil kembali menyuap daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu habiskan!"

.

.

.

BLIND DATE

.

.

.

Hari Natal telah berlalu dan tahun baru pun tiba, berarti aku sudah resmi berumur 28 tahun.

Eomma menghubungiku pukul enam pagi, Eomma dan Abeoji memberi ucapan selamat sambil menyanyikan lagu untukku. Tak lupa Hyukkie juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku. Untuk Hyukkie, dia menyanyi sambil menari-nari lucu dihadapanku, adikku ini memang sangat menghiburku.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku dan Eunhyukkie beranjak ke pergi dari apartemenku. Kami memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku di salah satu restoran Korea yang ada di Winston dan makan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sesampainya di restoran itu seorang waiters menyambut kami dengan ramah. Semua waiters dan waitress di restoran ini memang sudah mengenalku karena aku cukup sering datang kemari. Pelayan itu pun langsung mempersilakan kami duduk di meja favoritku yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Restoran terlihat cukup padat dengan orang-orang yang ingin merayakan tahun baru dengan makan-makan di restoran ini. Kulihat meja terbesar restoran ini, yang terletak di pinggir ruangan sudah terisi oleh satu keluarga besar.

Di meja itu terdapat sepasang harabeoji dan halmeoni dengan rambut yang sudah hampir putih semua, seorang pria berwajah cantik berambut cokelat caramel yang sedang memasukkan sepotong kimbab ke dalam mulut anak kecil yang duduk di samping kanannya. Kemudian seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berwajah cantik duduk di sebelah kiri pria cantik itu. Di depan mereka ada empat orang lagi duduk membelakangiku. Semuanya berambut kecokelatan dan sepertinya mereka pria.

Dari raut wajah dan suara-suara mereka yang berbicara satu sama lain, tampaknya mereka sedang membahas topik tentang MLS(sepak bola Amerika) dan betapa serunya game Go Pokemon yang belum lama ini diluncurkan.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang di antara mereka yang duduk membelakangiku berdiri dan berbalik. Dan aku langsung bertatapan dengan wajah malaikat pelindungku.

Aku harus mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Aku benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi karena wajah itu kini sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Sungmin-ssi!" teriak pria itu aka Cho Kyuhyun. Dia seolah terlihat sangat senang karena telah bertemu denganku.

"Cho... Kyuhyun," balasku, masih dengan suara agak tersedak. Aku refleks langsung berdiri dari dudukku. Eunhyuk juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

Cho Kyuhyun kemudian maju beberapa langkah dengan penuh semangat, sebelum berhenti persis di depanku dan terlihat agak ragu. Dan aku baru sadar, percakapan seru yang tadi terdengar di meja mereka kini sunyi. Delapan pasang mata di seberang sana sedang menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik hanya menatapku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kami baru saja akan memesan," jawabku gugup.

"Bagaimana jika kalian bergabung dengan kami disana?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit antusias. Kulihat Kyuhyun mengangguk kepada Eunhyuk.

Sebelum aku bisa menolak, kulihat tiga pria yang tadi duduk bersamanya melambaikan tangan kepada _waiter_ untuk meminta ekstra kursi. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, meja mereka semakin padat dengan dua kursi tambahan.

Tampaknya aku tidak memiliki pilihan, selain menerima tawaran itu.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk di sebelahku. Kedua pria yang sebelumnya duduk di kursi yang sekarang kami duduki telah menyingkir ke kedua ujung meja, di kursi tambahan.

Aku dan Eunhyukkie lalu memesan makanan dan minuman kami. Kini sembilan pasang mata menatapku dan Eunhyuk, tetapi aku sadar bahwa fokus tatapan mereka adalah aku.

Situasi ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman, apalagi aku menyadari aku duduk terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun sehingga bahu kami hampir bersentuhan.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima tawaran duduk dan makan siang dengan orang-orang tidak aku kenal ini?!

Oh, ya, aku ingat... aku telah tergila-gila pada pria yang duduk di sebelahku ini sehingga tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi, bahkan sekedar rasa malu maupun segan.

"Kenalkan, aku Changmin," ucap pria yang duduk di ujung meja sebelah kiriku dengan tiba-tiba, kemudian membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya menyalamiku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan ragu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ketika dia melakukan itu, kudengar beberapa orang di meja ini berteriak pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Yak Chwang! Kau tidak sopan!"

"Lihat, dia merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu itu!"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan respon mereka itu. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan tindakan Changmin-ssi tadi. Tapi, ya... aku memang merasa sedikit canggung dengan sikap pria itu yang sedikit to the point.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk mengenalkan kami pada pria manis ini hm?" pria cantik yang tadi sedang menyuapi anak kecil di sampingnya itu berkata sambil melemparkan senyum ramahnya kepadaku.

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan gemas kepadanya sebelum menjawab, "Sungmin-ssi, ini keluargaku. Eommaku, Kim Heechul dan Abeojiku, Cho Hankyung," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepada sepasang halbeoji dan halmeoni yang duduk diseberangku dan sedang tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Ups! Ternyata halmeoni, maksudku Eomma Kyuhyun itu seorang namja! Tapi beliau sangatlah cantik! Seorang male pregnant.

Hmm, Abeoji Kyuhyun juga tampan, tak heran anaknya begitu mengagumkan!

"Ini kakak laki-lakiku, Ryeowook hyung dan anaknya Jongin," ia menunjuk pria cantik tadi serta anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya. Pria itu kembali menyuguhkan senyum semanis madunya padaku.

Oh, satu lagi seorang male pregnant yang sama sepertiku. Cukup banyak male pregnant disini ternyata.

"Ini suaminya, Kim Jongwoon hyung." Kyuhyun menunjuk pria yang duduk di pojok meja sebelah kanan.

"Lalu, ini adikku, Yoona, satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga kami." Kyuhyun menunjuk satu-satunya wanita yang ada di meja ini. "Kekasihnya, Lee Seunggi," Kyuhyun menunjuk pria yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyukkie.

Kyuhyun menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Terakhir, adik laki-lakiku sekaligus saudara kembar Yoona, food monster, Changmin." Dia menunjuk Changmin-ssi yang duduk di pojok kiri, persis didekat Kyuhyun.

" _Hey_!" teriak Changmin-ssi tersinggung, diikuti gelak tawa semua orang yang duduk di meja itu.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Saya Lee Sungmin dan ini adik saya Lee Hyukjae," ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil mengumbar senyum manis terbaikku. Aku menyikut Eunhyukkie untuk memberinya isyarat agar memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, tapi Anda semua bisa memanggil saya Eunhyuk. Salam kenal semuanya," ucap Eunhyukkie dengan sopan sambil mengangguk.

Bagus saeng, kau harus sopan dihadapan calon keluargamu ini.

Yah, itu harapanku.

"Salam kenal Sungmin-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi. Tidak perlu bersikap terlalu sopan pada kami. Bersikaplah santai dan anggap saja kami keluarga kalian, benarkan yeobo?" Eomma Kyuhyun, Heechul-ssi menyunggingkan senyum keibuannya padaku, membuatku tiba-tiba merindukan Eommaku yang jauh di Korea. Beliau mengalihkan senyumnya pada suaminya, Hankyung-ssi yang meresponnya dengan kecupan manis di pipi 'istrinya' itu.

"Tentu sayang. Sungmin-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi, senang bisa mengenal kalian. Kalian sangat manis dan imut," pujinya membuatku dan Eunhyuk tersipu. Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya kami mendapat pujian seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja ini membuat kami menjadi malu.

Tak lama makanan yang kami pesan pun tiba.

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Semua perhatian anggota keluarga Kyuhyun teralih pada makanan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

Setidaknya ini memberikanku waktu beberapa menit untuk bernapas.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, hyung," bisik Eunhyukkie lirih sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, alih-alih mengambil botol merica yang ada di hadapanku.

"Hmm," jawabku dengan gumaman. Tidak mungkin aku menjawabnya dengan suara keras disaat Kyuhyun berada sangat dekat tepat disebelah kiriku, kan?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sungmin-ssi? Maksudku, sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu," tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku? Aku baik, terima kasih telah bertanya," jawabku pendek, sambil menyuap sesendok bibimbap ke dalam mulutku.

"Apakah pria itu masih mengganggumu setelah malam itu?" lanjut Kyuhyun masih dengan suara pelan. Dia menatapku dengan wajah tampannya yang terlihat tenang.

Aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud, Kim Jungmo.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Ternyata dia masih mengingat kejadian hari itu.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah menggangguku lagi," jawabku dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tipis, berusaha menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaraku. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Syukurlah. Ya, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjutnya, kemudian kembali pada makan siangnya, meninggalkanku dengan mulut agak menganga dan hati berbunga-bunga.

Dia bilang dia mengkhawatirkanku? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

Tanpa sadar aku masih menatapnya dan melupakan makananku.

Kyuhyun yang mungkin merasa aku memandanginya pun beralih menoleh padaku.

"Ada masalah _?_ " tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran yang tenang dan tetap tampan.

"Ya? Tidak, tidak ada masalah." Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada makananku, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku yang bisa memperlihatkan bahwa aku merasa tersanjung dengan perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana dengan hidungmu?" tanyaku sambil mengaduk-aduk bibimbapku. Rasanya bibimbap ini jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan memandangi wajah menawan Kyuhyun, dan membuat dia menyadari betapa aku mengagumi wajahnya itu.

Aku melirik gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh hidungnya sekilas kemudian berkata, "sepertinya baik-baik saja dan masih berfungsi."

Aku menoleh padanya yang disambut dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan.

Ugh, jantungku!

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan canggung dan langsung kembali menyantap bibimbapku untuk menenangkan jantungku.

Please, kuatkan dirimu, Lee Sungmin!

"By the way, dimana kau mengenal Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Changmin-ssi tiba-tiba, yang diikuti dengan teriakan, "Oowww, itu sakit Hyung!" darinya.

Kulirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menghunjamkan tatapan tajam ke arah Changmin yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan serangan kaki dari salah satu orang yang duduk didekatnya, Kyuhyun mungkin, atau Hankyung-ssi, ayahnya sendiri.

"Biarkan mereka makan dahulu sebelum kalian melakukan interogasi."

Heechul-ssi menolongku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

"By the way Chwang, bagaimana pihak rumah sakit memperlakukanmu sekarang?!" tanya Jongwoon-ssi dari ujung meja pada Changmin-ssi.

"Seperti sampah, _that's all I could say_ ," balas Changmin-ssi. "Saranku, jika kau memutuskan untuk kuliah, jangan pernah mengambil jurusan kedokteran," lanjutnya sambil menatap Eunhyukkie, yang mengerlingkan matanya kepadaku dengan bingung.

Aku harus menahan tawaku.

Eunhyukkie memang berwajah dan berpenampilan seperti seorang pelajar. Terutama dengan postur tubuhnya yang tidak seperti pria lain yang seusia dengannya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang yang menyangka dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, kau sudah tahun ke berapa Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Changmin-ssi lagi kepada Eunhyukkie.

"Tahun keempat," balas Eunhyukkie sopan dengan nada tenang. Tapi aku tahu dalam hati dia pasti tengah menahan gemas.

Kulihat Heechul-ssi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya, yang seakan-akan tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya untuk membiarkan kami makan dahulu sebelum bertanya-tanya.

" _Ah! Senior high school_. Dimana?" tanya Changmin-ssi semakin antusias.

" _George Washington_ ," jawab Eunhyukkie lagi, masih tenang.

Kulihat Changmin-ssi mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu bukan di Winston, ya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada _George Washington High School_ di sini."

"Itu di _Washington D.C._ "

Aku bisa merasakan Eunhyukkie yang menikmati permainan tebak-tebakan ini.

" _Washington D.C.?!_ " teriak Changmin-ssi terkejut.

"Dia sudah kuliah, _pabbo_. _George Washington University_ , arra?"

Kudengar Yoona-ssi mengomentari dengan nada sarkasme.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau diterima kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dengan kebodohanmu ini," lanjutnya.

Changmin-ssi mengerlingkan matanya kepada Yoona-ssi yang membalas dengan kerlingan matanya juga.

"Jadi, apa kau akan segera lulus tahun depan?" tanya Ryeowook-ssi penasaran sambil mengelap mulut anaknya yang berlepotan saus tomat.

"Mungkin belum. Saya masih mengerjakan disertasi saya. Mudah-mudahan saya akan lulus secepatnya." Eunhyukkie menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan penuh senyum.

Aku tahu, dia selalu menganggap kejadian di mana seseorang menyangka dia masih mengambil S1 dan bukannya S3 sebagai hiburan yang tidak akan pernah dia lewatkan.

Kulihat semua orang kecuali aku dan Eunhyukkie tampak bingung, namun kemudian ekspresi wajah mereka berganti dengan kekaguman setelah mereka akhirnya memahami maksud Eunhyukkie.

"Kau akan meraih gelar _PhD_ dalam konsentrasi apa sayang _?_ " Heechul-ssi bertanya sambil memandang Eunhyukkie dengan tatapan keibuan.

"Psikologi, Ahjumma," jawab Eunhyukkie malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum bangga melihat Eunhyukkie mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun dan keluarganya tentang bidang yang ditekuninya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Eunhyukkie sudah terlibat dalam pembahasan panjang lebar mengenai teori-teori psikologi dengan Yoona-ssi, yang ternyata sedang mengambil S2 Jurusan Psikologi. Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

" _Enak,"_ jawabku, sambil memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutku. Setelah menelan dan meminum teh hijau milikku, aku memberanikan diri menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah berputar-putar di kepalaku selama satu jam terakhir.

"Berapa hutangku untuk biaya _dry cleaning_?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatapnya tenang.

Sebenarnya, yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah 'mengapa kau belum menghubungiku?'

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menatapku bingung.

"Untuk _sweater-_ mu," lanjutku.

Kyuhyun masih menatapku bingung.

Aku terpaksa menambahkan, " _Sweater-_ mu yang super mahal, yang terkena darah waktu itu?"

"Oh... _sweater_ itu. Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Seingatku, _sweater_ itu sudah aku kirim ke _Goodwill_."

"Kau menyumbangkan _sweater_ Armani-mu ke _Goodwill_?" nada suaraku meninggi karena terkejut.

Untung saja Changmin-ssi sedang ke toilet sehingga dia tidak mendengar ucapanku. Dan anggota yang lain tengah sibuk berbicara dengan yang lainnya.

Orang bodoh mana yang akan menyumbangkan _sweater_ Armani-nya ke organisasi yang menerima sumbangan pakaian. Meskipun _sweater_ itu sudah terkena noda darah, tetap saja itu _sweater_ Armani!

Aku bahkan terlalu sayang untuk sekedar membeli satu yang termurah dari merek terkenal itu karena penghasilanku yang tidak seberapa.

Kyuhyun memandangku dengan pandangan geli.

" _Sweater_ itu sudah tua, Sungmin-ssi. Lagi pula, bahannya terasa gatal. Hari itu aku terpaksa memakainya karena aku kehabisan pakaian," jelasnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Oh, tapi..." ucapku ragu.

"Itu _sweater_ cadangan yang sengaja aku simpan di mobil, berjaga-jaga saja jika aku membutuhkan pakaian ganti," jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku mengangguk menerima penjelasannya itu, meskipun aku tetap bingung bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa memiliki _sweater_ semahal Armani dan tidak mengenakannya sesering mungkin.

"By the way, apa kalian ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi padaku sewaktu aku pergi kunjungan ke rumah sakit jiwa?" Kudengar suara Yoona-ssi.

Kualihkan perhatianku kepada adik perempuan Kyuhyun itu.

"Ketika kau berfikir bahwa kau juga sudah mulai gila _?_ " Changmin bertanya dengan nada mengejek, yang di ikuti suara tawa kami semua.

"Mau dengar atau tidak?" omel Yoona kesal.

"Baiklah, adikku yang cantik. Silahkan mulai ceritanya," ucap Kyuhyun. Aku menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun, yang ternyata sedang tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan canggung.

Cukup Cho Kyuhyun! Mungkin aku yang akan gila nanti!

"Baiklah. Dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai, oke?" Yoona-ssi menarik nafas dalam, bersiap untuk bercerita.

"Profesor Duncan adalah orang paling gila yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku. Dia mengajak kami bertemu salah satu pasiennya, namanya Jim. Ia agak kurang waras karena percaya dirinya sudah meninggal." Yoona-ssi memulai ceritanya.

Kulihat Eunhyukkie dan Ryeowook-ssi saling tatap, kemudian tersenyum.

Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir keluarga Kyuhyun tidak akan cocok dengan keluargaku.

Oke, Lee Sungmin, stop.

Aku mencoba mengontrol imajinasiku yang mulai kacau dan kembali memfokuskan pikiranku pada cerita Yoona-ssi.

"Ada beberapa perawat yang mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jim bahwa dia masih hidup. Jika dia sudah meninggal maka mereka tidak akan bisa melihat atau menyentuhnya. Nah, Prof. Duncan berkata ke kami, mahasiswanya, untuk mengobservasi selama dia menangani masalah ini. Lalu dia mendekati si Jim itu, meraih salah satu lengan pria itu, kemudian membuat goresan kecil pada kulitnya dengan menggunakan pisau bedah kecil steril yang ada di deretan peralatan medis hingga menyebabkan lengan pria itu terdapat luka irisan kecil yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Gila bukan?" Suara Yoona-ssi semakin meninggi karena antusias.

Aku pun melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja, tertarik dengan cerita itu dan menunggu Yoona-ssi melanjutkan ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Changmin-ssi yang baru kembali dari toilet. "Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Aku sedang cerita tentang kunjunganku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa," jawab Yoona-ssi dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Oh... itu cerita gila. _You guys would love it_ ," ucap Changmin-ssi sambil tertawa.

" _Chwang... you mind?!_ Aku sedang menceritakannya!" seru Yoona-ssi dengan nada merajuk.

Changmin-ssi mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

Kulihat semua orang di meja itu, kecuali aku dan Eunhyukkie, saling pandang dengan senyuman yang tertahan dan tatapan penuh pengertian.

Rupanya hal yang cukup biasa bagi Yoona-ssi dan Changmin-ssi bertengkar, dan Changmin-ssi lah yang biasanya akan mengalah.

Setelah yakin Changmin-ssi tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan mengganggunya, Yoona-ssi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jim memperhatikan lengannya yang sudah berdarah. Tidak banyak memang. Perhatiannya kemudian beralih ke Prof. Duncan, lalu ke para perawat sebelum akhirnya ke kami, para mahasiswa yang sedang memandanginya, dengan mulut ternganga tentunya. Bukannya menyadari dia masih hidup, Jim malahan mulai berteriak-teriak 'Orang mati bisa berdarah! Orang mati bisa berdarah!' sambil berlari-lari keliling ruangan."

Yoona mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tertawa keras, dan kami pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Ada yang mau _dessert_?" Kudengar suara Jongwoon-ssi bertanya, setelah suara tawa reda.

Aku sudah terlalu kenyang sehingga menolak tawarannya, begitu juga semua orang yang duduk di meja itu.

Jongwoon-ssi kemudian berdiri dan menuju toilet.

"Jadi, darimana asalmu dear?" tanya Heechul-ssi padaku. Kulihat Hankyung-ssi dan yang lainnya juga sedang menatapku ingin tahu.

"Saya dari Ilsan," jawabku sopan.

"Oh, itu dekat dari Seoul! Apakah orangtuamu ada di sini atau mereka tinggal di Korea?" tanya Heechul-ssi lagi.

Ini mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja, tetapi aku merasa ia sedang menginterogasiku untuk melihat apakah aku calon 'istri' yang sesuai untuk anaknya.

Calon istri? Hah! Pacaran saja belum.

"Mereka tinggal di Korea," jawabku, sambil tersenyum.

"Seberapa sering kamu pulang ke Korea?" tanyanya perhatian.

"Sekali setiap tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun sekali?" teriak Heechul-ssi terkejut. "Mereka pasti sangat merindukan kalian dan begitu juga kalian. Aku mengerti, hidup berjauhan dengan orangtua memang sangat berat," lanjutnya dengan nada prihatin.

Tentu saja aku merindukan orangtuaku dan juga negara kelahiranku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaanku yang sangat menyita waktuku serta biaya yang tidak murah membuatku dan Eunhyuk harus ekstra bersabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan orangtua kami.

"Tidak semua orangtua bersikap berlebihan sepertimu, Eomma,"Changmin-ssi berkata dengan nada sarkas, yang diikuti dengan bunyi ' _whack_ ' dan kata, " _Owww... Eomma_ ," ketika tangan Heechul-ssi bersentuhan keras dengan belakang kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku cukup membesarkan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Yoona saja, sedangkan kau ku tinggalkan di Korea bersama Halmeonimu jika melihat sikapmu yang lost control seperti ini! Kembaranmu saja tidak se-menyebalkan dirimu!" omel Heechul-ssi dengan nada kesal.

Pada saat itu barulah aku sadar bahwa Yoona-ssi dan Changmin-ssi ternyata anak kembar.

Apa boleh buat, mereka tidak terlihat terlalu mirip. Changmin-ssi bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan wajah yang terlihat nakal sedangkan Yoona-ssi bertubuh mungil nan ramping dan berwajah polos.

Namun cara mereka berinteraksi terlihat lebih dekat daripada kakak-beradik pada umumnya. Mereka terlihat lebih bisa memahami satu sama lain tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum melihat semua interaksi dalam keluarga Kyuhyun, mereka terlihat seperti satu keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia, seperti keluargaku.

Agh! Aku merindukan Eomma dan Abeoji!

Dari sudut mataku kulihat Jongwoon-ssi yang baru kembali dari toilet, kemudian aku melihat Ryeowook-ssi yang berdiri sambil menggendong Jongin yang sudah tertidur.

"Sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Kami harus menghindari macet jika ingin sampai ke Atlanta sebelum malam," ujar Ryeowook-ssi.

"Ryeowook-ssi tidak tinggal di Winston?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada dari kami yang tinggal di sini. Hanya orangtuaku saja," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan di mana Kyuhyun tinggal namun terpaksa ku batalkan karena Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu big brother! Tapi sepertinya kita harus berpisah. Aku ada shift pagi besok."

Di sudut lain kulihat Yoona sedang memeluk dan mencium kedua orangtuanya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan sering menghubungi kami. Kau jarang sekali mengunjungi keluargamu," ucap Heechul-ssi sambil memegang wajah Yoona di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku bertemu Chwang setiap hari," balas Yoona-ssi cuek.

"Dia saudara kembarmu, itu tidak bisa dihitung."

Kudengar Heechul-ssi mengomentari dengan kesal.

Changmin-ssi dan Yoona-ssi terkekeh-kekeh.

Eunhyukkie menarik tanganku dan menanyakan tentang tagihan makanan kami.

Oh, aku sampai lupa!

Aku mencoba menarik perhatian salah seorang waiter untuk menanyakan bon makanan kami.

Kyuhyun yang melihatku sedang melambaikan tangan bertanya, "Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku ingin meminta tagihan makananku," balasku, sambil tetap melambaikan tangan kepada waiter.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku turun dan tidak melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau jangan khawatir soal itu. Jongwoon hyung sudah membayar semuanya," ucapnya.

"Jongwonn-ssi?" tanyaku terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku bertanya padanya berapa yang harus ku bayar," ucapku dan siap beranjak menuju Jongwoon-ssi yang sedang mengangkat Jongin dari pelukan istrinya.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku yang masih digenggamnya.

" _Don't worry about it_." Kyuhyun menatapku tajam.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku ragu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggil kakak iparnya itu lalu bertanya dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Jongwoon hyung, Sungminnie ingin bertanya apakah kau keberatan membayar makan siangnya?"

Aku rasanya ingin mencekik Kyuhyun pada saat itu juga.

Mengapa dia harus menanyakan secara langsung begitu kepada jongwoon-ssi dengan suara sekeras itu seolah aku terlalu perhitungan dengan uang?

Aku memang sangat berhati-hati dengan uangku, tetapi aku tidak mau orang lain tahu tentang itu.

Dan lagi, Sungminnie? Sejak kapan panggilannya padaku menjadi semanis itu?!

Mau tak mau wajahku merona, dan aku bisa mendengar cekikikan yang berasal dari Eunhyukkie yang hanya berdiri diam membiarkan hyungnya dipermalukan. Dasar adik durhaka!

Untungnya Jongwoon-ssi hanya tertawa dan Ryeowookssi yang menjawab, "Makan siang ini kami yang traktir."

Kemudian Ryeowook-ssi melangkah ke arahku dan memelukku sambil berkata, " _Happy new year._ Senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin-ssi."

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengucapkan terima kasih, membalas pelukannya dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Ryeowook-ssi kemudian berputar untuk memeluk dan mencium semua anggota keluarganya, lalu memeluk Eunhyukkie.

Setelah itu, Ryeowook-ssi melangkah ke luar restoran diikuti oleh Jongwoon-ssi yang menggendong Jongin. Jongwoon melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku.

Sebelum aku bisa pulih dari sikap hangat Ryeowook-ssi terhadapku, Yoona-ssi tiba-tiba memelukku, diikuti Changmin-ssi, sedangkan Seunggi-ssi, pacar Yoona-ssi hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum tersipu-sipu.

Aku baru ingat, sepanjang makan siang tadi aku tidak mendengarnya berbicara sama sekali.

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari restoran.

Aku pun berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun dan kedua orangtuanya. Meskipun Hankyung-ssi hanya menyalami tanganku dan Eunhyukkie, Heechul-ssi memelukku dan Eunhyukkie dengan hangat dan antusias.

Aku dan Eunhyukkie hanya bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian kami berjalan ke luar restoran bersama-sama dan berpisah dengan keluarga Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

Eunhyukkie berjalan tanpa suara di sampingku, tetapi aku tahu dia tidak sabar menunggu sampai kami ada di dalam mobil dan membahas semua kejadian siang ini.

Aku dan Eunhyukkie masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian kuhidupkan mesin dan menyalakan pemanas.

Dari kaca spion kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Mercedes berwarna hitam, diikuti oleh Hankyung-ssi yang sedang menggandeng Heechul-ssi.

Melihat mereka yang masih mesra itu aku teringat Eomma dan Abeojiku yang juga selalu bergandengan tangan ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Akhirnya, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku masih tetap menunggu karena mesin mobilku masih terlalu dingin. Eunhyukkie menekan tombol radio mobil untuk mencari siaran yang melantunkan lagu-lagu yang enak untuk menemani perjalanan kami.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

Kulirik layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponku, tetapi di layar hanya tampil tulisan " _private_ ".

Sambil mengerutkan kening kujawab panggilan itu. Eunhyukkie buru-buru mengecilkan volume radio dan menatapku penuh tanda tanya karena melihat wajahku yang bingung.

" _Hello_ ," jawabku ragu.

"Hei, apakah kau berencana tidak segera meninggalkan tempat parkir itu?"

Kudengar suara berat Kyuhyun dari ujung telepon.

Aku sempat tersedak sebelum berkata, "Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kini Eunhyukkie menatapku dengan mata terbelalak.

" _Yes_ , ini aku," jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian ia tertawa. "Jadi? Apa kau masih lama?" lanjutnya.

"Memang ada apa?" Aku masih tidak bisa menebak alasan mengapa dia meneleponku dan menanyakan hal itu.

" _Eomma_ tidak membiarkan kami pergi sampai dia melihat mobil kalian sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan aman." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedang mencoba menahan tawa.

Kemudian kudengar bunyi sesuatu dan suara bernada kesal yang agak teredam, seperti ada tangan yang menutupi _speaker_ telepon Kyuhyun.

Kudengar suara Kyuhyun lagi, "Eomma mengatakan bahwa dia senang bertemu denganmu dan adikmu. Dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian."

Kini nada Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit terpaksa.

Aku berusaha tidak menelaah setiap perkataan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun kepadaku, dan akhirnya aku berkata, "tolong katakan pada Eomma dan Abeojimu, aku sangat berterima kasih atas sambutan mereka yang ramah. Aku juga senang bertemu dengan mereka."

"Mereka bisa mendengarmu karena teleponnya _on speaker_. Sebaiknya kalian bergerak sekarang, karena ada mobil yang menunggu tempat parkir kalian," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Aku melirik ke kaca spion untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Kulihat ada sebuah Mustang warna hitam sedang menunggu.

"Oh, ya. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," ucapku.

Aku buru-buru menutup telepon kemudian memberikannya kepada Eunhyukkie. Dan dia langsung memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tasku.

Buru-buru kualihkan persneling mobil dari "P" ke "R", dan mundur dari tempat parkir. Kubunyikan klakson satu kali sebelum meluncur ke Jalan Bethesda menuju arah Country Club, jalan di mana apartemenku berada.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen, Eunhyukkie terus menerus memuji Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

"Oh Hyung! He's so perfect! Tidak heran kau sangat tertarik padanya. _He is nice._ Aku kira tipe pria sepertinya sudah punah, ternyata aku salah. Dan kau benar, hyung, matanya... _Oh, my God..._ lebih tajam dari pedang!"

"Sepertinya kau yang lebih bersemangat bertemu dengannya dibandingkan aku?" tanyaku, agak bingung melihat reaksi Eunhyukkie yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu saja hyung! Aku tidak percaya hyung sudah membuang waktu tiga tahun hidup bersama Kim Jungmo, pria brengsek yang tidak tahu diri itu, sedangkan ternyata ada seorang Cho Kyuhyun di dunia ini. Aku yakin ini takdir."

"Takdir?" tanyaku ragu.

Eunhyukkie seakan-akan tidak mendengar keraguanku, dia melanjutkan usahanya meyakinkanku.

"Iya hyung! Takdir, jodoh. Aku yakin Hyung dan Kyuhyun itu berjodoh. Buktinya, kalian bertemu setelah hyung berpisah dengan Jungmo. Kemudian kalian kembali dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang berbeda-beda. Ini jelas petunjuk dari Tuhan bahwa kalian itu berjodoh. Kyuhyun-ssi itu adalah takdir hyung. wah, ini hadiah ulang tahun dan tahun baru yang sempurna untuk hyung!"

Aku terpaksa tertawa mendengar penjelasan Eunhyukkie.

"Keluarganya juga sepertinya menyukai hyung, terutama Changmin-ssi. Dia sungguh lucu. Sayangnya usia kami agak jauh, jika saja usia kami sedikit saja mendekati, mungkin kami bisa menjadi teman."

" _Yeah, he's cute_ ," balasku. Changmin memang tipe pria yang Eunhyuk suka. Tinggi, atletis dan ceria.

" _Cute_? Dia itu tampan dan keren hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk. " _Well, anyway_... setidaknya hyung sudah mendapatkan nomornya sekarang. Jadi, hyung bisa menghubunginya."

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor Changmin-ssi," balasku bingung.

"Aduuuhhh... bukan Changmin-ssi, Hyung..." Eunhyukkie terdengar gemas. "Maksudku Cho Kyuhyun. Tadi kan dia menghubungi hyung. Jadi, nomornya pasti tercatat di log panggilan ponsel hyung," katanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengakui bahwa aku tidak memilikinya karena Kyuhyun menggunakan _private number_ saat menghubungiku tadi.

Eunhyukkie yang melihat ekspresi wajahku pun bertanya, "ada apa hyung?" dengan nada curiga.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Dia menggunakan private number, jadi... aku tidak mungkin bisa menghubunginya."

Aku menunggu ledakan kemarahan Eunhyuk sampai di telingaku.

Namun ternyata yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk hanya, "oh... ya sudah. Tapi, hyung sempat meminta nomornya kan tadi saat berbicara dengannya? Atau mungkin kartu namanya?"

Aku memahami logika berpikir Eunhyukkie. Pada dasarnya untuk situasi lain mungkin itu yang akan kulakukan, tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Melihatku tidak juga menjawab, Eunhyukkie mengerlingkan matanya, "jangan bilang..."

Aku menggeleng pasrah.

"Kartu nama?"

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi.

" _Oh maaannnn... Hyung sungguh payah!_ " omel Eunhyukkie.

Ya, aku memang bodoh!

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Mianhamnida #deep bow

Maaf Hasu lama ga update ff. Baik yang ini maupun yang lainnya.

Hasu habis sakit DBD, jadi harus dirawat di rs selama 7 hari T.T#Curcol dikit nih.

Kemarin baru aja pulang, and malem ini harus nyuri2 kesempatan buka laptop buat update ni ff. Kalo ketahuan ortu, bisa dibakar nih laptop (enggaklah paling diceramahin doang)

Sekali lagi, minhae chingudeul.

Ini anggap aja penebusan 2 minggu yang terlewat.

Semoga puas ya ^.^

Untuk ff yang lain, Insya Allah, semoga bisa segera di update.

Akhir kata,

Keep reading^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	6. Marcus Cho is Cho Kyuhyun part 1

**BLIND DATE?**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Blind Date Novel_** _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **M** **ain Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

.

.

 **Rate :**

 **T**

.

.

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG, Typo menjamur**

.

 **a.n :**

Jeongmal mianhamnida untuk very late updatenya.

Ada koreksi, ada koreksi.

Ryeowook muncul dua kali, pertama sebagai temen kerja Sungmin di chap sebelumnya, yang kedua di chap kemaren sebagai kakak Kyuhyun. Itu bukan lupa tapi sengaja ^.^

Hasu pengen aja suami Hasu aka Ryeowook muncul lagi di sini meski cuma cameo, hehe.. gpp kan? Tapi peran dan umur mereka beda kok. #peace

Trus, buat umur Yoona and Changmin, iya Hasu ngaku itu salah. Harusnya umur mereka 32 tahun. Lupa di edit hehe...

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari semua chapter yg ada di ff Hasu. Sengaja di bagi dua chapter biar kalian ga bingung bacanya. Ya, ff ini kan udah ga update dua minggu kan? Anggap aja setoran dua minggu ^.^

Jadi, siapin kopi n cemilan biar ga bosen ya, hehe

Dan informasi juga untuk ff **_"Too Far Series_** **"** mudah2an bisa di update dalam beberapa hari lagi soalnya belum rapi sama sekali, kerjaan kantor banyak banget seminggu ini full ngurusin kantor soalnya mo audit keuangan besar2an, jadi ga sempet ngedit ff sama sekali. #curcol %(

Buat yang minta Hasu untuk **_update ff on time_** seminggu sekali, jeongmal mianhae untuk saat ini ga bisa dulu karena urusan kerjaan yang sangat banyak, Hasu kan bukan pengangguran dan kerjaan kan juga penting buat masa depan Hasu, jadi Hasu dahulukan ya. ^.^

Tapi Hasu akan disempetin sebisanya, yang jelas ga bisa dipastikan harinya akan sama dan teratur, jadi mohon pengertiannya. #BOW

Yang jelas, Hasu ga akan hiatus dulu kok, hutang ff masih banyak soalnya, hehe

Terakhir, jeongmal gomawo juga untuk doa-doa dan saran dari kalian semua. Ya, semoga Hasu ga sakit lagi, dan ga ada halangan lagi, amin...

Oke itu, aja pengumuman dari Hasu, dibaca boleh, ga dibaca ya gpp. ^.^

.

.

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Eunhyukkie telah kembali ke Washington D.C. untuk melanjutkan risetnya. Aku kembali sendirian di apartemenku.

Leeteuk-ssi dan timnya di GBD, yang dulu masih cukup optimis dapat menemukan pasangan ideal untukku dalam waktu kurang dari enam bulan kini mulai terdengar khawatir karena aku belum juga menemukan satu _date_ pun yang " _HOT_ ".

Tetapi, untungnya Leeteuk-ssi dan timnya tetap pantang menyerah.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya, aku pun sudah kembali tenggelam dengan kencan-kencan lainnya, meskipun selalu diakhiri dengan kekecewaan.

Tentu saja karena pikiranku penuh dengan satu orang yang terus menerus membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

Jika saja Kyuhyun menghubungiku... mungkin pikiranku tidak akan sekacau ini.

Sejak pertemuan terakhir kami hingga sekarang aku selalu melonjak dari kursi setiap kali mendengar ponselku berbunyi. Aku akan menatap ponselku penuh harap dan berakhir kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa telepon itu bukan dari Kyuhyun.

HAH!

Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku gila!

.

.

Aku sedang mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV ketika kutemukan talk show yang membahas tentang Scott Peterson, suami pembunuh istri yang sedang hamil besar agar bisa menikahi selingkuhannya. Acara itu kemudian membahas tentang beberapa indikasi yang bisa kita ketahui pada orang yang selingkuh.

Bagi seseorang yang mungkin menjadi selingkuhan seorang pria tetapi tidak mengetahuinya, beberapa ciri kebiasaan pria seperti itu bisa dikenali.

Pertama, pria itu akan datang dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba.

Kedua, hidupnya terkesan misterius dan penuh rahasia.

Ketiga, pria itu biasanya yang menghubungi kita, tetapi kita tidak bisa menghubungi dia.

Entah mengapa, pikiranku langsung tertuju kepada Kyuhyun dengan sifat misteriusnya itu.

Aku bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba di Fresh Market ketika dia menegurku untuk menanyakan bahan salad, padahal pada saat itu ada beberapa orang yang cukup berdekatan denganku yang bisa dia tanya. Mengapa harus aku?

Lalu seperti pesulap, dia muncul sebulan kemudian ketika aku mengalami masalah dengan mobilku, dan tanpa diminta dia segera membantuku.

Kemudian, lagi-lagi seolah dia telah menguntitku alih-alih seperti kebetulan semata, Kyuhyun menolongku di pelataran parkir Embassy Suites saat berhadapan dengan Jungmo.

Dan terakhir, pertemuan kami di restoran saat tahun baru kemarin.

Kebetulan-kebetulan yang terlalu sering terjadi.

Dan semua tanda-tanda itu... sesuai dengan yang dikatakan di talk show itu.

Tapi, jika aku ini memang calon 'selingkuhannya', mengapa dia berani memperkenalkanku kepada keluarganya?

Atau jangan-jangan... mereka semua itu sebenarnya bukan keluarganya?

 _Oh, my God!_

Apakah Cho Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya seorang penjahat yang buron dan sedang dikejar polisi?

Atau seorang suami yang sedang mencari selingkuhan pria karena menyadari dia seorang 'bi'?

UGH!

Ok. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan.

Ini tidak baik.

Aku harus mencari suasana baru untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk kencan selanjutnya dengan Marcus Cho, seorang _computer programmer_ berusia 35 tahun dengan tinggi 180 sentimeter.

Cho...

Ugh... entah mengapa aku jadi trauma mendengar nama itu.

Ketika mendengar deskripsi tentang date-ku itu dari Leeteuk-ssi, sejujurnya aku merasa agak ragu.

Sebagai seorang _computer programmer,_ dalam bayanganku pria itu akan terlihat seperti kutu buku dengan tubuh yang tinggi nan kurus, kulit yang pucat karena kurang terkena sinar matahari serta memakai kacamata berlensa tebal.

Ugh! Sangat jauh dari deskripsi pria idealku.

Tapi, pada akhirnya aku setuju untuk melakukan kencan ini karena Leeteuk-ssi mengatakan bahwa pria ini sangat mendekati pria idealku. Bahkan Leeteuk-ssi sangat antusias membujukku untuk menyetujui kencan ini, sedikit memaksa lebih tepatnya.

Yah... kurasa tidak buruk juga untuk mencoba.

Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk membuang bayangan Cho Kyuhyun dari pikiranku dan mencari figur pria 'Cho' yang baru dalam hidupku.

Mungkin saja dugaan Leeteuk-ssi benar. Yah, dia kan sudah ahli dalam hal ini.

.

.

Aku memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah restoran Perancis, tempat pertemuan kami, tepat pukul 12.45.

Hari ini aku hanya bekerja setengah hari karena aku sudah bekerja _overtime_ dari hari Senin sampai Kamis lalu. Jadi, aku bisa pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen untuk berganti pakaian yang sedikit lebih baik selain seragam kerjaku untuk kencan hari ini.

Aku memilih memakai kemeja soft pink dengan celana bahan berwarna putih. Agar tidak terlalu terlihat feminin, aku menambahkan dasi berwarna putih yang ku ikat longgar untuk memberikan kesan santai namun tetap rapi. Aku juga membawa mantel berwarna cream karena udara diluar sangat dingin.

Mr. Marcus Cho itu setuju untuk bertemu di Winston, hal yang sangat aku syukuri karena aku tidak akan berani mengemudikan mobil ke luar kota dengan salju setebal ini. Saat ini musim dingin ini memang sedang mencapai puncaknya dan salju sangat tebal di jalanan. Jadi aku harus ekstra hati-hati mengemudikan mobilku agar tidak tergelincir.

Setelah mengenakan mantel dan memastikan bahwa penampilanku masih sempurna seperti ketika aku meninggalkan rumah, aku pun keluar dari mobil.

Aku terpaksa mengenakan kacamata karena ada iritasi di mata kananku. Mengikuti saran dokter, aku akan mengenakan kacamata selama satu minggu sampai iritasi di mataku reda. Biasanya aku selalu mengenakan lensa kontak setiap kali keluar rumah selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, itulah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa mataku iritasi sekarang.

Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika harus mengenakan kacamataku kembali.

Salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah mengenakan kacamata ketika keluar rumah adalah karena menurut Jungmo aku terlihat seperti kutu buku, itu bukan penampilan yang ingin aku perlihatkan sebagai seorang _financial analyst_ yang sukses.

Jika aku mau, sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak mengenakan kacamata, tetapi semuanya akan terlihat kabur. Dan aku ingin melihat wajah teman kencanku secara jelas agar tidak terjadi salah paham nantinya. Satu-satunya yang terbaik adalah mengenakan kacamata.

Dengan langkah sedikit canggung aku memasuki restoran dan langsung disambut _Maitre d_ ' restoran, yang berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis. Aku langsung memberitahu siapa diriku kepadanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Untungnya _Maitre d'_ itu mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis sehingga dia langsung meresponku dengan bahasa Inggris.

" _Oh, great... you're here. Your date is already here_ ," ucapnya antusias. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil mantelku yang ku lepaskan kemudian menggantungkannya di gantungan mantel yang tersedia di dekat pintu masuk.

Aku langsung melirik jam tanganku untuk memastikan aku tidak terlambat.

Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12.55.

Mmmhhh... kelihatannya _date_ -ku ini tipe yang memilih lebih baik datang lebih awal daripada terlambat.

" _This way please_ ," ucap _Maitre d'_ itu sambil mengantarkanku melewati beberapa meja yang sudah terisi.

Kami berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di samping jendela, di mana seorang pria berambut dark brown sedang duduk menyandar pada kursi. Tubuh kekarnya yang berkemeja biru muda terlihat santai. Aku sampai di meja yang sudah dipesan.

 _Maitre d'_ itu menyapa _date_ -ku, yang duduk membelakangiku dalam bahasa Prancis. Aku agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara _date_ -ku, yang membalas sapaan itu dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih.

Suaranya... seperti pria itu...

Dan ketika dia berdiri kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, seketika aku seperti terkena serangan jantung.

" _Annyeong_ , Sungminnie," ucapnya pria sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Cho... Kyuhyun?!" seruku tak percaya.

Ini sungguhan?!

" _Oh... both of you know each other?_ " tanya _Maitre d'_ itu yang kini sedang menatap kami

berdua dengan mata melebar.

Kemudian kudengar Kyuhyun menjawab _Maitre d'_ itu dengan bahasa Perancis lagi sambil melirik ke arahku lengkap dengan smirk yang tersungging di wajahnya.

 _Maitre d'_ itu tertawa dan mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan meja kami dengan penuh senyum.

Kyuhyun kemudian menarik kursi yang ada di seberang kursinya dan mempersilakanku duduk di situ. Aku hanya menuruti kemauannya karena masih terlalu terkejut menyadari _date_ -ku adalah dia, Cho Kyuhyun.

Disisi lain, aku juga sedikit kesal karena aku tahu dia dan _Maitre d'_ itu baru saja membicarakan diriku, tetapi aku tidak bisa memahaminya karena tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk ditempatnya. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Lee Sungmin, tarik nafas yang dalam," ucapnya, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku menarik napas dan merasakan otakku mulai berfungsi kembali dengan bantuan oksigen.

Tapi sepertinya, aku belum bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan seolah disengaja.

Cho Kyuhyun, teman kencanku? Hanya kebetulan atau... memang ini disengaja?

"Permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" desisku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Wajahnya tetap tenang, tidak terintimidasi oleh tatapanku.

"Permainan apa? Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya tenang.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan ada disini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku menjadi klien GBD? Apa kau memata-mataiku? Apa kau seorang stalker? Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanyaku beruntun.

Kyuhyun menatapku aneh, seolah aku baru saja mengatakan ada alien yang jatuh ke bumi.

Namun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun justru tertawa. Tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah aku sedang melontarkan lelucon padanya.

Melihatnya tertawa aku sudah siap melemparkan buku menu yang tadi ditinggalkan _Maitre d'_ di meja ke wajahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menganggap semua pertanyaanku sebagai lelucon yang patut ditertawakan?

Aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak pernah semarah ini kepada siapapun dibandingkan kemarahanku kepada pria dihadapanku ini.

Bahkan kemarahanku pada Jungmo tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ini.

Apa dia sungguh menganggap aku ini mainannya yang menghiburnya?

Dan aku semakin merasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa orang mulai menatap kearah kami dengan tatapan penasaran.

Karena Kyuhyun tidak juga berhenti tertawa, akhirnya aku terpaksa menegurnya, "apanya yang lucu?!" sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kau, Sungmin-ssi," jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Ku hadiahi dia dengan tatapan tajam terbaikku. Dan kekehannya berhenti, namun dia tak berhenti tersenyum sembari menatapku dalam, membuatku risih dan bingung.

Apa sebenarnya maunya?!

Seorang _waiter_ datang dan menanyakan pesanan kami dalam bahasa Perancis, tetapi aku memintanya kembali saja beberapa menit lagi.

Dalam hati aku mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak lupa berpesan kepada Leeteuk-ssi agar tidak lagi mengatur kencanku di restoran ini. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena semua waiter disini berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang sama sekali tidak aku pahami.

"Mengapa kau mengira aku sebagai stalkermu, Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya akhirnya, masih dengan senyum, ani, tapi smirk mengagumkan yang kini tersungging indah di wajah tampannya.

Oke, fokus Sungmin!

"Karena kau penuh dengan rahasia, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" jawabku tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki rahasia," jawabnya dengan tenang, dan dari tatapan matanya menunjukkan jika dia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ck, tapi aku masih belum percaya padanya. Dia terlalu mencurigakan.

 _Waiter_ yang tadi, yang bernama Pierre, kembali lagi untuk menanyakan pesanan kami. Aku langsung menunjuk beberapa tulisan berbahasa Perancis yang ada di menu, tanpa tahu apa yang aku tunjuk. Semoga saja bukan makanan yang aneh.

Seperti pada _Maitre d'_ tadi, Kyuhyun juga berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis dengan Pierre. Mereka kelihatannya sedang berdiskusi mengenai semua menu yang tersedia di restoran ini.

Kemudian Pierre terlihat seperti menanyakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tatapannya padaku selama beberapa detik. Kyuhyun ikut melirikku, lalu tersenyum kepada Pierre sambil menggeleng. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa.

Aku sudah siap mencekik mereka berdua karena, meskipun aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi dari cara mereka menatapku, mereka pasti tengah membicarakanku.

Oke, Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata ini sifat aslimu, hah!

Kemudian Kyuhyun terlihat menunjuk salah satu makanan yang ada di buku menu, setelah itu tersenyum kepada Pierre lagi.

Pierre mengulangi pesanan kami, kemudian berlalu sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik senyuman itu, dan aku yakin akulah penyebabnya.

"Mengapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan dengannya?" desisku sambil menatapnya galak.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum. _"Bukan masalah_ besar," jawabnya diakhiri seringai jahil.

Oke, ada yang dirahasiakannya dariku.

Lihat, akan ku bongkar semuanya, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Jadi? Kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku, Cho Kyuhyun." Aku mengingatkannya pada rentetan pertanyaan yang ku ajukan di awal tadi.

"Pertanyaan?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menatapku sedikit bingung.

"AH! Jadi tadi kau bertanya? Ku pikir kau sedang menyanyi rap tadi," ujarnya dengan nada tenang seolah sedang mengatakan diluar cuacanya cerah, padahal jelas-jelas salju tengah turun membuat udara menjadi semakin dingin.

Aku mengertakan gigiku menahan geram. Pria satu ini...

Untuk saja dia tampan dan aku menyukainya, jika tidak...

Oke, fokus Sungmin, fokus.

"Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" seruku dengan nada menahan kesal. Dan semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun justru bersikap santai seolah tak bersalah.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Silahkan ulangi interogasimu, dan perlahan saja Sungmin-ssi. Aku akan menjawab SEMUANYA dengan baik" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Dah, yah... senyum itu sukses mengurangi 'sedikit' rasa kesal yang aku rasakan. Hanya sedikit ya, karena dia masih memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku.

"EHEM," aku berdeham untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku. "Jadi, apakah namamu memang Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam penuh curiga.

"Ya, namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

Aku masih menatapnya dengan padangan curiga, antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Melihat cara pandangku, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya kemudian menunjukkan kartu identitasnya padaku sambil berkata, "lihat? Cho Kyuhyun. Namaku di Amerika adalah Marcus Cho. Aku asli berwarganegara Korea dan telah menetap cukup lama disini bersama keluargaku."

Aku memperhatikan nama dan foto yang ada di kartu identitasnya.

Cukup valid. Kartu itu asli.

Ok, dia tidak berbohong soal namanya.

"Ok, aku percaya," jawabku akhirnya.

Dia tersenyum mendengar responku.

"Oh, tapi ini belum selesai, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," ujarku langsung.

"Tentu, lanjutkan pertanyaanmu, Sungmin-ssi," ucapnya santai dengan gestur mempersilahkan.

"Lalu, mengenai mereka... ehm... yang saat tahun baru lalu kau kenalkan sebagai keluargamu..."

"Mereka memang keluargaku, Sungmin-ssi," potong Kyuhyun.

Aku menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, menunggu penjelasannya.

"Mereka sungguh keluargaku yang sebenarnya, tidak ada penipuan. Bumonimku asli, Ryeowook hyung juga hyung kandungku, Jongin anak kandungnya, dan si kembar juga adikku yang benar-benar asli. Semua yang terjadi hari itu sungguhan, Sungmin-ssi," jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Dengan sikapnya yang masih tenang dan selalu keren.

"Oh, baiklah," responku singkat. Jadi aku memang bertemu keluarganya.

Jika dia memang berniat jahat, tidak mungkin dia memperkenalkan keluarga besarnya itu secara lengkap dan terbuka. Aku masih ingat betapa ramah dan hangatnya keluarga Kyuhyun padaku dan Eunhyukkie.

Aku meraih gelas berisi air mineral yang disediakan dimeja lalu menenggaknya hingga habis untuk menenangkan diriku.

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia hanya memanggil Pierre dan memintanya mengisi gelasku yang telah kosong.

"Ada lagi Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya setelah dia merasa aku telah tenang.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menemui ku disini? Tunggu, aku belum selesai," potongku saat ku lihat dia akan menyela. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh klien GBD? Sejak kapan? Dan... apa kau sudah mengetahui jika teman kencanmu hari ini adalah... aku?" lanjutku.

Ok, bola sudah dilempar...

Ku harap dia menjawab semuanya dengan kejujuran.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu menghanyutkanku, tatapan yang seolah memintaku untuk percaya dengannya.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu," dia sengaja menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksiku.

Aku memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku baru bergabung dengan GBD dua minggu yang lalu. Dan alasanku bergabung dengan agensi ini adalah..." dia menatapku tepat di pupil mataku, memaku pandanganku. "Dirimu Sungmin-ssi. Aku sengaja menjadi klien GBD untuk mendekatimu."

APA?!

Aku menatapnya kaget.

Apa dia serius?!

"Ya, aku telah menyelidiki semua tentangmu, Sungmin-ssi. Pekerjaanmu, tempat tinggalmu, keluargamu, bahkan keanggotaanmu di GBD," lanjutnya, yang membuatku semakin membelalak terkejut.

Dia menyelidikiku? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyelidikiku?

Kenapa?

"Aku tertarik padamu, Sungmin-ssi. Sangat," ujarnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ku gumamkan dalam hatiku.

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku menyadari bahwa aku tertarik padamu. Dan aku pun langsung menyelidikimu."

Dia melanjutkan ceritanya. Mengungkap kebenaran demi kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikannya dariku.

Pertemuan pertama? Maksudnya di _fresh market_ waktu itu?

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **(HASU POV)**

.

"Pertemuan pertama?" ulang Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ya, sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Aku langsung berusaha mencari tahu siapa dirimu dengan menggunakan semua koneksi yang ku miliki. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan dan mengetahui semuanya tentangmu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat tenang.

Kyuhyun memang berniat sejak awal untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sungmin hari ini, tentang semua yang disembunyikannya terkait Sungmin dan dirinya.

"Tapi, setelah mengetahui semuanya, aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku. Aku memilih untuk menunggu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mendekatimu. Selain itu, aku juga ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri akan perasaanku padamu."

Kyuhyun menjeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terduduk diam, mendengarkan semua penjelasannya dengan tenang, kelewat tenang.

Padahal tadinya, Kyuhyun berfikir Sungmin akan langsung mendampratnya begitu mengetahui jika Kyuhyun telah menyelidiki tentang dirinya, secara tidak langsung menjadi stalker Sungmin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jika Kyuhyun yang berada di posisi Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung mengamuk dan memaki-maki orang yang menempati posisinya sekarang.

Sejujurnya, ketenangan Sungmin sedikit membuat Kyuhyun khawatir jika setelah Sungmin mengetahui semuanya, Sungmin akan menjauhinya.

Dan tentu Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

"Lalu, pada akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan... aku akan mendekatimu secara perlahan. Karena aku telah mengetahui jika kau menjadi klien dari GBD, aku berusaha keras menahan diriku. Kebetulan saja aku memiliki kenalan di GBD, dia memberikanku beberapa informasi mengenai dirimu dan semua itu sangat membantuku untuk bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh. Dan jujur saja, aku sangat lega saat mendengar bahwa kau tidak pernah mengadakan pertemuan kedua pada semua pria yang pernah di pasangkan oleh GBD padamu. Well, kecuali untuk pria bernama Kim Jonghoon alias Yesung yang seorang _Composer_ itu."

Sungmin masih terdiam, tidak yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi terhadap semua kebenaran yang telah Kyuhyun beritahukan tadi.

Seorang pria tampan, yang selama beberapa bulan ini sukses membuat hari-hari Sungmin menjadi tidak tenang karena terpesona pada pria itu, mengatakan jika pria itu sangat tertarik pada Sungmin dan bahkan mencari tahu semua hal tentang dirinya. Lalu pria itu juga merencanakan untuk mendekati dirinya dalam rangka untuk mengenal dirinya lebih jauh.

Itu berarti...

Mereka sama-sama tertarik satu sama lain kan?

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi, semua pertemuan kita selama ini? Apa itu sengaja atau..." Sungmin sengaja memotong ucapannya sebagai isyarat bagi Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pertemuan kita saat di jalan tol itu, sebenarnya aku mengikutimu saat mendengar kau akan mengadakan pertemuan kedua dengan si 'composer' itu. Dan sepertinya Tuhan berpihak padaku, ban mobilmu kempes, dan itu memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa muncul lagi di hadapanmu. Tuhan telah memberikan jalan untukku."

'Jadi itu bukan kebetulan?!' batin Sungmin terkejut. 'Pantas saja, terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan bisa bertemu di jalan tol yang sangat sibuk itu, dan jarang sekali ada yang sudi memberikan pertolongan pada orang asing disana. Ternyata Kyuhyun memang ada disana untuk mengikutiku!'

Entah mengapa, hati Sungmin merasa hangat mendengar kenyataan itu. Kyuhyun sangat peduli padanya. Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun seolah selalu ada saat dia membutuhkan bantuan, seperti pahlawan bagi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang perlahan berubah. Pertanda dia tidak marah pada Kyuhyun. Atau setidaknya tidak akan mengamuk untuk saat ini.

"Ehm. Lalu, untuk pertemuan di hotel itu... sebenarnya itu kebetulan. Aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan bertemu disana. Terlebih pada kondisi dimana kau kembali akan dipermalukan oleh mantanmu yang brengsek itu jika saja aku tidak muncul dan menolongmu."

Sungmin dapat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah geram menahan emosi. Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin entah mengapa merasa senang karena reaksi Kyuhyun itu seolah dia merasa kesal hingga begitu membenci Jungmo yang telah menyakiti Sungmin, meskipun Kyuhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin berdeham sebelum berkata, "sejujurnya juga... aku sangat bersyukur karena kau ada disana dan menolongku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bahkan kau mengorbankan wajah dan tubuhmu hingga terluka demi membela diriku, aku merasa bersalah padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi," dengan nada prihatin dan sedih.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala memprotes Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Itu memang kewajibanku untuk membelamu. Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal jika kau akan berada disana dan bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu," Kyuhyun menahan kepalan tinjunya di atas meja, yang tak luput dari pandangan Sungmin. "Mungkin aku bisa mencegah dia mengganggumu."

Sungmin buru-buru mengelak.

"Itu coincidence, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku juga tidak tahu jika dia ada disana. Aku juga terkejut dan jujur saja aku sedikit panik. Tapi berkat kehadiranmu... aku bisa tenang."

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Namun terlambat karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin sehingga dia menyadari rona merah itu.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirknya.

Pada saat itu pesanan mereka tiba, menyelamatkan Sungmin dari situasi canggung yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Namun tak lama Sungmin langsung menatap pesanannya dengan mata melebar karena terkejut.

Karena tadi terlalu kesal Sungmin hanya asal tunjuk saja di buku menu, suatu hal yang sangat dia sesali sekarang.

Makanan yang ada di hadapannya tampilannya seperti makanan yang sepatutnya tidak dimakan manusia.

 _Yuck_...

' ini?! Apa ini makanan?!' batin Sungmin panik dan bingung. Dia tak mungkin memakan makanan yang tak jelas apa jenisnya itu. Mendadak dia kehilangan selera makannya. Lebih baik Sungmin kelaparan daripada harus memakan makanan antah berantah yang mungkin sebenarnya lebih cocok untuk makanan kucing piaran tetangga apartemennya.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat Sungmin yang memandang makanan di hadapan pria imut itu seolah melihat alien dihidangkan di mejanya sebagai makanan. Dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Dengan luwesnya Kyuhyun bergerak menukar piring yang ada di hadapan Sungmin dengan piringnya yang berisi potongan daging steak berlumur saus. Aromanya langsung mengembalikan selera makan Sungmin.

"Eh... eh...?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung dan memegang piring pesanannya yang sudah setengah terangkat oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau memesan makanan yang salah. Percayalah kau tidak akan sanggup menelan makanan ini," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pesanan Sungmin dengan gerakan kepalanya karena kedua tangannya sedang memegangi piring.

Sungmin membenarkan dalam hati.

Dia pun akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada piring dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menukarnya dengan hidangan yang sebenarnya di pesan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya itu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk pada makanan pesanannya yang kini berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini _tête de veau vinaigrette_ ," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, isyarat agar Kyuhyun menjelaskannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Dalam hati Sungmin mulai menyesal karena tidak pernah belajar bahasa Perancis ketika kuliah.

" _Tête de veau_ artinya kepala anak sapi, tapi bisa juga diterjemahkan otak sapi. Jadi, ini adalah olahan dari otak sapi," jelas Kyuhyun dengan tenang dan santai seolah memberitahu itu adalah makanan biasa yang layak makan.

Sungmin melongo.

'Otak... sapi?!' batinnya shock. 'Aku telah memesan otak sapi dan nyaris memakan itu?! OH GOD!'

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, merasa terhibur dengan reaksi Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, makanlah steakmu itu. Setidaknya kau menyukai steak kan?" ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari shocknya sambil menunjuk _lamb steak_ yang ada di hadapan Sungmin dengan garpu.

Sungmin memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan cueknya memasukkan sesuap 'makanan dari otak sapi' yang ada di hadapan pria itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak terlihat ada masalah dengan makanan itu sama sekali.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum selera makannya hilang.

Oke, Kyuhyun mungkin memang pria teraneh yang pernah dikenalnya karena pria itu bisa memakan otak sapi dengan santai seolah begitu menikmati makanan itu.

Euw... Sungmin lebih baik merasa mual karena lapar dari pada merasa mual karena makanan itu.

Sungmin memotong steaknya dan menyuapnya dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah.

'ENAK!'

Sejujurnya, ini adalah _steak_ daging kambing terenak yang pernah Sungmin makan. Dia tidak menyesal telah bertukar makanan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Dia kembali menyuap makanan ajaibnya.

Sungmin menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Enak juga."

"Syukurlah," respon Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menyuap makanannya dengan gaya yang anggun.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Sungmin menghentikan makannya lalu meminum air mineralnya.

"Kau hebat ya bisa berbahasa Perancis? Pasti kau sangat pintar, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar Sungmin kembali membuka percakapan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah. setidaknya cukup untuk sekadar memahami menu restoran ini sehingga tidak salah memesan," ujarnya di akhiri smirk.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sambil menahan kesal dalam hati. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang meledeknya.

"Ya, maaf karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis. Jika ini restoran Jepang mungkin aku tidak akan salah karena aku cukup menguasai bahasa Jepang. Sayangnya aku belum sempat belajar bahasa Perancis karena bahasa itu cukup sulit untukku. Maaf karena merepotkanmu," ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedikit menyesal. Dia memutuskan mengalah karena kenyataannya dia memang ceroboh dan telah merepotkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa," jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Sungmin mendelik mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang seolah menuduh Sungmin selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun.

"EHM" Kyuhyun berdeham untuk mengakhiri percakapan yang sepertinya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran jika dilanjutkan.

"Jadi, Sungmin-ssi... Seperti yang ku katakan di awal, alasanku mendaftar ke GBD dan menghadiri kencan hari ini adalah karena aku ingin meningkatkan hubungan kita. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan tujuanku itu." Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan kartu AS yang sejak tadi sengaja di tahannya untuk dikeluarkan di akhir.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun antara bingung dan ragu.

"Hubungan macam apa yang kita bicarakan di sini?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

" _Tentu saja dating_ , dan aku sangat serius, Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih denganmu."

Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

Dan akhirnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Jika kau memang... serius ingin berhubungan denganku, mengapa kau belum juga menghubungiku? Aku sudah memberimu kartu namaku yang terdapat nomor ponselku kan? Kau juga sepertinya sudah mengetahui hampir semua tentang diriku. Jadi? Apa alasanmu?"

"Apa kau menginginkan aku untuk menghubungimu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu dengan wajah bingung, entah sungguhan atau hanya pura-pura.

Untuk saat ini Sungmin sulit untuk mempercayai pria di hadapannya itu.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya untuk apa lagi aku memberikan nomor pribadiku padamu?!" seru Sungmin.

Dan tiba-tiba Sungmin membelalak kaget.

Dia kelepasan mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya!

Sungmin tidak percaya telah mengatakan unek-uneknya selama ini.

Berarti, secara tidak langsung Sungmin baru saja memohon kepada Kyuhyun menghubunginya. secara tidak langsung Sungmin telah mengakui perasaannya terhadap pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku salah bicara!" Sungmin langsung meralatnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

'SUNGMIN PABBOYA!' makinya dalam hati sambil dengan kalap menyuap potongan daging yang dipotongnya besar.

"UHUK..." Sungmin hampir tersedak daging yang buru-buru dikunyahnya.

Bergegas diraihnya gelas air putihnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan tawa yang akan meledak melihat sikap salah tingkah Sungmin.

"Ehm... kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sungmin hanya meresponnya dengan mengangguk. Dia enggan mendongakkan kepalanya karena malu. Dia sukses bertindak bodoh berulang kali di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, maafkan aku, Sungmin-ssi. Sebenarnya aku berpikir... kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku, jadi... aku menahan diriku untuk menghubungimu. Ya, kecuali satu kali saat orang tuaku memaksaku di parkiran restoran waktu itu. Aku takut kau merasa terganggu denganku," ujar Kyuhyun tulus sambil menatap Sungmin lembut dan hangat.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya. "Kau bahkan menghubungiku dengan menggunakan private number seolah kau tidak ingin aku mengetahui nomormu. Jika kau memang tertarik padaku, kau tidak akan melakukan itu, Kyuhyun-ssi," balasnya datar. Sungmin meletakkan peralatan makannya.

Dia sudah tanggup meneruskan makannya dengan situasi yang semakin aneh ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil menahan senyuman lebar yang hampir saja terkembang, wajahnya terlihat terhibur mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Oh, tidak. Jadi terjadi kesalahpahaman disini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meraih salah satu tangan Sungmin yang berada dimeja dan menggenggamnya ringan.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Salah paham?" ulang Sungmin bingung. Namun dia membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, karena dia merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dan kekar dari tangannya.

"Ya, salah paham. Aku berfikir kau tidak tertarik padaku, sedangkan kau juga mengira aku hanya mempermainkan dirimu, kan?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Well, tentu saja tidak mungkin aku mempermainkan dirimu, Sungmin-ssi. Tidak mungkin kan aku berinisiatif menemuimu hari ini jika aku hanya berniat main-main denganmu? Aku serius menyukaimu, Sungmin-ssi. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin, namun tidak sampai menyakitinya.

Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya untuk mencerna penjelasan Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia menghela napas keras sebelum berkata, "sebenarnya, aku berulang kali mencoba menghubungimu setelah tahun baru. Tetapi karena kau menggunakan _private number, ya_... teleponku tidak pernah bisa tersambung. Aku seperti orang gila berulang kali melakukan hal yang percuma seperti itu."

Sungmin menarik tangannya cepat dari genggaman Kyuhyun kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajah dari Kyuhyun. Dia sengaja memasang wajah kesal untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Kau... mencoba menghubungiku?" Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut. "Meskipun kau tahu itu tidak akan tersambung?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

" _Hmm..."_ jawab Sungmin singkat.

Dia masih enggan memandang Kyuhyun untuk membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

'Kau harus menyadarinya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau telah membuatku nyaris gila selama beberapa hari ini! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!' seru Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam ponselmu," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" Kini giliran Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut.

" _Just give it to me, please_ ," pinta Kyuhyun.

Meskipun bingung, Sungmin menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Diserahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, yang dengan cepat langsung melakukan sesuatu dengan ponsel itu, lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Sungmin, yang menerimanya dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun beralih merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Setelah membuka kuci kemudian menekan sekali pada layarnya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam genggaman Sungmin bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya, tertera nama sang pemanggil, "Kyunnie" di layar ponselnya.

'KYUNIE?'

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih betah menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat untuk Sungmin agar menjawab panggilan itu.

Meskipun tidak yakin, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

Terdengarlah suara berat dari seberang telepon yang berkata, "kau sangat manis, Sungmin-ah."

Ucapan yang sama yang didengarnya berasal dari Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya dan tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya kemudian memutus panggilan itu. Kyuhyun juga menjauhkan ponselnya setelah mendengar tanda panggilan yang terputus.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya dan Sungmin dengan wajah bingung bercampur tak percaya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, tetapi sebuah pengertian terlintas di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Dan saat itu juga Sungmin merasakan panas dari dalam tubuhnya, seolah-olah darahnya tiba-tiba mendidih.

Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka saling terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil berkata dengan pelan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. Masih belum tahu harus berkata apa pada Kyuhyun.

 _"_ Mmm, mengenai nama kontakku di ponselmu... kau bisa menggantinya jika kau tak suka. Aku hanya bercanda, ku harap kau tidak marah," ujar Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Sungmin masih tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia hanya menatap ponselnya dalam diam.

"Sejujurnya, Sungmin-ah, aku tidak pernah mencoba mendekati seseorang yang membuatku tertarik sebelumnya. Jadi... saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tertarik padamu, aku tidak yakin dengan semua yang ku lakukan padamu selama ini. Aku minta maaf jika menurutmu tindakanku selama ini salah dan membuatmu bingung, Sungmin-ah," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, mencoba mencerna penjelasan Kyuhyun secara perlahan agar dia tidak salah paham lagi.

Dan entah mengapa Sungmin mengabaikan nada bicara informal serta panggilan akrab yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya, padahal belum ada kesepakatan diantara mereka untuk berbicara informal satu sama lain. Semua berjalan natural dan seolah wajar.

" _Oh God._ Ternyata apa yang mereka katakan memang benar." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Ryeowook hyung dan Changmin. Mereka memperingatkanku jika kau pasti akan tersinggung dengan semua tindakan bodoh yang ku lakukan selama ini. Oh, stupid Cho! Aku tahu kau pantas untuk marah dan memakiku, aku layak menerimanya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan meremat rambutnya kasar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sikap diamnya.

Sejujurnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung maupun marah pada Kyuhyun. Dia hanya... ya... bingung. Dia bingung dengan semua kenyataan yang diketahuinya hari ini. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi semua itu.

Kemudian tanpa kata Sungmin melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Pierre.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gerakan Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin meminta _bill_ ," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau akan pergi? Begitu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Bukan aku saja, kau juga, Kyuhyun-ssi," balas Sungmin. "Kita membutuhkan tempat yang lebih privasi untuk berbicara," lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _How is everything?_ " tanya Pierre, yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka. Dia terlihat bingung melihat kedua piring mereka yang masih setengah penuh.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

" _It was delicious_ ," ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yes, very delicious," sambung Sungmin. "Bisa kami minta _bill_ -nya?" pinta Sungmin lembut.

Pierre kemudian berlalu. Dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa dua tagihan.

Seperti restoran-restoran lainnya yang telah direkomendasi GBD, restoran ini juga tahu bahwa mereka akan membayar tagihan mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum Sungmin mengambil dompetnya, Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin dengan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di nampan bill sambil berkata, " _keep the change_ ," lalu dia berdiri.

Kyuhyun beralih ke tempat duduk Sungmin dan menarik kursinya pelan, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk beranjak.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah melempar senyum ramah pada Pierre, mereka pun melangkah beriringan keluar restoran. Berhenti sesaat di dekat pintu masuk untuk mengambil mantel mereka kemudian mengenakannya, mereka melanjutkan langkah keluar restoran.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka ketika sudah berada di luar restoran.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di apartemenku saja. Kau pasti tahu kan?" ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

" _Crowne Park Apartment_ , lantai 3 nomor 101," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Oke, kita bertemu disana," putus Sungmin kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Kyuhyun juga berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir cukup jauh dari mobil Sungmin.

Mereka pun beriringan pergi meninggalkan lahan parkir restoran Perancis itu menuju apartemen Sungmin.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.


	7. Marcus Cho is Cho Kyuhyun part 2

**Part 2**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Aku sampai lebih dulu di apartemenku karena aku sengaja menyetir lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen, aku langsung membereskan ruang TV agar terlihat sedikit lebih rapi. Sejujurnya, aku belum sempat membersihkannya setelah Eunhyukkie pergi sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Tepat setelah aku selesai beres-beres, kudengar bel apartemenku berbunyi. Sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga, aku melihat ke interkom dan bertanya, " _Who is it?_ "

" _Your future husband,_ " jawab Kyuhyun dari luar apartemenku, membuat pipiku langsung merona.

Pria itu...

Buru-buru kubuka pintu dan mempersilakannya masuk.

Untuk menenangkan diriku aku langsung berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu?" tawarku sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman.

"Air mineral cukup," jawab Kyuhyun dari arah belakangku.

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan botol air mineral yang sedang aku pegang karena kaget mendengar suaranya yang terdengar persis di belakang telingaku.

"YAK.. kau mengagetkanku!" omelku sambil berbalik dan mengusap-usap dadaku.

"Sorry," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Aku menyerahkan botol air mineral yang ku pegang padanya, kemudian beralih mengambil satu lagi di kulkas untukku.

Setelah itu aku berjalan kembali menuju ruang TV. Kyuhyun mengikutiku di belakang.

Aku duduk di ujung sofa ruang TV, dan tanpa menunggu hingga dipersilakan Kyuhyun duduk di ujung satu lagi.

Aku membuka botol air mineralku kemudian meminumnya beberapa tegukan untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang mendadak terasa kering. Pikiranku sedang menyusun daftar pertanyaan yang akan ku ajukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apartemen yang nyaman," ujarnya membuka membuka pembicaraan setelah meminum minumannya. Dia menyamankan duduknya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Tubuhnya sedikit miring menghadapku, salah satu kakinya terlipat di atas sofa dengan nyaman, membuat situasi sedikit santai untuk kami.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku singkat.

Aku berdeham untuk memberinya isyarat bahwa aku akan memulai pembicaraan yang serius kami.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti isyaratku mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kearahku sembari menatapku lembut.

"Ehm, jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak tinggal di Winston, apa itu benar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi, dimana kau tinggal?" lanjutku.

"Aku memiliki rumah di Wilmington, tetapi aku jarang menempatinya. Aku lebih sering menginap di hotel."

"Hotel? Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Pekerjaan. Karena urusan pekerjaan, aku terpaksa harus pergi ke berbagai tempat sehingga aku lebih sering menginap di hotel dibandingkan di rumahku sendiri," jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu pasrah. Dia kembali meminum minumannya.

"Bukankah kau _computer programmer_?"

"Ya, sebenarnya bukan hanya membuat program untuk komputer. Aku juga membuat beberapa game secara freelance jika sempat."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai bidang pekerjaan sebagai programmer ya?" Aku mengamati penampilannya.

"Jujur saja, penampilanmu tidak terlihat seperti seorang programmer. Kebanyakan para programmer yang sering ku temui itu memakai kacamata dengan lensa tebal, berbadan sangat ramping atau malah terlalu tambun, berpenampilan kacau dan buta fashion, lalu sangat serius dan sulit untuk diajak bercanda. Tapi dirimu," aku menunjuk penampilannya, "kau tidak memakai kacamata, memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan cukup kekar, memiliki selera humor yang lumayan, dan kau juga cukup mengerti fashion," Lanjutku sambil mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapanku.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun memandangi tubuhnya, kemudian beralih menatapku, menelusuri penampilanku dari atas hingga ke bawah, membuatku risih.

"Apa?" tanyaku melihat arah pandangnya.

"Kau juga, Sungmin-ah. Kau juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang _financial analyst_ ," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Maksudnya?" Suaraku terdengar sedikit tersinggung, tetapi Kyuhyun menganggap reaksiku lucu sehingga dia tertawa.

"Kau terlalu ' _hot'_ untuk memiliki pekerjaan yang serius seperti itu."

Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun telah memadamkan semua kemarahan yang baru akan muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa?"

"Ya... kecuali dengan kacamata yang kau kenakan itu, wajahmu jadi terlihat serius dan cerdas, tipikal seseorang yang kesehariannya berurusan dengan angka dan grafik," Kyuhyun menunjuk ke kacamata yang masih ku pakai.

Otomatis aku langsung melepas kacamataku.

"Hei, mengapa dilepas? Lihat, kau kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin yang manis dan polos," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Apa? Apa maksudnya aku seperti anak kecil atau remaja begitu?

Entah itu pujian atau hinaan. Tapi jika melihat bagaimana wajahku terasa hangat dan aku yakin wajahku merona, sepertinya bagiku itu adalah pujian.

"Ehm, aku tidak memerlukannya lagi. Sekarang aku bisa melihatmu dengan cukup jelas karena jarak kita tidak jauh," jelasku acuh.

"Tapi aku suka dengan penampilanmu tadi, kau terlihat lebih seksi," ujarnya dengan smirk yang tersungging tampan di wajahnya.

Aku seolah melihat serigala yang tengah menyeringai di hadapanku. Membuatku refleks menjadi waspada seolah dia akan menerkamku kapan saja.

Oke, cukup imajinasinya Sungmin.

"Ehm, jadi... seberapa sering kau bepergian untuk urusan pekerjaan?" aku memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit kecewa karena aku seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh godaannya itu.

Namun kemudian dia segera mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hmm, sekitar delapan bulan dalam satu tahun aku akan berkeliling ke berbagai kota di berbagai negara bagian yang berbeda. Terkadang juga hingga keluar USA."

"Delapan bulan?!" teriakku terkejut.

Waw! Dia itu sebenarnya _programmer_ atau _sales representative_?

"Bukankah kau _programmer_? Yang aku tahu, biasanya programmer itu hanya duduk di belakang meja sehari penuh dan... mendesain program komputer? Tapi, kau?"

" _Well,_ itu memang yang dikerjakan _computer programmer_ pada umumnya. Sedangkan aku berbeda," Kyuhyun memasang wajah seriusnya yang tetap terlihat keren dan tampan.

Oke, fokus.

"Tetapi aku juga melakukan penginstalan serta mengadakan _training_ terkait program-program tersebut kepada klien-klienku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Penjelasannya memang masuk akal. Hal ini membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Memang biasanya kau pergi kemana saja?"

"Kebanyakan klienku berada di berbagai negara bagian di US dan Kanada, tetapi kadang-kadang aku harus pergi ke Eropa atau Asia jika memang ada masalah yang serius dan harus segera ditangani."

"Mengapa kau harus merepotkan dirimu untuk bepergian sampai sejauh itu? Memangnya tidak ada ahli-ahli lain yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah-masalah Itu selain dirimu? Bagian _quality control_ misalnya? Tugas utamamu kan membuat programnya kan?" tanyaku heran.

Memangnya di perusahannya itu dia bekerja sendirian? Bukankah perusahaan _computer program_ itu biasanya memiliki bagian yang bertugas khusus untuk memastikan produknya berfungsi dengan sempurna? Mengapa _programmer_ -nya harus turun tangan sendiri mengurus program ciptaannya?

"Karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas pengoperasian semua program ciptaanku, baik _computer program_ maupun _software game_ yang ku ciptakan. Sekalian aku juga bisa melakukan evaluasi, mungkin saja ada yang tidak sesuai atau kecacatan pada programku itu."

Aku mengangguk. Cho Kyuhyun ternyata adalah tipe yang sangat totalitas pada pekerjaannya.

Tipe yang masuk dalam kriteria idealku.

Oke, ku akui dia adalah tipeku.

"By the way... Program apa saja yang telah kau ciptakan?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Beberapa program standar, seperti program yang biasanya digunakan dalam dunia finansial, lalu program pendataan untuk kantor pemerintahan, program pendataan karyawan perusahaan, juga beberapa software game petualangan dan fantasi."

Kyuhyun lalu menyebutkan salah satu _software_ yang paling banyak digunakan oleh sebagian besar perusahaan perbankan dan bagian finansial perusahaan di seluruh dunia. Rogram yang juga digunakan di kantorku.

"Jadi kau yang mendesain _software_ itu?!" teriakku terkejut. "Kantorku juga menggunakan program itu!" seruku.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk mengagumkannya yang selalu membuatku tak berkutik saat melihatnya. "Apa kau menyukai _software_ ciptaanku itu?"

"Tentu saja! _I love it_. Sangat mudah mengoperasikannya dan sangat membantu pekerjaanku," jawabku dengan antusias dan nada penuh kekaguman yang tidak dapat kusembunyikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menciptakannya?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa kau juga menyukai programmer yang membuat program itu?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Oh, shit! Dia mencoba menggodaku rupanya.

Sorry ya, kali ini aku tidak akan terjebak dengan mudah!

"Hm, by the way, apa sebenarnya alasanmu menjadi klien GBD?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku mendengarnya berdecih kesal. Hehehe... kali ini kita ikuti aturan mainku, Cho Kyuhyun.

"You're seriously asking me that question? Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan direstoran tadi?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kau berkata jujur. Jika seseorang berbohong, biasanya dia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali. Lagipula..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, menunggu lanjutan perkataanku.

"Kau memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan dan penghasilan yang lumayan besar, kau memiliki rumah sendiri, kau memiliki keluarga yang sangat hangat dan memperhatikanmu, dan yang terpenting... kau _hot_ ," aku menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik dan sesuai untukmu dibandingkan," aku menunjuk diriku, "pria biasa yang tidak ada apa-apanya sepertiku ini."

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataanku. Dia menatapku tajam seolah aku telah menyinggung perasaanya.

Tapi yang ku katakan itu kenyataan kan?

Tanpa kuduga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya ke arahku kemudian menarikku ke pelukannya. Setelah itu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil masih memelukku.

Aku sempat terkejut dengan tindakannya, tetapi aku lebih terkejut lagi dengan reaksiku yang menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Kulitnya terasa hangat di bawah pipiku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingku pada detik ini dan menyimpannya di dalam memoriku agar bisa mengingatnya kembali di kemudian hari.

"Kau jangan pernah lagi merendahkan dirimu sendiri, Sungmin-ah," suara dalam Kyuhyun begitu dekat denganku. Dadanya terasa bergetar saat dia berbicara.

"Kau itu sempurna. Bagiku, kau adalah pria paling cantik, manis dan paling menarik yang pernah ku temui dalam hidupku. Aku belum pernah tertarik pada orang yang baru ku temui satu kali, tapi dirimu," Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahku hingga kami saling bertatapan, "di hari pertama kita bertemu, aku langsung tertarik padamu, dan kemudian aku yakin bahwa kau adalah sosok yang selama ini ku cari untuk menemani hidupku." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku terhanyut dalam tatapannya itu. Dan mendengar penjelasannya itu, aku hampir tak mampu menahan air mataku karena terharu dan tak percaya.

Ini pasti mimpi...

"Ini bukan mimpi Sungmin-ah. Aku sungguh-sungguh tulus dan jujur mengatakan semuanya. Kau benar-benar sosok impianku," ujarnya seolah mendengar kata hatiku.

Oh my God! Cho Kyuhyun nyata berada di hadapanku, dan tubuh hangatnya itu tengah memelukku!

"Dan apa kau tahu bagian yang paling ku sukai dari semua pertemuan kita?" tanyanya sambil menatapku jenaka.

Aku menatapnya bingung, bagian yang mana maksudnya?

"Oh... ya, seharusnya aku mengatakannya dengan jelas. Aku sangat menikmati hari dimana kita bertemu di basement hotel malam itu. Bagian di mana kau mengobatiku, saat kau memberikan pukulan pada pria brengsek itu dan bagian disaat kau berkata padanya ' _You need to grow up, Kim Jungmo. Wake up!'_. Kau sangat keren hari itu!"

Aku tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Tapi... tunggu!

Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menghilang ketika aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu pada Jungmo?

Kutarik tubuhku dari pelukannya dan menatapnya curiga. "Darimana kau tahu tentang kata-kata itu? Bukankah kau sudah pergi saat itu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah ketika menjawab. "W _ell..._ sebenarnya aku masih ada disana. Aku berdiri di belakang truk ekspedisi yang besar. Jadi kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memerah.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya jika dia tersembunyi oleh truk ekspedisi yang berukuran berkali lipat dari tubuhnya.

OH GOD! Memalukan!

Aku menutup wajahku yang memerah dengan kedua tanganku.

Namun Kyuhyun justru menarikku dalam pelukannya sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan malu. Kau sangat keren! Aku justru kagum dengan dirimu," ujarnya sambil membelai helaian rambutku dengan rambut.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang.

Ugh! Pria ini! Kapan dia tidak membuatku meleleh?!

"Ehm, Sungmin-ah," Kyuhyun memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

Uhm, benar juga, sejak tadi dia memanggilku dengan akrab dan berbicara informal padaku. Memangnya kita sudah sepakat ya?

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" sambungnya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kita. Apa aku setuju berkencan denganku?" ujarnya. Namun kemudian dia buru-buru meralat. " Ani, apa kau mau menjalin hubungan yang serius denganku?"

"Hubungan? Kita?" ulangku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."

"Umm..." aku beranjak dari pelukannya dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku untuk membiarkan diriku agar bisa berfikir jernih.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab.

"Jujur saja, Kyuhyun-ssi, jika kau bertanya 'apa aku tertarik padamu?', jawabannya jelas 'iya'. 'Apa aku menyukaimu?', aku juga akan menjawab 'iya'. Tapi, jika kau memintaku untuk berfikir ke arah yang serius, aku... aku membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tidak ingin... mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan terluka untuk kedua kalinya."

Aku menatapnya sambil memberikannya senyum terbaikku.

"Jadi, jika kau memang ingin kita menjalin hubungan serius, aku bersedia. Tapi, kau juga harus memberikan kita waktu agar kita bisa mengenal diri kita satu sama lain lebih dalam dan lebih jauh. Bagaimana?" tawarku.

Aku yakin dengan keputusanku ini.

Ya, Lee Sungmin. Ini jawaban dari Tuhan untuk penantianmu selama ini.

Pria ini baik dan sangat sesuai dengan tipe idealmu.

Jangan sampai aku membuang kesempatan yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku.

Uhm, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Itu cukup adil," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut yang berbunyi dengan cukup keras. Dan asalnya dari perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau lapar, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum malu.

"Ya... sedikit. Kau ingat kan tadi kita tidak menghabiskan makanan kita?"

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku sejak tadi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tunggulah, akan ku buatkan sesuatu yang bisa kau makan." Aku langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur.

Kubuka lemari es dan memeriksa apa yang sekiranya bisa ku hidangkan dalam waktu singkat. Ada sisa _lasagna_ yang aku buat kemarin, bulgogi beku serta salad.

Jelas dia tidak akan mau makan salad.

Jadi pilihannya hanyalah _lasagna_ dan _bulgogi_.

"Kau mau lasagna atau bulgogi, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyaku dari dapur.

"Keduanya boleh. Aku sangat lapar ternyata," serunya sambil berjalan ke meja makan kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada disana.

Aku tertawa kemudian mengeluarkan piring berisi tiga potong besar _lasagna_ dan semangkuk besar bulgogi dari lemari es. Kulepaskan plastik wrap yang menutupi piring dan mangkuk itu, kemudian memasukkan _lasagna beserta_ piringnya ke dalam _microwave_ untuk dihangatkan. Sementara untuk bulgoginya, aku memindahkannya ke panci kemudian ku panaskan dengan kompor. Aku menambahkan sedikit merica untuk menambah aroma dan rasanya.

Kemudian aku mengambil dua mangkuk makan serta dua piring dari dalam lemari.

Setelah bulgoginya matang, ku tuangkan perlahan ke mangkukku dan Kyuhyun. Aku sengaja membuat porsi double untuk Kyuhyun karena melihat postur tubuhnya itu dia pasti memiliki porsi makan yang besar.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan lekat.

Pandangan mata tajamnya itu membuatku langsung merasa risi dan malu.

"Maaf ya Kyuhyun-ssi, aku hanya bisa memberikan makanan sisa untukmu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memasakkan sesuatu yang baru, tetapi ku rasa kau tidak akan sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi," candaku, yang diikuti suara tawanya yang merdu.

Aku menaruh kedua mangkuk berisi bulgogi di meja makan. Satu yang porsinya lebih banyak di hadapan Kyuhyun, dan yang satu lagi di seberangnya, bagianku.

Kudengar bunyi dari _microwave_ yang menandakan _lasagna_ sudah siap dikeluarkan dari dalam _microwave_. Aku berbalik untuk mengeluarkan lasagna itu kemudian memindahkan satu potong dan meletakkannya di piringku, sedangkan dua potong lainnya ke piring Kyuhyun.

"Bisa tolong bawa piring-piring ini ke meja makan, Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku akan menyiapkan gelas dan peralatan makannya."

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil kedua piring itu dari tanganku dan berjalan kembali ke meja makan.

Kuambil dua gelas minuman, dua set garpu, dan pisau dari dalam laci serta dua pasang sumpit. Setelah itu, kubuka kulkas dan mengambil satu botol air minum yang berukuran besar dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Aku menata peralatan makan di meja makan serta gelas minum untuk kami, kemudian aku mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Silahkan makan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Semoga kau suka," ujarku sambil menuangkan air ke gelas kami masing-masing.

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Kyuhyun langsung memakan _lasagna_ bagiannya.

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum senang. "Ini enak, Sungmin-ah. Sangat enak!" pujinya kemudian mengambil sepotong daging bulgogi dengan sumpit.

"Mmm, dagingnya empuk, rasanya pas. Makanan ini rasanya sempurna. Enak sekali!" Kyuhyun melahap makanannya hingga bersih tak tersisa.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat cara makanannya yang begitu lahap. Sementara aku memakan makananku dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikannya.

Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun-ah.

"Hm, aku tak pernah memakan makanan seenak ini sebelumnya," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh setelah meminum airnya.

"Bagaimana dengan otak sapi yang tadi? Bukankah itu sangat enak bagimu?" candaku sambil terkekeh.

"Ugh, kau bercanda?! Rasanya kayak itu bukan makanan untuk manusia," gerutunya.

"Penampilannya memang tidak meyakinkan kok," sambungku ikut berkomentar.

"Ya, kau memang pintar memilih makanan, Sungmin-ah" ujarnya kemudian tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku yang terlihat agak tersinggung.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran, Cho Kyuhyun," ujarku memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

"By the way, apakah kau yang membuat semua makan ini?" tanyanya sambil melirik wadah makanan di meja yang telah kosong.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Apa kau suka memasak?" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya, begitulah. Dulu aku sering memasak untuk Jung..." Aku menghentikan kata-kataku yang baru saja akan menyebut 'Jungmo'. Kucoba memperbaikinya sebelum Kyuhyun sadar. "Untuk adikku, Eunhyukkie. Dia tikus percobaanku," sambungku langsung sambil terkekeh canggung.

Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa mengelabui seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dari wajahnya dia tahu bahwa aku baru saja hampir salah bicara, tetapi untungnya dia tidak menanyakan hal itu.

"Apakah kau masih lapar? Atau kau ingin makan yang lain?" tawarku untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang. Well, terima kasih banyak untuk makanannya."

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya sebelum berkata, " _Well,_ sepertinya ini sudah sangat sore."

Aku melirik jam yang ada di ruang makan dan membelalakan mataku.

" _Oh,_ sudah jam lima!" teriakku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian menguap.

"Oh, kau pasti lelah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Maafkan aku karena telah banyak menyita waktumu," ujarku dengan nada menyesal. "Jadi, apakah kau akan kembali ke Wilmington setelah ini, atau kau akan tinggal bersama orangtuamu di Winston?"

"Hm, sebenarnya... jika kau mengijinkan, bolehkah aku menumpang tidur di sini beberapa jam saja? Itu jika kau tidak keberatan. Kedua orangtuaku sedang ada di Prancis bulan ini. Jadi, rumah mereka kosong. Aku sedikit tidak suka berada di rumah sendirian. Dan jika aku harus mencari hotel terdekat, aku tidak yakin bisa mengemudi dengan selamat."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah. Matanya begitu sayu, tatapannya tidak setajam tadi.

Ugh, maka mungkin aku tega mengusirnya.

Sudahlah, toh kami sama-sama pria. Yang penting kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"Uhm, ya... boleh saja. Aku juga kasihan melihat wajah mengantukmu itu, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujarku sambil mengangguk dengan yakin.

Dia tertawa mendengar komentarku. Kemudian dia kembali menguap, wajahnya kini terlihat tidak berdosa dan membuatku semakin tidak tega.

"Uhm, sebaiknya sekarang kau ke kamarku saja, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau bisa beristirahat disana sementara aku akan membereskan semua ini," ucapku sambil mengangkat wadah-wadah dan peralatan makan yang kotor dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Aku bisa tidur sofa. Itu sudah cukup," balas Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

Aku berbalik menatapnya galak.

"Itu tidak akan terasa nyaman, Cho Kyuhyun. Percayalah padaku. Lagipula, setelah ini aku berencana untuk menonton tv, nanti kau akan terganggu olehku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku takkan membantah," jawabnya pasrah kemudian menguap lagi.

"Bagus, ya sudah sana!" Aku lalu mendorong tubuhnya menuju ke kamarku. Setelah tiba didepan kamar, ku buka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Masuklah dan istirahat. Jika kau ingin ke kamar mandi, kamar mandinya juga di dalam, pintu di sebelah lemari," jelasku. "Apakah kau membutuhkan pakaian ganti?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku membawanya, selalu tersedia di mobil untuk keadaan darurat." Kyuhyun kemudian keluar sebentar dari apartemen dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil menenteng tas hitam yang ku perkirakan berisi perlengkapannya.

Dia lalu tersenyum kepadaku, kemudian menghilang ke dalam kamar tidurku.

Aku kembali kedapur kemudian mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi kami gunakan.

Ketika aku selesai, aku bisa mendengar suara _shower_ dari kamar mandi kamarku.

Dengan perlahan aku mengintip ke dalam kamar tidur. Pemandangan dari jendela kamar tidur yang terbuka terlihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam, dan hari akan menjadi gelap.

Aku langsung terburu-buru masuk ke kamar untuk menutup tirai jendela kemudian menyalakan lampu kamar.

Kulihat ada kaus berwarna putih dengan celana piyama berwarna abu-abu terbentang di atas tempat tidurku yang berukuran Queen. Pasti miliknya.

Aku sedang membereskan tempat tidur ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan _boxer briefs_ berwarna putih bersih dan handuk ukuran sedang berwarna putih tergantung di lehernya.

Aku menarik napas terkejut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dengan tenang di depan pintu kamar mandi. Smirknya tersungging dengan tampan diwajahnya.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

Oke, kami memang sama-sama pria, tapi tetap saja... dia itu Cho Kyuhyun! Pria yang kusukai!

"Umm, maaf," ucapku sambil terburu-buru keluar dari kamar tidur dan menarik pintu kamar hingga tertutup.

Ketika sudah berdiri di ruang tamu baru aku bisa bernapas lagi.

Aku mencoba menenangkan dan mengingatkan diriku bahwa kami ini sama-sama pria.

Jadi, mengapa aku harus panik?

Mungkin karena dia adalah satu-satunya pria bertubuh bagus yang pernah ku lihat? Atau...

Cukup.

Kembalikan kewarasanmu, Lee!

Aku kemudian duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV, mencoba mencari _channel_ yang bisa menarik perhatianku.

Aku hampir saja loncat dari sofa ketika mendengar pintu kamar tidur dibuka.

"Sungminnie, apa jendelanya boleh ku buka sedikit?" tanyanya ragu.

"Errr... boleh saja," balasku singkat setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan hanya menatap tubuhnya yang kini telah tertutup kaus dan celana piyama.

Rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihatnya topless lagi muncul di kepalaku.

Cukup sudah otak mesummu, Lee Sungmin!

"Oke, terima kasih."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ingin dibangunkan jam berapa?"

"Mm... sekitar jam dua pagi jika kau masih terjaga. Tapi aku sudah memasang alarm, jadi jika kau mau tidur, silahkan saja. Pintu kamar tidak aku kunci, kok."

"Jam dua pagi?" tanyaku kaget.

Sambil pelan-pelan mendekatiku di sofa, Kyuhyun menjelaskan situasinya.

"Iya. Pesawatku ke New York akan berangkat besok jam enam pagi dari Raleigh. Jadi, aku pikir sebaiknya aku berangkat sekitar jam setengah tiga dari sini agar tidak terlambat."

"Berapa lama kau akan ada di New York?"

"Hanya satu hari, aku kesana untuk memberikan _training._ Aku akan kembali minggu sore," jelasnya, sambil duduk di sofa dan menguap. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Dia pasti sangat mengantuk.

"Oh, baiklah," ucapku, lalu mengulurkan tanganku kepada Kyuhyun yang juga mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku kemudian menuntunnya menuju kamarku.

Kulepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk membukanya sedikit agar ada udara segar yang masuk. Ketika aku berbalik badan, kulihat Kyuhyun sedang menatap tempat tidur sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan tempat tidur?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau selalu tidur di sebelah kanan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil beralih menatapku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, masih bingung dengan maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sebelah kiri. Jadi, jika kau ingin tidur sebelum aku bangun, kau bisa tidur di tempatmu."

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju sisi kiri tempat tidur dan menyingkapkan selimut, kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur dan perlahan-lahan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh... nyamannya," gumamnya.

Dia kemudian memutar kepalanya dan mencium bantal yang menopang kepalanya.

" _And it smells like you_ ," ucapnya ceria, kemudian tersenyum padaku.

Aku hampir saja menangis ketika mendengarnya mengatakan itu.

Dia benar-benar penuh perhatian dan peduli padaku.

Bahkan dulu Jungmo tidak pernah peduli di sisi mana aku tidur, aku yang biasanya harus mengalah dan tidur di sisi sebelah kiri ketika dulu dia menginap di apartemenku.

"Hm, ku harap bukan aroma yang aneh," balasku sambil melangkah mematikan lampu kamar.

"Tentu saja bukan. _I love this smell_. Aku pasti akan tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Meskipun hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar-debar dengan kencang, aku berhasil mengucapkan selamat malam, mematikan lampu, dan meninggalkan kamar tidur dengan selamat.

Satu detik setelah aku melangkah kembali ke ruang tamu, ponselku berbunyi.

Aku buru-buru berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamar tidur.

Ternyata Eunhyukkie yang menghubungiku.

"Jadi bagaimana kencannya?" todongnya langsung. Seperti biasa Eunhyukkie terdengar antusias.

Aku mengempaskan tubuh ke atas kursi.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan ceritaku."

"Memang ada apa Hyung?" Tiba-tiba Eunhyukkie terdengar khawatir.

"Aku memberitahumu bahwa date-ku hari ini bernama Marcuss Cho, kan?"

"Ya..., lalu?" jawaban Eunhyuk terdengar menggantung.

"Mau tahu namanya yang sebenarnya? Cho Kyuhyun, Marcuss Cho adalah nama Amerikanya," ucapku, menjawab pertanyaanku yang ku ajukan sendiri.

Hening sejenak di seberang. Kemudian terdengar dia menarik napas dan berteriak, " _Nooo..._ Pria itu Cho Kyuhyun?! Pria brengsek yang menggantungmu itu, Hyung?"

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Yang nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi?"

" _Yep_."

"Yang mobilnya SUV perak?"

"Mm-ehm."

"Yang matanya tajam dan memiliki smirk yang keren?"

Aku sempat tertawa sebelum menjawab, "He-eh... itu dia adikku yang seksi."

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" teriaknya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Panjang ceritanya," jawabku ragu, apa harus menceritakannya sekarang atau tidak.

"Panjang bagaimana? Ceritalah Hyung!" pintanya.

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi keran air yang dinyalakan melalui _speaker_ telepon. Kemungkinan besar dia pasti sedang membuat makanan tengah malam favoritnya, yaitu Ramyeon ekstra pedas.

"Kami berbicara panjang-lebar," ucapku.

"He-eh," jawabnya.

"Dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang dia yang sudah tertarik padaku di pertemuan pertama kami," lanjutku.

"Oke, lalu?"

"Dia bilang dia sudah mencari tahu tentang diriku, merencanakan pendekatannya padaku, dan bla...bla...bla..." aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi di restoran dan pembicaraan di apartemenku tadi, minus hal-hal memalukan yang ku alami tentu saja.

"Well, Hyung... itu hebat... seperti yang di drama-drama."

Kudengar bunyi keran air dimatikan, dan aku yakin kini dia sedang mengangkat panci ke atas kompor.

"Dan percaya atau tidak, dia sekarang sedang tidur di atas tempat tidurku," ucapku tenang.

Pada saat itu juga aku bisa mendengar bunyi _KLONTANG_... yang cukup keras diikuti dengan makian Eunhyuk sebelum dia berteriak, " _He is doing whaaattt?!_ "

"Dia. Sedang. Tidur. Di atas. Tempat tidurku," ulangku, sambil tersenyum.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu adikku ini, tetapi terkadang aku hanya ingin melihat atau mendengar reaksinya atas kata-kataku.

"Hyung... kau... kau tidak berfikir itu terlalu... uh... cepat untuk kalian? Umm..."

Untuk pertama kalinya adikku yang cerewet itu tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa maksudmu, Lee Hyuk jae?! Dia hanya tidur, oke, dia menumpang tidur, disini, di apartemenku," potongku karena merasa pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh. Memangnya dia pikir hyungnya itu apa? Dia tentu sangat tahu dengan prinsipku kan?

"Oh? Mm," terdengar kelegaan di suaranya. Aku memutar mataku malas. Dasar anchovy mesum. "Syukurlah Hyung. Maaf karena berfikiran berlebihan," lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Dia itu harus terbang besok pagi ke New York dari Raleigh. Jadi, daripada pulang ke Wilmington, lebih baik dia menginap di sini," jelasku.

"Dia tinggal di Wilmington? Itu tempat yang bagus, Hyung!"

"Kau tahu darimana? Memang kau pernah ke sana?"

Aku mendengar bunyi _plop... plop... plop..._

Dia pasti sedang membersihkan tumpahan air dari pancinya dengan menggunakan _napkin_ bukannya kain pel. Dasar jorok!

" _Dawson's Creek_. Salah satu lokasi _shooting-_ nya di sana," jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada bangga.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil merespon jawabannya.

Kemudian kudengar Eunhyuk menarik sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kantong keripik.

"Kau tidak jadi membuat ramyeon?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak _mood_ ," omel Eunhyuk. Selang beberapa detik kemudian dia berkata, "bagaimana Minnie Hyung bisa tahu kalau aku akan membuat ramyeon?" dengan nada heran.

Aku tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Memang ada makanan lain yang bisa kau buat selain ramyeon?"

"Hehehe... benar juga," ucap Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh.

Kemudian kudengar bunyi _krauk... krauk... krauk..._ dan aku langsung tahu jika dia pasti tengah memakan keripiknya dengan ganas.

"Lalu, apa kau akan tidur dengan dia, Hyung?" tanyanya penasaran setelah menghabiskan keripik di mulutnya. "Maksudku hanya tidur, ya tidur lelap... begitulah."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar nada bicaranya yang terdengar bingung bagaimana mengatakan hal yang dipikirkannya.

"Tentu tidak, adikku sayang. Aku akan menunggunya hingga dia terbangun, barulah aku tidur. Aku takut akan khilaf jika tidur berdekatan dengannya. Dia terlalu menggoda, tapi itu terlalu cepat, Hyuk."

"Oh..." Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar kecewa, tetapi aku tidak berani menanyakan alasan di balik nada kecewanya itu.

.

.

Ketika aku selesai berbicara dengan Eunhyukkie, aku melihat ke layar ponselku yang menunjukkan sudah jam sembilan malam.

Perlahan-lahan aku bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke luar ruang kerja.

Aku harus mandi.

Tapi, sayangnya semua bajuku ada di kamar, dan untungnya(?) satu-satunya kamar mandi di apartemen ada di dalam kamarku.

Mau tidak mau aku pun menuju ke kamarku.

Perlahan-lahan kubuka pintu kamar tidur. Semuanya cukup gelap kecuali penerangan dari sinar lampu jalan yang masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Udara di dalam kamar tidur terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan di ruang tamu karena jendela yang terbuka.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan menyalakan lampu kecil yang ada di dalam lemari. Aku melirik ke arah tempat tidur untuk meyakinkan sinar lampu tidak mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak melihat ada gerakan apa pun. Aku juga tidak mendengar suara dengkuran. Rupanya dia tipe orang yang tidur seperti orang mati.

Kuambil piyama tidurku dan juga celana dalam, kemudian aku mematikan lampu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kunyalakan lampu kamar mandi dan bergegas masuk.

Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah ada di dalam _bathtub_ , dan air panas pun mengucur dari _shower_ membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Ketika aku akan mengambil shampo, aku baru menyadari ada beberapa botol perlengkapan mandi yang bukan milikku.

Botol-botol itu semuanya merupakan _brand_ terkenal.

Aku yakin satu botol produk itu bisa untuk membeli empat botol produk yang aku gunakan.

Kuambil botol shampo-ku dan menuangkannya sedikit pada telapak tanganku sebelum mulai mengusapnya pada rambutku. Lalu aku mengambil botol sabunku, menuangkan beberapa tetes pada _sponge_ , kemudian mengusapkannya ke seluruh tubuh.

Selama melakukan itu semua, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari perlengkapan mandi Kyuhyun yang terletak bersebelahan dengan produk mandiku.

Kemudian aku bergegas membilas bersih rambut dan tubuhku. Aku berdiri di bawah _shower_ dan menikmati siraman air hangat yang cukup bisa membuatku terasa nyaman.

Beberapa kali aku melirik peralatan mandi Kyuhyun. Rasa keingintahuan mendorongku untuk melakukannya.

Akhirnya, aku menyerah dan mengambil salah satu botol, membuka tutupnya dan menghirup aromanya.

Aroma tercium adalah aroma Kyuhyun.

Aroma yang memabukkan dan membuatku serasa melayang.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berdiri di bawah _shower_ dengan air yang masih mengalir sambil menciumi aroma dari botol itu.

Aku baru tersadar ketika aku mulai merasa kedinginan.

Aku harus segera menyudahi acara mandiku ini jika aku tidak ingin jatuh sakit.

Ku kembalikan botol ketempatnya dan mematikan keran _shower_. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari _bathtub_.

Kukeringkan semua bagian tubuh dengan handuk, kemudian menyapukan _lotion_ ke seluruh tubuhku setelah itu bergegas mengenakan pakaian tidur.

Kukeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_ , kemudian melangkah ke luar kamar mandi.

Kumatikan lampu dan berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergumam memanggil namaku. Suara itu terdengar cukup jelas sehingga aku berpikir bahwa dia terbangun.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu terbangun," bisikku sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Ketika aku berada sekitar satu meter darinya, aku menyadari jika dia masih tertidur lelap.

Apa dia mengigau?

Aku langsung menggeleng, aku pasti salah dengar.

Sekali lagi aku berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju pintu.

Baru saja aku berjalan satu langkah, aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun kembali memanggil "Sungminnie..." dengan sedikit mendesah.

Karena penasaran, aku lalu beranjak ke atas tempat tidur untuk memastikan apakah dia masih terlelap atau tidak.

Aku menahan berat tubuhku dengan kedua lenganku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau masih tidur?" bisikku. Wajahku hanya sekitar lima puluh senti dari wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan memelukku dengan paksa.

"Hhhmmppp." Hanya itu yang yang keluar dari mulutku karena tiba-tiba aku sudah terbaring dalam posisi yang agak janggal.

Bagian atas tubuhku ada di tempat tidur, diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, sedangkan kedua kakiku masih tergantung keluar dari tempat tidur.

Sekarang aku yakin jika Kyuhyun mengigau.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tanpa membangunkannya.

Kudorong tubuhku untuk menjauhinya, tetapi Kyuhyun justru menarikku lebih erat. Kucoba menggulingkan tubuhku, namun juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kini posisiku justru menjadi terbaring sempurna di atas tubuhnya dengan wajahku tepat di dadanya. Hanya tinggal pergelangan kakiku yang masih menjulur keluar dari atas tempat tidur.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mempertimbangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Bahkan dalam tidur aroma tubuhnya masih begitu kuat. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di bawah pipiku.

Kututup mataku untuk menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Memasukkannya ke dalam semua indraku dan menguncinya di dalam memoriku.

Kutarik napas panjang.

Dan aku pun terlelap.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Sungmin akhirnya terbangun beberapa jam kemudian oleh sinar lampu yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin menyadari Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di atas tempat tidur.

Sungmin menggeliat sambil memutar tubuhnya dan melihat siluet Kyuhyun yang sedang mengenakan pakaian di dalam gelap, hanya dengan bantuan sinar lampu kamar mandi yang pintunya dibiarkan setengah terbuka.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak karena masih mengantuk.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, sleeping beauty? Maaf," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak apa," jawab Sungmin sambil merenggangkan lengannya, kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

Dia memicingkan mata dan membiasakan dengan sinar lampu yang tiba-tiba menerangi kamar.

Diliriknya jam di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"OH! Kau terlambat Kyu!" teriak Sungmin terkejut. "Maaf, aku lupa menyetel alarmnya," erang Sungmin penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun sedang memasukkan lengannya ke dalam _sweater_ berwarna hitam dengan leher berbentuk V. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan garis-garis biru di balik _sweater_ itu. Dia berhenti sesaat dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa, masih ada waktu," ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya, menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku. Dia menundukkan wajah melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang terlihat sensual karena suasana kamar yang temaram, cahaya dari lampu kamar Sungmin memang agak redup, tidak terlalu terang, sehingga suasana kamar menjadi sedikit sensual dan membuat Sungmin menjadi gugup.

"Ehm, by the way... Apakah kau memiliki rencana hari Minggu malam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Kemudian duduk di atasnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang kaus kaki berwarna hitam dari suka celananya.

Sungmin mendongak, mengingat-ingat apakah dia memiliki rencana pada hari Minggu malam.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ada rencana apapun," jawab Sungmin yakin.

" _Good_. Sebenarnya aku berencana ingin mengajakmu makan malam untuk kencan pertama kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menoleh menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum, sedikit menyeringai tepatnya.

" _Oh... well..._ sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan. Baiklah," jawab Sungmin terbata-bata. Dia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan sayang yang digunakan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kau yang memilih restorannya. Pesawatku akan mendarat sekitar jam empat sore di Raleigh. Aku akan sampai di sini sekitar jam enam sore."

Kyuhyun tidak menatap Sungmin ketika mengatakan itu semua, perhatiannya fokus pada kegiatannya memakai kaus kaki.

Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun harus menempuh jarak dua jam lagi untuk bertemu dengannya, Sungmin merasa tidak tega. "Apakah kau yakin? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Sepasang matanya langsung menatap Sungmin tajam.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri kaku di dekat saklar lampu.

Meskipun langkahnya perlahan, Sungmin merasa agak sedikit terancam sehingga dia pun mundur selangkah.

Melihat Sungmin yang melangkah mundur, Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan berdiri diam sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Kita berkencan kan, Minnie?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku.

"Dengarkan aku Sungminnie, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku saat ini. Tapi... aku berharap kita bisa memulai pendekatan kita dari hari ini. Apa yang terjadi semalam... aku sangat menyukainya. Dan aku berharap itu akan terjadi lagi."

'Memang apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam?' pikir Sungmin bingung.

Seingat Sungmin mereka hanya mengobrol, lalu mereka makan malam. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun tidur dengan Sungmin di dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada tubuhnya. Dia masih memakai piyama yang dikenakannya tadi malam, lengkap.

Sungmin menghela napas lega.

'Oh, mungkin maksudnya apa yang kami lakukan sebelum dia tidur,' batin Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. 'Dasar kau telmi, Lee!'

Dan akhirnya Sungmin juga menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun pasti mengira Sungmin menolak ajakan kencannya dengan berdalih Kyuhyun akan kelelahan.

Padahal Sungmin hanya merasa tidak tega dan mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, dan bukan bermaksud menolak.

Mau tidak mau Sungmin pun tertawa.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, dia sepertinya sedikit kesal dengan reaksi Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya datar.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sungmin hanya beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat karena terkejut.

"Aku bukannya menolak ajakan kencanmu, Kyu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau pasti akan kelelahan setelah penerbangan dan perjalanan jauh, lalu masih harus pergi denganku. Tapi, jika kau tidak keberatan, tentu dengan senang hati aku akan menunggumu," ucap Sungmin pelan.

Pelan-pelan dapat Sungmin rasakan Kyuhyun yang membalas pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Saling menikmati suasana intim itu sembari menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Kyu, apakah kau keberatan jika... kencan makan malam kita... di lakukan di apartemenku saja? Disini? Aku akan memasak sesuatu yang spesial untukmu, makanan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana?" Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau... akan memasak? Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun, nadanya terdengar ragu.

Mendengar nada tidak percaya Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku yakinkan dirimu bahwa masakanku itu..." Sungmin mencoba membela diri, tetapi Kyuhyun langsung memotong kata-katanya, "bukan itu maksudku," geram Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Lalu? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berfikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling romantis yang pernah dilakukan orang lain padaku," ucap Kyuhyun dalam satu tarikan napas. "kau yang pertama, Sungminnie," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Wajahnya merona sempurna.

Dalam hati dia yakin, jika saja Eunhyuk ada disini dan mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi, Eunhyuk akan tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga sakit perut. Karena menurut Eunhyuk, Sungmin adalah orang yang paling tidak romantis di seluruh dunia.

Dan tentu saja, mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin terpaku dan tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa hangat di hatinya.

"Mm, aku akan mebuatkanmu _kimbab_ segitiga untuk bekalmu," ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin baru saja berjalan satu langkah ketika dia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun, dan yang Sungmin rasakan selanjutnya adalah sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya, menciumnya dengan intim dan dalam. Lidahnya bergerak menyapu bagian dalam mulut Sungmin. Tidak peduli bahwa Sungmin baru saja bangun tidur, dan penampilannya masih acak-acakan.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sembari berpegangan pada kedua lengan Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah agar tubuhnya tidak merosot ke lantai.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Sungmin bereaksi dengan membalas ciuman ganas Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa Sungmin membalas ciumannya, Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan sembari menyisirkan jari-jarinya pada rambut acak-acakan Sungmin, dan membuatnya semakin acak-acakan. Ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam dan intens. Saliva berguguran di sela-sela bibir mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya, dia menggenggam bagian atas kedua lengan Sungmin, mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan untuk menjauhinya, menciptakan jarak yang cukup untuknya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung sambil terengah. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tersengal.

Melihat tatapan Sungmin yang bingung, Kyuhyun langsung berkata dengan menahan geraman, "sebaiknya kau segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan _kimbab_ sialan itu, Minnie-ya. Aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu atau aku takkan mampu menahan diriku lagi." Kyuhyun membersihkan lelehan saliva yang ada di sekeliling wajah dan rahang sungmin dengan lembut. Pandangannya meneduh.

"Jika kita tetap mempertahankan situasi ini, aku tak yakin kau bisa tetap menjaga prinsipmu itu, Sungmin-ah. Dan aku takkan bisa pergi dari apartemenmu ini," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak, menahan gairahnya mati-matian.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sungmin untuk mencerna maksud Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya semakin merona. Dia akhirnya mengerti.

Kyuhyun, dia tidak menolak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjaga Sungmin dan prinsip yang dipertahankan Sungmin mati-matian hingga harus mengorbankan hubungannya dengan Jungmo dulu.

'NO SEX BEFORE MARRIED'

Ya, karena Sungmin adalah male pregnant, dia harus berhati-hati dalam menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, terutama pria tentu saja karena Sungmin gay.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan agar tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melampaui batas.

Hati Sungmin merasa hangat.

Kyuhyun benar-benar baik dan peduli padanya. Perasaannya tulus pada Sungmin.

"Ehm, _Kimbab ayam?_ " tanya Sungmin pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan saliva yang ada di sekitar bibir Kyuhyun dan rahangnya.

" _Hmm_ , tanpa sayuran," geram Kyuhyun pelan. Dia masih menatap Sungmin tajam dan ada percikan gairah yang tertahan di tatapan matanya.

Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah menuju dapur.

Dengan cepat dikeluarkannya semua bahan untuk membuat kimbab dan Sungmin bergegas membuatnya sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu kamar dibuka diikuti sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke luar dengan membawa tas yang tadi malam dibawanya, bersamaan dengan selesainya Sungmin membuat _kimbab_.

"Susu atau _orange juice_?" tanya Sungmin sembari membungkus beberapa potong _kimbab segitiga_ itu dengan plastik wrap agar mudah di bawa oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Orange juice_ ," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil satu botol jus jeruk yang ada di dalam kulkas dan memberikan botol serta beberapa bungkus _kimbab_ itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau sebaiknya segera berangkat, sekarang sudah jam 3.30."

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar.

Sungmin menolong Kyuhyun memegangi botol jus dan kimbab ketika Kyuhyun berlutut untuk mengenakan sepatunya.

Setelah Kyuhyun siap, Sungmin menyerahkan kembali bekal Kyuhyun itu, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemani Kyuhyun turun menuju ke lapangan parkir hingga menuju ke mobilnya.

Mobil Kyuhyun ternyata diparkir bersebelahan dengan mobil Sungmin.

Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa dia lupa tidak mengenakan jaket atau mantel, dan ketika angin dingin berhembus dan Sungmin menggigil.

"Sungmin, kau akan mati kedinginan nanti!" seru Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menggigil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sungmin berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan, tetapi giginya sudah bergemeletuk tak mampu lagi menahan dingin.

Kyuhyun terburu-buru membuka pintu mobilnya, melemparkan tas ke bangku belakang dan meletakkan _kimbab_ serta _juice_ di _dashboard_. Dia kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobil.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat dan menariknya masuk kembali ke dalam lobi apartemen yang hangat karena pemanasnya menyala. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Minnie..." ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengerat pelukannya sebentar kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Hubungi aku jika kau telah mendarat di New York, ya," pinta Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Sedetik setelah tiba, aku akan langsung menghubungimu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu hari minggu nanti?"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap dalam. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia akan mencium Sungmin lagi atau tidak.

Namun kemudian Sungmin berinisiatif dengan menjijitkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada jari-jari kakinya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun dan bibirnya sekilas.

"Hati-hati," ucap Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari lobi apartemen menuju mobilnya. Sebelum masuk mobil, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin yang membalasnya dengan ceria.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memundurkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kepulan udara dingin yang berhembus.

Sungmin berbalik menuju ke lift, kemudian setelah sampai di lantai 3, dia kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengunci pintunya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _First, Hasu want to answer the question from "guest" who asked on "Too Far Series's Review". Because He/she asked in English, so Hasu will try answer with english and Indonesia. I hope he/she can understand what I was try to said with my broken English._**

(Pertama-tama, Hasu ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari "guest" yang bertanya di review " ** _Too Far Series"_**. Karena dia bertanya dalam B. Inggris jadi Hasu akan mencoba jawab dengan dua bahasa. Hasu harap dia mengerti apa yang coba Hasu katakan dengan bahasa Inggris Hasu yang berantakan ini :D)

.

 ** _He/She asked this:_** (Dia bertanya ini: )

 ** _How you guys Kyumin Author can write about Kyumin? He's married already, lol and I tried to read Kyumin fanfic after he get married and can't even finish it because Saeun smilling face beside Sungmin in altar keep showing on my mind. Are you guys in denial?_**

(Bagaimana bisa kalian, penulis cerita Kyumin menulis tentang Kyumin? Dia telah menikah, lol (loud of laugh/tertawa terbahak)... dan aku telah mencoba membaca fanfic Kyumin setelah dia menikah dan bahkan tidak bisa selesai membaca karena wajah tersenyum Saeun di samping Sungmin di altar terus terbayang di ingatanku. Apa kalian dalam delusi (mengelak dari kenyataan)?)

.

Hasu ga tau apa dia juga nanya ke Author-nim Kyumin yang lain, tapi karena dia nanya di kotak review Hasu, Hasu akan jawab sebagai salah satu author Kyumin yang masih junior di FFn.

.

 ** _Hasu become Kyumin Shipper because I loved their relationship, for Hasu, their brothership is so sweet and inspirated._**

 ** _Hasu have been read so many Kyumin fanfic from every site, with every genre and Hasu like all of them._**

 ** _Hasu was a new Kyumin writer on FFn. The reason why Hasu created Kyumin stories because I like them as an Idol._**

 ** _This site was named FFn or FanFiction. That's mean, every stories here was fiction or fake, not real, just from author imagination only._**

 ** _So, altough Sungmin was already married with Saeun, but for me as Kyumin Shipper, Sungmin is still single, of course on imagination only as an Idol._**

 ** _And it's not delusional, it's imagination. Everyone have imagination, right?_**

 ** _In reality, as a fan, Hasu was really happy if Sungmin choose Saeun as his wife, he's normal I know that. I hope they will live happily. But, as Kyumin shipper/Joyer, I still like Sungmin with Kyuhyun, and their brothership._**

 ** _So, the reason why Hasu still created Kyumin stories because I want their sweet relationship will always live forever on Joyers mind._**

 ** _My opinion, if you really wanna read Kyumin fanfic, don't think Sungmin as his real life but as his entertainment life as an idol. I think you can do that because I can ^.^_**

 ** _Don't thinking to much about that, ok?_**

(Hasu menjadi Kyumin Shipper karena Hasu menyukai ke-akraban mereka, bagi Hasu, kedekatan mereka sangatlah manis dan inspiratif.

Hasu telah banyak membaca ff Kyumin dari berbagai situs, dengan berbagai genre, dan Hasu menyukai semua ff itu.

Hasu adalah penulis ff Kyumin baru di FFn. Alasan mengapa Hasu membuat cerita tentang Kyumin karena Hasu menyukai mereka sebagai idola.

Nama situs ini FFn atau Fanfiction. Yang berarti, setiap cerita yang ada disini adalah fiksi atau bohongan, tidak nyata, hanya berasal dari imajinasi penulis saja.

Jadi, meskipun Sungmin telah menikah dengan Saeun, tapi bagiku, sebagai penggemar Kyumin, Sungmin masihlah single, tentu dalam imajinasi saja sebagai idola.

Dan ini bukan delusi atau mengelak dari kenyataan, tapi imajinasi. Setiap orang punya imajinasi kan?

Dalam kehidupan nyata, sebagai fans, Hasu sangat senang jika Sungmin memilih Saeun sebagai istrinya, Sungmin normal, Hasu tahu itu. Hasu berharap mereka hidup bahagia. Tapi, sebagai Kyumin Shipper, Hasu tetap menyukai Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, dengan hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

Jadi, alasan mengapa Hasu tetap membuat ff Kyumin karena Hasu ingin hubungan akrab mereka yang manis akan selalu hidup selamanya dalam kenangan Joyers.

Pendapat Hasu, jika kau memang ingin membaca Kyumin fanfic, jangan bayangkan Sungmin dalam kehidupan nyatanya, tapi di kehidupan selebritinya sebagai idola. Hasu rasa kau bisa melakukannya karena aku bisa ^.^

Jangan terlalu difikirkan, ok?)

.

Itulah jawaban Hasu. Alasan para author yang lain mungkin berbeda, tapi intinya, kita sama2 menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kan?

Oh,ya. Buat haters yang reviewnya selalu Hasu hapus, Hasu minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, ini ada lagu untuk dirimu.

 ** _Hey Swag_**

 ** _Whatever you say_**

 ** _I'm here for my stories_**

 ** _Whatever my haters say_**

 ** _I'm real for my stories_**

 _(BTS – We on, RapMon part)_

 _._

Jika tidak suka, buatlah cerita sendiri yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu, because this is my own style, oke?

Hasu terbuka dengan saran dan kritik yang membangun, tapi sampaikan dengan baik dan sopan bisa kan?

Dan terakhir, berdasarkan review dari **_Cho Kyuhyun_** , ehem, ide awal cerita " ** _Blind Date?"_** ini emang murni dari novelnya, tapi jalan cerita di beberapa bagian tentu berbeda karena keadaan tokoh utamanya kan berbeda dengan di novel, dan inti ff ini juga berbeda dengan novelnya. Mungkin kedepannya akan sedikit beda dengan novel aslinya.

Ya, semoga kalian ga bingung nanti ya? ^.^

Thank you so much untuk semua reviewers dan yang telah memfavorit+memfollow ff ini nya. ^.^

Okelah, sekian saja karena Hasu harus balik kerja lagi sebelum ketahuan online di kantor :P

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	8. Date

Blind Date

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Blind Date Novel_** _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

.

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

.

.

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Aku terbangun karena mendengar nada dering dari ponselku yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku. Tanpa melihat ke layarnya aku langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo,"_ ucapku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Sungmin? Ah, mianhae karena telah mengganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku untuk menghubungimu jika aku telah tiba."

Begitu mendengar suara berat itu rasa kantukku seketika langsung hilang.

"Kyuhyun?! Ah, gwaenchana. Apa kau tadi terlambat?" tanyaku dengan khawatir karena dia terlambat setengah jam dari rencananya semula.

"Tidak, aku sampai tepat waktu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang mengumumkan sesuatu melalui _speaker_. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih ada di bandara.

"Apa kau mengebut saat mengemudi tadi?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir yang tak ku sembunyikan.

"Ya... sedikit," jawabnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Aku yakin dia tengah menyeringai sekarang, kebiasaannya yang entah sangat ku sukai.

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa juga mendengarnya.

"Berhati-hatilah Kyuhyun," ujarku dengan suara setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Tentu, sweety. Sampai bertemu di kencan kita hari minggu nanti. Berdandanlah yang cantik,oke?" ucapnya diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya yang berdenting merdu.

"Yak! Aku ini pria bukannya wanita. Setidaknya kau harus bilang, 'tetaplah terlihat tampan dan manis Sungmin', begitu!" seruku sedikit gemas.

Terdengar kembali suara tawanya yang renyah.

"Ne, ne. Sungminku yang tampan dan manis. Ah! Tidak sabar menunggu hari minggu nanti! Aku sudah merindukanmu, bagaimana ini..." ujarnya dengan nada yang manis yang sontak membuatku merona. Dadaku berdesir hangat.

"Araseo. Sampai bertemu hari minggu, Kyu! hati-hati!" jawabku dengan setengah berteriak.

Setelah itu, aku langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

Kuletakkan ponselku begitu saja di atas tempat tidur dan mengusap pipiku yang terasa panas, mencoba menenangkan diriku yang terkena efek kata-kata manisnya di telepon tadi.

Ugh... Cho Kyuhyun memang benar-benar...

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi lagi. Kulirik nama yang tertera di layar. Eunhyukkie.

"Wae?" tanyaku to the point.

"Apa dia masih di apartemenmu, hyung? Atau..." terdengar nada ragu namun ingin tahu dari seberang telepon.

Dalam hati aku menggeram.

Dasar Lee Hyukjae. Ikan mesum.

"Dia sudah pergi, Lee Hyukjae. Tadi dia baru saja menghubungiku untuk memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah tiba di New York," jawabku dengan sedikit ketus.

"Ooo..." Meskipun hanya itu responnya, namun aku tahu dia menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih dariku.

Hah! Susahnya memiliki adik yang protektif!

"Jadi? Apa yang telah terjadi semalam?" desaknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, kami tidur bersama," ucapku. "Maksudku, tidur dalam arti tidur yang sebenarnya, sleeping, di tempat tidurku," lanjutku buru-buru sebelum dia salah paham.

"Kau yakin hanya itu yang terjadi, hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga yang mendesak.

Mau tidak mau aku pun menceritakan kejadian semalam, lengkap dengan ciuman pertama kami yang membara dan nyaris membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan kepergiannya serta membuatku mengingkari prinsipku sendiri.

"Oh... My... God," respon Eunhyukkie. "Kalian sudah sejauh itu? Daebak hyung! good job!"

Aku tidak tahu apa dia memuji atau justru menyindirku, tapi kurasa yang pertama karena berikutnya aku mendengar kekehan senangnya seperti saat mendapatkan kiriman uang bulanan dariku.

"Sepertinya Hyung dan Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat bersenang-senang ya! Ah! Mungkin aku akan mengurangi kunjunganku ke tempat Hyung untuk memberikan kalian privasi. Ehm, tapi jika kalian ingin membuatkanku keponakan, Minnie hyung harus memberitahuku sebelumnya agar aku bisa bersiap-siap untuk menjadi pamannya, ne?" Eunhyukkie lalu tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

"Lee Hyuk Jae! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Kami belum akan sejauh itu kok!" seruku tegas. Enak saja bicara sembarangan. Memangnya aku murahan apa?!

Ugh! Aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Gara-gara si mesum anchovy!

"Hehe... Mianhae Hyung..." Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Ehm, Eunhyukkie, kira-kira aku harus membuat apa untuk kencan kami hari minggu nanti?" tanyaku bingung. Aku memang yang mengusulkan ide ini, tetapi aku juga belum tahu akan membuat apa untuk kencan makan malam kami itu.

Tidak mungkin kan aku membuat makanan yang biasa-biasa saja. Ini adalah kencan pertama kami sebagai sepasang kekasih kan

BLUSH

Memikirkan status kami saja, selalu membuatku blushing parah. Kekasih...

"Kencan? Jadi kalian akan berkencan lagi hari minggu besok?" pertanyaan Eunhyukkie menyadarkanku dari aksi blushing-ku.

Akhirnya kami berbicara panjang-lebar tentang menu untuk kencanku nanti. Dan Eunhyukkie mengusulkan sebaiknya aku membuat makanan yang mudah tetapi enak agar kencan kami ini tidak terkesan terlalu formal.

"Oke, untuk masalah menu makanan sudah siap. Hah... untung saja kau menghubungiku, Hyukkie," ujarku lega. Adikku ini memang selalu bisa menjadi teman diskusiku, meskipun terkadang sarannya sedikit tak masuk akal.

"Tentu saja, Lee Hyuk Jae," jawabnya dengan nada congkak. "By the way, si Cho itu... dia sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai _HOT_ , kan?" pancing Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda yang disengaja. Dasar! Bocah ini!

" _VERY HOT,_ " sahutku kemudian tertawa.

Aku lalu terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu muncul suatu pemikiran di benakku.

"Mmm, Hyukkie..." ucapku ragu.

"Apa Hyung?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa," elakku langsung. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ragu.

"Ada apa Lee Sungmin-ssi?" ujar Eunhyuk penuh penekanan, memaksaku untuk berkata jujur.

"Hhh... Aku bingung. Sekarang kan aku sudah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun, apa itu berarti... aku harus berhenti mengikuti kencan yang diadakan GBD?"

"Apa?! Tentu saja harus Hyung!" seru Eunhyukkie tegas. "Jika Hyung tetap berkencan, itu namanya selingkuh, SELINGKUH. Hyung tidak akan ada bedanya dengan si brengsek Kim itu!" lanjutnya berapi-api.

"Aku juga tak berniat untuk selingkuh, Lee Hyuk Jae! Aku hanya... rasanya sayang... aku kan sudah membayar uang pendaftaran yang tidak sedikit untuk kontrak setahun di GBD. Dua ribu dollar Eunyukkie. Coba kau kurs ke won. Dua Jutaan won Eunyukkie!" belaku tak kalah berapi-api. Uang yang ku dapatkan dengan kerja kerasku itu akan melayang sia-sia jika tak dimanfaatkan. Ugh! Ini gara-gara taruhan sialan itu!

Seperti dugaanku, Eunhyukkie tertawa keras.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Ikhlaskan saja uang itu. Lagipula, bukankah penggantinya sepadan, hyung? seorang pria se-perfect Cho Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihmu. Kau justru mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlebih kan, Hyung?"

Memang yang dikatakannya itu benar. Lagipula, aku terpaksa mendaftar ke GBD gara-gara kalah taruhan dengannya. Dapat atau tidaknya jodoh, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Ya... tapi siapa yang menyangka aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun, meskipun bukan lewat kencan GBD, tetapi kami bisa resmi berkencan berkat GBD juga, dengan akal cerdik Kyuhyun tentunya (dan kepolosan diriku).

" Sepertinya kau benar, Hyukkie. Semoga saja dia memang yang terbaik untukku."

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Hari Sabtu berlalu lebih lambat daripada biasanya.

Tentu saja alasan utamanya adalah karena aku tidak sabar menunggu hari Minggu tiba.

Sesekali aku menyentuh bibir dengan jari-jariku untuk meyakinkan jika Kyuhyun memang telah menciumku pagi itu.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat "rasa"-nya di mulutku. Aku ingat napasnya beraroma citrus.

UGH!

Selama ini aku tidak pernah begitu terobsesi dengan siapa aku berciuman. Jadi, mengapa sekarang aku terobsesi oleh ciuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Hah... itu mungkin karena aku terlalu terobsesi pada Kyuhyun sehingga segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya membuatku seperti ini.

 _Micheoso..._ kau sudah gila Lee Sungmin!

Belum cukup sampai disitu, kegilaanku semakin menjadi ketika aku melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menemukan baju tidur Kyuhyun yang masih ada di gantungan baju. Handuknya tergantung di sebelah handukku, sikat gigi dan pisau cukurnya ada di atas wastafel, serta peralatan mandinya masih ada berdampingan dengan peralatan mandiku di samping _bathtub_.

Sepertinya karena terburu-buru Kyuhyun lupa jika dia telah meninggalkan barang-barang pribadinya di sini.

Seluruh kamar mandiku dipenuhi aroma Kyuhyun. Aroma yang membuatku betah berlama-lama di kamar mandi meski hanya sekedar merenung dan meresapi aromanya.

Ugh, aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila!

Buru-buru kuangkat pakaian kotornya serta menyambar handuknya dan membawanya ke luar kamar mandi untuk kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Semua barang milik Kyuhyun itu harus dicuci secepatnya supaya bisa mencegahku menciuminya setiap saat.

Setelah aku bisa sedikit menenangkan diri, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Leeteuk-ssi. Aku membutuhkan penjelasan darinya mengenai Kyuhyun karena aku yakin dia memiliki peran penting dalam hubungan kami.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Leeteuk-ssi langsung dengan nada antusias yang tidak disembunyikannya.

" _It was good_ ," jawabku setenang mungkin.

" _Just good?_ " nadanya terdengar ragu.

"Oke, _very good_ ," balasku menyerah.

"Jadi?" todongnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Tunggu, mengapa jadi dia yang menyudutkanku seperti ini?

"Sebenarnya Leeteuk-ssi, ku rasa ada yang harus kau jelaskan lebih dulu kepadaku, mengenai Cho Kyuhyun dan... kencan kemarin. Apa dia benar klien GBD? Sejak kapan? Apakah kau tahu jika dia mengenalku sehingga kau menjadikannya pasangan kencanku? Apakah kau kenalannya di GDB yang membantunya memberikan informasi pribadi mengenai diriku? Apakah,"

"Sungmin-ssi, perlahan, tolong... kau bisa meminta penjelasan dariku tetapi... tolong satu persatu. Kau menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan di saat yang bersamaan tanpa jeda, aku hampir tidak dapat menangkap apa saja pertanyaan yang kau ajukan itu. Maaf," Leeteuk-ssi memotong rentetan pertanyaan yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutku tanpa mampu ku tahan lagi.

Yah, aku memang membutuhkan penjelasan, dari sisi Leeteuk-ssi sebagai agenku tentunya. Sepengetahuanku, GBD menjamin kerahasiaan data pribadi kliennya, jadi ku rasa, ada unsur kepentingan pribadi yang terlibat disini, dan aku harus mengetahui semuanya.

Aku membutuhkan kepastian bahwa aku tidak menjadi korban permainan dari Kyuhyun ataupun GBD. Itu akan membantuku lebih mempercayai Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku menunggu penjelasanmu Leeteuk-ssi," ujarku memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Dan Leeteuk-ssi pun akhirnya menjelaskan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ternyata GBD adalah salah satu klien Kyuhyun yang menggunakan salah satu _software database_ ciptaan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Leeteuk-ssi adalah hoobae Kyuhyun di Universitasnya dulu. (a.n : ceritanya Leeteuk lebih muda dari Kyuhyun)

Hubungan mereka cukup akrab. Dan tentu saja, Leeteuk-ssi lah yang telah memberikan (baca: membocorkan) informasi mengenai semua aktivitas 'kencan' ku dengan semua klien GDB berikut hasil dari kencan itu.

Dengan kata lain, aku seperti dikhianati oleh agenku sendiri.

Oh my God! Kebaikan apa yang telah ku lakukan di kehidupanku yang dulu?

Aku menghela nafas keras berusaha menenangkan diri dengan semua informasi yang telah ku terima itu.

Oke, aku tak bisa menyalahkan Leeteuk-ssi begitu saja karena kenyataannya Kyuhyun-lah yang telah melibatkannya dalam 'urusan'nya.

"Baiklah, Leeteuk-ssi, aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah. Sebenarnya, aku justru berterima kasih atas kesediaanmu untuk ikut terlibat dalam rencana konyol 'pria' itu," ujarku dengan nada tenang.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega disana. Aku yakin dia merasa lega setelah tahu aku tak marah dan takkan menuntutnya atas tuduhan pelanggaran etika dan privasi.

Tentu jika hasilnya berbeda aku mungkin akan menuntutnya. Tetapi, karena ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, dan kenyataannya aku juga tertarik pada pria itu, aku tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"By the way, Leeteuk-ssi, jika tidak keberatan aku ingin memberikan usulan mengenai restoran," ujarku mengalihkannya dari topik pembicaraan mengenaiku dan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian aku menceritakan pengalaman yang ku alami di restoran Perancis itu.

Leeteuk-ssi tak mampu menahan tawa gelinya mendengar komentarku tetapi kemudian dia memastikan GBD tidak akan menggunakan restoran itu untuk kencanku berikutnya.

"Berbicara tentang _dating, date_ selanjutnya adalah di hari Jumat minggu depan. Namanya Park Yoochun-ssi, seorang composer dengan tinggi 178 sentimeter. Kalian akan bertemu di _B. Christopher's Steakhouse_ di _Burlington_ pukul tujuh malam. Bagaimana Sungmin-ssi _?_ " tanya Leeteuk membicarakan kencanku berikutnya.

Oh, ya! Aku lupa! Aku harus mendiskusikannya mengenai kencanku berikutnya itu.

Sebelum aku kehilangan keberanianku, aku akhirnya berkata, "Leeteuk-ssi, apakah klien-klien GBD akan terus berkencan dengan orang lain meskipun mereka sudah menemukan orang yang tepat? Atau setidak-tidaknya mendekati orang yang mereka inginkan?"

Leeteuk-ssi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Setiap klien GBD memiliki keputusan yang berbeda-beda. Beberapa dari mereka akan terus _dating_ dengan orang lain, tetapi ada juga yang memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mereka memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu bersama orang yang tepat yang sudah mereka temukan."

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih efektif? Maksudku, seberapa besar kemungkinannya mereka akhirnya akan menikah jika mereka membuat pilihan tersebut?"

"Kedua-duanya cukup efektif." Leeteuk-ssi terdengar ragu.

Aku tahu, mungkin dalam peraturan perusahaannya, GBD menetapkan para agen _blind date_ tidak boleh memberikan pendapat yang akan menyebabkan klien mereka menjadi _bias_ dalam situasi apa pun. Hal ini juga mungkin untuk mencegah adanya tuntutan hukum yang dilayangkan oleh klien yang frustrasi karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan pasangan yang ideal karena mengikuti nasihat agen mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya bukan sebagai klienmu tetapi... sebagai seseorang yang mempercayaimu dan membutuhkan pendapatmu. Jadi, mana yang menurutmu lebih efektif... untukku?" akhirnya aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu juga.

Sebagai seseorang yang telah memiliki pengalaman yang cukup di bidang ini, ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa dia telah menikah, aku yakin dia pasti memiliki pendapat yang bisa ku pertimbangkan dan ku percayai.

Aku mendengar Leeteuk-ssi menarik napas sebelum berkata, "jika kau menanyakan pendapatku secara pribadi mengenai... dirimu, aku yakin Kyuhyun-ssi adalah orang yang tepat untukmu, Sungmin-ssi. Jadi, sebaiknya kau berhenti mencari dan manfaatkanlah waktu yang kalian miliki untuk saling mengenal. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun-ssi, tetapi sebagai salah seorang yang mengenalnya, aku yakinkan dia adalah pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia sangat menghargai orang lain dan terutama keluarga dan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia bahkan menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri. Kyuhyun-ssi bercerita jika kau telah bertemu dengan keluarganya saat tahun baru kemarin bukan? Ya, dia bercerita padaku tentang beberapa pertemuannya denganmu dan aku tak dapat menahan tawa saat melihat rona bahagia di wajahnya itu," Leeteuk-ssi menjeda sejenak penjelasannya.

"Dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Sungmin-ssi. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caranya menceritakan mengenai dirimu dan segala pertemuannya denganmu. Sebagai temannya, tentu aku mendukungnya karena aku juga tahu kau adalah pria yang baik. Itu adalah alasan mengapa aku bersedia membantunya untuk memberitahu semua kegiatanmu terkait GBD. Sama sekali tidak ada niat buruk apapun dariku, Sungmin-ssi. Percayalah, Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik yang bisa ku temukan untukmu. Ini adalah intuisiku sebagai agen _Blind Date._ "

Aku menutup mataku dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar perasaanku tentang Kyuhyun serta dugaan Leeteuk-ssi tidak meleset.

Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah memastikan apakah Kyuhyun memang sosok pendamping yang terbaik untukku.

"Leeteuk-ssi, aku sudah memutuskan... mengenai kencan-kencanku di GBD..."

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Hari Minggu pun tiba.

Aku sudah keluar rumah sebelum pukul sembilan pagi untuk membeli semua keperluan makan malam di Fresh Market. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat _Samgyeopsal_ dan _Kimchi jjigae_. Sedangkan untuk penutupnya, aku akan membuat tiramisu. Aku beruntung karena Fresh Market di Wiston ini lengkap dengan semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk menu masakan Korea.

Jujur saja, sepanjang hari aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Beberapa kali aku harus menenangkan diri agar tidak terkena serangan jantung dan berusaha menahan senyumku agar tak terlalu terkembang. Orang-orang bisa mengira aku sudah gila.

Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tahu bahwa selama 24 jam terakhir ini merupakan waktu paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku selama delapan bulan ini.

Ini semua karena pria tampan nan unik bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah merendam irisan _pork belly_ dengan bumbu-bumbu kemudian menyimpannya dikulkas agar bumbu meresap, aku beralih untuk membuat Kimchi jjigae serta saus Samgyeopsalnya. Setelah itu aku membuat tiramisu cake.

Akhirnya, sekitar jam tiga siang semuanya telah siap. Jadi, begitu Kyuhyun datang nanti, aku hanya perlu menghangatkan Kimchi jjigae-nya dengan hotpot dan berkonsentrasi memanggang dagingnya.

Aku lalu membereskan apartemenku agar terlihat lebih rapi, termasuk kamarku, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan kembali menginap disini. Setelah itu aku beralih mencuci semua tumpukan pakaian kotorku dan juga sprei serta bed cover, termasuk pakaian kotor dan handuk Kyuhyun.

Ketika semua urusanku dengan tumpukan cucianku selesai, terdengar nada dering ponselku. Aku langsung berlari ke meja ruang tv untuk mengambil ponselku. Aku melirik sekilas ke jam yang tergantung di ruang tv, pukul lima sore.

Tertera nama kontak 'Kyunnie' di layar ponselku.

"Kyuhyun?" Meskipun aku tahu itu adalah Kyuhyun, entah mengapa aku merasa harus memastikan jika benar dia yang menghubungiku.

"Tentu saja, the one and only Cho Kyuhyun in your live, Sungminie."

Suara berat namun seksinya terdengar dari seberang telepon memunculkan kembali rona di wajahku. Otomatis senyum lebar terkembang dari bibirku.

Aku tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku karena kata-kata manis penuh kenarsisan darinya itu.

"Apa kau sudah mendarat Kyu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tenang, berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu antusias.

"Begitulah. Aku baru saja mendarat di Raleigh. Aku sedang menuju ke Winston sekarang. Satu setengah lagi mungkin aku akan tiba," ujarnya. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Wine? Softdrink? Atau yang lain?"

" _Nothing. Just you_ ," jawabku spontan.

Ups!

Aku baru saja akan meralat kata-kataku namun Kyuhyun mendahuluiku dengan berkata, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Baiklah tunggu aku, Minnie."

Kemudian dia langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

" _OH MY GOD!"_ gerutuku. " _Neo micheoso_ Lee Sungmin!" erangku.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku jika aku sedang berbicara dengannya.

Sebaiknya aku bergegas mandi untuk mengembalikan kewarasanku.

.

.

Karena aku ingin kencan kami ini tidak terlalu formal, aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan jeans dan sweater pink berkerah v favoritku serta menata rambutku dengan acak, santai namun tetap terlihat rapi.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

Aku sedang mengeluarkan daging dari kulkas setelah selesai menata meja makan ketika terdengar bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi.

Tanpa melihat interkom aku langsung membuka pintu dan harus menahan napas ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan smirk di wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya dibalut sweater abu-abu yang ditutupi mantel hitam. Dibalik sweaternya, terlihat kerah kemeja berwarna putih. Rambutnya acak-acakan, mungkin sengaja di tata seperti itu, terlihat keren dan seksi. Di tangannya terdapat sebotol wine yang ku perkirakan adalah wine mahal dilihat dari desain antik botolnya serta merek yang samar-samar terlihat olehku.

Oh! Dia berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan dari pertemuan terakhir kami. Aku tak yakin akan bisa bersikap normal malam ini.

"Sungmin?" suara berat Kyuhyun menyadarkanku dari sesi keterpanaanku akan penampilannya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku dengan mata tajamnya yang mengarah tepat ke kedua mataku.

Dengan gugup aku menjauhkan memundurkan tubuhku untuk menciptakan jarak sekaligus gestur untuk mempersilakannya masuk.

Saat dia melewatiku, aku bisa mencium wangi cologne yang bercampur dengan aroma maskulin khas miliknya. Aroma yang sudah ku rindukan sejak kemarin.

Oh! Sadarlah Lee Sungmin! Jangan sampai aku bersikap memalukan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju dapur setelah menaruh wine di atas meja makan. Aku mengikutinya ke dapur dan kembali berkutat pada pork belly yang akan ku panggang.

Kyuhyun datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Kau membuat Samgyeopsal?" tebaknya saat kembali ke dapur setelah sebelumnya pergi menggantungkan mantelnya di gantungan mantel di dekat pintu apartemen.

"Dan Kimchi Jjigae," tambahku. Aku menatapnya untuk melihat reaksinya setelah mengetahui jika aku membuat makanan favoritnya.

Berterima kasih kepada Leeteuk-ssi yang dengan baik hati memberitahuku beberapa hal yang diketahuinya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Oh Sungminnie, itu semua adalah makanan favoritku!" serunya sambil menghampiriku. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggangku kemudian tanpa ku duga dia memberikan kecupan di dahi serta kedua pipiku, sebelum berakhir di bibirku.

Hanya kecupan manis yang singkat namun sanggup membuatku membeku.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat pikiranku kembali terobsesi pada tubuh seksinya itu. Membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Ini tidak baik!

"Ehm, sebaiknya kau duduk saja Kyu. aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita dengan cepat karena aku yakin kau pasti sangat lapar," ujarku berusaha tenang sambil perlahan melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya, meski kemudian aku merasakan kehilangan setelah jauh dari tubuhnya yang kekar dan hangat itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu karena jujur saja aku memang lapar," jawabnya sambil melangkah menjauh kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan yang menghadap langsung ke tempatku berdiri.

Aku melanjutkan niatku untuk memanggang dagingnya. Setelah menyiapkan panggangannya di atas kompor dan terlihat sudah panas, aku mulai memanggang dagingnya.

Sembari menunggu dagingnya matang, aku mengambil dua hotpot yang telah ku siapkan. Aku menuang Kimchi jjigae ke dalam hotpot-hotpot itu kemudian memanaskan hotpotnya di kompor yang tidak terpakai.

"Bagaimana dengan _Training_ -nya?" tanyaku sambil mengawasi Kimchi Jjigae dan dagingnya. Selain itu, aku harus menjaga agar suasananya tidak menjadi hening karena itu akan menambah kegugupan yang sejak tadi ku rasakan.

"Tidak terlalu baik. Aku harus kembali ke sana akhir bulan ini."

"Jinjjayo? Memang ada masalah apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kasihan sekali Kyuhyun, baru saja kembali tetapi harus kembali pergi.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa melelahkan pekerjaannya itu.

"Yah... Para atasan di perusahaan-perusahaan itu ingin meng- _upgrade_ sistem mereka, tetapi para pegawainya sepertinya kurang setuju. Mereka bersikeras untuk tetap menggunakan sistem yang lama. Padahal, sistem baru yang ku perkenalkan justru mempermudah pekerjaan mereka dan cara menggunakannya juga tidak sulit. Aku tak mengerti apa masalahnya," jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sepertinya sengaja di tata acak-acakan membuatnya semakin berantakan dan terlihat semakin seksi.

Oke cukup, fokus Sungmin. Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku sebelum aku membuat daging-daging lezat itu hangus.

"Apakah para pegawainya rata-rata berusia diatas 40 sampai 50 tahun?" tanyaku lagi. Mungkin saja penyebabnya adalah faktor usia. Biasanya para pegawai yang telah berusia cukup tua mengalami kesulitan dalam beradaptasi terhadap sistem baru. Setidaknya itu yang pernah terjadi di kantorku.

"Tidak juga. Kebanyakan dari mereka masih berusia sekitar 30-an tahun. Mengapa?"

"Jika memang begitu, mungkin mereka hanya perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Aku yakin pada akhirnya mereka akan menyukai sistem yang baru itu," ucapku sambil tersenyum untuk memberikan dukungan kepadanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka," ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Ya,ya. Kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun," responku sambil mematikan kompor kemudian mengangkat hotpot-hotpot itu dan membawanya ke meja makan. Satu hotpot yang porsinya sengaja ku taruh lebih banyak ku letakkan di hadapan Kyuhyun sementara yang satunya di sebelahnya, bagianku.

Setelah itu aku kembali ke kompor untuk mengangkat daging dan menatanya di besar. Setelah semuanya siap, aku membawa piring besar berisi daging itu ke meja makan, berdampingan dengan selada, saus dan pendamping samgyeopsal lainnya.

Aku kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas wine.

Setelah mengambil gelas wine yang sangat jarang ku pakai itu, aku kembali ke meja makan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, aku bisa menebak rasanya hanya dengan aromanya ini. Mmm, pasti enak!" puji Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma daging panggang itu.

"Kau bisa memberikan penilaian setelah mencobanya Kyu."

Aku mengambil selembar daun selada kemudian menaruh daging yang telah ku celupkan saus ke dalam selada. Setelah membungkusnya, aku menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap bergantian pada bungkusan selada dan diriku dengan wajah bingung.

"Wae?" tanyaku bingung.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian menyambut bungkusan selada itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sambil mengunyah dia memejamkan matanya, mungkin meresapi rasanya.

"Dagingnya... matang sempurna. Sausnya... enak," komennya sambil terus mengunyah. Tanpa mampu ditahan senyum lebar mengembang diwajahku, merasa senang dengan pujiannya.

Dia membuka matanya kemudian menatapku tajam, "semakin enak karena berasal dari suapan tanganmu yang penuh cinta, Sungminnie," lanjutnya diakhiri dengan kedipan genit.

UGH! Pria ini... kapan dia akan berhenti menggodaku?!

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Habiskan semuanya, ok?" ujarku sambil menyendok Kimcho Jjigaeku.

"Kau juga harus menerima suapanku, Sungmin. Ini adalah kencan kita kan?" saat aku menoleh Kyuhyun sudah menyodorkanku daging yang telah dibungkus selada karyanya.

Aku menatapnya curiga.

"Ayolah, Sungminnie, ini masakanmu sendiri kan? Mana mungkin aku akan meracunimu?" ujarnya memaksa.

Pada akhirnya aku menerima suapannya.

Aku terdiam.

Apa benar ini buatanku?

Sausnya, enak! Dagingnya, rasa bumbu dan matangnya sempurna.

Hmm... apa ini karena disuapi Kyuhyun ya? Rasanya berkali lipat lebih enak dari samgyeopsal yang biasa ku makan.

"Enak kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas kemudian beralih mencicipi Kimchi Jjigae.

"Hmm, Sungminnie... kau adalah pria paling berbakat yang pernah ku temui selain Ryeowook hyung. Kau memiliki karir yang bagus, kau cantik dan manis, aroma tubuhmu menenangkan, dan masakanmu pun enak, sangat enak," pujinya sambil menatapku dalam. "Kau adalah pria terlezat yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, sungguh."

Pria terlezat?

Ugh! Bukan hanya aku yang gila, pria ini juga!

Aku kan manusia bukan makanan!

"Jangan bercanda Kyu. habiskan makananmu," elakku sambil tergesa membungkus daging kemudian memakannya dengan semangat untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang belakangan ini setia untuk berada di wajahku.

Aku tahu dia tengah menyeringai puas sekarang karena kembali berhasil menggodaku.

Akhirnya kami menghabiskan makan malam kami dengan saling menyuapi daging dan Kimchi Jjigae.

Setengah jam kemudian makanan di meja makan habis tak tersisa.

"Mmh, setiap aku memakan semua makanan yang kau masak rasa kenyang yang ku rasakan terasa begitu puas dan memberikanku kebahagiaan. Apa karena kau memasaknya dengan hati?" komentarnya sambil menuangkan wine di masing-masing gelas. Disodorkannya satu gelas ke arahku.

Aku tertawa mendengar gombalannya itu.

"Yang jelas aku memasaknya dengan api kompor, Kyu. Hatiku bukan bara api yang bisa mematangkan makanan," elakku berusaha tak terpengaruh rayuan gombalnya itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kami bersulang dan meneguk wine masing-masing.

Hmm, benar dugaanku. Rasa wine ini begitu khas dan nikmat, hanya wine berusia tua yang berharga mahal yang memiliki rasa se-perfect ini.

"Wine yang enak, apa ini mahal Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Ini hadiah dari klienku. Wine 1938," jawabnya acuh sambil kembali menyesap winenya.

1938? Itu kan mahal! Semakin tua wine-nya, semakin mahal harganya. Koleksiku saja yang paling mahal hanya ada dari tahun 1995-an.

Baik sekali klien-nya itu?!

"Mau makanan penutup?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengeluarkan tiramisu.

"Itu apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu sambil memandang tiramisu yang ada di tanganku.

"Tiramisu."

"Tiramisu? Handmade?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya. tadi siang aku membuatnya. Semoga saja rasanya enak," ujarku tak terlalu yakin. Aku memang bisa membuat beberapa macam kue, tapi aku tak yakin ini sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Oh, Lee Sungmin. Apa kau berniat membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu? Kau bisa dalam segala hal, kau ugh..." Dia kemudian menatapku seolah-olah diriku adalah pemberian Tuhan yang paling sempurna untuknya.

Aku hanya tertawa sambil berjalan ke ruang tv untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku yang sepertinya akan permanen ada disana. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya melakukan dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku merona. Ulahnya itu bisa membuatku mati mendadak karena serangan jantung akibat terlalu sering merona dan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat.

"Kita makan di ruang tv saja. Kau bawa wine-nya oke?" ujarku tanpa menoleh padanya.

Ku dengar langkahnya yang mengikutiku ke ruang tv.

Ku letakkan loyang tiramisu berukuran 25 serta dua piring kecil dan dua sendok kue di atas meja di ruang tv kemudian duduk di sofa. Tanganku sudah menggenggam pisau kue.

Kyuhyun menaruh botol wine serta dua gelas wine kami di atas meja, berdampingan dengan kue lalu mengambil tempat tepat disebelahku. Jarak kami yang kembali berdekatan berhasil membuat jantungku kembali berdetak kencang, padahal tadi sudah berhasil ku tenangkan. Aroma tubuhnya yang tertangkap penciumanku merasuk dalam.

Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri.

Aku memotong tiramisu itu dalam ukuran sedang untuk Kyuhyun, satu yang pasti ku tahu tentang Kyuhyun, selain kecintaannya pada game, selera makannya sangat besar, bahkan meskipun baru saja memakan hidangan utama dalam porsi besar. Untung saja tubuhnya tidak gemuk namun berisi dengan ukuran yang proporsional, sesuai dengan tubuh tingginya, membuatnya menjadi seksi.

Sedangkan untukku, aku memotong dalam ukuran kecil, bukan bermaksud jaga image, tapi aku memang biasa memakannya dalam potongan kecil, jika memang kurang baru aku akan kembali mengambil dengan potongan yang lebih besar.

Ku berikan bagian Kyuhyun padanya, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Dia menyendok tiramisunya dengan suapan besar dan memakannya dengan semangat.

"Hmm, sempurna. Tidak terlalu manis, namun lembut dan..." dia menatapku menggoda, "manis sepertimu, Sungmin."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Aku memakan tiramisuku dengan suapan besar, mengikutinya.

"Mmh, enak!" seruku sambil tersenyum senang. Ini memang pas, lembut dan tidak terlalu manis, pas rasanya.

Jemari Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja meraih daguku, membuatku menghadapnya. Wajahnya mendekat. "Ada cream di sana," ucapnya sebelum kemudian mencium sudut bibirku, mengambil cream yang tertinggal di sana.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak.

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghadiahiku smirk tampannya.

OH! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!

Jujur saja, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan itu merupakan hal paling romantis dan seksi yang pernah dilakukan seseorang terhadapku.

"Ehm, gomawo," ucapku pelan. Aku mengalihkan wajahku dan beralih menenggelamkan diriku dalam tiramisuku. Aku memakan tiramisuku dalam diam.

Ku dengar kekehan kecil darinya. Sialan! Cho Kyuhyun mesum!

"Ehm, jadi, apakah... kau berencana menginap di sini atau kau akan langsung pulang ke Wilmington?"

"Ya, tergantung..." ujarnya ambigu.

"Tergantung apa?" tanyaku bingung sambil menoleh padanya.

"Apakah kau bisa berjanji tidak akan mengambil semua selimutnya?" ujarnya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat serius sampai kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Selimut? Apa waktu itu..."

"Ya, kau mengambil semua selimutnya hingga aku kedinginan. Untung saja aku tidak sakit," sambungnya langsung dengan sok bijak.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Oke, aku berjanji tidak akan mengambil semua selimutnya," ucapku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dada.

"Oke, jadi... aku akan menginap di sini malam ini."

Aku mengangguk, untunglah tadi aku telah mengganti sprei dan bed cover serta merapikan kamarku.

"Mm, Kyu," ujarku tiba-tiba, tanpa menatapnya. Sebenarnya aku merasa agak canggung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sempat membuatku penasaran, tetapi akhirnya aku memberanikan diri karena sangat penasaran.

"Wae?" Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang menatapku, tetapi aku menolak membalas tatapan itu dan memfokuskan perhatian pada tiramisu-ku yang tinggal sedikit.

"Errr... aku hanya penasaran. Sebenarnya waktu itu... waktu kau menginap di sini... kau tengah bermimpi apa?"

Akhirnya aku tanyakan juga. Aku memang sangat penasaran. Sebenarnya, mimpi apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menyebutkan namaku di dalam tidurnya?

"..."

Kyuhyun diam, tidak memberikan jawaban apapun padaku.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menatap wajahnya.

Aku tidak salah lihat? Wajahnya merona?

"Pipimu... kau merona?!" tanyaku tercekat.

"Apa?! Tidak!" elak Kyuhyun, nadanya terdengar sedikit tajam. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya, namun percuma karena aku telah melihatnya.

Dia sungguh merona?! Kenapa?

"Jangan bohong. Tuh, wajahmu malah semakin merona," tuduhku sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku tidak merona!" elaknya keras.

Dia makin merona! Apa jangan-jangan...

"Apa kau... memimpikan aku?" tebakku dengan nada tak percaya. Dalam hati aku hara-harap cemas menunggu jawabannya.

"..." Dia hanya diam.

"Kau bahkan mengigau dengan menyebut namaku. Berkali-kali."

Aku mendengarnya menggeram.

Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dari gerakan mulutnya aku tahu dia sedang menggigit-gigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Dia kelihatan sangat bersalah.

"Kau bahkan menarikku ke pelukanmu dan tidak melepaskanku," lanjutku terus menyerangnya.

"Benarkah?!" serunya berteriak terkejut sambil menatapku.

"Ya. Meskipun aku telah mencoba melepaskan diri beberapa kali, tetapi kau justru mengeratkan pelukanmu. Dan setelah aku kelelahan berusaha melepaskan diri darimu, akhirnya aku ketiduran, di dalam pelukanmu."

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. Melihat reaksinya, aku curiga dia sudah salah paham.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan tipe yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan jadi..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," potongnya. "Awalnya aku sempat bingung karena saat terbangun kau berada di atas tubuhku, dan aku memeluk tubuhmu. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku berfikir, mungkin saja saat kau tengah tertidur di sampingku, aku mengigau kemudian menarikmu dalam pelukanku. Makanya, aku langsung bangun dan membenarkan posisimu karena takut kau salah paham. Tetapi ternyata... itulah yang terjadi. Aku memang mengigau dan... memang aku yang menarikmu, dan ternyata kau mengetahuinya. Mm, maaf..." lanjutnya.

Oh, dia salah tingkah! Lucunya!

"Ehm, jadi? Apa benar kau..."

"Ya. Aku memang... memimpikanmu," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya seolah malu.

Memang apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya? Apa sesuatu yang memalukan?

"Oh, ya? Memang, mimpi yang seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi. Jujur, aku jadi semakin penasaran, mengapa dia harus malu mengakui jika dia bermimpi tentangku.

"Ya... ada banyak hal," balasnya datar.

"Contohnya?" desakku.

"Ugh, bisakah kita tidak membahas tentang ini lagi? Aku lelah! Perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan, dan sekarang aku mengantuk," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hah, tampaknya aku memang harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan penjelasan. Aku juga kasihan padanya, terlebih dengan wajah lelah dan mengantuknya itu.

"Oke, baiklah. Jadi, jam berapa kau harus pergi besok?" tanyaku mengganti topik.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangkat kerja?" Kyuhyun terlihat mengembuskan napas lega dengan pergantian topik ini. Dia menaruh piringnya yang telah kosong di meja kemudian merenggangkan lengannya hingga melampaui tubuhku.

"Setengah delapan pagi, kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Baiklah, besok kita berangkat bersama," ujarnya pasti sambil merangkulkan lengannya di bahuku, menarikku lebih dekat padanya. Kemudian dia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku, otomatis kepalaku bersender ke tubuhnya.

Meskipun bisa menolak, namun pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya itu.

"Apa kau mau tiramisu lagi?" tanyaku.

"Emm, emm," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku maunya dirimu," bisiknya serak.

Ehm. Aku yakin dia memang sudah kelelahan karena dia jadi berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Membuatku membayangkan yang iya-iya saja.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat lelah, Kyu. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Jika kau mau mandi, handukmu ada di kamar mandi, sudah ku cuci bersih. Piyamamu juga ada, di gantungan dekat bathrobe, sudah ku cuci juga. Peralatan mandimu juga masih lengkap di kamar mandi," ujarku sambil melepaskan diri darinya.

Kemudian aku berdiri sambil mengambil sisa tiramisu serta piring-piring kotor untuk ku bawa ke dapur.

Kyuhyun masih terduduk diam di sofa ruang tv saat aku kembali dari dapur.

"Kenapa hanya disitu? Sana kau mandi, lalu istirahat. Lihat, wajahmu kusut seperti itu," ujarku sambil menariknya agar berdiri. "Ayo."

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju kamar tidurku sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kulepaskan genggaman tangan kami ketika kami masuk kekamar tidur.

"Jja, mandi sana. Aku akan membereskan dapur dulu. Setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu untuk tidur." Aku mendorongnya ke arah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja.

"Apa kau akan tidur bersamaku?" tanyanya sambil meraih wajahku dengan tangan kekarnya dan menatapku dalam.

"Memang aku akan tidur dimana lagi?" tanyaku retoris sambil memutar mataku bosan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening, hidung dan berakhir dengan kecupan manis di bibirku.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Min," bisiknya tepat di wajahku. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menggeleyarkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhku.

Sebelum aku menjadi semakin gila, aku harus menjauh darinya walau hanya sesaat.

"Sudah sana mandi," ucapku sambil menjauh darinya kemudian melangkah ke luar kamar tidur.

Di dapur, aku langsung menghirup nafas panjang untuk menenangkan debaran jantungku. Berada di dekat Kyuhyun akan membuat kerja jantungku menjadi maksimal. Ini tidak baik.

Aku akui aku memang menyukainya. Siapa yang tidak menyukai pria sepertinya?

Tetapi... debaran ini, perasaan hangat ini, salah tingkah ini...

Apa mungkin... aku jatuh cinta padanya? Secepat ini?

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Setelah hari itu, secara tidak resmi Kyuhyun mulai tinggal di apartemenku jika dia tengah berada di Winston.

Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padanya.

Kini aku yakin, aku memang telah mencintainya.

Namun aku belum berani untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya, meskipun dalam setiap kesempatan ketika kami bertemu, dia tak henti-hentinya mengungkapkan perasaannya, betapa dia mencintaiku. Bahkan di sela-sela godaan dan rayuannya, tak henti-hentinya dia menyelipkan ungkapan cintanya padaku.

Bukannya aku ragu, tetapi... aku takut. Aku takut jika perasaanku ini belum sedalam perasaannya padaku. Aku takut perasaan kami belum setimpal.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ketika kami sedang bersantai dengan aku dalam pelukannya di sofa ruang tv di apartemenku, Kyuhyun membuat kejutan dengan memintaku menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya di Wilmington untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang akan jatuh pada tanggal 3 Februari nanti. Dia bahkan rela datang menjemputku pada Jumat malam dan akan mengantarku pulang pada Minggu sorenya.

Ketika kutanyakan alasan dari ajakannya itu, dia hanya menjawab, "kita sudah cukup lama saling mengenal, Sungminnie. Aku cukup mengetahui segala sesuatunya tentang dirimu. Bahkan hampir setiap saat ketika di Winston aku menginap di apartemenmu ini. Aku juga sudah mengenalkanmu dengan keluargaku, jadi... sekarang aku ingin kau melihat rumah dimana aku tinggal selama ini. Lagipula, akhir pekan nanti adalah hari ulang tahunku, aku ingin melaluinya dengan orang yang spesial dalam hidupku, yaitu kau Sungminnie."

Coba, dengan penjelasannya itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak?

"Ehm tapi Kyu..."

"Apa kau takut? Kau takut aku akan khilaf dan menyerangmu?" tebaknya langsung.

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan keraguanku ini. Bukan aku tak mempercayainya tapi... aku justru tak mempercayai diriku sendiri.

Bersama dengan pria seperti Kyuhyun... yang membuatku terobsesi selama berhari-hari... aku tak yakin akan sanggup mempertahankan prinsipku itu. Aku takut akan tergoda olehnya.

"Jujur saja Sungminnie, apa kau ingin tahu apa yang aku mimpikan pada malam ketika aku menginap disini dan menyebut namamu waktu itu?" tanyanya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Jujur, aku hampir saja melupakan hal itu.

Meskipun bingung namun aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk karena memang masih penasaran.

" _We were having sex_ ,"ujarnya pelan. " _Great sex_ ," sambungnya.

Oh, oh... APA?!

Ketika aku masih juga tidak bereaksi, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Itu... itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan apa kau tahu? Perasaanku semakin campur aduk ketika aku terbangun disaat aku hampir mencapai puncak kegiatan itu, dan aku menemukan dirimu dalam pelukanku dengan milikku yang mengeras menyentuh butt seksimu itu. Rasanya aku hampir gila! Aku nyaris menerkam dirimu jika saja kesadaran tidak segera menghampiriku."

Aku menarik napas terkejut, dan harus menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

Aku refleks beringsut menjauh darinya.

Aku menatapnya lekat, mencari jejak kebohongan dimatanya.

Tidak, dia berkata jujur. Dia tidak membohongiku.

Ugh!

Sebenarnya, aku tahu bahwa sangat wajar bagi pria dewasa seperti kami ketika bangun tidur junior kami akan dalam keadaan tegang, tetapi... jika pada kenyataan yang dialami Kyuhyun... itu... penyebabnya adalah diriku... dia terangsang karena aku...

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku ingat apa yang Kyuhyun katakan pagi itu ketika dia menghentikan sesi intim kami. Dia berusaha keras menahan dirinya karena takut memaksakan kehendaknya padaku. Dia menghargai diriku, menghargai prinsipku.

"Coba kau pikirkan, apa selama ini aku melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan? Apa aku terlihat mencoba menyerangmu? Mencoba melecehkan dirimu? Tidak kan? Selama ini, aku selalu menghargai prinsipmu. Karena aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku bukan pria brengsek yang hanya menjalin hubungan karena mengharapkan seks dengan pasangannya. Bagiku, seks adalah pelengkap, yang terpenting adalah... perasaan yang kita miliki di dalam hati kita. Aku mencintaimu, dan... aku berharap kau juga mencintaiku, Sungminnie." Kyuhyun menggenggam wajahku di antara kedua telapak tangannya dan menatapku dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu dan menghargai semua prinsipmu itu. Aku takkan memaksamu, Sungminnie. Aku takkan melakukan apapun yang tidak kau inginkan."

Aku menelan ludah.

Yah, memang. Selama hubungan kami ini, dia tidak mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku.

Kami hanya berciuman, ehm, sedikit bercumbu, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak sampai menyentuh bagian-bagian yang bersifat pribadi dari diri masing-masing.

Kami saling menahan diri. Lebih tepatnya mungkin, dia yang berusaha keras menahan dirinya.

Ugh! Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada wajahku kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal sofa.

Kami terdiam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

Kemudian aku melihat dia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sungminnie," panggilnya pelan.

"Ne? Wae geurae, Kyu?"

Dia kembali terdiam. Dia masih mengernyitkan keningnya.

Aku tahu dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.

"Ada Apa Kyu? apa aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

" _Hmm..."_

"Cho Kyuhyun?" panggilku mendesaknya.

Dia menghela nafas keras, kemudian menghadap kearahku sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Keputusanmu untuk tidak melakukan seks sebelum kau menikah, apa alasanmu sebenarnya, Sungminnie? Kau adalah pria, tetapi..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku harus menjelaskan prinsipku. Jungmo dulu juga pernah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai penjelasanku.

"Bagiku, "lanjutku, "hubungan seksual di luar pernikahan tidak bisa memberikan jaminan apapun terhadap hakku. Terutama karena sebenarnya... aku adalah seorang Male pregnant, itu berarti aku tidak ada bedanya dengan kaum wanita. Aku bisa hamil dan melahirkan, meski harus melalui operasi caesar. Jadi, resiko yang ku hadapi sama dengan resiko yang dihadapi para wanita itu. Eommamu dan Hyung-mu juga seorang Male Pregnant, kan? Jadi kurasa kau bisa mengerti penjelasanku. Belum lagi dengan adanya penyakit yang bisa menular melalui seks bebas itu, HIV/AIDS misalnya. Lagipula, meskipun sebenarnya dulu Jungmo pernah berdalih bahwa kami bisa menggunakan alat kontrasepsi, misalnya kondom, atau aku meminum pil KB, tetapi... entah mengapa aku tetap merasa tidak yakin dan merasa bahwa melakukan hal itu adalah salah. Tetapi yang jelas, yang sebenarnya adalah... aku ingin memberikan diriku, tubuhku, pada orang yang ku anggap tepat untuk diriku. Pria yang aku yakini akan menjadi soulmateku. Pasangan sejatiku. Aku hanya... berusaha untuk menghargai diriku sendiri."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan seksama. Dia memandangku dengan teduh dan penuh pengertian.

Uh! Dia memang sungguh telah membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Sikap gentle-nya itu...

Berbeda dengan Jungmo, dia mengatakan semuanya di depanku tanpa sungkan. Dan aku menghargai kejujurannya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Sungminnie... terima kasih telah bersedia menjelaskannya padaku."

Dia mendekatkan diri ke arahku dan meraihku kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga. Terima kasih karena mau mengerti diriku," balasku sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Hm, by the way, jujur saja ya Sungmin-ah, apakah kau... tidak pernah merasa penasaran tentang seks? Apa kau benar-benar belum pernah... maksudku, sebagai manusia normal yang memiliki kebutuhan seksual, terutama diusiamu yang sudah matang dan dewasa, pasti ada kalanya kau merasakan gejolak seksual dan ingin melampiaskannya bukan? Apalagi kita adalah pria yang biasanya memiliki hormon seksual lebih riskan daripada wanita," ujarnya dengan nada ingin tahu yang tak disembunyikannya.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya yang blak-blakan itu. Cho Kyuhyun memang pria sopan namun sedikit blak-blakan. Tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan dia menahan semuanya dalam pikirannya dan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentangku, seperti yang dilakukan Jungmo.

"Tentu saja bohong jika aku berkata tidak pernah memikirkan hal tentang seks seumur hidupku ini. Aku juga manusia normal yang memiliki hormon seksual dan butuh pelampiasan. Tetapi, ada banyak cara untuk menjawab rasa penasaran dan melampiaskannya."

"Misalnya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia menatapku dengan pandangan menuduhnya yang menggelikan.

"Apa kau serius bertanya hal ini, Kyu?" tanyaku sambil membelalakan mataku dan menatapnya malas.

Oh, come on, pembicaraan macam apa ini?!

"Ya, aku serius. Aku ingin tahu, Lee Sungmin. Jujur saja, aku pernah melakukan seks meski hanya beberapa kali saja. Lebih tepatnya, aku telah kehilangan keperjakaanku ketika berumur sembilan belas tahun dengan seorang wanita. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak sengaja karena saat itu aku mabuk. Dia seorang senior di kampusku yang terobsesi padaku namun aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya karena aku hanya berfokus pada kuliahku saja. Kemudian dia menjebakku, membuatku mabuk dan akhirnya... terjadilah hal itu. Untung saja dia tidak hamil karena ternyata dia sempat mengenakan kondom padaku. Dan sejak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah berani memulai hubungan dengan siapapun, baik wanita maupun pria. Dan kemudian, pada akhirnya aku sadar jika ternyata aku ini gay saat entah bagaimana aku tertarik pada salah satu klienku dari Kanada, seorang pria yang memiliki wajah manis dan tubuh mungil. Kami pun menjalin hubungan, dan bisa dibilang dia adalah pengalaman seks pertamaku dengan pria. Namun hubungan kami tidak bertahan lama, karena setelah sebulan berhubungan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpisah."

"Mengapa hanya sebulan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu. Aku tak tahu dimana tempat asalnya di Korea. Jika dipikir-pikir, aku hampir tak mengetahui apapun tentangnya selain nama dan pekerjaannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika menjawab pertanyaanku. "Oke, kembali pada pertanyaanku. Karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku," tuntutnya.

Aku menghela nafas, menyerah.

"Tentu kau tahu mengenai blue film dan masturbasi kan?" tanyaku retoris.

Kyuhyun menatapku tidak percaya.

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu pengalamanmu tentang seks?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk malas. Memang ada apa dengan hal itu?

" _Well..._ sejujurnya aku merasa lega dan... bersyukur. Jika memang kau yakin dengan diriku dan kita akan menikah nantinya... aku akan menjadi yang pertama untukmu. Itu suatu kebanggaan untukku. Dan sebenarnya aku jadi merasa bersalah karena kau bukan yang pertama untukku. Tapi aku pastikan, kau adalah yang terakhir Sungmin. Aku adalah tipe setia. Lagipula, hanya dengan dirimu aku akan merasa kenyang."

Aku sontak tertawa keras mendengar ucapannya itu.

Awalnya kami hanya berbicara mengenai alasannya mengundangku ke rumahnya, lalu tentang mimpinya, lalu tentang prinsipku. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kami jadi berbicara yang bukan-bukan.

Awalnya Kyuhyun menatapku bingung karena aku tertawa. Namun akhirnya dia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Aku kembali menyamankan diriku dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukaannya dan mencium keningku.

"Kyu," panggilku.

"Hmm?" gumamnya sambil menyurukkan wajahnya di helaian rambutku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku mau pergi ke Wilmington, ke rumahmu," jawabku mantap.

Aku bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang mengembuskan napas lega.

Semoga ini keputusan yang tepat.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Finally, I can come back here...

I MISS YOU SO MUCH ALL READERS! #kecupsatusatu

Berapa lama ya? yang pasti lama banget ya?! #itunyadar

I'm so sorry. Hasu minta maaf karena menghilang cukup lama, bahkan ada yang nge-review Innalillahi ngira Hasu wafat (jangan dulu dong, dosa masih banyak!)

Alhamdulillah, Hasu sehat wal afiat.

Hanya ya... biasalah... urusan pribadi.

Ternyata membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari seharusnya. #AUDITohAUDIT

Dan jujur aja Hasu sedih pas baca review2 kalian di ff Hasu.

Ya, mau gimana lagi, pekerjaan harus diutamakan. Kalau ga, mau makan apa? T.T

Tapi semua udah beres kok. (Mudah2an)

Sengaja update ff ini dulu karena ga terlalu sulit ngedit2nya.

U/ Too Far, tinggal 20% lagi, karena konfliknya akan di se-sederhanakan jadi sedikit banyak akan beda dari novelnya.

Jadi, mohon doanya aja, ya.

Hasu update ini jam 2 pagi setelah bikin laporan Audit, jadi kalau ada typo, maaf, otak udah ga sinkron. %)

Sekian aja deh, Hasu ngantuk.

Happy 71th Indonesia's Independence Day ^.^ #TELAT

Saengil Chukkae juga Kim Kibum, our Snow white (Maaf telat)

Last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

 **Ryeota Hasu**


	9. The Proposal

Blind Date

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

.

 **Cameo :**

Huang Zi Tao (32 y.o) as Kyuhyun's Friend

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Blind Date Novel_** _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

.

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

 **.**

 **a.n :**

Ralat u/ chap kemaren itu sebenarnya chapter 6 karena chapter 5 dibagi jadi 2. Ini yang chapter 7.

.

.

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(HASU POV)**

.

.

Tibalah hari Sabtu tanggal 03 Februari, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sekitar jam sebelas siang mereka akhirnya tiba rumah Kyuhyun. Sebuah rumah pinggir pantai yang cantik, rumah pantai tercantik yang pernah Sungmin lihat seumur hidupnya.

Seperti rumah pantai pada umumnya, rumah Kyuhyun ini juga merupakan rumah panggung satu lantai dengan teras berpagar dan sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu yang di cat hitam untuk lantainya dan putih untuk dindingnya. Ada ayunan putih yang bisa muat untuk dua orang di satu sisi teras itu dan dua kursi serta sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu bercat putih di sisi lainnya.

Udara yang meskipun dingin namun segar berembus dari pantai.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara khas pantai merasuk ke paru-parunya.

Ketika dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu, Sungmin melihat ruang TV ada di sebelah kanan rumah dengan sofa putih yang terlihat sangat nyaman. TV plasma berukuran super besar menempel pada dinding, di bawahnya ada DVD-CD _player_ berteknologi tinggi serta perlengkapan game lainnya yang tak diketahui Sungmin. Di sebelah kiri ada meja makan untuk enam orang, yang terbuat dari kayu bercat putih dan ditutupi taplak yang terbuat dari sulaman rumput kering yang di cat hitam pudar dengan garis-garis biru.

Di sebelah ruang makan itu ada dapur dengan peralatan yang lengkap. Serta _microwave_ , kompor dengan empat tungku yang dilengkapi dengan panggangan, dua bak cuci piring, sebuah pencuci piring otomatis dan kulkas empat pintu.

Langit-langit rumahnya di cat biru langit, membuat suasana rumah semakin terasa sejuk.

Keseluruhan rumah Kyuhyun di dominasi warna hitam, putih dan biru langit-langit, warna favorit seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk melihat kamar tidur utama, yang memiliki tempat tidur berukuran king size dan terbuat dari kayu antik berwarna cokelat tua dengan empat buah tiang di setiap sudutnya. Satu sisi kamar itu terbuat dari kaca dengan sebuah pintu geser menuju ke teras terbuka yang memiliki tangga untuk turun langsung ke pantai.

Sementara kamar mandi yang berada di kamar utama itu memiliki dua wastafel dan _bathtub_ yang besar. Ada juga _shower_ super besar melengkapi satu sisi kamar mandi itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas Sungmin di atas sebuah meja yang dekat pintu menuju _walk-in closet_ kamarnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju pintu kaca.

"Ini sangat indah!" Sungmin berdecak kagum sambil mendorong pintu geser itu hingga terbuka dan melangkah ke luar ke teras.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di atas pagar teras dan menarik napas dalam.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sembari dengan santainya melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki rumah ini, Kyu?" Mata Sungmin menyapu pantai yang terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan karena udara masih terlalu dingin untuk berenang.

"Sekitar dua tahun lalu. Aku membelinya dari sepasang kakek-nenek yang memutuskan pindah ke Florida karena mereka tak tahan lagi cuaca yang dingin disini."

"Sepi dan sangat damai di sini. Apa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendongak pada Kyuhyun, mendapat hadiah kecupan sayang dari Kyuhyun di dahinya.

"Biasanya akan ramai saat musim panas sewaktu liburan sekolah dan cuacanya tidak terlalu dingin. Tetapi selebihnya, ya memang seperti ini sepanjang tahun."

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya. Dapat dia rasakan Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan dapat Sungmin rasakan jantung Kyuhyun yang juga berdebar sama kerasnya seolah sedang berduet dengan jantung Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Yah, sekarang aku tahu mengapa ada orang yang ingin memiliki rumah pantai. Tempat ini cocok untuk bersantai dan melarikan diri dari kesibukan," ujar Sungmin sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Puitis sekali," sindir Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Sungmin tertawa. "Mungkin udara pantai sudah mengacaukan otakku."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar balasan Sungmin.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan menikmati keheningan ditemani bunyi deburan ombak yang teratur serta teriakan burung camar.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin bersenandung, entah lagu apa yang disenandungkannya. Hanya suara 'hmm... hmmm... hmmm' yang samar-samar digumamkannya sambil memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa sedang kau nyanyikan, Sungminnie?" suara Kyuhyun menghentikan gumaman Sungmin.

"Ne? Apa aku bernyanyi?" tanyanya sambil membuka matanya dan mendongak. Ternyata Sungmin tidak menyadari jika dia tengah bernyanyi tadi.

"Yah, hanya gumaman 'hmmm... hmmm...' saja. Jujur saja, meskipun hanya gumaman, tapi itu terdengar sangat merdu," puji Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin tertegun.

Ini... ini adalah pertama kalinya ada yang memuji suaranya selain Eunhyukkie serta Eomma dan Abeojinya. Sungmin bahkan belum pernah sama sekali bernyanyi untuk Jungmo.

"Ehm, apa kau tidak lapar, Kyu?" tanyak Sungmin sengaja mengganti topik.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napasnya, "Hmm, sangat lapar," bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi leher Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik karena geli.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin masih bingung mengapa Kyuhyun agak sedikit terobsesi dengan lehernya. Entah apa alasannya yang sebenarnya. Pernah Sungmin iseng bertanya pada Kyuhyun, namun pria itu hanya mengatakan bahwa leher Sungmin adalah bagian dari tubuhnya yang paling seksi, selain bibir shape-M nya.

Dan katanya Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma manis khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sungmin seorang. Entah aroma apa yang dimaksudnya.

Apa aroma parfumnya? Atau, aroma alami tubuhnya?

Memang seperti apa aromanya?

Apa seperti... aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah membuat Sungmin tertarik pada pria itu?

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melihat seseorang di pantai yang melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun, kemudian bergegas mendekati rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya sambil memperhatikan sosok itu.

Ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan wajah pria jangkung itu.

'Sepertinya, aku pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya. Tapi, di mana, ya?' batin Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Sungmin langsung menyikut Kyuhyun agar menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Jujur saja, Sungmin tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang lain yang kebanyakan tak sungkan untuk mempertontonkan hubungan cinta mereka kepada semua orang.

Menurutnya, kegiatan bermesraan hanya untuk mereka saja, bukan dipertontonkan di hadapan orang lain.

"Kyu!" bisik Sungmin mengingatkannya.

" _Wae?_ " Bibir Kyuhyun masih menempel pada leher Sungmin dan melanjutkan serangan-serangan ringan namun menggodanya itu.

"Berhenti!" ulang Sungmin lagi. "Aku malu!"

"Mengapa harus malu, hmm? Kita kan sepasang kekasih," keukeuhnya masih dengan kegiatannya.

"Jika kau tak juga berhenti, aku takkan pernah mau disentuh olehmu lagi, _otte?_ " ancam Sungmin telak.

"Hhh, _arraseo_ ," akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Tak bisa menyentuh Sungmin meski hanya seujung rambut saja adalah malapetaka untuknya. Lebih baik dia menahan dirinya.

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu, yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hey, Kyu! Kau tak bilang jika sudah kembali?" ucap pria jangkung itu sambil menaiki tangga menuju teras.

"Aku juga baru sampai, Tao. Aku hanya sebentar saja disini," jawab Kyuhyun.

Dia kemudian memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada pria yang berstatus sebagai temannya itu.

"Sungminnie, ini Huang Zi Tao, teman kuliahku sekaligus tetanggaku disini."

" _Hai, Huang Zi Tao imnida_ ," ujar pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Bahasa Koreanya terdengar sedikit beraksen, tentu saja karena dia bukan orang Korea, dia berasal dari China.

"Lee Sungmin imnida," balas Sungmin sambil menyambut uluran tangan Tao dan menjabatnya.

Di perhatikannya pria jangkung itu yang memiliki lingkar hitam di matanya dan membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti panda.

'Tunggu... PANDA!'

 _"_ _Oh my God_!" seru Sungmin setelah dia akhirnya ingat. "Tao-ssi, apakah kau pernah bersama dengan seorang pria, temanmu mungkin, kalian menolong seorang pria manis di depan sebuah restoran di Winston sekitar sembilan bulan yang lalu, kemudian temanmu yang kekar itu memukul seorang pria yang sangat kasar pada pria manis itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mendesak menuntut jawaban segera.

Tao yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sungmin terdiam sejenak sembari memicingkan matanya mencoba mengingat.

"Ah! Iya, aku ingat!" seru Tao akhirnya setelah berhasil mengingat.

"Loh? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sungmin-ssi? Apa jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya, itu aku. Pria yang kau tolong itu diriku, Tao-ssi. Ah! Untung saja waktu itu ada kau dan temanmu," ujar Sungmin dengan nada senang sembari meraih salah satu tangan Tao dan menjabatnya.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu dan juga temanmu itu, Tao-ssi. Jika saja aku bisa bertemu dengan temanmu itu, aku juga ingin berterima kasih padanya," lanjut Sungmin.

"Bertemu?" Tao menatap Sungmin dengan bingung sembari melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sungmin karena melihat lirikan maut Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan pria itu?" tanya Tao balik.

"Ye?" Sungmin menatap Tao bingung. Dia mengikuti arah lirikan Tao yang mengarah pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menyunggingkan smirk di wajah tampannya.

"Apa? Kyuhyun?!" seru Sungmin terkejut.

" _Waeyo,_ Sungminnie _?_ Mengapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut? Aku pikir kau sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu," ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin melihat bergantian pada Tao dan Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya.

'Benarkah Kyuhyun yang dulu menolongku dan memukul Jungmo? Kalau begitu, pertemuan pertama kami berarti...'

"Aku rasa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, Kyu. Wah, man... kau..." Tao tak meneruskan ucapannya dan justru tertawa.

Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh karena raut wajah Sungmin yang sangat lucu.

"Ck, kau membohongiku lagi, Kyu!" seru Sungmin kesal sambil mencubit lengan Kyuhyun gemas. Dia kemudian merengut sambil sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Minnie-ya. Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan saat di restoran waktu itu. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku telah tertarik padamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita, kan? Ku pikir kau sudah ingat karena kau tidak menolak sama sekali semua usaha pendekatanku selama ini, di fresh market waktu itu juga," jelas Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin. Dia mengulum senyum melihat raut merajuk Sungmin.

"Mana aku ingat jika kita pernah bertemu di saat itu. Kau kan memakai topi dan kacamata, huh!" elak Sungmin sambil mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya dengan jelas padaku! Kau membuatku menjadi seperti orang bodoh tahu!" tuduhnya, kembali mencubit lengan Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak dari cubitan Sungmin, meskipun lengannya kekar tapi cubitan Sungmin itu tetap sakit di lengannya, mungkin karena itu cubitan cinta.

Dirangkulnya tubuh Sungmin untuk membujuk pria manis itu dari aksi merajuknya.

Tao hanya mengulum senyum karena menjadi penonton dari 'drama romance dadakan' di hadapannya itu.

"Mianhae, Sungminnie. Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, mungkin caraku salah. Mianhae ne?" mohon Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Senyum tampan yang tulus penuh rasa cinta, yang sekejap meluluhkan semua kekesalan Sungmin.

"Huh..." Sungmin akhirnya menyerah. Dia pasrah dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, jadi Sungmin-ssi, apakah pria yang waktu itu masih mengganggumu lagi setelah hari itu?" tanya Tao setelah dirasanya drama dadakan itu telah berakhir damai.

"Sayangnya, ya, begitulah. Tapi kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi," balas Sungmin pendek karena sebenarnya dia masih sedikit kesal.

"Ah, asal kau tahu saja, Tao-ya. Sungmin akhirnya berhasil memberikan pelajaran pada pria brengsek itu dengan memukulnya telak diwajah beberapa kali. Uh... hasilnya parah man," sambar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga. Dia sangat bangga karena Sungmin sudah berhasil bersikap tegas pada pria yang menurut Kyuhyun tak tahu malu itu.

"Oh, ya?" Tao terdengar kagum sambil menatap Sungmin takjub. "Baguslah. Pria itu memang pantas menerimanya, kau hebat Sungmin-ssi," lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan. Dan aku merasa lega akhirnya bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku meski hanya beberapa pukulan saja," ujar Sungmin malu-malu.

"Ehm, jadi... selamat datang Sungmin-ssi. Selamat bersenang-senang disini. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian lagi. Mungkin aku akan mampir lagi nanti, bye," ucap Tao sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Baguslah jika sadar Panda!" seru Kyuhyun sok kesal namun smirknya menunjukkan jika dia berterima kasih atas ke-pekaan Tao.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tao-ssi," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga, bye manis" balas Tao kemudian menuruni tangga dan berjalan menjauh menuju arah kanan.

Begitu Tao menghilang dari pandangan, Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Jadi? Ada yang bisa kau jelaskan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun?" tuduh Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Ternyata dia masih merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sungmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Well, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Sungmin-ah. Pertemuan pertama kita adalah di depan restoran di Wiston itu, sekitar sembilan bulan yang lalu. Dan saat di fresh market, yang kau kira adalah pertemuan pertama kita... aku langsung mengenalimu meskipun aku tak mengetahui namamu. Dan yah, aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekatimu, mencoba melihat reaksimu dan mempertimbangkan apakah ada kemungkinan aku bisa melakukan pendekatan yang lebih padamu. Sayangnya, meskipun kau menyambutku dengan cukup ramah, aku masih belum yakin bagaimana cara untuk mendekatimu. Jadilah, aku sengaja menciptakan pertemuan-pertemuan yang tidak disengaja untuk membuatmu mengingatku. Dan selebihnya, seperti yang telah ku ceritakan. Ternyata kau memang tak mengingat pertemuan pertama kita itu, huh... sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah tertarik padamu saat itu," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil menatap Sungmin lekat.

Kini Sungmin yang terdiam.

Kalimat ' _It was my pleasure_ ' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun setelah membantunya mengganti ban mobil di tol waktu itu sebenarnya telah membuat memorinya mengingat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu saat menolongnya sekitar sembilan bulan lalu. Hanya saja, saat itu Sungmin belum terlalu yakin karena dia memang tak mengingat wajah pria yang telah menolongnya.

Ugh! Sungmin merutuki otaknya yang terlambat memproses semuanya.

"Sungmin?" belaian lembut di pipinya menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungmin menengadah dan menemukan pandangan lembut Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sayang. Yang terpenting, kini kau telah mengingatnya dan kita... kita telah bersama kan? Hmm?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Dilesakkannya wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sungmin dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sungmin yang memabukkannya.

"Kyuh..." desah Sungmin merasakan hidung dan bibir Kyuhyun yang kembali mengeksplor lehernya. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menyusup masuk ke balik _sweater_ yang dikenakan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun terus naik melewati perut, dan perlahan tiba di dada Sungmin yang sedikit berisi. Dibelainya salah satu nipple Sungmin dengan lembut namun seduktif.

"Ah, Kyu..." erang Sungmin sambil melarikan kedua tangannya pada helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan meremasnya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Minnie-ya _,"_ bisik Kyuhyun serak. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah.

Dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bride style dan langsung menuju ke tempat tidur.

Dibaringkannya Sungmin dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun berada diatasnya dengan kedua lengannya sebagai penopang. Diciumnya bibir Sungmin dengan lembut awalnya namun perlahan semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Sungmin entah mengapa menjadi lebih agresif. Kedua tangannya yang bebas menjalari tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam sweater Kyuhyun dan mengeksplorasi punggungnya di balik _sweater_ itu. Sungmin bisa merasakan otot-otot Kyuhyun yang menegang beberapa detik, namun kemudian rileks dan menerima sentuhannya.

Kemudian tangannya pindah ke dada Kyuhyun. Dirasakannya dada bidang Kyuhyun yang padat dan terlatih.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan tangan yang saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya ketika Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba membuka kancing celana _jeans_ -nya, dan pada detik selanjutnya dia pun tersadar.

Dengan napas yang memburu Sungmin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Kyuhyun.

Ciuman mereka pun terlepas. Nafas mereka saling beradu dengan tatapan mereka yang sama-sama terkejut dan otak yang terlalu beku untuk memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi.

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan berdiri diam di dekat tempat tidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan-lahan aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

Kami kelepasan.

Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ehm, maaf, Kyu... seharusnya aku berhenti tadi," ucapku pelan.

"Tidak, Sungmin-ah. Akulah yang seharusnya berhenti, harusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diriku," balas Kyuhyun pendek sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ekspresi di wajahnya campur aduk antara marah, bingung dan merasa bersalah.

Dia pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku ingin sekali menghapus ekspresi itu dari wajahnya, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Ini juga salahku yang tidak mencegahnya malah justru terlena akan sentuhannya. Akulah yang ceroboh.

Aku lalu melangkah turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekatinya. Akan tetapi, ketika aku berjalan satu langkah mendekatinya, Kyuhyun mundur selangkah juga. Aku tahu dia mungkin hanya sedang mencoba mengontrol emosinya tapi aku ingin menenangkannya dan menghapus raut merasa bersalah dari wajahnya itu.

"Ehm, apa kau tidak lapar? Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang," ucapnya langsung lalu berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menatapku.

Menyiapkan makan siang? Bukankah dia pernah bilang dia tidak bisa memasak?

Aku putuskan untuk merapikan penampilanku dahulu sebelum menyusulnya.

Aku harus bisa menghilangkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba ini. Ini bahkan belum ada satu jam kami berada disini. Aku harus bisa membuat suasananya kembali normal.

Aku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ini kemudian mencuci wajahku di wastafel. Setelah mengusap wajahku dengan handuk, aku lalu merapikan penampilanku di depan cermin.

Jangan sampai ini menjadi pertengkaran kami yang pertama, aku berusaha meneguhkan tekadku untuk bisa memulihkan situasi ini.

Kutegakkan bahuku dan melangkah ke luar kamar mandi, kemudian keluar kamar menuju ke dapur.

Aku dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di dapur. Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatinya. Kyuhyun terlihat serius sambil menatap keranjang telur yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mematangkan telur itu dengan matamu, Kyu. Kau kan bukan anggota Xmen yang memiliki laser dimatamu," komentarku dengan nada seceria mungkin.

Kulihat Kyuhyun yang tersentak karena kaget. Benar kan dia tengah melamun. Dia pasti masih merasa bersalah.

Aku harus menormalkan suasana ini.

Aku berpura-pura tidak melihat reaksinya itu dan mengambil alih keranjang telur dari hadapannya.

"Emm, sepertinya omelette enak juga," ucapku, masih dengan nada ceria.

"AH, boleh juga," komennya. Dia menatapku terkejut karena mendengar nadaku yang ceria dan sikap santaiku seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Apakah ada makanan lain yang bisa dimakan selain telur ini?" Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Ah, emm..." Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya yang ku yakin tidak gatal, dia pasti gugup.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang kau miliki untuk kita makan," ujarku sambil berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya.

"Hm, ada mentega, keju, ham, tomat, susu, tunggu... lupakan susunya, ini sudah kadaluarsa beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya ini saja, ya?" komenku sambil mengambil sekarton susu dari kulkas kemudian membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Aku kembali ke kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ada untuk ku olah menjadi makanan yang layak kami makan. Ugh, harusnya tadi kami belanja dahulu sebelum kemari.

"Aku punya roti," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh padanya dan ya... memang dia membawa bungkusan berisi roti tawar berukuran kecil dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Oke, kita bisa membuat sandwich. Memakan sandwich untuk makan siang tidak buruk juga."

Aku membawa semua bahan yang ku dapat dari kulkas dan menaruhnya di meja dapur.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang menghampiriku kemudian menaruh bungkusan roti itu di dekat bahan-bahan yang ku ambil dari kulkas. Dia berdiri diam disampingku seolah menunggu perintah. Entah rasanya aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang begitu penurut seperti sekarang ini. Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang seorang penggoda dan mesum itu?

Aku mulai membuka-buka lemari dapur untuk mencari piring dan beberapa peralatan yang ku perlukan. Setelah itu aku membuka bungkusan roti dan mengeluarkannya dari bungkusan untuk kemudian ku taruh di piring. Aku beralih mengambil talenan, kemudian aku memotong satu buah tomat untuk isian sandwich bagianku, karena Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran termasuk tomat. Setelah itu aku mengeluarkan ham dari bungkusannya kemudian memanaskan pan untuk menggoreng hamnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar ragu.

"Ah, ya. Kau bisa memarut kejunya, taruh di mangkuk ini, kemudian tolong olesi roti dengan mentega," perintahku sambil memberikan instruksi, tak lupa melempar senyum super manisku padanya. Dia membalas senyumku dan bergegas menjalankan perintahku.

Syukurlah, keadaan sepertinya kembali normal.

Kami bekerja dalam diam. Kyuhyun dengan tugas-tugas yang ku berikan, sedangkan aku berkonsentrasi dengan ham dalam penggorengan berusaha tak membuatnya hangus.

Setelah matang, aku meniriskan ham di kertas tisu penyerap minyak. Aku beralih membuat omelette sebagai tambahan isian sandwich.

Ku lihat Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Apakah ini cukup?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik dan mengangguk. "Ya. itu cukup, gomawo Kyu."

Aku menaruh omelette yang telah matang ke peniris. Kemudian aku mengambil tomat dari talenan untuk ditata di atas dua buah roti yang telah diolesi mentega. Setelah itu ku beralih menaruh omelette di talenan untuk kemudian ku bagi menjadi beberapa potongan.

Kembali pada roti. Aku taruh sepotong omelette di atas tomat, kemudian ku taruh selembar ham diatasnya, lalu parutan keju, selembar ham lagi, lalu kututup dengan lembaran roti lagi. Selesai sandwich bagianku.

Aku beralih pada sandwich bagian Kyuhyun. Untuknya aku tak menaruh tomat, namun susunan isinya hampir sama, hanya jumlah hamnya lebih banyak dariku.

Setelah itu ku masukkan piring berisi sandwich itu ke dalam microwave. Ku setel suhu panasnya hanya untuk melelehkan kejunya.

Sambil menunggu, aku merapikan sisa-sisa bahan dibantu Kyuhyun.

Tepat saat kami selesai beres-beres, microwave-nya berbunyi. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan piring itu dari microwave dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Kyuhyun menuju kulkas dan membukanya.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Sungmin? Ada jus strawberry, cola, air mineral dingin, atau..."

"Jus strawberry,"sambarku langsung.

Ku dengar Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Aku beralih menata peralatan makan dan membagi sandwich sesuai bagian kami masing-masing, setelah itu duduk tenang di salah satu kursi sambil menunggunya. Kyuhyun menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa sebotol jus strawberry dan dua gelas. Setelah menaruhnya di meja makan dia kembali ke dapur untuk kemudian kembali dengan sebotol cola.

"Cola dan sandwich?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jus strawberry dan sandwich?" tanyanya balik sambil ikut tertawa.

Dia lalu mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Selamat makan," ucap kami bersamaan. Kemudian kami asyik menyantap makanan kami masing-masing. Ternyata aku memang sangat lapar, ini sangat enak.

"Hmm, meski sederhana tapi... ini enak Sungminnie. Ah, aku beruntung memilikimu," gumamnya sambil memakannya dengan lahap.

Aku mengulum senyum mendengar kata-katanya. Kyuhyun si tukang makan. Selain gamer, dia adalah pemakan sejati. Nafsu makannya sangat besar.

Dalam sekejap, sandwich di piring kami ludes tak tersisa.

"AH! Kenyangnya!" serunya kemudian meminum colanya.

"Hm, ini cukup," ucapku sambil menuang jus dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"Yah, sampai makan malam ini cukup," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita hari ini, Kyu?" tanyaku sambil membereskan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya untuk kemudian kucuci.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berduaan saja denganmu dirumah ini. Kita bisa bermain game, ah aku punya koleksi game yang lengkap," ujarnya mengikutiku ke dapur. Dan tiba-tiba saja lengannya sudah melingkar di pinggangku, mengganggu kegiatanku yang tengah memasukkan peralatan makan ke mesin cuci otomatis.

"Atau... kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi seharian... AUW!" teriaknya begitu ku lancarkan cubitan ganas tepat di lengan kekar.

Aku berbalik dan kembali memberikan cubitan di perutnya yang seksi.

"Berhenti bersikap mesum, Cho. lebih baik aku kembali saja ke Winston," ancamku memasang wajah merengut.

Kyuhyun membelai pipiku lembut sambil memamerkan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Aku berencana untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu keindahan Wilmington. Aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Hmm, ide bagus. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap."

Setelah memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat, aku bergegas ke kamar untuk ganti baju dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Kami kemudian pergi menuju pusat kota Wilmington.

Dan aku harus mengakui kota ini memang cukup menarik.

Meskipun jalanan utamanya tidak sebesar di Winston, tetapi ada banyak toko kecil yang berderet di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, membuatnya kelihatan menarik dan mengundang. Kyuhyun membawaku ke dermaga dan kami menghabiskan sore itu sambil duduk di dermaga dan menikmati suasana yang damai.

"Aku menyukai suasana di sini," ucapku perlahan. Aku menutup mata, menghirup udara segar tepi laut.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," balas Kyuhyun. Aku sedang menutup mata, jadi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiriku dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkar pada jari manisku.

Kubuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan dan aku hanya bisa mendelik terkejut ketika melihat cincin berlian indah yang sudah melingkari jariku.

"Kau tak perlu memberkan jawabannya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat serius denganmu, Sungminnie. Aku tahu aku memang sama sekali tidak romantis tapi... aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu dan memiliki anak darimu. Kemudian, kita akan hidup bersama-sama hingga akhir hidup kita," ucap Kyuhyun mantap tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku.

Aku masih tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Perlahan-lahan kualihkan tatapanku dari cincin itu ke wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Untungnya dermaga itu sudah kosong karena matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Jadi, tidak ada orang yang bisa menyaksikan lamaran mendadaknya ini.

Rasanya suasana menjadi sangat hangat dan romantis. Apa yang dilakukannya ini sungguh tak pernah ku duga.

Kyuhyun melamarku? Pria tampan, keren, kaya dan sempurna seperti Kyuhyun melamarku?!

"Kyuhyun-ah," bisikku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan kurasakan seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mendesakmu. Aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau siap, arraseo? Aku tak akan menuntutmu ataupun memaksamu, Sungminnie."

Kyuhyun lalu memelukku dan mencium keningku. Rasanya aku telah melebur dalam pelukannya.

UGH! Aku tak mampu berpikir apapun. Ini sangat... mendadak.

Aku menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya sembari menata perasaanku yang campur aduk.

Kami disana hingga matahari terbenam. Setelah matahari terbenam sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun mengajakku pergi ke salah satu restoran khas Wilmington untuk makan malam.

Tapi, aku masih belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku masih _shock_.

Meskipun begitu, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba bertingkah biasa saja, seakan-akan tidak ada hal mengejutkan yang terjadi.

Aku akan coba memikirkan ini.

Apa aku sudah siap untuk... berkomitmen? Apa aku yakin dengan pilihanku ini? Apakah Kyuhyun adalah pilihan terbaik untukku?

Aku tak ingin gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

Saat pulang ke Winston nanti, aku harus segera menghubungi Eunhyukkie untuk membicarakan hal ini.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

Blind Date

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Kyuhyun ngelamar Sungmin nih?!

Jadi? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Dan akankah rate-nya naik?

Itu terkandung eh tergantung readers ^.^

Oh ya, untuk Too Far, Hasu akan update hari sabtu malam minggu aja ya.

Soalnya minggu ini sibuk karena abis cuti bersama lebaran idul Adha.

Dan itu akan menjadi menjadi chapter terakhir.

Huhu, akhirnya akan tamat juga. T.T

Yah, semoga hasilnya nanti memuaskan banyak pihak.

Ah, ya, selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha untuk yang merayakannya.

.

Last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

 **Ryeota Hasu**


	10. Accident

Blind Date

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (27-28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

.

 **Cameo :**

Huang Zi Tao (32 y.o) as Kyuhyun's Friend

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Blind Date Novel**_ _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

.

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

.

.

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(HASU POV)**

.

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka langsung kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang cukup tebal, Sungmin bersantai di ayunan yang ada di teras rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tengah memeriksa sekeliling rumahnya untuk memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci, meskipun menurutnya lingkungan rumahnya ini cukup aman.

Sungmin menikmati hembusan angin malam serta aroma khas dari laut yang terasa dingin sekaligus menyegarkan. Suasana yang memang sangat dibutuhkan oleh Sungmin yang saat ini tengah galau.

Dia merenungkan semua yang telah terjadi dalam satu hari ini.

Pertama, dia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pria yang telah menyelamatkannya sekaligus telah memukul Jungmo sekitar 9 bulan yang lalu. Yang berarti, seperti penjelasan Kyuhyun, pertemuan pertama mereka adalah 9 bulan yang lalu. Dan yang disangka Sungmin sebagai pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pertemuan kedua yang disengaja oleh Kyuhyun, dengan tujuan untuk pendekatan. Itu berarti, Kyuhyun telah tertarik padanya sejak 9 bulan yang lalu, jauh sebelum Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun secara resmi.

Kedua, tadi siang mereka hampir saja kelepasan dan Sungmin hampir saja melanggar prinsipnya sendiri. Jika saja Sungmin terlambat menyadarinya, mungkin...

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan-bayangan rate 21+ yang ada dipikirannya.

Untung saja Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat pengertian, sehingga seharian ini dia tidak membahas apa yang telah terjadi itu.

Ketiga, hal yang menjadi highlight hari ini adalah... lamaran dari Kyuhyun yang amat sangat mendadak, suatu hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Sungmin selama ini. Dan jika dilihat dari bagaimana Kyuhyun telah mempersiapkan cincin berlian itu, itu berarti Kyuhyun memang telah merencanakan lamarannya hari ini.

Mengingat hal yang ketiga itu sukses membuat wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena angin malam menjadi semakin merah.

Well, harus diakui oleh Sungmin, dia memang tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Ehm, mungkin sudah meningkat menjadi rasa suka dan sayang.

Tapi... menikah? MENIKAH?

Sungmin menandai kata itu dengan huruf besar dalam memorinya.

Apakah dia sudah siap? Siap untuk berkomitmen? Dengan Kyuhyun? Seumur hidup mereka?

Sungmin tak menampik jika Kyuhyun adalah sosok pria yang sangat di inginkan oleh semua wanita dan juga kaumnya (baca : uke), dan tentu saja Kyuhyun termasuk pria ideal Sungmin, sangat pas dan sempurna.

Kyuhyun tampan, tubuhnya proporsional, kaya, mapan, baik, ramah, penyayang dan yang terpenting... bertanggung jawab.

Meskipun Sungmin belum lama mengenal Kyuhyun, bahkan perkenalan mereka belum sampai 1 tahun, tapi Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun sangat totalitas dalam pekerjaannya. Dia bahkan rela menyerahkan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk memastikan pekerjaannya berjalan lancar.

Dia juga bertanggung jawab terhadap kewajibannya sebagai anak dalam keluarganya. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah anak laki-laki pertama dalam keluarganya yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga Cho ke anak-anaknya nanti, karena Ryeowook, hyung tertuanya, adalah seorang Male Pregnant. Dia juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terutama kedua orang tuanya.

Dan yang paling penting, dia bertanggung jawab terhadap janjinya pada Sungmin untuk tidak melakukan 'hubungan' sebelum menikah. Dia sungguh-sungguh sangat menghormati dan menghargai prinsip Sungmin itu.

Itulah yang menjadi poin penting dari sekian kriteria yang Sungmin inginkan dari pasangannya, yang akhirnya Sungmin dapatkan dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Intinya, tak ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk menolak Kyuhyun.

Hanya saja...

Apakah Sungmin sudah siap untuk menikah? Apa dia siap untuk mengakhiri status 'single'-nya?

Jangankan memikirkan pernikahan, sesungguhnya dia saja masih shock dan bingung dengan lamaran Kyuhyun itu.

Dia tak berfikir jika Kyuhyun akan seyakin itu untuk langsung melamarnya. Padahal, mereka belum ada 1 tahun saling kenal. Bahkan baru sekitar 1 bulan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar saling mengenal satu sama lain luar dan dalam (baca : perasaan).

Sungmin penasaran, apakah yang menjadi alasan utama Kyuhyun melamarnya?

Apa kata-kata Kyuhyun saat melamar dirinya di dermaga itu benar-benar tulus?

'Tapi... apa aku pantas untuknya? Untuk pria se-sempurna dia? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun?' batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Dan yang terpenting lagi, Sungmin belum pernah menceritakan mengenai Kyuhyun kepada orangtuanya. Ya... karena Sungmin belum yakin akan serius dengan hubungan mereka. Dia takut hubungannya akan bernasib sama seperti hubungannya dengan Jungmo.

Sungmin tak ingin kembali mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau akan terkena flu jika terlalu lama diluar, sayang."

Kecupan di dahi serta lengan yang merangkulnya menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Kyu," gumam Sungmin pada pria berstatus kekasih yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dieratkannya pelukannya dan menyandarkan tubuh Sungmin padanya. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Sungmin, kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar dari helaian rambut Sungmin. Dipejamkan matanya untuk meresapi aroma itu.

Sungmin memasrahkan dirinya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun yang berbalut sweater abu-abu. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang memabukkan serta telah membuatnya jatuh dalam pelukan dan pesona Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,"

"Hmm,"

"Apa kau yakin?" pertanyaan Sungmin yang tak jelas objeknya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apanya yang aku yakin, Sungmin?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, menunjukkan cincin berlian yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti pertanyaan tersirat Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat yakin," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penasaran yang tak disembunyikannya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Alasanmu. Semua pasti ada alasannya, kan?"

Sungmin mendongak hingga bertatapan dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu memikirkannya, kan? Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya secepatnya, kok. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku serius dengan hubungan kita. Aku ingin bersama denganmu, seumur hidup kita," ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan sembari menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan di wajah tampannya.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Meski tanpa cinta?"

Sumpah, yang ini Sungmin keceplosan.

Yah, sebenarnya itu hanya pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tertahan dibenaknya dan juga... penyebab kegalauannya sejak tadi.

Apakah Kyuhyun mencintainya?

Dan apakah Sungmin juga mencintai Kyuhyun?

Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa pria itu tertarik pada Sungmin dan ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya. Kyuhyun selalu memberikan perhatian penuh pada Sungmin. Mencurahkan semua kebaikannya, kasih sayangnya, dan yang terpenting sangat mengerti Sungmin.

Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya, apakah hanya sekedar perasaan tertarik saja? Atau hanya perasaan sayang saja yang selama ini dirasakan Kyuhyun padanya?

Itulah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya selalu terlintas dalam pikiran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun belum pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin. Dan ya, Sungmin juga belum pernah mengatakan itu juga.

Karena Sungmin belum yakin dengan perasaannya.

Tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, itu sudah jelas.

Menyayangi Kyuhyun? Ya, Sungmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Jika mereka tak bertemu selama Kyuhyun sibuk dengan tur kerjanya dan Sungmin juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan sering memikirkan Kyuhyun dan mengkhawatirkan pria itu.

Apakah Kyuhyun sudah makan? Apakah pria itu istirahat dengan baik? Apakah pria itu pernah sakit karena terlalu kelelahan?

Dan jika Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya sekali dalam sehari saja, Sungmin begitu sangat khawatir hingga berhasil mengalahkan egonya dan memilih untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Dan yang istimewanya lagi, hampir setiap malam Kyuhyun hadir dalam mimpinya, terutama setelah hari 'jadian' mereka.

Dan sebenarnya, Sungmin pernah beberapa kali bermimpi basah tentang Kyuhyun. Ehm, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin itu pria dewasa, jadi itu adalah hal yang wajar kan?

Dengan semua bukti dan fakta itu, tentu terbukti betapa besarnya perasaan sayang Sungmin pada Kyuhyun kan?

Tapi, cinta?

Apakah perasaannya sudah bisa diartikan sebagai rasa cinta?

Jika dibandingkan dengan pengalaman hubungannya dengan Jungmo dulu, hmm, Sungmin tak yakin apa dia mencintai Jungmo dulu. Dia memang menyayangi Jungmo dan saat mengetahui pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Jungmo, Sungmin merasa sangat sakit hati.

Tapi, ya... hanya itu saja.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia melupakan semua hal itu dan menjalani hidupnya dengan cukup baik. Terlebih setelah mengenal Kyuhyun.

Ehm ya, jika dibandingkan, perasaannya pada Kyuhyun memang terasa lebih tulus dan natural dibandingkan perasaannya pada Jungmo dulu. Jika diingat lagi, Sungmin lebih sering mengalah dan mengorbankan egonya saat berhubungan dengan Jungmo yang memang keras kepala dan egois. Dan saat mengingat itu semua, rasanya Sungmin begitu menyesali kebodohannya dulu.

Tetapi dengan Kyuhyun, mereka saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain. Dan sebenarnya, terkadang Kyuhyun-lah yang lebih sering mengalah.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya yang ditarik oleh Kyuhyun hingga kini dia berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak untuk bertemu dengan pandangan tajam Kyuhyun yang sangat dalam dan... penuh hasrat.

"Apa katamu tadi? 'Meski tanpa cinta'? Kau bilang begitu tadi, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya yang sangat mengintimidasi Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sembari berusaha menghindari pandangan Kyuhyun, namun salah satu tangan Kyuhyun menahan wajahnya yang ingin menunduk.

"Jawab aku, Lee Sungmin," desak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

Sungmin lekas menggeleng.

"Tidak?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku..."

"Apa?" desak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku... bukankah kau yang tidak mencintaiku?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

Akhirnya, dia mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Apa? Kata siapa aku tidak mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin berbalik mendesak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak pernah bukan berarti tidak kan? Apa selama ini kau tak merasakannya?"

"Apa?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Semuanya. Sikapku, perhatianku, kata-kata manisku, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku. Kau hanya mengatakan 'aku tertarik padamu'. Itu yang selalu kau katakan," sergah Sungmin.

"Apakah penting?"

"TENTU SAJA ITU PENTING CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Tapi aku pernah mengatakannya, bahkan sering," elak Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kapan?" tantang Sungmin.

"Setiap malam saat aku menginap di apartemenmu sebelum tidur."

Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"Mana mungkin aku mendengarnya, CHO! Kau berbicara dengan orang yang sudah tidur."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun skeptis.

"Yah, salah sendiri kau begitu cepat tertidur. Padahal aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu sampai kita berdua tertidur. Tapi, kau selalu tertidur lebih dulu sesaat setelah kita berbaring di tempat tidur. Padahal aku begitu ingin mengatakan padamu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Aku ingin kita saling terbuka tentang diri kita masing-masing."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Habisnya..." Sungmin tiba-tiba menunduk. Wajahnya memerah.

Kyuhyun memandang bingung pada Sungmin yang tiba-tiba kalem.

"Habisnya apa?" desak Kyuhyun.

"Ya... habisnya... begitu aku berbaring dalam dekapanmu..." ujar Sungmin dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

"Hmm..."

"Aroma tubuhmu itu menghipnotisku. Seketika aku merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur begitu saja. Aku tak tahu kenapa."

Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Kyuhyun, sejak tadi berusaha membuat jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sudah menyunggingkan smirknya lebar-lebar.

"Ah, akhirnya kasus terpecahkan. Jadi... karena aromaku hmm?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk mendesak Sungmin.

"Apa aroma tubuhku begitu seduktif?" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mendorong tangannya di dada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan ulah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menggodaku, Cho!" seru Sungmin dengan nada merajuk.

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ah, jadi kau tergoda? Kekasihku yang imut ini tergoda?"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun keras dan berusaha untuk beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak ingin melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja melingkarkan kedua lengannya kuat-kuat di pinggang Sungmin.

"Cho!" Sungmin masih berusaha berontak.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin."

Mendengar itu Sungmin menghentikan perlawanannya.

Sungmin mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, Lee Sungmin yang manis dan imut," ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada serius namun lembut. Tatapannya menyiratkan keseriusan.

Kyuhyun memang mengatakan semuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, langsung dari hatinya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya karena mendapatkan serangan kata-kata yang sangat mendadak itu.

"Kau mendengarnya kan? Kau sedang tidak tidur sekarang. Aku sudah mengatakan, AKU MENCINTAIMU, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! Dan ini sungguh-sungguh dari hatiku," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu,"

Sungmin kini justru bingung setelah akhirnya mendengar pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bingung karena... dia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab Kyuhyun.

Apakah dia bisa mengatakan 'nado saranghae' pada Kyuhyun?

Apakah saat ini perasaannya sudah sampai pada tahap itu?

Apakah dia layak menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus dari hati itu?

Kening Sungmin berkerut-kerut karena dia tengah berdebat dengan hatinya.

Kecupan manis di dahinya yang berkerut serta di bibirnya dari Kyuhyun menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia telah membiarkan dirinya melamun dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

Ah, Kyuhyun pasti salah paham dan berfikir Sungmin tak menyambut perasaannya. Padahal bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kyu,"

"WAE?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Hmm, aku... aku..." Sungmin menggumam ragu. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukan eratnya. Dia menguburkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sungmin.

"Jangan berfikir terlalu keras, Sungmin-ah. Seperti namanya, perasaan itu bukan untuk dipikirkan, tapi dirasakan. Tanyalah pada hatimu, apa yang hatimu rasakan. Aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' karena aku memang ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Seperti kataku tadi, aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang. Resapi baik-baik apa yang kau rasakan. Jika kau sudah yakin, baru kau berikan aku jawabanmu, baik lamaranku maupun pernyataan cintaku," bisiknya lirih. Sungmin bergidik mendengar suara berat nan lirih Kyuhyun live di telinganya.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku serius dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun kita belum lama saling mengenal, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi teman sehidup sematiku, Eomma bagi anak-anakku, partnerku dalam mendidik anak-anak kita nanti, dan juga... kekasih yang akan selalu menjaga hati, jiwa dan ragaku. Aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku akan menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu, selalu mengerti dan menghargaimu, menyayangimu, dan... ugh... ini memang terdengar sangat cheesy dan seperti rayuan. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Itu yang perlu kau ingat sayang. Aku takkan pernah memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Dan yakinlah, tidak akan pernah ada pengkhianatan dariku. Kau adalah cinta terakhirku. Selalu dan selamanya."

Dan untaian penjelasan dari Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat foxy eyes Sungmin berkaca-kaca dan menitikkan air mata.

"Oh, aku tak bermaksud," Kyuhyun menjadi panik karena melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Tidak Kyu, ini... aku terharu. Ugh... hormon sialan. Aku ini pria tapi aku sangat sensitif. Kata-katamu itu... tak pernah seorangpun mengatakan hal setulus dan sedalam itu padaku. Tidak juga Kim Jungmo. Aku... aku tak yakin apa aku layak menerima ketulusanmu Kyu. Aku... aku memiliki banyak kekurangan. Kau mungkin telah mengetahui banyak hal tentangku tapi... banyak juga kekurangan yang ku miliki. Itulah mengapa hubunganku yang dulu hancur. Aku egois, aku keras kepala, aku..."

"Aku juga memiliki banyak kekurangan sayang. Jujur saja aku memang belum memberitahumu semua hal tentangku. Keluargaku, latar belakangku, hobiku, rahasia pribadiku, dan hal-hal lainnya." Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Sungmin.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin kita serius. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengikatmu secara sepihak sayang. Tapi dengan lamaran ini, aku ingin menunjukkan keseriusanku. Dan aku ingin terbuka segala hal tentangku padamu. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu pekerjaanku, pacar pertamaku, memperkenalkan keluargaku, bahkan aku juga memberitahumu seks pertamaku dulu. Itu karena aku percaya dan yakin padamu. Jangan terlalu merasa terbebani sayang. Kita perlahan-lahan saja, oke? Lamaranku ini bukan berarti tuntutan. Aku kan programmer bukan seorang jaksa atau pengacara. Aku tak mungkin menarikmu langsung untuk menikah denganku detik ini juga. Kita butuh persiapan pasti. Aku juga belum mengenal kedua orangtuamu dan juga adikmu secara resmi. Maaf jika lamaranku ini menjadi beban pikiran untukmu sayang. Mungkin aku memang terlalu cepat, maafkan aku."

Sungmin kini tercekat mendengar permintaan maaf Kyuhyun.

Bukan salah Kyuhyun, dialah yang salah. Dia terlalu berlebihan dan membuat rumit hal ini.

Nasib menjadi Male Pregnant, hormon estrogennya yang lebih mendominasi dibandingkan testoteronnya membuat dia menjadi sangat sensitif. Belum lagi pengalaman-pengalaman pahitnya saat bersama Jungmo mau tak mau mempengaruhinya saat ini.

"Tidak Kyu. Kau tidak salah. Aku lah yang terlalu sensitif. Maaf, aku... aku menyayangimu Kyu. Sangat menyayangimu. Dan... aku tak yakin apa perasaan ini bisa disebut dengan cinta tapi... sejak perkenalan kita hingga hari ini, jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan memikirkanmu. Aku juga jadi selalu teringat dirimu di setiap sudut apatemenku. Apa yang kau lakukan diruang tamu, diruang makan, di dapur, di kamar mandi, kamar tidurku, bahkan tempat parkir dimana mobilmu akan selalu mendapat tempat parkir khusus disamping mobilku. Jika melihat tempat parkir itu kosong, aku mengandaikan tiba-tiba saja mobilmu datang dan terparkir disana. Lalu kau akan keluar dari dalam mobil dengan smirk di wajah tampanmu, dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuh seksimu itu dengan sempurna. Ehm, intinya..." Sungmin terdiam akhirnya. Bingung akan berkata apa lagi.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya ingin memberikan bukti pada Kyuhyun bahwa perasaan pria itu tidak sepihak, bahwa Sungmin juga memiliki perasaan pada pria itu meski dia tak yakin apa setimpal dengan perasaan Kyuhyun.

Tapi entah mengapa kata-kata Sungmin justru seperti curahan hati yang sedikit banyak cukup memalukan untuknya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar mendengar pengakuan Sungmin itu.

Dia telah mendapatkan bukti mengenai perasaan Sungmin padanya.

Sungmin juga mencintainya, ya, itu terlihat jelas dari pengakuan kekasihnya tadi.

Hanya saja, kekasihnya ini masih belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri itu.

Kekasih manisnya ini benar-benar polos dan lucu!

"Arraseo, sayang. Ugh... kau manis sekali!" seru Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin menguburkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun karena malu.

"Jangan malu begitu! Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, Sungminnie. Aku paham," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria yag kelewat ceria.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kita tidur. Besok pagi, akan ku ajak kau berjalan-jalan kesekitar rumahku dan ku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku. Tahap pertama sebagai tunanganku, oke?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Ya. Kebetulan mereka ada dirumahnya semua minggu ini. Dan aku sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa aku akan memperkenalkan kekasihku yang aku banggakan ini pada mereka. Tenang saja, mereka baik dan ramah kok. Tao salah satunya."

"Ah! Pria yang tadi siang itu?" seru Sungmin.

"Iya. Mereka teman-temanku sesama pencinta game dan juga teman hangout. Kalian pasti akan cepat akrab. Tapi jangan terlalu akrab oke? Nanti aku cemburu," seloroh Kyuhyun, membuahkan cubitan manis dari Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Hoam, sekarang aku mengantuk," keluh Sungmin sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun berdiri dari ayunan sembari membopong Sungmin ala koala yang bergelayut di tubuhnya, kemudian beranjak dari teras dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menuju ke kamar.

Sungmin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Kyuhyun untuk menjaga posisi tubuhnya dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh Sungmin hingga berbaring di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menyusul berbaring di sebelah Sungmin kemudian menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Sungmin bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Dan yah, seperti kata Sungmin sebelumnya, hanya dengan berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun serta aroma alami tubuh Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya tertidur dengan cepat dan lelap.

Kyuhyun terkekeh tanpa suara melihat kekasih imutnya yang langsung tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun pun menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

Penutupan yang indah untuk hari yang penuh kejutan.

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Hari minggu sore akhirnya aku kembali ke apartemenku. Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Aku sudah tidak memiliki energilagi untuk melakukan apa pun.

Aku berpikir untuk meminta izin sakit saja besok agarbisa mencerna semua yang terjadi padaku akhir minggu ini. Bibirku terasa agaksedikit bengkak karena habis dimakan Mr. Cho 'evil mesum' Kyuhyun. Tubuhku juga pegal karena kelelahan.

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi tadi pagi.

Ehm, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, kami tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya beberapa aktivitas melelahkan yang disebabkan oleh pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun alias Mr. Troublesome.

.

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

 _Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena aroma sepiring telur dadar semi gagal, mungkin bisa disebut scramble egg ala Cho Kyuhyun, yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur. Aroma susu hangat pun juga menyambut pagiku, membuat perutku sukses menyuarakan nyanyian indahnya, karena semua godaan itu._

 _Sedangkan disamping tempat tidur, kekasih tampan, ani tunanganku yang gagah berdiri dengan postur kikuk serta cengiran ambigu di wajahnya yang hm... awful._

" _Kyu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyaku bingung mendapati penampilannya yang SANGAT BUKAN Cho Kyuhyun._

 _Piyama tidurnya yang berwarna biru ternoda warna kuning pucat yang mengering, samar-samar tercium bau amis dari piyamanya. Rambutnya yang biasanya hanya ditata sedikit berantakan kini terlihat amat sangat berantakan seperti terkena jambakan dari kompetitor berburu barang-barang branded yang sale 90%. Rambutnya juga terkena warna putih yang seolah terkena hujan tepung._

 _Dan wajahnya, hm... sangat amat miris._

 _Untung saja aku masih mengenalinya sebagai kekasih, ehm tunanganku._

 _Wajah tampannya masih tetap tampan. Tapi, bubuk-bubuk putih yang lengket menghiasi pipi, kening dan bagian wajah lainnya, bahkan sampai ke lehernya._

 _Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan hanya mempertahankan cengiran ambigunya yang terlihat sangat amat tidak polos._

" _Cho Kyuhyun?" tegurku._

" _Ehm, aku... membuatkan kita ehm sarapan pagi. Tadinya aku ingin membuat omelette, tapi... sepertinya scramble egg terlihat lebih oke. Jadi yah... begitu...," ujarnya dengan ragu dan masih mempertahankan cengiran tak berdosanya._

" _Apanya yang begitu?" desakku. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, enggan menjelaskan._

 _Aku melirik meja nakas._

" _Ini sarapan kita?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sepiring olahan telur, yang menurut Kyuhyun scramble egg hasil improvisasinya._

 _Aku mencium aroma telur itu._

 _Hmm, agak sedikit janggal, matang sih tapi... ini mengingatkanku akan masakan pertamaku saat belajar memasak dulu._

" _Cobalah, ehm, semoga kau suka sayang," ujar Kyuhyun._

 _Aku melirik curiga padanya. Namun untuk menghargai jerih payahnya aku memilih untuk mencobanya._

 _Sesendok telah masuk ke dalam mulutku._

 _Hem, rasa telor sih tapi..._

" _Kenapa manis ya Kyu? Apa kau tambahkan gula?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata padanya yang terlihat gugup._

" _Ah, ya. Improvisasi dariku. Inovasi baru. Bagaimana?" tanyanya masih nyengir._

 _Pagi ini sepertinya dia hobi sekali menyengir, apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?_

" _AH, begitu. Yah, agak aneh sih," komenku pelan, takut menyinggung dirinya. Dia pasti sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat ini._

" _Tapi lumayanlah," tambahku agar dia tidak tersinggung._

 _Ku lihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar komenku._

 _Yah, ku hargai kerja kerasnya._

 _Aku beralih meminum susuku. Namun belum sampai ku telan, ku muntahkan kembali susu yang telah ku teguk._

 _ASIN! S-A-N-G-A-T A-S-I-N!_

 _Aku menghela napas berat._

" _Oke, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi," mulaiku sembari menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tawa yang akan meledak dari mulutku._

 _Tunanganku ini sangat lucu!_

" _Telur olahan yang manis, semanis wajahku," aku melihat dia melebarkan cengirannya sembari menggaruk rambutnya hingga bubuk-bubuk tepung yang kuduga adalah bubuk susu itu berguguran dari rambutnya ke lantai kamar._

" _Lalu susu yang sepertinya menggunakan air laut," aku memperhalus pernyataanku agar dia tidak terlalu tersinggung, "sepertinya kau lupa meletakkan gula dan garam di tempat yang semestinya hingga mereka tertukar fungsinya, Kyu."_

" _Hehe, ya... terakhir kali memang disitu tempatnya tapi sepertinya aku salah mengisinya dan aku langsung menambahkannya begitu saja ke telur serta susu jadi tertukar deh. Hehe... mian," ucapnya masih menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah._

 _AIH! Tunanganku lucu sekali!_

" _Haha, gwaenchana Kyu. Ini pengalaman pertamamu, ne? Tidak apa. Aku sih tak masalah. Telur ini masih layak makan, tapi susunya... sepertinya harus dibuat yang baru," ujarku mencoba menenangkannya._

" _Tunggu, aku akan membuatkannya lagi."_

 _"Tidak usah!" Cegahku langsung. "Biar aku saja yang membuatnya."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku ingin memanjakan tunanganku yang manis ini, jadi kau tetap_ _di s_ _ini._ _"_

 _"Tidak!" Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur._

 _Sejenak aku terpaku menyaksikan kekacauan di hadapanku._

 _"Wow!"_

 _Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku._

 _Dapur indahnya yang minimalis, kini keadaannya sudah s_ _e_ _perti_ _k_ _apa_ _l p_ _e_ _c_ _a_ _h._ _Padahal tadi malam saat aku lihat masih rapi dan bersih._

" _Sungminnie_ _, s_ _u_ _dah k_ _u_ _b_ _i_ _l_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _-"_ _u_ _c_ _a_ _pan_ _nya_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _po_ _tong s_ _a_ _at_ _aku_ _berusah_ _a m_ _erebu_ _t_ _panci dari tangannya._

" _Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan semua ini..." aku melirik sekeliling kami yang seperti terkena bencana alam. Kompor impianku ugh... mengenaskan nasibnya. Belum lagi kulkas dan juga meja dapur._

 _Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah dan berusaha merebut kembali panci itu dari tanganku. Dan terjadilah perebutan di antara kami berdua hingga aku tidak menduga akan menginjak sesuatu di bawah sana dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan._

 _"Awas!" Kyuhyun segera menarik tanganku untuk menolongku agar tidak terjatuh dan membentur lemari besar yang berdiri kokoh di belakangku._

 _"Arrghh!" teriak kami, lalu terdengar suara berdebum yang cukup keras._

 _Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang tadi terpejam saat kami terjatuh dan..._

 _JENG JENG_

 _Hal yang ku alami ini sukses membuatku shock._

 _Aku_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _ba_ _ring di a_ _ta_ _s_ _lantai dengan Kyuhyun yang menimpa tubuhku yang minimalis namun berisi ini._

" _A, ah. Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mencoba berdiri untuk segera terlepas dari posisi ambigu ini._

 _UGH! Tidak bisa!_

 _Kyuhyun mengunci tubuhku._

 _Dia sepertinya sengaja menumpukan seluruh berat badannya agar bisa menahan tubuhku hingga tak dapat bangkit._

 _Dasar Cho Evil Yadong!_

 _"Hei, pernahkah seseorang mengatakan padamu bahwa wajah terbaikmu itu adalah saat kau bangun tidur?" katanya dengan nada suara rendah dan... bergairah?_

 _APA? Apa katanya? Dia bercanda! Wajah kusut begini?!_

 _Sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapan asalnya itu, si mesum ini sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya yang lembut._

 _Ugh! Kenapa pria ini selalu saja_ _m_ _encuri_ _kesempatan seperti ini sih!?_

 _Dan bodohnya lagi, dengan_ _p_ _asrahnya aku_ _m_ _embiarkan si mesum ini_ _melakukannya._

 _Awalnya, ciuman ini terasa ringan,_ _s_ _am_ _p_ _a_ _i_ _kemudian Kyuhyun mulai memperdalam ciuman ini dengan memagut bibirku intens._

 _Dan, yah... Kyuhyun adalah seorang goodkisser. Mau tak mau, aku pun larut dalam godaannya itu dan membalas memagut bibirnya bergantian._

 _Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyapu bibir bawahku, pertanda dia ingin masuk. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidah itu menjelajahi dalam mulutku. Dengan senang hati dia mempertemukan lidah kami dan_ _denagn senang hati pula aku menyambutnya. Dan aksi kait-mengkait lidah kami pun dimulai._

 _TING TONG_

 _Suara bel pintu menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia nyata._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga dia jatuh terguling disampingku._

" _Arrggh! Sial! Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun sembari memukulkan kepalan tangannya kelantai._

 _Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya._

" _Hentikan tingkah kekanakan itu Kyu! Bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat ini sementara aku akan melihat siapakah tamumu itu," seruku padanya._

" _Jika tidak penting, akan ku reset otaknya agar tidak mengganggu quality timeku yang berharga!" dengusnya sambil berdiri._

 _Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar rutukan childishnya itu._

 _Aku menarik napas dalam agar napasku teratur kembali serta tak lupa membersihkan lelehan saliva yang berhamburan di sekeliling bibirku, entah milik siapa. Kemudian aku merapikan bajuku yang kusut._

 _Setelah yakin, aku membukakan pintu untuk tamu kami._

" _Tao-ssi? Ada apa hingga kau datang sepagi ini?" tanyaku terkejut pada si tamu alias Huang Zi Tao, teman Kyuhyun yang kemarin dikenalkannya padaku. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang seperti mata panda membuatku lebih mudah mengingatnya._

" _Ah, Sungmin-ssi. Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum malu._

 _Ah, dia cukup tampan dan lucu!_

" _Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" ujarku langsung._

" _Siapa Sayang!" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam. Ckck, sikap childish posesifnya masih belum hilang ternyata!_

" _WOI EVIL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" seru Tao keras agar terdengar Kyuhyun._

" _Sialan kau Panda!" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam._

" _Hahaha... masuklah Tao-ssi. Daripada kalian berteriak seperti tarzan lebih baik bicara baik-baik saja di dalam. Maaf, aku baru bangun tidur jadi sangat berantakan," ujarku menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Semoga tubuhku tidak menguarkan aroma tidak sedap._

 _Tentu saja aku malu._

 _Dibandingkan Tao-ssi yang berpenampilan rapi dan dari tubuhnya pun tercium aroma cologne yang harum, aku jadi seperti gelandangan nyasar._

" _Tenang saja, Sungmin-ssi. Kau tetap terlihat manis dan imut," ujarnya yang langsung membuatku malu. Aih! Dia bisa saja!_

" _MASUK KAU PANDA! JANGAN GANGGU TUNANGANKU!" seru Kyuhyun lagi dari dapur._

 _Ckck! Membuatku malu saja!_

 _Tao-ssi hanya tertawa kecil kemudian masuk ke dalam._

 _Setelah menutup pintu aku menyusulnya yang tengah menuju dapur._

" _YAH EVIL! Apa yang sedang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" seru Tao-ssi saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah mencoba mengambil barang-barang yang berhamburan di lantai dapur. Dia semakin bingung melihat kondisi dapur yang kacau-balau._

 _"Aku mengamuk," jawab Kyuhyun asal. "Kenapa kau datang?" tanyanya dengan nada pedas._

 _Tao-ssi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu._

 _"Bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang kemari dan berkenalan secara resmi dengan tunanganmu ini setelah kau resmi melamarnya?"_

 _"Ah, ya memang. Tapi tidak sepagi ini juga kan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal._

" _Pagi?" Tao-ssi melirik pada jam yang terpasang di dinding dekat dapur. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tertera jarum pendek di angka 9 dan jarum panjang diangka 6, sudah setengah sepuluh!?_

" _Kau sendiri yang kemari bilang untuk datang jam 10 pagi padaku dan memintaku untuk memberitahu teman-teman. Kyu? apa terjadi sesuatu pada kepalamu?" tanya Tao-ssi prihatin. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan yang seperti ejekan itu._

" _Otakku masih cemerlang, Panda! KAU JANGAN KHAWATIR!" seru Kyuhyun pedas._

 _Oh! Sebaiknya aku mengakhiri perdebatan tak penting ini. Lagipula tadi Tao-ssi bilang teman-teman Kyuhyun akan berkumpul jam 10 pagi._

 _Itu 30 menit lagi!_

 _"Sudahlah Kyu. lebih baik kau ke kamar dan mandi. Bukankah kata Tao-ssi teman-temanmu akan datang jam 10 nanti. Waktu kita hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi loh!" ujarku menghentikan Kyuhyun yang akan memulai berdebat lagi._

" _Sekarang kau mandilah sementara aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini serta menyiapkan hidangan cepat saji untuk teman-temanmu, arra?" lanjutku._

" _Tapi sayang,"_

" _Cho Kyuhyun," potongku menghentikan semua argumen-argumennya._

 _Aku mendorong tubuhnya ke arah kamar._

 _Setelah memastikan dia masuk ke kamar, aku memulai sesi kerja rodiku._

 _Aih! Cho Kyuhyun yang ajaib! Niatnya mau memanjakanku, pada akhirnya malah merepotkanku. Dasar!_

" _AH, maaf Tao-ssi. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu. Kau sebaiknya tunggu saja sana sembari menonton tv atau apapun yang kau suka," ujarku pada Tao-ssi._

 _"Santai saja, Sungmin-ssi. Aku sudah terbiasa dirumah ini. Dan sudah hal wajar jika rumahnya berantakan. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlalu kreatif hingga gatal jika melihat rumahnya bersih dan rapi. Lagipula aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu juga. Jadi, lebih baik aku membantumu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah._

 _Ah! Teman yang baik! Aku juga ingin memiliki teman se-pengertian dan se-imut si panda ini!_

" _Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa membantuku mengambil peralatan yang jatuh di lantai. Aku akan membereskan meja dan kompor kemudian membuat makanan yang layak untuk kalian," selorohku berbuah tawa darinya._

 _Mungkin kami juga bisa jadi teman baik dan akrab. Aku senang bisa mengenalnya._

 _Berkat bantuan Tao-ssi dapur bisa kembali seperti semula dalam waktu 10 menit. Aku masih memiliki waktu untuk memasak._

 _Semoga nanti mereka menyukai masakanku!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

.

Sungguh akhir pekan yang mengejutkan namun sangat menyenangkan.

Aku memandangi berlian yang berada di cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manisku.

"Cho Sungmin," ucapku pelan. "Cho Sungmin-ssi. Mrs. Cho Sungmin," ucapku lagi.

Aku harus mengakui bahwa nama panggilan itu terdengar cocok untukku. Memang akulah yang akan dipanggil 'Mrs.' dalam hubungan kami karena posisiku sebagai istri yang akan melahirkan anak-anak Kyuhyun kelak.

Anak-anak.

Kutatap lagi cincin berlian itu.

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa Reilley telah melamarku.

AH! EUNHYUKKIE! Dia harus tahu ini!

Aku bergegas mengambil ponselku dari tas kemudian menghubungi Eunhyukkie.

"Yeoboseyo, waeyo Hyung?" sapa Eunhyukkie dari seberang.

"KYUHYUN MELAMARKU SAENGI!" seruku keras.

"Jinjjayo!" seru Eunhyuk juga dari seberang.

"Jinjja? Jinjjayo? Kau tidak bohong Hyung?"

"Iya, Eunhyukkie! Dia melingkarkan cincin berlian di jari manisku dan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya," ujarku menjelaskan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senang yang ku rasakan.

Aku mendengar pekikan keras Eunhyukkie.

"WAW! Jadi? Tak lama lagi dia akan menjadi kakak iparku?! Chukae Hyung!" serunya.

Mendengar itu aku terdiam.

"Hyung? Minnie Hyung? Cho Sungmin?"

"Namaku masih Lee, Anchovy!" seruku mendengar caranya memanggilku.

"Tapi itu terdengar bagus Hyung. Ada apa?" terdengar nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Oke, adikku calon psikolog. Aku tak mungkin membohonginya. Dia pasti akan tahu.

"Aku tidak yakin, Hyukkie." Aku akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatiku.

"Tidak yakin bagaimana Hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menghela napas berat. Ini akan jadi sesi curhat yang panjang.

Aku pun menceritakan percakapan kami semalam serta kegalauan yang ku rasakan.

"Waw! Hyungku yang lebih tua dan mengaku berpengalaman ini bodoh juga ya ternyata!" ujarnya setelah mendengar seluruh ceritaku.

"LEE HYUKJAE!" seruku marah.

"Itu jelas cinta HYUNG! CINTA! Masa Hyung tak bisa menyadari apa yang Hyung rasakan? Ku rasa Kyuhyun hyung itu juga sebenarnya sudah menyadari perasaan Hyung, makanya dia berani melamar Hyung meskipun kalian belum lama berkenalan. Itu karena dia yakin dengan pilihan dan perasaannya, juga perasaan Hyung. Aduh! Sadar lah Sungmin Hyung! Aku saja tahu jika sebenarnya Hyung itu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun itu. Hyung harus berani jujur dong!" omel Eunhyukkie.

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya.

"Dan soal Kim Jungmo, ehm... untuk apa Hyung mengingat perkataan si brengsek yang kejantanannya diragukan? Dia itu Cuma asal bicara saja bisanya Hyung! percayalah padaku, Hyung! Kyuhyun-ssi itu jelas berbeda dengan si brengsek Kim itu. Nama keluarganya saja beda. Oke, fokus. Intinya, jangan terpengaruh apa yang telah lalu Hyung! jangan sampai Hyung menyesal nantinya."

"Ehm, kau menakutiku Hyukkie. Dan yah... aku tahu aku tak seharusnya membandingkan mereka. Dan soal aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, aku rasa... iya. Tapi, menikah? Aku tak yakin akan siap Hyukkie! Masih banyak mimpi yang ingin ku kejar dan lagi kau juga belum lulus kan?" elakku.

"Jangan jadikan aku penghalang Hyung! Aku sudah besar dan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Hyung! Aku juga sudah memiliki pekerjaan sambilan kok. Setidaknya cukup untuk biaya hidupku. Lagipula, kuliahku kan sudah ditanggung oleh beasiswa. Jangan jadikan aku penghalang Hyung! Ini urusan masa depanmu," bantah Eunhyuk.

Ah, dia benar. Dia kan mendapat beasiswa penuh sejak S2-nya. Adikku itu memang pintar bahkan saat tingkat high school dia ikut program akselerasi sehingga di usia sekarang dia sudah menempuh S3.

Selama ini aku hanya membiayai untuk kebutuhan hidupnya saja. Tapi, jika dia memiliki kerja sambilan, berarti uang kirimanku di tabung olehnya.

Hem, adik yang memang pintar.

"Halo, Nona Akuntan,"

"Lee Hyukjae! Jangan mengubah genderku seenakmu ya!" omelku.

"Habis, Hyung diam saja!"

"Aku sedang berfikir."

"Jadi? Bagaimana Hyung?"

"Apanya?"

"Lamaran lah masa harga Dollar," ujar Eunhyuk gemas.

"Dollar mana punya harga?! Namanya kurs tukar Eunhyukkie," ralatku.

"Whatever lah Hyung. jadi?!" desaknya.

"Aku sudah meminta waktu untuk berfikir. Tidak akan lama kok Eunhyukkie. Yah, hanya ingin benar-benar memastikan aku tidak salah lagi kali ini."

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal ya Hyung!" Eunhyuk memperingatkanku.

"Jangan khawatir adikku yang manis!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ada tugas. Good luck ne Hyung! BERIKAN AKU KABAR BAIK!" serunya sebelum memutus panggilan sepihak.

Cih! Bocah ini!

Ah! Aku harus menggunakan waktuku sebaik mungkin.

Yah! Semoga aku mendapatkan keputusan yang terbaik!

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Sepuluh hari.

Ya, sudah sepuluh hari berlalu sejak Kyuhyun melamarku.

Dan kini aku telah yakin akan keputusanku.

Aku berencana untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bertemu hari sabtu nanti. Aku memang belum menghubunginya karena Kyuhyun masih berada di San Fransisco sejak hari sabtu lalu. Perusahaan yang menjadi kliennya disana mengalami sedikit masalah pada program yang digunakannya sehingga menuntut Kyuhyun untuk langsung mengeceknya kesana.

Jadi, aku berencana untuk menghubunginya nanti malam dan memberitahu agar kami bisa bertemu hari sabtu nanti.

Ah! Aku tak sabar menunggu hingga nanti malam.

Aku merindukannya!

Semakin hari aku semakin yakin, satu-satunya jawaban yang harus aku berikan kepadanya adalah " _Yes, I do_ ".

Selama sepuluh hari ini, setiap malam, di mana pun dia berada, dia akan meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan hari itu. Aku pun bergantian menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya memintanya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Dan untungnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung satu patah kata pun tentang cincin yang sekarang melingkari jariku dan lamarannya.

Aku yakin dia sedang berusaha menepati janjinya dan memberikanku waktu untuk mempertimbangkan ini semua.

Itulah mengapa aku yakin akan menerimanya.

Ya! aku mau menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun!

Oh! Aku begitu antusias dengan keputusanku ini!

Aku bahkan telah berkonsultasi dengan Leeteuk hyung, setelah aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari GBD kami sepakat untuk menanggalkan formalitas ditambah lagi ternyata dia adalah teman Kyuhhyun jadi dia temanku juga.

Aku telah memberitahukan padanya terlebih dulu terkait keputusanku dan Leeteuk hyung mengucapkan selamat kepadaku serta berharap agar aku mengirimkan undangan pernikahanku secepatnya.

Ah! Itu tergantung Kyuhyun nanti.

.

.

Malam akhirnya tiba, dengan semangat aku pun menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Aku berjalan bolak-balik di samping tempat tidur, menunggu hingga ada nada sambung. Setelah lima deringan aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

" _You have reached Marcus Cho's cell number. I'm sorry that I'm unable to pick up your call right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can_."

 _Voice mail?_ Ada apa dengannya?

Apa dia masih sibuk? Di malam hari?

Aku kembali menghubunginya, dan kembali voice mail yang menjawab. Terakhir malah si 'veronica' yang langsung membuatku ingin membanting ponselku ke tempat tidur.

Sayang kalau ke lantai, ponsel mahal tahu!

Hah! Biar ku coba besok saja. Semoga saja besok bisa ku hubungi.

.

.

Hari ini aku berangkat ke kantor dengan sedikit tak bersemangat.

Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat aku mencoba menghubunginya, dan masih si' veronica' yang menjawab.

Ckckck! Memang sesibuk apa sih si Cho itu?!

Jam sembilan aku mencoba kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun, masih si 'veronica' sialan.

Jam sepuluh saat aku tengah mencoba serius bekerja tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

Jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

Ku beranikan diri melirik ke layar dan... aku pun menggeram.

"ANCOVY! Aku sedang coba menghubungi si tampan sialan tapi sampai sekarang belum juga terhubung. Nanti jika aku sudah bisa menghubunginya, aku akan langsung memberitahumu, arraseo," ujarku dengan menahan geram sebelum adikku itu sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Ne," balas Eunhyukkie sambil cekikikan kemudian menutup telepon.

Aku menimbang-nimbang ponselku sembari berfikir, lalu tanpa sadar aku mulai menuliskan pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

 _ **Tuan Cho yang tampan, aku sungguh ingin berbicara denganmu. Jebal, hubungi aku as soon as possible. Thank you :-***_

Aku lalu mengirimkan pesan itu dan mencoba mengontrol napasku, yang tiba-tiba memburu.

.

.

Jam 12.00 siang.

Dan aku masih belum juga mendapat kabar apapun darinya.

Akan ku habisi si EVIL PERVERT itu jika dia menghubungiku nanti! Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku galau begini!

Aku sudah tidak mampu menunggu lagi.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan menelepon kantornya. Mungkin ada informasi yang bisa ku dapat dari sana.

Kukeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam agendaku.

Kutekan nomor itu perlahan-lahan untuk memastikan aku tidak salah tekan atau salah lihat, lalu menghubungi nomor itu.

Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar nada sambung dan seorang wanita yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Hyeri menyambutku dengan ramah.

" _Could I be connected to Mr. Marcuss Cho or Mr. Kyuhyun Cho, please?"_ ucapku kemudian menahan napas.

" _I'm sorry but Mr. Cho is not in today, but I can connect you to his assistant. Would that be okay?_ " balas Hyeri.

Asistennya? Ide yang bagus! Dia pasti bisa membantuku.

" _Yes, that would be fine_ ," jawabku.

" _Hold on, please_." Dia memintaku menunggu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar suara pria di ujung saluran telepon.

" _Yes, I'm supposed to be connected to Mr. Marcuss Cho's assistant_?"

" _Yes. I am Mr. Marcuss Cho's assistant. I'm Jordan Kim, how could I help you?_ " suara asistennya aka Jordan Kim terdengar ramah.

" _Yes, but... I'm sorry, are you Korean_?" tanyaku memastikan.

" _Yes, I am_."

" _Good_. Jadi Jordan Kim-ssi, bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana saya dapat menghubungi Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Saya sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya sejak kemarin tetapi tidak pernah diangkat," ujarku beralih menggunakan bahasa Korea. Karena cemas mendadak grammarku kacau jadi aku tak ingin mengambil resiko, untung Kyuhyun memilih asistennya orang Korea.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Biasanya ponselnya akan tetap hidup sampai beliau naik ke dalam pesawat."

"Pesawat? Apa dia akan kembali dari _San Fransisco?_ "

"Well, sebenarnya Mr. Cho telah kembali dari San Fransisco sejak kemarin sore. Dan hari ini beliau akan kembali pergi untuk berlibur. Tetapi beliau akan memastikan ponselnya tetap menyala untuk berjaga-jaga jika kami membutuhkan beliau."

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal. Tampaknya aku harus menunda bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hingga dia kembali dari cutinya.

"Apakah kau tahu kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Pesawatnya berangkat dari Raleigh pukul empat sore hari ini. Dan beliau baru akan kembali sekitar akhir bulan Maret."

"Akhir bulan Maret?!" teriakku terkejut.

"Ya, Mr. Cho mengambil hingga akhir Maret untuk pergi ke Nice mengunjungi keluarganya."

"Tunggu, kau tadi bilang _Nice?_ "

Aku langsung teringat, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan dia dan keluarganya selalu pergi ke Nice setiap musim panas.

Tapi, sekarang kan masih bulan Februari. Musim panas baru akan dimulai pada bulan Juni.

" _Yes, Mr.,_ " jawab Jordan Kim.

Aku langsung melirik jam tanganku, yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua. Aku langsung panik.

"Apa kau tahu dia mengambil penerbangan apa?"

"Beliau akan terbang ke JFK Airport dengan Delta, lalu melanjutkan penerbangannya dengan Air France ke Paris lalu Nice."

"Apa nomor penerbangannya?" tanyaku panik.

Kudengar suara _keyboard_ yang sedang ditekan, kemudian Jordan Kim memberikan nomor penerbangan itu.

Aku hanya sempat mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menutup telepon.

Tanpa mematikan komputer, aku langsung pergi menemui bosku dan meminta izin keluar karena ada keadaan darurat.

Melihat wajah panikku, Mr. Josh tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan langsung mengijinkanku pergi.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, lalu aku berlari lagi menuju mobil. Kuhidupkan mesin, dan tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung tancap gas.

Aku hanya memiliki waktu dua jam lebih sedikit untuk mengejar penerbangan itu. Aku sudah kehabisan waktu.

"Tunggu, Cho Kyuhyun! Please tunggu sampai aku datang!" ucapku pelan.

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Raleigh. Hal ini tentu saja sangat berbahaya mengingat kondisi jalan yang licin akibat hujan rintik-rintik yang jatuh selepas salju tadi malam. Aku tahu, ada kemungkinan aku akan terlambat dan dia sudah pergi.

Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku kalau itu terjadi.

Kupaksa Mobilku menembus angka 145 km per jam. Mesin mobil yang berusia hampir sepuluh tahun itu langsung protes atas perlakuan kejamku, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak peduli.

Kulihat masih ada beberapa bongkahan es yang tersisa di pinggir jalan.

Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar parah di _North Carolina_. Salju yang turun bahkan mencapai enam puluh senti. Belum lagi hujan es yang turun berkali-kali selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini membuat angin terasa menggigit jika bertiup dan mengenai bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutup baju dingin.

Kuikuti tanda lalu lintas, yang menyatakan Airport Raleigh-Durham masih 1,6 km lagi. Aku segera mengambil jalur kanan, keluar dari jalan _interstate_ itu dengan tidak mempedulikan bunyi klakson mobil yang jalurnya aku potong dengan paksa. Roda mobil agak tergelincir sedikit ketika kubanting setir, tetapi aku tidak mengurangi kecepatan pada saat melewati tikungan.

Andai saja aku tidak lupa membawa ponselku!

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, benda itu tertinggal di kantor. Tapi seandainya pun aku membawa ponselku, rasanya tidak akan bisa membantuku.

Apa yang akan aku katakan?

 _I'm sorry for_ _being so stupid, for thinking that you would leave me?_

Atau,

 _I love you, please tell me that_ _you love me too?_

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas jika dia tidak ada.

Jika aku mencoba melihat masa depanku tanpanya, semuanya terlihat suram. Diriku tanpanya bagaikan satelit, yang planetnya telah hancur karena bencana alam besar, meninggalkanku melayang-layang tanpa arah.

Mengapa aku terlalu bersikeras bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku hanya karena terpengaruh kata-kata orang yang telah membuat hatiku remuk? Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang aku takutkan selama ini.

Seharusnya aku mempercayainya!

Bunyi klakson membangunkanku dari lamunan, ternyata aku sudah memasuki area airport. Aku harus mengangkat kakiku dari pedal gas karena batas kecepatan di area ini hanya 48 km per jam. Aku tidak punya waktu jika harus ditilang hari ini.

Setelah memarkir mobil, aku langsung berlari menuju bangunan terminal. Aku harus sedikit menunduk dan memeluk tubuhku ketika berlari karena angin kencang sedang bertiup dan aku hanya mengenakan celana bahan dan _sweater turleneck_ warna _pink_ , yang terbuat dari _cashmere_.

Aku tidak sempat mengenakan jaket, topi ataupun sarung tangan.

Aku baru bisa bernapas lagi setelah tubuhku terasa hangat di dalam bangunan terminal.

Aku mengamati lokasi keberangkatan mencari _counter check-in_ penerbangan Delta Airlines.

Kusempatkan melirik ke layar informasi keberangkatan pesawat. Pada layar terlihat status pesawat yang aku cari adalah _LAST CALL_. Panik karena tahu aku sudah terlambat, aku berlari menuju _counter check-in_ Delta terdekat dan berbicara dengan _ground crew_ -nya. Aku memotong beberapa orang yang sedang antre.

" _Can you... contact your passenger... who is on the flight to JFK?_ " tanyaku terputus-putus di antara napasku yang masih terengah-engah.

Entah karena melihat wajahku yang panik atau karena tatapanku yang seperti orang gila, seorang penumpang yang sudah siap _check-in_ mundur satu langkah dan memberikan aku ruang untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan _ground crew_ bernama Kate, yang menerima berondonganku dengan wajah pasrah.

" _Thank you, Sir_ ," ucapku, berterima kasih kepada seorang pria dewasa yang rela mundur dan memberikan aku ruang untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengan meja _check-in_.

Melihat bahwa penumpang yang sedang dilayaninya tidak marah walaupun antreannya aku potong, Kate pun segera menolongku.

Dia menanyakan nomor penerbangan dan nama penumpang yang aku cari. Aku menjawabnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Kudengar Kate berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan _walkie-talkie_.

Dalam kepanikanku, aku hanya bisa menangkap kata-kata ' _departure_ ' dan ' _gate_ ' yang diulang-ulang.

Kate kemudian menatapku dan menggeleng. " _I'm sorry, Madam, but_ _the gate's closed. The plane is heading for the runway as we speak._ "

Daerah di sekujur tubuhku membeku. Aku bahkan tak memperdulikan panggilan 'madam' darinya.

Melihat wajahku memucat, Kate langsung berkata, "Mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi orang yang Anda cari setelah pesawatnya mendarat di JFK dalam beberapa jam."

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Charles de Gaulle," gumamku. Tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Korea yang membuat Kate menatapku bingung.

Tanpa kata kutinggalkan _counter_ itu dengan orang-orang yang menatapku bingung dan penasaran.

Jika saja penerbangannya hanya akan berhenti di JFK?!

Akan tetapi, aku tahu dia akan menyambung perjalanannya dengan Air France menuju Paris, lalu Nice.

Asistennya memang mengatakan dia akan kembali dua bulan lagi, tetapi aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Aku harus berbicara dengannya sekarang.

Aku dapat merasakan hatiku yang sudah retak selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini kini hancur berkeping-keping. Mataku mulai terasa agak kabur, dan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku mencoba mengusapnya dengan lengan _sweater_ , tetapi air mata itu tidak mau berhenti.

" _Why is that lady crying, Mommy?_ " Kudengar seorang anak kecil, yang sedang menatapku, bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Jessica, tidak sopan menatap orang seperti itu. _Look away_ ," komentar ibunya, kemudian memalingkan wajah anak itu dengan paksa agar tidak lagi menatapku.

Lady? Apa penampilanku sehancur itu hingga disangka yeoja?!

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku menatapku dengan bingung atau khawatir. Ada pula yang menatapku dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka melalui tatapan itu.

' _Oh look at that, she must be crying because she just say goodbye to her boyfriend_.' pikir seorang ibu. Seakan-akan dia siap memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku sambil berkata, 'Sudah... sudah... jangan menangis. Dia akan kembali kok, _sweetheart,_ ' untuk menenangkanku.

' _Sayang, dia terlalu cantik untuk menangis seorang diri. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membantu menenangkannya_ ,' pikir seorang pria Amerika yang sebenarnya cukup tampan dan wajib didekati jika saja aku tidak sedang merasa sedih saat ini.

' _! #$%^ &*()?/_,' pikir dua orang mahasiswa, yang aku yakin berasal dari Perancis. Karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis, maka aku juga tidak akan bisa memahami apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Oke! Aku adalah pria malang yang gender-nya diragukan karena penampilanku. Dan aku tengah patah hati!

Perfect time!

Kupercepat langkah untuk menghindari mereka semua. Aku baru memperlambat langkah setelah berada di luar bangunan terminal dan perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju pelataran parkir.

Aku merasa terlalu limbung untuk merasakan dinginnya angin yang sedang bertiup kencang di sekelilingku.

Ketika aku sedang menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

Suara itu?!

Suara yang aku kenal di mana pun aku berada dan seberapa jauh pun.

Semula aku mengacuhkan suara itu karena aku pikir itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

Kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk menutupi telinga.

Kemudian kudengar suara yang sama meneriakkan namaku dengan volume lebih keras dan berkali-kali.

Suara itu berasal dari belakangku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menoleh dan harus memutar seluruh tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya.

Aku langsung tersedak ketika melihatnya sedang berdiri di trotoar. Wajah tampannya dengan hidung, kening, mata, dan garis-garis rahang yang sempurna terlihat bingung dan tidak pasti. Perlahan-lahan kemudian wajahnya mulai dihiasi senyuman hangat.

Senyum itu semakin melebar sehingga aku bisa melihat gigi-giginya yang putih dan tertata rapi.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai pria ini!

Aku mencoba mengontrol tangisku, akan tetapi bukannya berhenti, air mata malah semakin membanjiri wajahku. Kali ini air mataku adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Aku mencoba tertawa di antara tangisku.

Detak jantungku sudah tidak keruan. Aku harus meletakkan tanganku di dada untuk mencegah agar jantungku tidak loncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku langsung melangkahkan kaki dan berlari menuju ke pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar dia berteriak, " _Sungminnie, watch out!_ " sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kananku, dan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya mencoba menarik perhatianku. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

Awalnya aku hanya menatapnya bingung, tetapi ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang ditunjuknya semua oksigen yang ada di sekitarku tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku langsung panik.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Semuanya bagaikan bergerak lambat.

Pandanganku beralih dari mobil itu ke wajah orang yang aku cintai, yang sedang menatapku dengan mata terbelalak karena panik.

Aku tidak bisa mati hari ini, apalagi karena ditabrak mobil.

Tidak peduli mobil itu sebuah mobil mewah sekalipun. Baru tiga puluh detik yang lalu aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku lagi.

Kuperintahkan kakiku agar berlari secepat mungkin menghindari mobil itu, tetapi tubuhku menolak mendengarkan perintah dari otakku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku dan menutup mata, menunggu hingga sedan hitam itu menghantamku.

'Ya Tuhan, jangan sekarang! Tolong... jangan sekarang!' pintaku dalam hati.

Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup, aku akan bertobat. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk membantu orang lain, meskipun aku sedang sibuk sekalipun.

Ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan, aku pun berhenti berlari.

Akhirnya, aku hanya menggumam.

"Berikanlah aku satu kesempatan lagi, Tuhan! Aku berjanji akan lebih berterima kasih atas segala sesuatu yang sudah aku terima dalam hidupku."

Kemudian kudengar bunyi rem mobil yang sedang bersusah payah untuk berhenti.

 _Ciiiiiittttttttttt..._

 _BRAK...!_

Lalu, semuanya gelap.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

ENG ING EING!

Hasu is back! Maaf menunggu lama #BOW

Jadi gimana nih endingnya?

Mati ga ya? kayaknya sih ga?

Ato anemia eh _selectia amnesia_? Lupa ama hal yang bikin trauma gitu.

Silahkan menebak2. Yang pernah baca novelnya mungkin tau.

Tapi namanya Cuma remake... bisa aja berubah kan, hehe

.

 **Karen Kouzuki** : jgn diterusinlah, entar si Kyu nagih, (loh?) secara masih tingting, hehe... thank you reviewnya ^.^

 **Anummutia** : ini dikasih cukup panjang dan padat, semoga menikmati ne ^.^ Thank you reviewnya ^.^

 **Ikakyuminsss** : silahkan cari jawaban pertanyaannya di chap ini (kalo ada), hehe.. keep reading ^.^

 **Anisa Jung** : ya, hampir aja (maunya Kyu and Joyers pasti lanjut kan hehe). Mau dilamar? Silahkan tanya Kyu hehe

 **Kyumin** : thanks for review, keep reading ^.^

 **Maiolibel** : ni udah update, maaf lama #bow

 **PumpkinEvil137** : rate naik, hm... mungkin next2 chap...

 **Joyers** : rate naik? Kayaknya iya, tp galau dikit dulu ya hehe

 **Pspnya Kyu** : iya dinaikkin deh, jadi T+, bercanda. Next2 chap ya ^.^

 **Danactebh** : salah satu alasannya mungkin iya, daripada hamil duluan kan? Tapi tenang, bentar lagi, naek kok rate nya. Siap2 aja ya.

 **Chjiecjie** : maunya sih nerima kayaknya si Min tapi... Hasu jahat dikit ya... hehe

 **Orange girls** : nikah? Galau dulu ya baru nikah #dihajarJoyers

 **Taniea458** : ni dah update, mian lama. Moga juga puas ^.^

 **Beauty** : Iya, Hasu agak trauma ama triangle love (curcol), moga aja ttp suka ne ^.^

 **Za Kyumin** : first night? Galau dulu ya, nanti baru... hm...

 **Dwi-yomi** : nikah? Galau dulu ya hehe #kabur

 **Nanayukeroo** : ya, Min emang polos (atau ga peka) hehe

 **imKM1004** : silahkan bergalau dikit disini, tp kalau udah baca prolog kyanya tau deh tar gimana ^.^

 **nurindaKyumin** : aku juga suka Kyumin (loh?)

 **PRISNA CHO** : Rate naik di next2 chap ne Prisna, galau sesaat dulu, hehe... ni dah panjang, masih kurang?

 **Nik4nik** : happy reading ^.^

Thank you very much juga buat readers yang lain.

Yang nge-favorit, follower, silent reader (yg penting nambah viewers kkk)

Okelah,

Keep reading ^.^

Gomawo

 **Ryeota Hasu**


	11. AWAKE

**BLIND DATE?**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by A** **liaZalea** **)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (28 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (35 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (25 y.o) as Sungmin's younger brother

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o) Sungmin's Blind Date Agent

Kim Jung Mo (32 y.o) as Sungmin ex. Boyfriend

.

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Blind Date Novel_** _by_ _ **AliaZalea**_

Hasu hanya me-remake-nya dengan **Kyumin** sebagai **main Cast** dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort,** **Typo menjamur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Hal pertama yang aku sadari adalah... aku sedang dalam keadaan di antara alam sadar dan tidak sadar.

Aku dapat mendengar bunyi _bip... bip... bip..._ yang konstan dan terus-menerus, seperti bunyi air menetes dari keran yang tidak ditutup rapat.

Bunyi itulah yang membangunkanku.

Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan meminta seseorang agar menutup keran itu, tetapi lidahku terasa berat dan kelu. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, usaha yang juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kutenangkan diriku dan berusaha membuka mataku sekali lagi. Kali ini aku berhasil membukanya sedikit, tetapi aku harus segera menutupnya kembali karena ada sinar terang yang tiba-tiba membutakan penglihatanku.

Ketika mataku tertutup lagi, aku baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada hidungku dan membuatku sulit bernapas.

Sekali lagi kubuka mataku, tetapi kini lebih perlahan.

Awalnya semuanya terlihat buram, namun akhirnya aku dapat menangkap warna dinding di hadapanku.

Putih keabu-abuan.

Bunyi _bip... bip... bip..._ yang tadi ku dengar menjadi semakin keras.

Bunyi itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah mesin di sebelah kiriku. Garis hijau pada layarnya melonjak-lonjak setiap detik, menunjukkan aku masih hidup.

Aku sadar, aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang biasanya ada di rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit? Aku di rumah sakit?! Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?!

Aku mencoba berteriak, tetapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku.

Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Aku mendengar suara air dituang ke gelas. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa sangat haus.

Aku mencoba menelan ludah dan membasahi kerongkonganku, tetapi mulutku terasa bagai ada pasirnya sehingga aku harus bersusah payah untuk menghasilkan air liur. Ketika mulutku sudah terasa sedikit basah, kugerakkan lidahku untuk membasahi bibirku.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang berbicara, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara dan apa yang dibicarakan.

Kualihkan perhatianku untuk mengenali sekelilingku.

Ada jendela besar di sebelah kananku dan rangkaian mawar merah muda, bunga favoritku, di atas satu-satunya meja yang bisa aku lihat.

Aku tidak bisa memastikan waktu yang tepat pada saat ini.

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai vertikal berwarna putih menunjukkan antara waktu siang atau sore, yang jelas bukan malam.

Perlahan kuangkat tangan kiriku dan terasa ada jarum menusuk pergelangan tanganku. Jarum infus.

Ada selang yang menghubungkan pergelangan tanganku itu dengan sebuah kantong cairan infus yang digantung pada tiang besi di samping tempat tidurku.

Ketika aku sedang menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk mencabut jarum itu dari pergelangan tangan kiriku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang berbisik, " _He's awake._ "

Kualihkan tatapanku dari lenganku ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang, yang dari pakaiannya menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai seorang perawat.

Tiba-tiba kulihat wajah Hyukkie, adikku, yang terlihat cemas. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar karena melihatku sudah sadar dan buru-buru berjalan menghampiriku.

Perawat itu kemudian berdiri di sebelah kiriku dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

" _How are you feeling_?" tanyanya kepadaku, masih dengan suara berbisik.

Aku sebetulnya ingin berteriak kepadanya agar mencabut jarum infus yang terasa menusuk-nusuk lenganku, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku justru, "Wah... teh."

Kata yang ingin aku ucapkan adalah _water_ , tetapi lidahku tidak bisa bekerja sama.

Untungnya perawat itu langsung memahami apa yang aku inginkan. Dia segera menyodorkan satu gelas plastik air putih dengan sedotan di dalamnya.

Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku sedikit agar bisa minum melalui sedotan yang bisa dibengkokkan. Eunhyukkie yang melihat apa yang sedang coba kulakukan membantuku dengan menopang kepala dan bahuku. Suster itu tetap memegang gelas di hadapanku. Pelan-pelan cairan dingin mulai membasahi kerongkonganku. Aku baru berhenti minum ketika gelas itu sudah kosong.

" _Do you want more?_ " bisik perawat itu, setelah menyingkirkan gelas kosong dari hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng kaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali ke bantal.

" _I will telling to Doctor Smith that you are awake_." Perawat itu lalu menghilang dari pandanganku setelah mengangguk kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelah kananku. Dia tersenyum sendu. Sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya, 'Aku ada di mana?'

Ketika aku mencoba berkata-kata, yang keluar dari mulutku hanya, "Gu...," dan aku kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Eunhyuk buru-buru menuangkan air ke gelas plastik yang tadi, dan memintaku minum lagi hingga habis. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Hyung! Lebih baik Minnie Hyung kembali beristirahat. Kita bicarakan nanti," katanya dengan suara agak bergetar dan menyingkirkan gelas kosong itu dari hadapanku.

Aku perhatikan Eunhyuk yang terlihat cukup tenang, tetapi aku tahu sebetulnya dia panik.

Aku bisa melihat kepanikan itu di matanya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum agar bisa menenangkannya.

Kusentuh benda yang menempel pada hidungku, yang ternyata adalah selang pernafasan. Jadi ini yang membantuku agar bisa bernafas dengan mudah.

Eunhyuk menggenggam tanganku dan menjauhkannya dari selang itu.

"Kita tunggu Uisanim datang. Jika beliau mengatakan Hyung sudah membaik, kita bisa melepasnya," jelasnya.

Setelah yakin aku tidak akan menarik selang itu dari hidungku, Eunhyuk melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Dia kemudian mengelilingi tempat tidur dan menyingkap tirai kain putih di sebelah kiriku.

Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat kami tidak sendirian.

Ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di atas sofa. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi yang jelas sofa itu tidak bisa menampung tubuhnya yang tinggi besar sehingga kedua kakinya menjulur keluar dari salah satu sisi sofa.

Melihatku memusatkan perhatian kepada orang yang tertidur di sofa itu, Eunhyuk berbisik, "Dia tidak ingin pulang, padahal sudah aku katakan aku bisa menjaga Minnie sampai dia kembali lagi kesini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Suaranya terdengar lebih pasti, dan dari balik matanya aku bisa melihat ada kehangatan di situ.

Siapa orang itu?

Aku menarik napas panjang ketika tiba-tiba beberapa hal mulai melintas kembali dalam memoriku.

.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Aku tengah mencoba untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke bandara, namun ternyata aku terlambat, pesawatnya telah lepas landas._

 _Disaat aku pergi meninggalkan bandara dan sedang menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Suara itu berasal dari belakangku._

 _Ternyata itu Kyuhyun, dia memanggil namaku dari seberang jalan._

 _Lalu tanpa berfikir apapun aku bergerak menghampirinya. Dan sebuah mobil tiba-tiba melaju ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _Kemudian terdengar bunyi rem mobil yang sedang bersusah payah untuk berhenti._

 _Lalu, semuanya gelap._

.

 ** _(Flashback END)_**

.

Kutatap kembali tubuh tinggi besar itu, Cho Kyuhyun, yang masih tertidur di atas sofa.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang mengenakan jas putih dokter dengan rambut ubanan dan langkah sigap sudah memasuki ruangan diikuti perawat yang tadi.

Setelah dia cukup dekat, aku bisa membaca nama yang disulam pada jas putihnya. Roland Smith, M.D.

" _Ahhh... our sleeping beauty is awake_ ," ucap dokter itu dengan suara yang lembut. Aku hanya bisa meringis mendengar panggilannya padaku.

" _Is he going to be alright_?" tanya Eunhyukkie khawatir.

"Apakah Anda merasa pusing atau penglihatan agak kabur, Mr. Lee?" tanya Dokter Smith kepadaku, masih dengan suara yang lembut.

Aku menggeleng. "Just a little bit tired," ucapku pelan.

"Ya. Itu reaksi tubuh yang wajar setelah tidur terlalu lama," jelas Dokter Smith.

Jawabannya membuatku jadi bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri.

"Badan Anda akan terasa sedikit kaku beberapa hari karena ada beberapa memar di tubuh Anda, tetapi tidak ada tulang yang patah," lanjut Dokter Smith.

Memar? Ada memar ditubuhku?

Semoga tidak permanen.

"Apa Sungmin Hyung sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" tanya Eunhyukkie lagi.

"Saya sarankan lebih baik apabila Mr. Lee menginap satu malam lagi, hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Anda telah membaik. Terkadang ada efek yang agak terlambat datangnya setelah terjadi benturan di kepala, seperti yang telah dialami Mr. Lee. Jadi kami akan memastikan keadaan Mr. Lee secara keseluruhan sebelum kami memperbolehkannya pulang."

Kulihat Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Aku menyentuh selang yang menempel pada hidungku, dan Eunhyuk yang melihat isyaratku langsung bertanya pada Dokter.

"Apakah Hyungku masih membutuhkan selang oksigen itu?"

"Apakah Anda mengalami masalah pernapasan, Mr. Lee?" tanya Dokter Smith kepadaku.

Aku menggeleng.

Dokter Smith langsung memerintahkan perawat agar mencabut selang oksigen itu secepatnya.

"Baiklah, jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Anda bisa meminta pada Perawat Margie. Saya akan kembali besok pagi," ucap Dokter Smith sambil menunjuk perawat yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian Dokter Smith berlalu diikuti si perawat.

"Oh! Ada sesuatu yang lupa ingin aku tanyakan kepada Dokter Smith. Aku akan segera kembali Hyung," ucap Eunhyuk yang kemudian langsung menghilang keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar rawatku.

Ketika ruangan sudah kosong kembali, aku baru menyadari Kyuhyun yang telah terbangun. Dia sedang berdiri di samping sofa sambil menatapku dengan tatapan ragu bercampur cemas.

" _Hi_." Aku rasanya ingin menendang diriku setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan kepadanya, tetapi satu-satunya kata yang aku bisa ucapkan hanyalah " _hi_ ‟?

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mencoba membalas dengan meremas tangannya, tetapi otot-ototku masih terlalu kaku.

" _Mi, mianhae Kyu,"_ ucapku akhirnya.

"Ssshhh... istirahatlah sayang. Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya nanti," balas Kyuhyun kemudian mencium tanganku yang digenggamnya.

"Tetaplah disini Kyu?" pintaku.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu, Sungminnie."

Kyuhyun lalu mencium keningku, dan aku pun kembali ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun lagi, sinar matahari sudah tidak bersinar di luar sana.

Kamarku terlihat agak redup hanya dengan penerangan dari sebuah lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping sofa.

Sudah tidak ada lagi selang yang menempel pada hidungku dan tidak ada jarum yang menusuk pergelangan tanganku. Perawat Marge rupanya telah melepaskan semua itu ketika aku masih tidur.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang tidur sambil duduk dengan membaringkan kepalanya di atas kasurku.

Kuangkat tanganku perlahan-lahan dan membelai rambutnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di bawah belaianku. Pada belaian keempat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Min," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mengantuk.

Pada saat itulah aku sadar, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah. Ada garis hitam di bawah matanya dan ada kerutan-kerutan samar di keningnya. Terdapat juga sedikit rambut halus di sekitar rahangnya, sepertinya dia jarang bercukur.

Dia jadi terlihat lima tahun lebih tua hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja.

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan mendekatkannya pada hidungnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya.

" _God,_ kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukan aroma ini," bisiknya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah Kyu," ujarku pelan dengan nada khawatir. Ada apa dengan pria tampan yang kucintai ini?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika mendengar nada khawatirku.

"Sejak pertemuan terakhir kita, aku hampir tidak bisa tidur," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah yang besar dalam hatiku.

"Ada seseorang. Dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat manis dan menyenangkan. Dia juga memiliki prinsip yang sangat unik dan prinsipnya itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Kami baru sebulan ini berkencan secara resmi, namun aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kami dan aku yakin tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya. Jadi, akhirnya aku melamarnya pada hari ulang tahunku," ucapku Kyuhyun bernarasi. Kemudian dia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya. Aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud, yaitu aku.

"Tapi sayangnya dia hanya diam saat aku melamarnya. Yah, memang aku juga salah karena semuanya terlalu mendadak. Pada akhirnya aku memberikannya waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mendengar kata 'yes, I do' dari mulut pinkishnya yang manis itu."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya dengan lebih serius. Aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tetapi dia langsung mengerlingkan matanya begitu melihat senyumku sehingga aku terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tawa.

"Ya, untungnya kesabaranku perlahan memberikan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Hubungan kami berjalan ke arah yang lebih serius dan lebih dalam. Meskipun belum ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dengan semua sikap hangat dan perhatiannya padaku, aku seolah bisa merasakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya."

Padangannya tiba-tiba meredup.

"Namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi didepan mataku. Pria manis yang sangat aku cintai, yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku, meregang nyawa di depan mataku. Mobil sialan itu hampir merenggut nyawanya. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku merasa bahwa akulah yang mengalami kecelakaan itu. Meskipun tak ada luka fisik, tapi hatiku terluka, sangat dalam."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya tanganku.

Aku berusaha menahan airmata yang akan keluar dari mataku. Karena kecerobohanku, aku telah membuatnya menjadi hampir hancur.

Ani... mungkin memang sudah hancur.

Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang yang sangat tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Ini membuktikan betapa dalamnya perasaan cinta Kyuhyun padaku. Apa lagi yang bisa ku ragukan darinya?

"Aku benar-benar hampir mati, kau tahu Sungminnie? Saat aku melihatmu tergeletak di aspal jalanan dan dikerumuni orang-orang, aku terpaku sesaat seolah melihat mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku. Dan yah... hampir saja aku menghabisi si pengemudi bodoh yang menabrakmu itu, jika saja dia bukanlah seorang pria tua yang seumuran dengan Abeojiku. Aku berusaha keras mengendalikan amarahku. Kemudian aku mendengar seseorang berteriak bahwa kau masih hidup, tanpa memikirkan apapun aku langsung merampas ponsel seseorang yang berada disitu kemudian menghubungi ambulans. Lalu Dokter... Dokter mengatakan kau HANYA mengalami sedikit memar dan akan baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya kau tak sadarkan diri selama 4 hari, yang tentu saja membuatku uring-uringan. Aku benar-benar takut kau takkan pernah sadar selamanya. Atau yang lebih parah, kau akan melupakanku. Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu sampai benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Eunhyuk? Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi orangtuamu? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku tanpamu?! Aku tak bisa berfikir jernih selama 4 hari ini."

Aku terenyuh mendengar semua ceritanya itu. Jadi, ini sudah 4 hari?! Dengan kata lain aku koma selama 4 hari dan telah membuat Kyuhyun cemas seperti ini?!

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk duduk, Kyuhyun yang melihat gerakanku langsung beranjak meraih tubuhku. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur kemudian menopang tubuhku dalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati.

Aku menyamankan diriku dalam pelukannya sembari membalas pelukannya erat.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir," bisikku. Ku hirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas. Entah apakah dia sudah mandi apa belum, tapi sisa-sisa aroma cologne-nya yang memabukkan merasuk dalam indra penciumanku.

Aroma yang kurindukan. Sangat kurindukan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang disandarkan di pucuk kepalaku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sungminnie," bisiknya.

"Nado, Kyu. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," balasku juga berbisik.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, memuaskan diri menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun menggumam memecah keheningan.

"Hmm," balasku dengan gumaman juga.

"Mengapa kau pergi ke bandara hari itu?" tanyanya. Aku terpaku mendengar pertanyaannya.

Ah! Aku hampir lupa dengan tujuanku hari itu!

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku agar bisa menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menatapku bingung namun penuh pengertian, menungguku memberikan jawaban.

"Hmm, sebenarnya sejak malam sebelumnya aku sudah menghubungi ponselmu tapi... kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Aku kembali menghubungimu esok paginya, tapi justru si 'veronica' yang menjawab. Kemudian aku juga sudah mengirimkanmu pesan, dan kau tak juga membalas pesanku. Aku pikir kau mungkin masih sibuk jadi... aku menghubungi kantor pusatmu barangkali aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu. Dan ternyata, menurut asistenmu yang bernama Jordan Kim, kau akan pergi ke Nice dan baru kembali akhir maret nanti. Aku panik dan tanpa berfikir panjang langsung pergi dari kantorku ke bandara sambil berharap jika aku belum terlambat untuk menghentikanmu pergi. Aku bahkan sampai lupa membawa ponselku," aku menjelaskannya sambil mengalihkan pandanganku karena malu.

Oh yeah! Tentu saja aku pantas malu karena saat itu penampilanku pasti sangat berantakan. Tak heran jika beberapa orang dibandara mengira aku adalah wanita yang patah hati. Sweater pink ku adalah penyebabnya, itu pasti.

Kyuhyun meraih wajahku dengan lembut agar menghadapnya. Dibelainya rahangku kemudian pipiku dengan lembut.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau terlihat begitu terkejut seolah melihat hantu saat aku memanggilmu? Dan kemudian kau begitu terburu-buru menghampiriku seolah takut aku akan menghilang, hmm?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda diakhir.

Ugh! Bukannya serius dia malah menggodaku! Dasar Cho EVIL!

Alih-alih menjawabnya aku memilih kembali memeluknya erat kemudian menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidangnya yang hangat.

Kurasakan badannya yang sedikit berguncang dan suara kekehan pelan dari mulutnya.

Cih! Menyebalkan!

"Sungminnie..." panggilnya lembut setelah puas menertawakanku.

Aku tak menjawab melainkan hanya menggeleng di dadanya.

"Sungminnie sayang... katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan hari itu sampai kau terburu-buru menyusulku hingga kau membahayakan nyawamu yang berharga ini, hmm?" ujarnya dengan nada membujuk.

Aku masih tak bergerak.

"Sayang..." Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujukku.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku menyerah dan melonggarkan pelukanku agar bisa menatapnya.

Dia menyunggingkan senyumannya yang paling manis dan paling tampan dari yang pernah ku lihat selama ini.

"Sebenarnya... aku... ingin..." aku sengaja memotong-motong ucapanku untuk melihat reaksinya.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan senyuman mautnya itu, memberikanku kekuatan lebih untuk melanjutkan pengakuanku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu hari sabtunya, yang berarti harusnya itu kemarin. Aku ingin... memberikan jawaban 'iya' untuk lamaranmu dan 'aku mencintaimu' untuk membalas pernyataan cintamu padaku. Dan juga..." aku menghentikan penjelasanku kemudian memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahku untuk memberikan ciuman manis padanya.

Aku memberikan senyuman termanis yang bisa ku berikan padanya.

Saat ini wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Senyumnya telah lenyap, tergantikan dengan wajah melongo (bodoh) yang belum pernah ku lihat darinya sebelumnya. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawainya meskipun ingin.

"Ta, tadi... kau bilang apa Sungmin?" tanyanya terbata sambil menatapku tak percaya.

Sumpah wajahnya benar-benar lucu, aku hampir tak mampu lagi menahan tawaku.

"EHEM," aku berdeham untuk menjaga suaraku agar normal.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu Kyu, dan tentu saja karena aku MENCINTAIMU. SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN!" seruku semangat dengan senyum cerahku yang maksimum.

Dan Kyuhyun dengan cepatnya menyambar wajahku dan menyerang bibirku dengan ciuman mautnya, yang ehm tentu saja sangat ku rindukan.

Jika saja aku tak membutuhkan yang namanya bernafas mungkin aku enggan mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh untuk melepaskan ciuman kami.

"So... kita akan menikah?" bisiknya dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Aku sendiri berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin karena dengan sangat penuh cintanya Kyuhyun membuatku nyaris sesak nafas karena ciumannya tadi.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan malu-malu karena suaraku mendadak susah untuk keluar.

EHM... EHM...

Ok, masih ada suaranya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah sehat, aku akan membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku dan juga keluargaku. Kemudian kita akan menemui orang tuamu, oke?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada pasti.

Oh? Aku lupa hal yang satu itu, orang tuaku!

"AH, Kyu! bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Apa mereka tahu tentang kecelakaan yang kualami ini? Apa Eunhyuk memberitahu mereka?" tanyaku panik tiba-tiba. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya kedua orangtuaku jika tahu. Terutama Eomma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkanku.

"Tidak, aku dan Eunhyuk tidak memberitahu mereka. Yah, sebenarnya kami berencana akan memberitahu mereka jika kau tidak juga sadar besok. Berhubung sekarang kau sudah sadar, itu semua terserah padamu, apakah kau ingin mereka tahu atau tidak."

ANI! Lebih baik tidak! Bisa-bisa mereka akan langsung menyuruhku pulang ke Korea dan meninggalkan semua karierku jika tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Dan Kyuhyun... aku tak yakin apa mereka akan melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja jika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaanku, meskipun tidak secara langsung.

"TIDAK! Maksudku tidak perlu. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir. Yang penting sekarang aku baik kan?" aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

"Oke, baiklah," ujarnya menyerah.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kemudian menarikku untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya.

"Wae? Aku tak ingin tidur lagi. Aku sudah tertidur selama 4 hari. Itu lebih dari cukup Kyu," rengekku.

"Tapi kau tetap butuh istirahat. Setidaknya temani aku tidur. HOAM... Aku sangat butuh tidur sekarang," gumamnya sambil menyamankan diri di kasur.

Benar juga, dia terlihat sangat lelah. Jika yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar, dia pasti telah menjagaku 24 jam selama 4 hari ini. Kini waktunya dia untuk beristirahat.

"Baiklah Kyu, tidurlah," ujarku menyamankan diri dipelukannya.

"Hmm, good night sweety," gumamnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama aku mendengar dengkuran halus darinya.

Wah! Dia sudah tertidur.

Sebaiknya aku juga tidur lagi, hmm... aroma tubuhnya, kehangatan tubuhnya membuatku mengantuk.

Mungkin tak apa aku tidur lagi, toh aku kan pasien disini.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat saat merasakan seberkas cahaya menimpa wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya sedikit sebelum kembali memejamkannya karena merasa silau dengan cahaya matahari yang merasuk melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka.

Kemudian dirasakannya kecupan di kening, pipi lalu bibir shape-M miliknya. Mau tak mau Sungmin kembali membuka mata untuk mengetahui siap pelaku yang telah mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumnya.

Dan...

Sesosok pria tampan dengan wajah cerah terpampang di depan matanya. Senyuman ani seringaian yang khas menghiasi wajah pria itu menambah kadar ketampanananya.

"Kyu," gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Good morning sweety," sapa Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengganti seringainya dengan senyuman manis membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan lagi.

Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan sama manisnya.

Kemudian Sungmin sadar, dia masih tertidur di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Eh, tapi... penampiln Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda.

Sungmin mengamati dengan cermat penampilan tunangannya yang tampan itu.

Tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang kuyu, kusut dan berantakan. Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, wangi dan keren.

"Kau... sudah tampan," hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku memang selalu tampan sayang," ujarnya sedikit angkuh sambil membelai acak helaian rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik melirik dirinya.

Baju ala pasien rumah sakit yang kusut, badan yang lengket karena keringat, rambut lepek, wajah kusut, dan mulut...

Oh, ya, Sungmin lupa, dia kan sudah koma selama 4 hari. Tentu saja dia belum mandi sejak 4 hari yang lalu, eh 5 hari jika hari dimana dia kecelakaan dihitung.

Ya, terakhir kali dia mandi adalah saat pagi sebelum dia berangkat kerja di hari nahas itu.

Sungmin merengut. Penampilannya berbanding terbalik 360 derajat dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan malu Sungmin beringsut menjauh dari Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin.

"Waeyo sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku malu," gumam Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah mandi dan wangi. Sedangkan aku... ugh..."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar gumaman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin kemudian mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak bau kok Sungminnie. Bagiku kau tetap cantik ukh, maksudku manis kok," ujarnya berbisik di telinga Sungmin, sembari mengusap lengannya yang mendapat cubitan maut Sungmin saat memuji Sungmin cantik.

"Tapi kan..."

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar rawat Sungmin terbuka dan muncul sosok Eunhyuk dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

Tercium aroma makanan dari kantong-kantong plastik itu.

Dan seketika Sungmin merasa lapar.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada tak bersalah. Seringai tersungging diwajahnya.

Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, kemudian terduduk sambil salah tingkah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyusul bangun namun bersikap sangat santai sembari membalas seringaian Eunhyuk. Tangannya kembali merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan mendekapnya longgar, tak memperdulikan lirikan maut Sungmin.

"Ehem, apa yang kau bawa Hyukkie? Sepertinya enak," ujar Sungmin untuk menghindarkan diri dari salah tingkah.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke pantry kecil yang ada di kamar rawat itu kemudian membongkar bawaannya.

"Aku membeli beberapa makanan untuk kita. Menurut Dokter, Minnie Hyung sudah boleh makan makanan biasa tapi belum boleh yang terlalu pedas. Jadi, aku belikan Hyung _pumpkin cream soup_ , _chicken tempura_ dan _pumpkin jelly_ ," jawab Eunhyuk menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. Kemudian ditatanya makanan-makanan itu di nampan.

" _My lovely pumpkins_! Gomawo Hyukkie!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat keceriaan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali sehat ya Sungminnie," ledek Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pipi Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di perutnya karena malu.

"Hyungku memang maniak labu, Kyu Hyung. Jadi jangan heran jika dia lebih memilih labu dibandingkan Hyung ya," Eunhyuk ikut meledek Sungmin.

"Lee Hyuk Jae!" seru Sungmin gemas.

"Tak masalah. Aku punya banyak cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungminnie-ku," balas Kyuhyun santai. Kembali dicurinya kecupan di pipi chubby nan mulus Sungmin.

Dan kembali diberikan reward berupa cubitan manis dari Sungmin di lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meringis merasakan perih-perih tapi enak dari cubitan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit masokis sepertinya.

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh melihat 'kemesraan' hyungnya dan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Untuk Kyuhyun Hyung dan aku, ada Chicken Teriyaki, chicken soup, kimchi jjigae dan... samgyeopsal," lanjut Eunhyuk sembari menata makanan-makanan bagiannya dan Kyuhyun di nampan yang lain, berdampingan dengan nampan makan Sungmin.

"Wah! SAMGYEOPSAL! Kau yang terbaik adik ipar," seru Kyuhyun semangat sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin gemas, lagi.

"Samgyeopsal! Wah! Kalian curang!" protes Sungmin setengah merengek.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar protes Sungmin.

Setelah Eunhyuk selesai menata semuanya, dia menaruh nampan-nampan itu di meja makan untuk pasien kemudian menariknya mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Ini kan pumpin's day untukmu Hyung. Lagipula samgyeopsal ini khusus untuk calon kakak iparku sebagai simbol restuku untuk hubungan kalian," jelas Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. Ditatapnya bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun hyung saat Minnie Hyung masih tidur. Minnie hyung sudah menerima lamaran Kyuhyun hyung kan? Kalau begitu aku juga akan memberikan restu untuk kalian. Ehm, dan... Kyuhyun Hyung juga sudah tahu kok proses galaunya Minnie hyung sebelum akhirnya menerima lamaran Kyuhyun hyung," Eunhyuk akhirnya yang menjelaskan.

"Eh?" Sungmin kembali menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Menurut Eunhyuk. Kau sempat galau gara-gara teringat perkataan mantanmu itu saat kalian berpisah dulu kan?" Kyuhyun ikut turun tangan menjelaskan.

Dan Sungmin ingat sesi curhatnya dengan Eunhyuk di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan.

"Aku juga ada disitu jika kau lupa sayang. Saat mantanmu dengan sangat pengecutnya memberikan sumpah serapah tak bermutu padamu. Hmm, tapi pada akhirnya itu takkan terjadi sayang. Karena aku berbeda dengannya, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa syarat," lanjut Kyuhyun sembari membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya.

Dengan malu-malu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut namun penuh tekad dan kesungguhan. Setelah sesi pengakuan cinta di akhir minggu paska lamaran, Kyuhyun jadi terlalu royal mengumbar pernyataan cinta. Tapi, yah... Sungmin menyukainya. Dia menyukai kejujuran Kyuhyun. Kejujuran yang tak mampu Sungmin lakukan lebih awal.

"Aku sebenarnya tak puas hanya memberi si brengsek itu pukulan kecil yang takkan memberikan bekas permanen itu. Ehm, ini memang terdengar cheesy tapi... balas dendam yang lebih menyenangkan adalah saat kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau akan hidup bahagia tanpanya. Dan aku yang akan membahagiakan dirimu selamanya. Jadi, kau cukup percaya pada perasaanku dan juga perasaanmu. Mari kita hidup bahagia dan buat dia menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan pria semanis dan sesempurna dirimu Sungminnie."

Sungmin terenyuh mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, yang semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa menerima lamaran Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Dimana lagi dia bisa menemukan pria seperti Kyuhyun?!

Sungmin dengan segera mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja Kyu. Aku takkan lagi terpengaruh oleh dia. Semua hanya masa lalu. Kau adalah masa depanku," ujar Sungmin mantap.

"Itu baru Cho Sungmin tunanganku," seru Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu sesi dramanya Minnie hyung, Kyuhyun hyung," dengan suka cita Eunhyuk merusak sesi romantis yang tengah berlangsung. "Seingatku nama Minnie hyung masih Lee Sungmin. Dan lagi... Minnie hyung kan baru sadar setelah 4 hari tertidur, jadi... Hyung belum mandi dan sikat gigi selama empat hari lho," ucap Eunhyuk cuek.

Sungmin yang baru tersadar langsung menutup mulutnya karena malu.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Sudah ku bilang sayang, kau tak bau kok," ujar Kyuhyun setelah tawanya reda sembari mengecup sayang Sungmin.

Sungmin memilih beranjak sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun karena tahu diri.

"A, Aku mau mandi dan sikat gigi dulu. Eunhyukkie kau membelikanku peralatan mandi tidak?" Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menolak menatap pria itu.

Sungmin jelas malu lah! Dari tadi dia asik mesra-mesraan sama Kyuhyun padahal dia belum mandi.

Oh! Memalukan sekali!

"Nanti makanannya keburu dingin Hyung! Sikat gigi saja," Eunhyuk berbalik kembali ke meja pantry kemudian mengeluarkan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi dari kantong plastik.

Sungmin langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mengambilnya dari Eunhyuk kemudian terburu-buru ke kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tertawa puas meski tanpa suara agar Sungmin tidak mendengar tawa mereka.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sungmin akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Meskipun Eunhyuk mengatakan agar dia tak perlu mandi dulu, tapi Sungmin juga merasakan tubuhnya lengket dan ehm... cukup wangi juga ternyata.

Empat hari tidak mandi, bayangkan bagaimana wangi tubuhnya itu?!

Dan Sungmin pun memutuskan mandi kilat. Untung peralatan mandi Kyuhyun masih tertinggal di kamar mandi. Jadi Sungmin bisa meminta sedikit, rasanya Kyuhyun juga tidak akan keberatan.

Yah... tapi akibatnya, atau untungnya, tubuhnya jadi beraroma sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, Sungmin sejujurnya sangat senang karena tubuhnya kini diselimuti aroma Kyuhyun seolah Kyuhyun senantiasa memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hyung lama sekali sih! Kan tadi aku bilang tak perlu mandi!" omel Eunhyuk begitu Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku juga butuh mandi Lee Hyuk Jae! EMPAT HARI! Kau pikir tubuhku sewangi apa?" ujar Sungmin sedikit sarkas.

Sungmin dengan cuek kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah 'mencicipi' samgyeopsalnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah lapar ya?" ledek Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya nyengir.

"Ah laparnya... baiklah selamat makan!" seru Sungmin kemudian menyerbu makanan bagiannya.

Dia berpesta labu di hari kesembuhannya. Yah, bersakit-sakit dahulu, nikmat kemudian.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala melihat nafsu makan Sungmin yang amazing.

"Jadi... kapan Kyu hyung akan melamar Minnie hyung secara resmi pada Appa dan Eomma?" Eunhyuk memulai topik pembicaraan ditengah-tengah sesi makan untuk menghindari suasana canggung mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka bertiga berkumpul, dan sekaligus sesi mengakrabkan diri.

Sungmin hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan frontal Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyuk Jae!" seru Sungmin sedikit kencang.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tua dan keluargaku dahulu. Sepertinya akhir bulan ini tidak terlalu lama juga," jawab Kyuhyun tenang dan yakin.

Kini justru Eunhyuk yang tersedak. Dia langsung menyambar salah satu gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin juga terkejut, tapi untungnya dia tidak sedang menyuap makanan sehingga tidak tersedak.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"Wae? Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Aku akan menunjukkan keseriusanku pada hubungan kita Sungmin. Lagipula, usiaku sudah sangat matang untuk menikah, begitupun juga dirimu kan sayang? Ah, tapi, apa orang tuamu tidak keberatan kan jika kau memiliki suami seorang pria?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan aneh.

"Kau baru bertanya itu sekarang setelah nekad melamarku, seriously Cho Kyuhyun?! Aku seorang male pregnant, tentu saja orang tuaku tahu jika aku ditakdirkan untuk memiliki suami alih-alih seorang istri. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyukkie. Justru karena itulah kedua orangtuaku sangat protektif mengenai pergaulanku dan ya... mengenai prinsipku dan Eunhyukkie bahwa No Sex Before Married, itu untuk melindungi diri kami juga. Itu bukan sekedar prinsip, tapi juga semacam asuransi," ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit gemas.

"Dan ku rasa Kyuhyun hyung akan dengan mudah mendapat restu dari Appa dan Eomma," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Appa dan Eomma itu tahu mengenai perjalanan hubungan Sungmin hyung dengan si Kim itu. Dan termasuk juga bagaimana proses perkenalan Kyu hyung dengan Minnie hyung hingga kalian jadian. Yah, untuk lamaran sih belum karena aku ingin Minnie hyung atau Kyuhyun hyung langsung yang memberitahu Appa dan Eomma," jawab Eunhyuk tanpa dosa.

"Kau memberitahu Appa dan Eomma tentang aku dan Kyuhyun?" seru Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ayolah hyung... Mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu Minnie hyung, terutama paska putus dengan si Kim itu. Jadi ya... untuk menenangkan mereka aku menceritakan mengenai Kyuhyun hyung. Sejauh yang ku dengar dari Eomma saat di telepon, mereka menyambut baik Kyuhyun hyung. ditambah lagi saat aku memberitahu mengenai Kyuhyun hyung yang sangat menghargai prinsipnya Minnie hyung. Di negara se-bebas Amerika ini, sudah langka orang-orang yang mau mengerti prinsip kita, tak terkecuali si Kim itu. Kyuhyun hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir. Jika hyung ingin menikahi Minnie hyung besok juga mereka pasti setuju. Hyung itu calon mantu ideal yang paling diinginkan Appa dan Eomma."

Sungmin menutup wajahnya karena malu dengan betapa blak-blakannya si Eunhyuk. Adiknya itu sungguh-sungguh...

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku juga memiliki banyak kekurangan. Yah... semoga saja yang kau katakan itu benar. Tapi mengenai waktu pernikahan, aku akan menunggu sampai Sungmin siap saja. Aku hanya ingin melamar secara resmi pada kedua orang tua kalian sebagai janji seorang pria sejati. Aku takkan memaksakan kehendakku pada Sungmin. Kebahagiaan dalam hubungan kami, itu yang paling utama."

Dan Sungmin jadi terharu dan nyaris menangis mendengar ikrar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin dan mendekapnya di dada.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap sayang," ujarnya dengan efek-efek romantis di tatapan mata serta senyuman mautnya.

Sungmin nyaris meleleh.

"Ne, gomawo," gumamnya malu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia melihat momen indah dihadapannya.

Ah! Akhirnya hyungnya yang sensitif itu menemukan tambatan hati yang sempurna. Semoga saja mereka langgeng, doa Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Dokter datang kembali memeriksa Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaan Sungmin, kemudian Dokter menyatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Dengan semangat yang membara, Sungmin langsung mengganti baju pasiennya dengan baju yang sudah dibawakan Eunhyuk dari rumah.

"Akhirnya! Aku pulang juga!" serunya senang.

"Jangan senang dulu! Kau juga harus banyak istirahat sayang. Aku sudah menghubungi atasanmu, Mr. Josh. Dia memberimu izin seminggu untuk memulihkan keadaanmu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari membantu Eunhyuk merapikan barang-barang Sungmin.

"Apa?! Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok, Kyu. Aku tak perlu izin segala. Aku ini sudah gatal ingin bekerja," elak Sungmin sedikit merengek.

"Sudahlah Minnie hyung. toh, Kyuhyun hyung juga sudah mengambil cuti kan? Lebih baik kalian manfaatkan waktu libur kalian untuk bersenang-senang. Ya, mesra-mesraan sedikit lah, tapi jangan melewati batas ya! Ingat ya Minnie hyung, Kyu hyung!" diakhir kalimat Eunhyuk sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"Apa sih!? Tentu saja tak mungkin aku kelewatan Hyukkie! Kecuali si mesum ini sih... bisa saja," sindir Sungmin sembari melirik Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda," Kyuhyun balik menggoda dengan memberikan wink.

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap genit begitu.

Apa benar dihadapannya itu Cho Kyuhyun kekasih, ani tunangannya yang biasanya cool?

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat sikap genit calon kakak iparnya.

"Cukup Kyu hyung. nanti saja mesra-mesraannya dirumah. Disini masih ada anak polos," ujar Eunhyuk dengan cengiran sok polos.

"Anak polos?" sindir Sungmin melirik sinis Eunhyuk. "Memang kau pikir aku tak tahu sudah sejauh apa kau dengan si Donghae itu?"

"Eh? Hehehe..." Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya asal karena malu.

"Apa semuanya sudah beres?" Kyuhyun menengahi perdebatan tak penting adik kakak dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya sudah, ya sudahlah. Ayo, aku sudah merindukan kasur empukku di apartemen. AH! Home sweet home!" gumam Sungmin sembari tersenyum membayangkan apartemennya yang mungil namun nyaman.

Kyuhyun membantu membawakan satu tas milik Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Sungmin untuk digandengnya.

Dengan segera Sungmin membalas menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir masing-masing, mereka beriringan keluar dari kamar rawat itu.

Meninggalkan sang adik, Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk yang menatap iri pada kakak dan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Jadi teringat Donghae, ah... Bogoshipo Hae-ya..." gumamnya kemudian bergegas menyusul mereka.

.

.

Blind Date

.

.

Awal bulan Maret pun akhirnya tiba.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan lengan yang melingkar nyaman dipinggang Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, sangat siap," jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kau tak perlu panik dan gugup Kyu. Kau kan sudah sering berbicara dengan mereka melalui telepon beberapa kali. Dan mereka terdengar sangat senang saat berbicara denganmu, jadi mereka pasti akan menerimamu dengan baik," ujar Sungmin lagi mencoba sebisa mungkin menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Tenanglah Sungminnie sayang. Aku baik-baik saja dan sangat tenang. Kau juga tidak perlu gugup dan panik, oke? Aku akan menghadapi mereka dengan sebaik mungkin. Aku sangat percaya diri," balas Kyuhyun dengan menahan tawanya. Sebenarnya perkataan Sungmin tadi membuktikan bahwa justru Sungmin-lah yang gugup dan panik.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga... baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin sedikit merasa tenang setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Tenanglah Sungmin. Ini bukan seperti kau melakukan kesalahan dan tengah menanti hukuman. Kau justru akan menyampaikan kabar gembira. Ayo! Percaya diri Lee Sungmin!' batin Sungmin menyemangati dirinya.

"Semoga saja mereka nyaman dengan perjalanannya," ujar Kyuhyun berharap.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedikit sinis.

"Tentu saja mereka akan menikmati perjalanan mereka Kyu. Penerbangan kelas eksekutif, mana mungkin masih ada kata 'tidak nyaman' disana?" ujar Sungmin sedikit sarkas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada sarkas Sungmin.

"Ayolah sayang, kau masih marah karena aku yang membayar biaya tiket pesawat mereka. Itu hanya tiket sayang. Sejujurnya jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin sekali bisa menyewakan pesawat pribadi atau helicopter untuk mereka agar mereka tak perlu menempuh perjalanan yang lama dan membosankan. Tapi, ini saja kau keberatan, jadi yah..."

Sungmin membelalakan matanya dengan kesal.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau memang kaya dan sukses. Tapi aku dan keluargaku bukan tipe materialistis. Lagipula kita ini masih tunangan, uangmu ya milikmu. Jangan terlalu memanjakanku, aku tak suka, arraseo?" omel Sungmin.

"Tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti orang tuaku juga, sayang. Lagipula, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orangtuaku jika kau jadi aku kan?"

Sungmin masih mempertahankan wajah kesalnya meskipun argumen Kyuhyun masuk akal juga.

"Oke, oke sayang, aku mengerti maksudmu," jawab Kyuhyun mengalah. Dikecupnya singkat bibir pinkish Sungmin untuk meluluhkan hati tunangannya itu agar tidak merajuk lagi.

Saat ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tengah berada di pintu kedatangan Bandara Raleigh.

Mereka tengah menunggu kedua orangtua Sungmin yang akan datang dari Korea Selatan ke North Carolina.

Sesuai dengan ikrar tak langsung yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dirumah sakit waktu itu, mereka sudah meminta kedua orang tua Sungmin untuk datang ke North Carolina atas undangan Kyuhyun di awal bulan Maret.

Sebelumnya, dua hari paska kepulangan Sungmin dari rumah sakit, setelah Kyuhyun menang dalam membujuk Sungmin, akhirnya dengan berani dan percaya diri Kyuhyun menghubungi kedua orang tua Sungmin di Korea untuk pertama kalinya via video call. Dan dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Sungmin. Syukurlah, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bisa menerima Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Bahkan dalam beberapa kali kesempatan saat Kyuhyun menghubungi mereka lagi, Nyonya Lee dengan sangat antusias dan terang-terangan memuji Kyuhyun sebagai calon menantu idaman , kemudian secara tersirat menanyakan kapan dia akan melamar Sungmin secara resmi pada mereka.

Dan jadilah, awal bulan Maret mereka sepakat bahwa kedua orang tua Sungmin akan datang ke North Carolina atas undangan Kyuhyun, sekaligus mengunjungi anak-anak mereka, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, yang telah lama merantau di Amerika dan jarang mereka kunjungi.

Dan tentu saja, Kyuhyun yang membayar semua biaya perjalanan kedua orang tua Sungmin, termasuk sewa kamar hotel bintang lima terbaik di Winston yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Sungmin. Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin kesal pada sikap keras kepala Kyuhyun dan segala argumen-argumen meyakinkan pria itu yang ingin dianggap sebagai calon menantu yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Namun akhirnya Sungmin mengalah karena kalah argumen dengan Kyuhyun. Yang terpenting orangtuanya mendapatkan yang terbaik dan memiliki pandangan baik pada Kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin melihat sosok kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Aboejinya tengah mendorong _trolley_ yang berisi dua koper besar dan satu tas travel berukuran sedang. Sementara disampingnya Nyonya Lee tengah memeriksa ponselnya yang saat di pesawat dia matikan.

"Itu mereka, Kyu," bisik Sungmin yang tiba-tiba kembali gugup.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan langsung mengenali pasangan Lee itu. Ya, Sungmin memang telah menunjukkan foto kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun langsung hafal wajah mereka. Naluri seorang pebisnis menuntutnya untuk mengingat wajah orang-orang yang dikenalnya atau pernah ditemuinya dengan cepat.

Saat Nyonya Lee mendongak dan menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, beliau langsung menaruh ponselnya asal di tas kemudian setengah berlari mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat. Eomma Sungmin memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan agak lama seolah tak mau melepaskan Sungmin. Tuan Lee aka Abeoji Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyusul istrinya itu dan menunggu gilirannya memeluk Sungmin dengan sabar.

Setelah Nyonya Lee melepaskan pelukannya, barulah Tuan Lee memeluk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana juga kabar Eunhyukkie?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja Appa," jawab Sungmin. "Appa dan Eomma juga baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja. Appamu ini meskipun sudah tua tapi masih sangat sehat," seloroh Tuan Lee sambil tertawa kecil.

Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee ikut tertawa sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Eomma juga baik-baik saja sayang," Eomma Sungmin juga menjawab sambil kembali mendekati anaknya kemudian mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

"Kau sedikit terlihat lebih chubby? Sepertinya nafsu makanmu baik-baik saja," ledek Nyonya Lee.

"Eomma," rengek Sungmin. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tertawa mendengar rengekan Sungmin.

Anak sulungnya itu tak berubah, tetap manja meskipun sudah dewasa.

"EHM," Kyuhyun berdeham, dan Sungmin baru ingat dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Orangtuanya membuatnya melupakan Kyuhyun.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee menoleh pada Kyuhyun kemudian mengerling pada Sungmin.

"Ah, ya! Eomma dan Appa. Ini Cho Kyuhyun ehm kekasihku. Tentu Eomma dan Appa sudah pernah melihatnya melalui video call kan?" Sungmin memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada kedua orangtuanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bisa berkenalan langsung dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee," ujar Kyuhyun jelas, tegas dan tenang. Tentu juga dengan senyuman tersungging diwajah tampannya.

Nyonya dan Tuan menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih bersikap tenang dan mempertahankan senyuman ramahnya.

Disisi lain Sungmin merasa gugup melihat cara pandang kedua orangtuanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Mianhae atas keterlambatan updatenya. #DEEPBOW

Hasu lupa bikin pengumuman kalau Hasu ga bisa update ff dalam waktu dekat.

Selama beberapa minggu ini Hasu ada perjalanan dinas ke Jayapura dan baru pulang kemarin.

Mungkin dari kalian ada yg tau kalau sinyal internet disana itu senin-kamis alias langka banget.

Hasu susah banget mo update ff disana. Karena mendadak dan belum pernah, Hasu ga tau kalau ternyata bakal sesusah itu u/ akses internet.

Sekedar searching di Go*gle aja susah T.T

Jadinya Hasu Cuma bisa bikin drafnya dulu.

Dan malam ini setelah beres-beres, baru bisa update ff nya.

Jeongmal mianhae sekali lagi.

And thank you very much untuk kesabaran kalian yg masih nungguin ff ini and ff Hasu yg lain.

Juga buat yang udah ngingetin Hasu via pm dan Line and kotak review.

Mian, Hasu cuma bisa baca lewat hp tp ga bisa bales karena akses internetnya T.T

Okelah, selamat menikmati.

Untuk chap lanjutannya akan diupdate sabtu ne.

Ff lain juga nyicil ya updatenya, mohon pengertiannya ^.^

Soalnya besok masih kerja (kerja mulu T,T)

Last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

 **Ryeota Hasu**


End file.
